La Thérapie Panda
by La plume d'Eowin
Summary: Depuis que sa femme l'a quitté en ne laissant qu'un mot, Derek a mis sa vie entre parenthèse pour se consacrer à sa fille. Il se jure que s'il trouve une baby-sitter sachant gérer l'état de Sarah, il se remettrait a vivre pour lui et surtout, a aimer. Un coup de fil va tout lui apporter sans qu'il ne s'y attende./ UA. SlowBurn!STEREK / Léger OCC / Couverture de Ciaee sur DeviantArt
1. CAUCHEMAR

**TITRE :** Quand le renard aide le panda. ( Ou alors La Thérapie Panda. Je sais pas encore. Vous préférez quoi ? )

**GENRE :** UA, Général, Drame Familiale, Romance à venir ( Dans trèèèèès longtemps )./ ATTENTION ! Vous êtes déprimé et vous voulez une fanfiction guimauve et cute à souhait ? C'est en dessous que ça se passe ! ***sort*** /

**PLOT :** Depuis que sa femme l'a quitté en ne laissant qu'un mot, Derek a mis sa vie entre parenthèse pour se consacrer a sa fille. Il se jure que s'il trouve une baby-sitter sachant gérer l'état de Sarah, il se remettrait a vivre pour lui et surtout, a aimer. Un coup de fil va tout lui apporter sans qu'il ne s'y attende.

**RATING : **T pour l'ensemble ; Changements pour certains passages - Ce sera annoté à chaque débuts de chapitres -

**NOTE ( A LIRE ) :** • Je vous l'avais promis, vous l'attendiez – ou pas mes amis – mais la voici enfin. Nouvelle fanfiction. A chapitres. Longue. TRES LONGUE !

• J'essayerais de faire des publications régulières, sûrement tous les vendredis soirs OU un vendredi soirs sur deux. J'hésite encore un peu. Si ma production ne diminue pas, ce sera toutes les semaines. Si au bout de 3 chapitre, je réalise que mon retard est trop grand, je passerais à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Aujourd'hui, c'est spéciale parce que c'est le prologue et que je trépigne d'impatience de vous le faire lire 8D Donc oui, je publie en avance.

• Ce prologue est court par rapport aux autres chapitres. Seulement 5 pages word contre 10 pour les autres chapitres.

• Pour le moment, j'entame le chapitre 7.

• Je n'ai pas de bêta. EDIT : Chapitre corrigé par l'adorable Chewre. On l'applaudit !

• Il n'y aura AUCUN SPOIL. C'est un UA du début à la fin. J'ai donc fait C'QUE j'VEUX ! NA ! C'est pourquoi le caractère de Derek est quelque peu différent par rapport à la série : Ce n'est pas un Loup-garou, toute sa famille n'est pas morte dans un incendie, tuée par une TAREE de service, on est dans le vrai monde, avec de vrais gens, de vrais situation – enfin, si on veut u_u -, donc il est... Plus normal. Moins grognon. Mais seulement un peu moins.

• J'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfiction avec comme son d'ambiance mon énorme coup de cœur depuis le début de l'année 2014 : La chaîne Youtube **MrSuicideSheep**. Donc, sous chaque chapitres, il y aura un titre d'une des musique disponible sur cette chaîne que j'aurais envie de vous faire partager et/ou qui m'aura inspirer le chapitre en question.

• La fanfiction sera en alternant le point de vue de Derek dans un chapitre, puis le point de vue de Stiles au chapitres suivant SAUF pour quelques chapitres, ce sera mentionner. Et puis, au pire, ce sera simple à comprendre, vous en faîtes pas.

• **C'est un STEREK. A fond. Assumer. MAIS trèèèès lent à venir. Vraiment très lent. J'espère que l'intrigue en elle-même suffira à vous faire rester.**

**DISCLAMER : **Non non. Tout cela ne m'appartient pas – enfin si, l'histoire ! -. Les persos appartiennent aux gens qui les ont crée. Mais celle qui m'a servit pour les réactions de Scott dors dans mon lit en ce moment et... Ouais, enfin on verra ça une autre fois.

* * *

><p><strong>- PROLOGUE – CAUCHEMAR -<strong>

_HARING - Canopée_

_- Papa ?_  
><em>- Oui, ma puce ?<em>  
><em>- Pourquoi Maman, elle est partie ?<em>  
><em>- Je <em>__n'_en sais rien, princesse._  
><em>- C'est parce qu'elle ne m'aime pas...<em>  
><em>- Bien sûr que non, voyons.<em>  
><em>- C'est parce qu'elle ne m'aime pas.<em>  
><em>- Je t'ai déjà répondu que non, ce n'était pas pour-<em>  
><em>- Non Papa. Maman est partie parce qu'elle ne m'aime pas. <em>  
><em>- Mais...<em>  
><em>- Elle. Ne. M'aime. Pas.<em>

Un hurlement le réveilla en sursaut. Désorienté et poisseux, les draps se collant désagréablement à sa peau, Derek mit un long moment à comprendre qu'il était lui-même la source de ce cri guttural, celui même l'ayant brutalement arraché à ce songe cauchemardesque. D'une main tremblante, il tenta quelque peu vainement de s'éponger le front, les joues, le visage et constata que, comme à chaque fois que ce cauchemar l'étreignait, ce n'était pas une sueur glacée qui roulait sur ses joues, mais bien quelques larmes traîtresses. Rageusement, il frotta ses yeux à se les faire rougir, et il pesta de nouveau contre sa faiblesse de corps et d'esprit en cet instant. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ces nuits bien trop courtes, mouvementées et fort peu reposantes. Et comme toujours, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Il se leva donc après un coup d'œil à son réveil. 4h36. De toute façon, ce n'est pas avec 2h30 de patience dans un lit froid qu'il allait finir sa nuit. Un soupir. Puis deux, trois, quatre enjambées vers la porte. Qui s'ouvrit soudainement.  
>Deux yeux gris et une mèche brune enveloppés dans un informe pyjama bleu aux impressions d'oursons, le tout greffé à une peluche panda bien plus grande que ce petit bout sur le seuil. Derek se détendit instantanément.<p>

- Hey, Sarah. Tu as fait un mauvais rêve, ma puce ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Droite - gauche ; Droite - gauche.

- Oh. Je t'ai réveillée, alors...

Haut - bas ; haut - bas.

- Je suis désolé, princesse... C'est moi qui ai eu un mauvais rêve. Va te recoucher, il est tôt.

Il amorça un mouvement vers elle pour lui caresser les cheveux, mais la dure réalité le rattrapa bien vite. Regard fixe sur cette main suspendue à quelques centimètres des mèches brunes. Pas de mouvement de recul. Amélioration ? Il l'observa quelques instants puis ramena doucement la main vers lui, laissant son bras retomber mollement contre son flanc. Quelques instants, temps suspendu. Dévie son regard vers la chambre. Deux - trois - quatre - cinq pas lourds de sommeil, la peluche panda calmement jetée entre les draps. Il lui empêche les mauvaises nuits, alors pourquoi pas à son papa ?  
>Derek la regardait faire, un petit sourire nostalgique et attendri sur les lèvres. Puis, toujours armée de son silence quasi morbide, sa fille se détourna de lui, l'évitant consciencieusement et quitta la chambre pour retrouver son lit, le laissant de nouveau seul avec lui-même. Mais voir son petit bout lui a fait plus de bien qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Peu reposé mais près à affronter une nouvelle journée, Derek partit donc s'installer à son bureau, avec un café bien mérité et dans un coin de la pièce, peluche panda veille gracieusement sur lui.<br>389 jours sans elle.

.*.

- Et surtout, montre-leur qui est le patron !

Derek cligna des yeux, surpris, et se retourna pour fixer le père qui venait de lâcher cette phrase. Ce dernier, parfaite parodie du vieux con bien beauf devant sa télé, accompagné de sa bière et de sa pizza à se gratter les couilles, le fixait d'un air dédaigneux, comme s'il allait lui cracher au visage. Le jeune père le fixa quelques instants pour décider si cet homme était sérieux quant à ses propos, et hélas, il semblait l'être. Délaissant cet humain qu'il jugeait déjà perdu - sérieusement, dire ça à un enfant de maternelle, est-ce vraiment si intelligent ? - il s'accroupit face à sa fille qui le regardait sagement. Il l'étudia quelques instants avant de pointer sa tête.

- Ton bonnet est mal mis, chérie.

Il la regarda s'empresser de glisser ledit bonnet sur ses oreilles pour bien se protéger du froid et pencha la tête sur le côté, demandant silencieusement si c'était mieux. Derek hocha la tête, satisfait.

- Je t'aime, papa.

Regard sur la droite.  
>Une petite fille de l'âge de la sienne enlaçait amoureusement les jambes de son père, tout sourire. Derek mit sous silence son soupir, son sourire triste et sa gorge serrée pour se reconcentrer sur sa fille.<p>

- Allez, zou. Tu vas être en retard.

Malheureusement, sa voix trembla un peu sur ses derniers mots et il se racla la gorge.  
>Clignement de paupière. Demi-tour, direction la classe. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le bâtiment, Derek sentit son cœur avoir un raté quand sa fille se retourna vers lui, dans son adorable doudoune bleue, pour lui offrir un petit sourire et un signe discret de la main. Surpris de cette expression à laquelle il n'était plus habitué, il s'empressa de lui répondre, souriant doucement à son tour.<p>

- Amuse-toi bien... Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.  
>- Vous devriez sourire plus souvent, cela vous va bien.<p>

Il tourna la tête sur le côté et haussa un sourcil.

- Dame Reyes. Cela faisait longtemps. Déclara-t-il, surpris.

Ladite Dame Reyes grimaça en se rapprochant.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit. C'est Victoria. Je ne suis pas si vielle.  
>- Vous venez pourtant de déposer la fille de votre fille à l'école. Remarqua-t-il.<br>- ... Vous savez quoi ? Je vous hais, Monsieur Hale. Déclara-t-elle froidement.

Et pourtant, le petit sourire qu'elle affichait contestait ses dires. Derek aimait vraiment Victoria. De fausses manières outrancières de nouvelle riche, d'une gentillesse sans pareille et un égo à peu près de la même taille, toujours un sourire sur les lèvres, lui créant de petites ridules aux coins des yeux, sur le front et une fossette sur la joue. Elle lui rappelait beaucoup sa défunte mère, dans sa verve éloquente, sa fraîcheur et sa façon de prendre toujours la vie du bon côté. Et puis, elle était la grand-mère d'Erica, la seule amie qui se fichait de la condition de Sarah.  
>Il secoua la tête, amusé. Puis il fit une petite révérence avant de lui présenter son bras.<p>

- Puis-je vous raccompagner à votre voiture pour me faire pardonner ?

Elle renifla et claqua sa langue contre son palais.

- Je préfère ça, oui ! Déclara-t-elle joyeusement en attrapant le bras offert.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants en silence avant qu'elle ne prenne des nouvelles.

- Cela faisait quelques temps que je ne vous avais plus vu, Hale. Auriez-vous trouvé chaussure à votre pied ?

Derek fronça les sourcils, ne voyant décidément pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Une demoiselle, voyons ! Ou un damoiseau, qu'est-ce que j'en sais. Expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. C'était pour ça, ce petit sourire ?  
>- Oh ! Non, rien de tout cela.<br>- Alors quoi ?

Derek stoppa leur marche et eut un nouveau sourire attendri, les yeux dans le vague.

- Sarah m'a souri aujourd'hui. Murmura-t-il. Sans raison.  
>- Haaaan ! Félicitations ! Se réjouit la vieille dame comme une enfant. Alors tout commence à s'arranger ?<br>- Ce n'est qu'un sourire...  
>- Laissez-lui un peu plus de temps. Sourit-elle en tapotant son épaule en se remettant en marche.<p>

Ils firent quelques mètres de nouveau en silence.

- Et donc, pas de relation en vue ?  
>- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.<p>

Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui se stoppa pour le fixer, un brin surprise et surtout un peu énervée.

- Une vie sans amour est une vie bien triste, mon jeune ami. Vous devriez prendre le temps.

Il haussa tout simplement les épaules.

- Alors si ce n'était pas une conquête qui vous accaparait de la sorte, qu'était-ce ? Rien de grave, j'espère ?  
>- Non non. C'est juste que depuis que je... suis seul, j'ai accumulé beaucoup de retard à mon travail pour me consacrer à Sarah. Ces derniers temps, j'avais trouvé une baby-sitter digne de ce nom et je pouvais donc me vouer au travail et dormir sur mes deux oreilles. Mais... Comme toutes les autres, celle-ci a fini par baisser les bras.<p>

Victoria le fixait, désolée.

- Pourtant - continua-t-il en soupirant - ce n'est pas comme si elle était une enfant turbulente, loin de là même.

Il sentit la main de Victoria se poser sur son bras.

- Vous savez pourtant que si vous avez besoin de renfort, je suis là.  
>- Vous êtes gentille, Victoria. Mais entre les études de votre fille Erica, et vos répétitions, je n'ai pas envie de vous accabler plus que cela. C'est ma fille, pas la vôtre.<p>

Elle lui tapota le bras en signe d'encouragement, tandis qu'ils parcouraient les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de la voiture de la femme.

- Nous y voilà, noble dame. Dit Derek avec un sourire dans la voix.

Pourtant, Victoria ne semblait pas encore vouloir entrer dans son véhicule, continuant de le fixer sans vraiment le voir.

- Victoria ?  
>- Vous savez, je pensais à quelque chose. Commença-t-elle en s'adossant à sa voiture. Il y a quelques mois, nous avons dû remercier le Baby-sitter qui s'occupait d'Erica depuis quelques mois déjà. Je pense qu'il vous plairait.<p>

Derek la fixa en clignant des yeux.

- Pardon ? Vous l'avez viré et vous voulez me le refiler ? Non merci. Termina-t-il avec une grimace.

Elle eut un rire enjoué.

- Non, vous vous méprenez. Je ne l'ai pas renvoyé parce qu'il était mauvais. Tout le contraire, en fait. Il est le meilleur que l'on n'ait jamais eu. Erica l'adorait, il savait y faire avec elle. En fait, il sait y faire avec tous les enfants. Vous auriez dû le voir au parc avec eux.

Elle sourit, rêveuse. Derek cligna des yeux.

- Alors, pourquoi le renvoyer ?  
>- Il est d'une gentillesse et d'une douceur sans pareille avec les enfants... Au fond, s'il s'entendait si bien avec eux, c'est parce qu'il est lui-même un grand enfant, et donc d'une pédagogie conséquente. Ce que je peux lui reprocher, n'est pas un vraiment un mauvais côté. Il est juste... débordant d'énergie. Un peu trop même. Trop pour Erica, en tout cas. On s'est rendu compte, et lui le premier, qu'il la fatiguait inutilement. Et quand elle a failli faire une crise d'épilepsie, on a décidé de mettre fin à notre engagement. Mais on est restés en contact. Erica l'adore - je pense qu'elle veut en faire son amoureux, rit-elle avec un clin d'œil - Et il est vraiment génial. Il vient nous voir de temps en temps pour prendre de nos nouvelles.<p>

Elle se tut en lui offrant un nouveau sourire.

- Si vous voulez, je lui passe un coup de fil, je lui explique votre situation et je vous donne son numéro.

Le jeune père réfléchit un instant.

- Je... Je ne suis pas sûr que...

Elle l'interrompit en levant seulement la main. Autorité naturelle, que voulez-vous.

- Soyons sérieux un instant Derek, voulez-vous ? Votre dernière nounou, combien de temps a-t-elle tenue ?  
>- ... Deux semaines.<br>- Et c'était la numéro combien celle-là ?

Derek soupira et passa une main sur son visage, accablé par la réalité.

- C'est la dix-septième en treize mois qui démissionne. Grimaça-t-il.

Elle eut un petit sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous risquez de plus, hein ?

Il cligna des yeux et souffla, tandis qu'il s'adossait à la voiture de Victoria, les mains dans les poches.

- ... D'accord... Chuchota-t-il.  
>- A la bonne heure ! Déclara-t-elle d'un air enjoué en claquant des mains. On fait comme cela alors !<p>

Elle déverrouilla sa voiture et s'installa à son volant, démarrant l'engin. Derek la regarda faire avant de cogner contre la vitre du conducteur. Elle l'abaissa, puis il se pencha à sa hauteur.

- Juste... Laissez-moi lui parler moi-même de Sarah.

Elle le regarda puis sourit de nouveau, cette fois-ci d'un air tendre et maternel.

- Bien sûr, tout ce qui vous plaira. Passez une bonne journée, Monsieur Hale.  
>- Vous aussi Victoria.<p>

Il frappa deux fois le capot avec la paume de sa main et Victoria Reyes partit enfin, en direction des quartiers résidentiels Nord de Beacon Hills. Derek la regarda s'éloigner avant de soupirer et de se diriger vers son propre véhicule. Une superbe Camaro noire rutilante.  
>Après avoir mis le contact et en s'engageant hors du parking, il repensa à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir. Mine de rien, cela faisait du bien d'avoir des contacts en dehors du cercle fermé de son travail. Et Victoria était vraiment de bonne conversation. Ainsi que de bons conseils.<p>

Tandis qu'il garait sa voiture sur la place de parking qui lui était réservée, il avait d'ores et déjà fait son choix. Victoria avait raison. Il n'avait rien à perdre.  
>C'était décidé.<p>

Si son contact semblait fiable, compétent, que Sarah l'appréciait et surtout s'il tenait la barre critique de la semaine, Derek allait prendre le temps. Ce fameux temps pour s'octroyer le droit à un peu de tendresse. Il le méritait, et surtout, il avait besoin d'une pause dans toute cette vaste merde.

* * *

><p><em>Verdict ? Je suis toute fébrile de vos réactions, oulalala... Faut que je mange un truc ! <em>

_Et puis, dites moi quel titre vous préférez, j'arrive vraiment pas à choisir toute seule : _**Quand le Renard aide le Panda** _ou_ **La Thérapie Panda** _?_

_Poutoux poutoux. A vendredi Prochain, SANS FAUTES ! Mouahahahaha /o/_

_xoxo, 'Win._


	2. HAN SOLO

**DISCLAMER : **Non non. Tout cela ne m'appartient pas – enfin si, l'histoire ! -. Les persos appartiennent aux gens qui les ont crée.

**NOTE ( A LIRE ) :** • Oui, je sais, je vous avais dit la semaine prochaine. Mais la nuit portant conseil et étant de très bonne humeur – et surtout ayant regarder jusqu'à quand le planning de cette fanfiction m'emmène – j'ai décidé de vous faire une fleur. De me faire une fleur. De... Enfin bref, de vous faire plaisir et me faire plaisir à la fois.

• Un graaaaaand merci pour les retours que j'ai eu pour ce début – Dès que j'ai posté ce chapitre, je réponds au reviews. Pour les guests, ça se passe en bas ! -. Pour le moment, le « sondage » pour le titre finale de la fanfiction reste ouvert jusqu'à vendredi prochain.

• Comme prévus, le premier chapitre du point de vue de Stiles.

• Ah, une dernière chose : Si vous trouvez le caractère de Scott un peu OCC ou la colocation de Stiles et Scott complètement surréaliste... Sachez que quasi tout est VRAI. Scott, c'est la nana qui se prend pour un pingouins qui se trouve en ce moment en train de chanter « _Libérée, deliVREEEEE !_ » en petite culotte sur mon lit ! M. DESCENDS DE LA DE SUITE ! ***lui balance un oreiller***

• EDIT : Bêta-tiser par l'adorable Chewre /O/

• CHAPITRE : RAITING T ( Pour le langage. Ils jurent comme des chartriers. ) / GÉNÉRAL-HUMOUR

* * *

><p><strong>- CHAPITRE UN – HAN SOLO -<strong>

_TOBTOK - Higher ( Feat. Emil Herò )_

- Hm... Dix Juin 1895 ?  
>- Première projection à Lyon, durant un congrès.<br>- Bien, et la première projection devant un public ?  
>- Vingt-huit Décembre de la même année. La projection était payante alors que celle de Juin était gratuite.<br>- Mouais, si tu le dis. L'adresse ?  
>- ... Le café au quatorze Rue des Capucines, à Paris.<br>- Bien. Retour en arrière. Qu'a fait Nissé... Niqué... Nipse.. Oh putain, ce nom !  
>- Nicéphore Niépce, Scotty. Niépce.<br>- Ouais, comme tu le dis. Donc lui, il a fait quoi en 1826 ?  
>- … Euh... première photographie ?<br>- Non... euuuh... Héli... Heligra... gra...  
>- Héliogravure, PUTAIN !<p>

Le jeune homme debout, celui qui faisait les cent pas dans le petit appartement sur les toits de la ville, grogna en lançant la peluche qu'il trituraitnerveusement depuis qu'il révisait. Son colocataire, assis à même le sol, tenait les feuilles de révision de son ami devant lui.

- Stiles, calme-toi voyons ! Ce n'est qu'une date. Tu as vu tout ce que tu as à réviser ? Il est normal qu'une ou deux dates t'échappent de temps en temps.

Le dénommé Stiles suspendit sa marche de lion en cage et foudroya son ami du regard avant de s'approcher et de lui arracher brusquement les feuilles des mains.

- Naaaaaaan, c'est une catastrophe et ça me saoule cette situation, jedéteste ça. Je retiens tout et n'importe quoi, surtout n'importe quoi d'ailleurs, mais pas moyen de retenir ces foutues dates, MERDE ! Ragea le jeune homme.

Puis il stoppa tout mouvement en soupirant. Alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le petit clic-clac de leur appartement, tout son corps s'affaissa.

- Scotty. J'suis dans la merde.

Son ami lui tapota le genou.

- Calme-toi vieux. Tu as encore tout le temps de réviser.  
>- Hm... j'ai quand même l'impression d'avoir un cerveau vide.<p>

Scott roula des yeux en marmonnant un "N'importe quoi". Mais son ami était un peu Drama Queen sur les bords, et il leva donc les bras au ciel en chouinant quant à son incapacité à retenir quelques informations.

- D'un autre côté, tu n'as jamais révisé quoi que ce soit quand on était au lycée, tu n'en avais pas besoin. Alors c'est sûr, ça doit être dur de s'y mettre.  
>- Nan nan nan nan, tu ne comprends pas. Ce prof ? L'homme le plus sadique de la planète. Frissonna Stiles avec une grimace de dégoût.<br>- Pire que Harris ? Demanda Scott avec un sourire.

Son ami se gratta le menton, faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Nan mais Harris, il n'était pas humain, c'est différent.  
>- Ha. Ha. Ha. Très drôle et très mature. Ricana son ami en lui tirant la tout cas, je...<br>- « **_Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this. I said heaven ain't close in a place like this-_** »

Stiles sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à farfouiller dans tout l'appartement.

- Mon portable, mon portable, où qu'il est... K-9, t'es où ?! Vociféra-t-il en tournant en rond.  
>- « <strong><em>-Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight... Weel Somebody told me-<em>** »  
>- Aha !<p>

Non mais, c'était tout à fait normal que le portable de Stiles soit dans le réfrigérateur, vraiment.

- Allô ?  
>- « <em>Ah ! J'ai cru que tu ne répondrais jamais !<em> »  
>- Héhéhé... Ricana Stiles, gêné, en se grattant la nuque. Désolé, je ne le trouvais plus...<br>- « _ ... Je crois que je ne veux même pas savoir où tu l'avais mis cette fois-ci. _»  
>- Nope, tu ne veux pas. Déclara l'étudiant avec un sourire, s'asseyant sur le marchepied de la cuisine pour fouiller dans leur petit réfrigérateur. Comment vas-tu ?<br>- « _Fort bien, jeune homme. Et toi ?_ »  
>- Ça va, ça va. Je révise, c'est bientôt les partiels, tout ça - Oh~ - Il sortit la boîte-à-lapin pour retourner s'asseoir sur le canapé et commencer à grignoter des bâtonnets de carotte. - Hm, non pas que tu me déranges, mais est-ce qu'il y a une raison spéciale pour que tu m'appelles ?<br>- « _Il se pourrait bien._ »

Stiles croqua dans un morceau de légume et gloussa en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Chu a bechoin de moua ?  
>- « <em>Stiles, ne parle pas la bouche pleine. <em>»

Le jeune homme fit l'enfant quelques secondes.

- Je disais donc, tu as besoin de moi pour garder Erica ? Parce que tu sais, j'ai BEAUCOUP de temps devant moi ! Soupira le jeune étudiant.  
>- « <em>J'en déduis que tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de nouvelle famille fixe ?<em> »  
>- Nope.<br>- « _Et bien justement, ça pourrait s'arranger. _»  
>- Ah ? Dis-moi tout.<br>- « _Le père de la meilleure amie d'Erica a un peu de mal à trouver une nounou digne de ce nom. Je lui ai parlé de toi, et il m'a l'air intéressé._ »  
>- Il y a une raison spéciale pour qu'il ne trouve personne ou il est juste très possessif et protecteur envers sa fille ?<br>- « _Il y a une raison._ »

Stiles attendit qu'elle termine sa phrase, mais rien ne vint.

- Et... laquelle ?  
>- « <em>Il m'a dit qu'il voulait t'en parler lui-même. <em>»  
>- Hm, je vois. Enfant turbulente.<br>- « _Pas vraiment_. »  
>- Ok, je suis largué.<p>

Assis en tailleur sur le lit de l'appartement, Scott ricana. Déjà qu'écouter la moitié d'un dialogue était cocasse, rien ne valait une demi-conversation de la part de son colocataire. Sans un regard pour son faux frère, Stiles lui fit un geste obscène en terminant de grignoter sa carotte.

- Tu m'diras, j'ai rien à perdre à lui passer un coup de fil.  
>- « <em>Étrangement, c'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit. <em>»

Stiles entendait très bien le sourire taquin qu'il y avait dans sa voix.

- « _Tu as de quoi noter ?_ »

Attrapant un des stylos sur la petite table basse en bois noir ainsi qu'un de ses feuilles de cours, il confirma.

- Et comment s'appelle ce papa désespéré ? Demanda-t-il après avoir noté le fameux numéro de téléphone.  
>- « <em>Hale. Il s'appelle Derek Hale. <em>»

.*.

Stiles mâchonnait le filtre de la cigarette qu'il fumait en observant le bâtiment. La veille, quand Victoria avait raccroché après un petit quart d'heure de discussion, le jeune étudiant avait composé le numéro de téléphone du fameux père désespéré. Il avait eu affaire à un homme peu bavard, à la voix grave et profonde. Ils avaient discuté pendant plusieurs minutes, les penséesde Stiles cherchant à mettre un visage sur cette voix bourrue. Il en était arrivé à imaginer un homme de la quarantaine, type caucasien, fumeur depuis des années, barbe ou moustache peut-être, quelqu'un qui pourrait travailler dans une station service. Puis le père, ce Derek Hale, lui avait demandé s'il pouvait passer le lendemain, le mercredi après midi, afin de pouvoir parler de vive voix. Stiles avait donc noté l'adresse sans vraiment y faire attention, lui promettant de passer après ses cours. Et le voilà, face à ce fameux bâtiment qui écroule complètement la thèse du mec bedonnant bossant à la station service à la sortie du comté. Parce que, sans vouloir tomber dans le cliché, une personne avec un salaire pareil n'avait vraiment pas les moyens de vivre dans un endroitsi luxueux.

En plein centre ville, c'était un immeuble de deux... trois... Quatre étages, avec de grandes fenêtres, ainsi que de larges baies vitrées pour certains. Étrangement, cela ressemblait en extérieur à un des immenses entrepôts de stockage utilisés à la bonne vieille époque des mines de charbon exploitées dans les montagnes à quelques kilomètres de la bordure de Beacon Hills. Aujourd'hui reconverti en une somptueuse demeure, logique. Du coup, le jeune étudiant ne savait plus quoi penser.  
>Secouant la tête en jetant son mégot de cigarette dans le caniveau, il se dit que, de toute manière, il allait bientôt le découvrir. Inspirant pour se donner le courage nécessaire, comme à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait une nouvelle famille pour vendre ses services de nounou, il sortit son portable pour composer le numéro du père.<p>

- «_ Hale_. »  
>- Bonjour, c'est Stiles. Stiles Cartigo. Euuuh... je suis devant chez vous et...<br>- « _Il y a un interphone, vous savez._ »

Fronçant les sourcils, il se rapprocha de la porte et remarqua qu'en effet, il y en avait un. L'étudiant rougit et bafouilla.

- Ah... oui... je, euuuh...  
>- « <em>B2244. Quatrième étage, porte de droite<em>. »  
>- Merc-<p>

Mais il avait déjà raccroché. Stiles fixa son téléphone en papillonnant des yeux. Quel malotru !

- -ci... eh bien ! je sens que je vais t'adorer toi. Marmonna-t-il.

Tandis qu'il était dans l'ascenseur - ouais, les escaliers étaient en panne etnon, il n'était pas de mauvaise foi - il se dandinait d'une jambe à l'autre. Il ne le sentait pas vraiment, cet entretien. Non seulement, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi ce père avait du mal à trouver une nounou, si sa fille était une petite teigne ou autre chose, et surtout, s'il allait tenir longtemps cette fois-ci. Parce qu'il devait bien le reconnaître, il n'avait jamais de chance avec les pères - les mères et les grands-mères comme Victoria, le trouvaient charmant - mais les pères, étrangement, ne l'aimaient pas. Aucun garçon ne semblait devoir approcher leur princesse avant leur majorité, voire plus.

**DING !**

L'ascenseur arriva à bon port et les portes s'ouvrirent. Stiles en sortit, tourna à droite et se stoppa devant la porte. Essuyant ses mains moites sur son Jeans, il prit une grande inspiration.

- C'est parti. Chuchota-il en sonnant.

Un peu de bruit à l'intérieur, des pas qui s'approchèrent, et la porte s'ouvrit. L'étudiant fut pris de court. Celui qui venait d'ouvrir était un homme, plutôt bien bâti, beau dans son genre, chemise blanche entrouverte au col, manches relevées sur les coudes, un visage carré orné d'une barbe de trois jours, cheveux noirs de jais coupés courts et de très beaux yeux gris... bleus ou verts, Stiles n'en savait rien, et là n'était pas la question. Il était jeune. Trop jeune. Sûr de s'être trompé, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, vers l'autre porte.

- Euh, désolé, je...  
>- Vous êtes Stiles Cartigo ?<p>

Le jeune étudiant ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Oui, cette même voix profonde.

- Ah bah non, je ne me suis pas trompé de porte, ni d'étage. Sans vouloir vous offenser, m'sieur Hale, vous aviez l'air beaucoup plus vieux au téléphone.

Le jeune père battit deux fois des cils avant de hausser un sourcil. Stiles sentit ses oreilles s'échauffer sous la gêne. Il leva le doigt vers son visage.

- Oui, première chose à savoir sur moi : Je dis tout ce que je pense, je ne pense pas tout ce que je dis, et surtout, je parle toujours bien avant d'avoir réfléchi.

Il lui offrit un sourire éclatant, mais un peu hésitant, et il fut heureux de voir le visage du père se tendre imperceptiblement et le coin de ses lèvres frémir. Ce dernier s'écarta, l'invitant à entrer d'un signe de la main. Stiles le remercia et pénétra dans un petit hall avant de passer une nouvelle porte ouverte pour rentrer dans une grande pièce de vie lumineuse. Oui, de toute évidence, il y en a qui ne se refusent rien. De grandes fenêtres laissaient entrer les rayons du soleil. Le salon était sobrement décoré mais avec goût, des canapés designs sombres, une grande table aux pieds de la même couleur dotée d'un plateau en verre opaque, une table basse carrée ainsi que tout un pan de mur couvert de livres. Les yeux de Stiles pétillèrent de plaisir devant cette superbe bibliothèque. Il s'en approcha doucement.

- Han... génial... Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Il pencha la tête pour jeter un œil aux différents titres. Il y avait de tout : Des romans, des classiques comme des plus récents, certains titres ou auteurs connus plus que d'autres, des essais sur la peinture, des livres de droit, des livres pour enfant, des romans graph-

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Stiles sursauta et se retourna vivement. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Derek Hale le regardait tout en se servant un café dans la cuisine américaine ouverte sur la pièce. Stiles secoua la tête.

- Nope, le café en plein après-midi, ce n'est pas bon pour ce que j'ai.

Le père reposa sa cafetière et fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis hyperactif. Se justifia-t-il avec un sourire en se rapprochant.

Hale hocha la tête.

- Avant toute chose, quel âge avez-vous ?  
>- Je viens d'avoir vingt ans.<p>

Le père le regarda de haut en bas.

- Si moi je fais plus vieux au téléphone, vous, vous faites plus jeune en face.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et fit descendre sa mâchoire d'un cran.

- Hé, vous êtes méchant là, j'suis vexé !

Un petit silence.

- Pfff. Un peu plus et j'vais bouder. Bougonna-t-il en s'asseyant au comptoir du bar.

Hale sembla être dubitatif quant à sa réponse.

- Petit rappel : Je parle trop. Sans réfléchir.

Le père eut un soupir avant de faire un signe de la main pour changer de sujet.

- Est-ce que vous êtes souvent disponible, ou...  
>Il se tut.<br>- Par chance, mon emploi du temps de l'université est concentré sur la mi-journée, de 10h à 15h. Donc, je suis disponible le matin, pour la sortie d'école, les week-ends, le mercredi après-midi à cette heure-ci et... Et j'ai mon propre véhicule, donc je peux rester jusque tard le soir.

L'étudiant se mordit la lèvre pour réduire son débit de parole.

Hale le regardait toujours et Stiles avait l'impression d'être passé au scanner. Il gigota sur sa chaise, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi un garçon de vingt-ans fait du baby-sitting ?  
>- J'aime les enfants.<br>- ... pardon ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

- Ben quoi ?

Puis, la révélation le frappa. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris et ahuri.

- Hein, mais naaaan ! A quoi est-ce que vous pensez là, ça va pas la tête ?! Non, j'aime passer du temps avec les enfants parce qu'ils ont beaucoup plus d'imagination que les adultes, qu'ils sont ingénieux, créatifs, et par-dessus-tout, je peux jouer avec eux en ayant une superbe excuse, parce que c'est vrai que ça fait pas bien sérieux un mec de vingt ans qui s'amuse comme un fou avec-  
>- ... hey...<br>- -des Legos et des Kaplas, mais merde, ces jouets sont trop coool et mon appart' est trop petit pour que je ramène les miens. Et puis aussi mon colocataire ne serait pas d'accord. Pourquoi tous les pères pensent tout de suite à mal quand je propose mes services, parce que j'suis pas quelqu'un de méchant, je suis juste le Peter Pan moderne, possédant tout de même un minimum le sens des responsabilités qui-  
>- Hey !<br>- Quoi ?!

Stiles claqua bruyamment les mâchoires et grinça des dents après avoir avalé sa salive. Arf, il était encore parti trop loin. Il allait s'excuser de nouveau avant que le père face à lui ne ricane doucement.

- Je commence à voir ce que Victoria voulait dire en disant que vous aviez fatigué Erica inutilement.

Cette fois-ci, ce ne furent pas seulement ses oreilles qui rougirent, mais bien tout son visage. Il bafouilla un instant.

- Finalement, je veux bien un verre d'eau. Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Verre qu'il vida d'une traite.

- Dernière question, promis.

Stiles hocha la tête, attentif.

- Si Sarah avale de l'eau de Javel, que faites-vous ?  
>- Vous laissez vraiment de la Javel à portée de main ?!<p>

Le père parut désemparé et plus que stupéfié de la réponse. Il fixa Stiles quelques instants avant de froncer les sourcils, soucieux.

- On ne me l'avait jamais faite celle-là...  
>- J'aime innover. Railla le jeune homme.<p>

Hale hocha la tête après une minute de réflexion, comme si finalement, la réponse peu conventionnelle de l'étudiant lui convenait.

- Bien. Maintenant, il va falloir que je vous explique mon cas...

Le père s'adossa au comptoir de sa cuisine en jouant avec la cuillère de son café, semblant chercher ses mots. L'hyperactif décida de lui donner un coup de main.

- Victoria m'a dit que vous aviez du mal à garder une baby-sitter bien longtemps.  
>- C'est exact.<p>

Nouveau silence, puis un soupir.

- Pourquoi les virer ?  
>- Ce sont elles qui sont parties.<p>

Le père évitait son regard, comme s'il avait honte.

- Disons que ma fille est... spéciale.

Calme plat.

- ... Et... pourquoi vous ne prenez pas une baby-sitter… spécialisée ?

Le père grogna en lui jetant un regard noir. Le jeune homme leva les mains devant lui.

- Oh, tout doux, ne me mordez pas, je disais ça pour aider.  
>- Ma fille... n'est pas handicapée. Elle... elle ne parle pas. Elle refuse qu'on la touche et n'est pas démonstrative.<br>- ... De nouveau, je ne dis ça que pour aider, mais elle ne serait pas autiste ?

L'homme soupira alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient et que sa minetourmentée semblait lui donner dix ans de plus. Stiles prit alors conscience que ce père célibataire - enfin, s'il avait bien compris cette histoire - devait en voir des vertes et des pas mûres tous les jours, et qu'à force, cela devaitl'user. Mais lui ne se sentait pas prêt à assumer la charge d'une enfant autiste, même s'il aurait aimé aider ce père, simplement pour ses beaux yeux.

- Non, elle n'est pas autiste. On ne sait pas exactement expliquer ce silence, ce comportement. Elle allait très bien il y a un peu plus d'un an, mais depuis... depuis que sa mère est partie...

Le père soupira de nouveau, se frottant le front. Stiles sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Je connais ce genre de blocage. Lâcha-t-il de nouveau sans réfléchir.

Hale le regarda, l'interrogeant du regard. Stiles se frotta la nuque, gêné.

- Je... j'ai moi même expérimenté ce genre de mutisme. A la mort de ma mère, je me suis complètement renfermé sur moi-même et n'ai pas dit un seulmot pendant deux longues années.

Il joua quelques instants avec son verre vide, les yeux dans le vague.

- Mon père était complètement dépassé, il ne savait plus quoi faire... - Un sourire étira ses lèvres - Mais comme vous avez pu le constater, maintenant, il ne sait plus quoi faire pour me faire taire.

Cette blague pas vraiment drôle eut tout de même le don de faire sourire le père qui le regardait étrangement.

- Est-ce que Victoria le savait lorsqu'elle vous a recommandé ?

Stiles fouilla quelques instants dans ses souvenirs puis secoua la tête.

- Je ne crois pas lui en avoir parlé un jour.  
>- Ben ça, pour une coïncidence... Marmonna le père en buvant son café.<p>

Stiles cligna des yeux, soudainement mal à l'aise. Oui, drôle de coïncidence. Peut-être un peu trop grosse d'ailleurs.

- Si vous pensez que je ne fais que gonfler mon CV, je-  
>- Non.<p>

Cela eut pour effet de lui couper la chique.

- ... Ah ?  
>- Victoria vous fait confiance, ça me suffisait dès le départ.<br>- Oh.  
>- Reste à savoir si Sarah va vous apprécier.<br>- Je suis irrésistible.

Le père le fixa. Stiles sourit de nouveau.

- Rappel, je...  
>- Vous parlez trop, j'ai cru comprendre.<br>- Je fais souvent la conversation pour deux. Ou trois et quatre, voire plus encore. Donc, que votre fille ne parle pas ne peut pas me déranger puisque de toute façon, elle n'aurait pas pu en placer une.

De nouveau les coins de lèvres qui frémissent. Stiles le prit comme une victoire personnelle.

- Vous voulez que je revienne quand pour la rencontrer ?  
>- Elle est dans sa chambre.<br>- Vous devez souvent avoir de vilains maux de crâne avec tout ce boucan ! Lança-t-il en ricanant.

Haussement de sourcils, regard semblant vouloir dire " Vraiment ? "

- Oui, humour pourri aussi. Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Étonnant. Quoique, vous auriez pu le remarquer par vous-même, z'êtes pas très rapide.

Hale renifla.

- Venez, je vais vous la présenter.

Hale sortit de la cuisine pour passer une porte à double battants sur sa droite, près des fenêtres. Stiles le suivit. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir tout en longueur avec quatre portes : trois sur le pan face à eux, ainsi qu'une à l'autre bout du couloir, droit devant.

- Salle de bain. Déclara Hale en pointant la porte d'en face.

Ils traversèrent le couloir et s'arrêtèrent devant la deuxième porte. Stiles endéduisit que les deux autres devaient être une chambre et un bureau, ou deux autres chambres, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait. Derek toqua doucement, attendit quelques secondes, puis il entra, Stiles sur les talons.  
>L'étudiant se stoppa, ouvrant grand les yeux et la bouche. A peine plus petite que son propre appartement - et celui-ci avait beaucoup de chance avec ses 25m² - la chambre de la dénommée Sarah était splendide. Deux grandes fenêtres apportaient la lumière naturelle du jour et il n'y avait pas de couleur prédominante, elles y étaient toutes, sans aucune exception. Les murs blancs étaient parcourus par quelques grosses lignes noires épaisses et espacées, disposées aussi bien horizontalement que verticalement, sans aucune logique. Elles s'imbriquaient par-dessus et par-dessous des carrés et rectangles de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs un peu partout. Un grand lit pour une petite fille trônait au milieu de la pièce, avec du linge aux belles impressions de loup façon amérindienne... Des dessins, des feuilles blanches et multicolores, des pastels, feutres et crayons de couleurs traînaient près d'un petit bureau, à côté duquel siégeait une petite bibliothèque remplie de livres. Un hamac - Bordel, un hamac quoi ! - était accroché au mur et comportait tout un assortiment de peluches alors qu'entre les deux fenêtres, le rêve de tout gamin : trois énormes caisses pleines de Legos, alors que sur l'armoire fermée installée contre l'autre mur, commençaient à prendre la poussière deux Barbies qui avaient l'air de s'ennuyer ferme.<br>Et au milieu de tout ce splendide royaume de l'imaginaire, sur un tapis dalmatien à poil long, la fameuse petite Sarah avait arrêté de jouer. Stiles ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait sa mère, mais la petite tenait indubitablement de son père. Ce dernier s'avança et s'accroupit face à sa fille, qui le fixait en jetant quelques regards vers l'étudiant, qui lui offrit un sourire en agitant la main pour lui dire bonjour.

- Sarah, je te présente Stiles. Il a été le baby-sitter d'Erica, et si tu veux bien, j'aimerais lui donner une chance.

La petite le regarda encore quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se mette à fixer Stiles. Ce dernier perdit son superbe sourire quand il vit ce avec quoi elle semblait se distraire avant qu'on ne la dérange.

- C'est vraiment le faucon millénium version Lego que tu as là ?!

La petite cligna des yeux puis, très doucement, elle hocha la tête. Stiles se mordit la lèvre et fronça les sourcils, embêté.

- M'sieur Hale... Il va falloir que je sois sincère avec vous.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui, soucieux. Dans ses yeux pétillait l'angoisse d'un nouveau refus. Stiles prit une grande inspiration avant de tournoyer pour regarder partout à la fois.

- Au vu de tout ce qu'il peut y avoir dans cette chambre, je me dois de vous prévenir que, si vous m'engagez, c'est elle qui va devoir me surveiller, et non l'inverse.

Quand il reporta son attention sur le père et la fille, cette dernière s'était levée et lui tendait un Lego. Il se rapprocha et sans même le réaliser, il ouvrit la main sous la sienne pour qu'elle y laisse tomber le jouet. Il sourit avec plaisir.

- Han, c'est Chewbacca ! Mon préféré ! Tu l'aimes bien, toi aussi ?

Elle secoua la tête et lui montra celui qu'elle refusait de lâcher.

- Ah, Dark Vador ! Rien ne vaut le côté obscur et la cape, hein ?

Elle hocha la tête. Stiles lâcha un rire et regarda le père. Ce dernier le regardait ainsi que sa fille, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

- Vous pouvez commencer quand ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix nouée.

Stiles lui sourit doucement et s'installa en tailleur à une distance raisonnable de la petite.

- Tu as Han Solo dans ta panoplie ? Fut sa seule réponse.

Et elle leur suffit à tous deux.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! Maintenant, je sers les dents, et je ne cède pas à la tentation de poster tous les chapitres ce soir. Sinon, il y aura une attente interminable et je veux pas ça ! Je veux que ce soit régulier, je veux me tenir à mes délais ! Voilà, premier contact entre Stiles et Sarah, ainsi que l'explication que son état. Je sais que le prologue pouvait sembler un peu... Wtf, que certaines choses étaient flous et d'autres le sont encore, mais c'est tout à fait normal. C'est comme Stiles, qui s'appelle Cartigo, et non Stilinsky. Je l'ai fait exprès, ce n'est pas une question de suspense, mais plus une question de réalisme. Je n'ai juste pas envie de faire un pavé énorme pour expliquer la situation alors que c'est plus fluide, plus agréable et plus logique que d'en apprendre plus via des conversations ou des explications prises sur le volet. Et... Je m'égare totalement. Bref.<em>

_Qui a reconnus la sonnerie du portable de Stiles ? ;D Et qui a trouvé la petite référence qui s'est glissée dans les lignes ?_

* * *

><p><span>REPONSES AU REVIEWS<span>

**WM** : Merci beaucoup, la voici la suite ***smile***

**Marion** : Tu veux la suite et tu ne veux pas attendre vendredi prochain ? Et bien soit heureuse ! Je dois avouer que c'est un peu ta review qui m'a fait penser que j'étais un peu injuste de ne vous donner que ceci.

**PoilDeCHameau **: Grand dieu que j'aime ton pseudo... Et bien heureuse que cette fanfiction t'ai attirée malgré tout ! J'espère que cette suite t'a plus ! Et je le savais, que le panda allait attiré du monde /o/ ( Ça tombe bien, avec le Renard, c'est mon n'annimal préféré ***gagatise*** 'Ai pleins de panda dans mon chez moua )

**Ninou-chan** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite t'ai pluuuut /o/

* * *

><p><em>A vendredi prochain, love les gens <em>

_'Win_

_P.S : J'entame le chapitre 7, OWYEAH _


	3. SOMMEIL

**DISCLAMER : **Non non. Tout cela ne m'appartient pas – enfin si, l'histoire ! -. Les persos appartiennent aux gens qui les ont crée.

**NOTE ( A LIRE ) :** • Encore un grand merci à tous vos retours, à vous, qui êtes déjà 38 à suivre cette fanfiction ainsi que 23 a l'avoir mis en Favoris. Wahou, je me sens toute chose -w-

• Spéciale coucou à **Akarisnape** qui a reconnu la sonnerie de Stiles, c'est _Somebody Told Me_ par **The Killers** =D ; Ainsi qu'un gros bisous à **Plumenoir** qui a trouvé la grosse référence peu discrète. Mais oui, les Whovians sont parmis nous. Tu as le droit à une statue Tardis commemorative en oréo /o/

• Verser La Réponse aux commentaires de, en MP. Pour les invités, La Dernière Fois Comme, rendez-vous en bas.

• Et un énorme bisous et un énorme câlin à **Souline**, parce que je crois que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi passionné que moi. Ou tout du moins, aussi tarée et qui vois les choses comme moi. Et ça fait du bien, parce que mine de rien, ça me mets non seulement du baume au cœur de l'avoir rencontrer, mais aussi parce qu'elle est cool. Alors voilà, na. J'fais c'que j'veux, c'est MA première partie, MOUAHAHHAHAHA*sbam*

• EDIT : Bêta-tiser par l'adorable Chewre /O/

• CHAPITRE : RAITING T ( Pour le langage. Ils jurent comme des chartriers. ) / GÉNÉRAL-FAMILLE

* * *

><p><strong>- CHAPITRE DEUX - SOMMEIL<strong>

_IDENLINE - At Sunset_

- Derek, reste attentif, je te prie.

L'interpellé se redressa dans sa chaise. Hm, non, ce n'était vraiment pas professionnel d'être si peu concentré en pleine réunion. Mais pour sa défense, il y avait de quoi.

Le dimanche qui avait suivi l'entretien avec ce nouveau baby-sitter pour le moins surprenant, Derek avait emmené Sarah sur les quais. Quand elle parlait encore, il y a plusieurs mois de ça, la petite avait été intarissable sur cet endroit. Elle semblait affectionner plus que tout l'air frais, l'odeur de l'eau, cet état de nature appréciable qu'on trouvait difficilement en ville. On ne pouvait plus l'arrêter et elle voulait souvent y passer tout son temps libre. Mais depuis, elle n'avait plus semblé vouloir y retourner, ou peut-être ne savait-elle tout simplement pas comment le formuler. Car quand Derek lui avait dit de prendre un vêtement chaud pour aller au bord de l'eau, la petite s'était activée comme si sa vie en dépendait et s'était retrouvée à sautiller devant la porte d'entrée, attendant son père qui avait seulement eu le temps d'enfiler sa veste avant qu'elle ne se mette à courir dans les escaliers pour être la première arrivée à la voiture. Durant le trajet, Derek n'avait pas parlé, mais pour une fois, il n'avait senti aucun malaise. A dire vrai, et cela était étonnant, l'excitation et l'impatience de Sarah avaient étépalpable dans l'habitacle. Il avait jeté un œil dans le rétroviseur pour la regarder et avait souri en la voyant collée contre la vitre. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts devant le paysage qui défilait, l'emmenant sur le lieu qu'elle chérissait tant, et ses doigts s'agitaient frénétiquement contre la petite peluche panda qu'elle emportait partout avec elle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi démonstrative. Il se réprimanda de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, et il se promit de l'y emmener plus souvent.  
>A peine étaient-ils arrivés que Sarah ne tenait déjà plus en place. Fort heureusement, Derek n'avait pas besoin de la retenir, il n'y avait que peu de monde à cause du vent froid qui s'échappait de la mer. Elle pouvait donc courir sans aucun risque. Les mains dans les poches, son père la suivait et la surveillait, quelques mètres en retrait.<p>

Cours. S'arrête. Lève les yeux au ciel. Nez qui s'plisse sous l'vent. Courir encore. Perd le bonnet. Trébuche pour le récupérer. Mettre sur la tête. Trop fort. Noir, yeux cachés. Redresse. Ciel gris – mer bleue. Mouettes. Bras qui se lèvent. Vol d'oiseaux. Sourire. Toupie, tourner tourner, encore et encore. Bras autour de la balustrade. Regard perdu dans l'eau. Beau. Bleu. Courir encore. Vérifie que papa est là. Oh, feuille d'automne. Jaune. Et rouge. Prendre, mais pas casser. Tend à papa. Veut pas l'abîmer. Souffle court. Froid dehors. Chaud dedans.

Après avoir délicatement pris la feuille que sa fille lui tendait, Derek l'avait regardée repartir en s'asseyant sur un banc. Il s'y installa en soupirant d'aise tandis que Sarah s'amusait toujours, ses petites jambes s'agitant et résonnant sur le béton. Ses joues dodues, rougies par le froid de cet automne trop vite tombé, tranchaient sous son bonnet brun et ses cheveux noirs. Ses petites lèvres ne souriaient pas mais elle était radieuse. Vraiment, elle rayonnait. Et lui ne pouvait que la couver tendrement du regard. Ils étaient restés quelques deux heures auprès de l'eau. Après avoir parcouru toute la jetée, aller-retour, Derek avait acheté une crêpe au chocolat à sa petite gourmande et ils s'étaient tous deux assis sur un banc pour prendre le temps de déguster leur friandise. C'est à ce moment qu'il avait décidé de lui parler.

- Chérie... Avait-il commencé.

Sarah avait levé le nez de son goûter pour le fixer. Lui avait ri un peu en la voyant toute barbouillée de Nutella et lui avait tendu une serviette en papier pour qu'elle se nettoie. Elle avait tenté de s'essuyer, s'en donnant à cœur joie. Certes, elle n'avait réussi qu'à se l'étaler un peu plus, mais elle semblait si contente de cette crêpe, de ce petit moment rien qu'à eux qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé depuis longtemps, que Derek n'avait pas eu le courage de le contrarier.

- J'aimerais savoir ce que tu penses de Stiles. Avait-il ensuite demandé, un peu hésitant.

Plein de chocolat. C'est bon, les kèpes. Cèpes... Crêpes. Oh, un oiseau sur la rambarde. Haussement d'épaule pour répondre.

- Est-ce qu'il est gentil ?

Haut-bas rapide.

- Et ... tu l'aimes bien ?

De nouveau haut-bas rapide.

- Alors, on essaye de le garder celui-là ?

Regard vers papa. Haut-bas. Tend la kè-crêpe.

- Non merci trésor, j'ai eu la mienne.

Tant mieux. Tout pour elle.

Derek avait regardé sa fille terminer sa crêpe et avait doucement acquiescé.  
>Puis ils étaient repartis, de nouveau en silence.<p>

Et Derek en était là. On était vendredi et aujourd'hui, cela faisait sept jours que le jeune Stiles était le baby-sitter de Sarah. Il avait donc passé le stade de la semaine. Maintenant, Derek espérait qu'il allait tenir plus longtemps que les autres. Déjà, Sarah l'appréciait, c'était un bon point pour lui. Mais malheureusement, Sarah avait aussi apprécié plusieurs autres baby-sitters. Alors, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire : Attendre.

L'absence de bruit soudaine le ramena à la réalité. Se redressant de nouveau, il regarda son oncle qui le fixait. Ah. C'était à lui de parler... Fort bien.  
>Se raclant la gorge pour se donner un peu plus de contenance, il se leva, et s'installant devant l'écran de projection, se mit à discourir.<p>

Grand Dieu, que son boulot le faisait chier...

.*.

Il y mettait du sien.  
>Vraiment, je vous assure. Il y mettait du sien, il essayait vraiment de se concentrer... Mais c'était peine perdue. Déjà qu'en temps normal, même s'il était très pointilleux quant à ses rapports, ses réunions et tout ce qui était relatif à son travail, il ne prenait pas vraiment plaisir à ce qu'il faisait. Alors, dans pareille situation...<br>Alors que ses doigts s'agitaient nerveusement et tapaient un tempo connu de lui seul sur le bureau, son autre main jouait avec un stylo. Son regard cherchait à se concentrer sur les feuilles de rapport devant lui, mais retournait inlassablement sur son portable, posé à côté de son clavier d'ordinateur.

Dès le jour où il avait laissé la garde de Sarah à la charge du jeune Stiles, il lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone en lui demandant de l'appeler, le premier jour dès qu'il avait récupéré sa fille. Au bout de trois jours, le baby-sitter lui avait dit qu'il ne l'appellerait désormais que s'il y avait un problème. Derek avait hésité, mais le sourire assuré de l'étudiant avait achevé dele convaincre. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiet. Il était généralement d'une nature confiante, sûr de lui, mais on parlait de sa fille, de son bébé. Et il savait un peu à quoi s'attendre. Il suffisait que le jeune homme la touche par mégarde et il assisterait à ce qui faisait fuir tout le monde à tous les coups.  
>Il s'attendait au pire.<br>D'un moment à l'autre, son téléphone allait sonner, il allait devoir quitter précipitamment son boulot et accepter que ce nouveau baby-sitter ne passe pas une minute de plus aux côtés de sa fille. Et il ne pourrait pas l'en blâmer.  
>D'un moment à l'autre...<br>D'un moment à-

Et cela ne rata pas.  
>Alors qu'il se repenchait sur son rapport en serrant un peu plus son stylo dans le creux de sa main, le vibreur de son portable le fit sursauter. Il se jeta à moitié dessus.<p>

- Hale.  
>- « <em>Hey baby-Bro !<em> »

Oh. Pas le baby-sitter.

- ... Laura ?  
>- « <em>Eh bien, tu as l'air content de m'entendre dis-moi !<em> »  
>- Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?<br>- « _De mieux en mieux ! Je ne peux même plus appeler mon petit frère comme ça, sans le prévenir ? La prochaine fois, je devrais prendre un rendez-vous un mois plus tôt, t'envoyer un coursier avec un recommandé, te- _»  
>- Oui oui, bon c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Souffla Derek en levant les yeux au ciel.<p>

De l'autre côté du fil, il entendit sa sœur ricaner un peu.

- « _Bon, plus sérieusement. Comment vas-tu ?_ »  
>- Ça va. Marmonna-t-il en haussant les épaules.<br>- « _Mouais, tu m'as l'air très sûr de toi._ »

Se laissant aller dans son fauteuil, il soupira, puis fixa le plafond.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise... La routine est la même depuis ton dernier appel.  
>- « <em>... tu as une vie palpitante petit frère.<em> »  
>- Hm...<p>

Petit silence, suivi d'un soupir de la part de sa sœur.

- «_ Et-_- »  
>- Comment tourne ta boutique ?<p>

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui étaler sa vie. Il n'était pas sentimental - Ou plutôt, il ne l'était plus - et il n'allait pas se mentir, ça lui plombait le moral que de parler de sa situation. Pour le moment, tout restait inchangé, et il en avait marre de ressasser les mêmes faits, encore et encore.

- « _Haaaan, mais ce que je peux m'éclater ! Oh, et puis, il faut que je te raconte ! L'autre jour, j'étais tranquillement en train de rafistoler un des colliers que j'avais vendu et que la cliente m'avait rapporté parce qu'il s'était cassé, et là, la porte s'ouvre. Bon, les clients, ils font ce qu'ils veulent, hein. Ils entrent, ils regardent ce que j'ai en vitrine, s'ils veulent quoi que ce soit, ils me demandent, tout ça. Moi, j'étais penchée sur mon collier, j'ai dit bonjour et que j'étais à eux dans cinq minutes, le temps de resserrer le maillon, et là... une voix... spleeeeendide, qui me dit " Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai tout mon temps. " Sauf que le truc, c'est que cette voix, je la connaissais ! Du coup, je relève la tête - tu imagines, avec les grosses lunettes spéciales, effet loupe et tout, mode ultra sexy quoi - et là, le choc. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais ma boutique parce j'étais pas loin de l'Hudson Street, des lignes de bus, tout ça tout ça... et quel café il y a, pas loin de ma boutique aussi ? _»

Derek réfléchit un instant et cessa de griffonner sur la feuille blanche qu'il avait à coté de lui.

- Euuuuh...  
>- « <em>THE LAUGHING MAN COFEE AND TEA !<em> » Hurla-t-elle soudainement, forçant Derek à reculer son téléphone de son oreille.  
>- Bah quoi ?<br>- « _Mais, enfin ! C'est le café de qui ?!_ »  
>- Euuuh...<br>- « _J'avais Hugh Jackman dans ma boutique ! HUGH JACKMAN, DEREK !_ »  
>- Mais calme-toi, espèce de fan girl tarée !<br>- « _Mais nan, mais c'était géniaaaaaal ! Je savais pas quoi faire, je l'ai regardé comme un poisson hors de l'eau et il s'est moqué de moi. Il s'est moqué de moi ! ... enfin, il a ri. Genre le mec, il veut faire un cadeau à son épouse et il rentre dans MA boutique pour trouver un cadeau de choix ! J'étais heureuse ! Et puis-_ »

Derek cligna des yeux en souriant doucement. Ah, Laura. Sa grande sœur de sept petites minutes... Ce qu'elle pouvait être loin aujourd'hui. Ils avaient toujours été très proches, comme beaucoup de jumeaux, mais tandis que Derek était retourné à Beacons Hills, Laura était restée à New York, continuant ses études alors que lui s'installait dans leur ville d'enfance et se faisait engager par leur oncle. Elle lui manquait atrocement.

- « _-et après mon infarctus, j'ai changé de sexe et tu ne m'écoutes plus _! »  
>- Mais si je t'écoute !<br>- « _Alors j'ai dit quoi ?_ »  
>- ... tu as fan-girliser.<br>- «_ ... mouais, tu t'en sors bien pour ce coup là. Mais tu n'écoutais plus. _»  
>- Mais je n'écoutais plus. Concéda-t-il avec un sourire.<br>- « _Oooh, tu pensais à quelqu'un peut-être~ Je te dérange là ?_ »  
>- Pas franchement. Je suis au boulot... mais il est vrai que j'ai la tête un peu ailleurs ces derniers temps et...<br>- « _... ma petite nièce ? Comment va ce petit bout ? _»  
>- Toujours aussi silencieuse.<br>- « _Aucune amélioration _? »  
>- ... non...<br>- « _Et elle ne supporte toujours pas que- »_  
>- Non.<p>

Un souffle agacé.

- « _Laisse-moi finir mes ph_- »  
>- Non.<br>- « _Derek !_ »

Un rire le secoua.

- « _Plus sérieusement, vous me manquez._ »  
>- Tu nous manques aussi.<br>- « _Un jour, je vais me pointer chez vous, histoire de squatter et de rattraper le temps perdu. _»  
>- Tiens moi quand même au courant, histoire que tu ne te pointes pas quand Stiles est présent.<br>- «_ Stiles ? C'est qui ça ? OH MON DIEU ! Tu t'es engagé avec un p'tit bonhomme et tu ne me tiens même pas au courant ?! MOI ! TA SISTER ADORÉE ! _»  
>- Laura, calme-toi. Ce n'est que le baby-sitter de Sarah.<br>- « _Oh. Tu as encore changé._ »  
>- Hm...<br>- «_ Et donc, lui. Combien de temps pour le moment ?_ »  
>- Une semaine. Et Sarah semble bien l'apprécier. Pour le moment, il ne l'a pas encore touchée, donc...<br>- « _J'espère que ça va durer. _»  
>- Je m'attends tout de même à ce que ça dérape rapidement.<br>- « _Comment ça ?_ »  
>- Il est... fort peu conventionnel.<br>- «_ Exemple ? _»  
>- ... à ma question " que faire si elle avale de la Javel " il m'a demandé si je laissais vraiment de la Javel à portée de main, en me regardant comme si je devais être interné.<p>

Un long silence. Derek retira son portable de son oreille pour regarder si la conversation ne s'était pas coupée. Mais à peine avait-il eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à son écran qu'un rire tonitruant se fit entendre. Regard blasé. Oh non, mais c'est pas vrai, elle n'était pas possible !

- Laura... Soupira-t-il.

Malheureusement, sa grande sœur adorée, comme elle adorait se qualifier, ne semblait pas prêtre à stopper ses éclats derire. Derek se retrouva donc à soupirer, se laissant aller dans son fauteuil en tapotant sur son bureau. Bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien fait pour mériter une tarée pareil ?

- « _Ahaha, ah nan mais j'imagine teeeellement la scène ! _»  
>- Laura, par pitié...<br>- « _Han, je le connais pas ce môme, mais je l'aime déjà !_ »  
>- C'est techniquement plus un môme. Il a vingt ans tout de même.<br>- « _Wah, tu passes du tout au tout. Non seulement tu prends un garçon, mais en plus un peu plus vieux que d'habitude !_ »  
>- Je n'ai pas pris que des gamines comme baby-sitter.<br>- « _Héhéhé, Charlotte, trente-sept ans, qui voulait te mettre dans son lit. Elle a tenu deux jours, tu te fous de moi ? Je ne crois pas que c'était une si bonne idée, comme tu le disais._ »

Et elle rit de nouveau. Il s'abstint de lui répondre et soupira. De toute façon, avec elle, il avait toujours tort. TOUJOURS, quoi qu'il puisse dire ou faire.

- « _En parlant de mettre quelqu'un au lit, tu comptes rester célibataire toute ta vie, ou... ?_ »  
>- ... t'es chiante quand même. Pour le moment, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mon temps dans de pareilles futilités.<br>- « _Futilités ? FUTILITÉS ?! Mais... mais... je m'inquiète pour ta santé mentale et ta santé physique. Depuis combien temps une tierce personne ne t'a pas astiqué le poir-_ »  
>- PUTAIN, LAURA !<p>

Cet éclat de voix, malgré son bureau fermé, attira l'attention de quelques collègues qui passaient non loin de là. Grommelant et lançant un regard noir à quiconque croisait le sien, il se laissa de nouveau aller dans son fauteuil, sentant ses oreilles, et peut-être aussi ses joues s'échauffer, alors que Laura continuait de le taquiner au téléphone.

- Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais ?  
>- « <em>C'est teeeellement simple avec toi, p'tit frère. Mais d'accord, je me calme, promis<em>. »  
>- Je ne suis pas prêt.<p>

Si Derek avait eu Laura en face de lui, elle l'aurait sûrement regardé, embêté, puis elle l'aurait coursé pour lui faire un câlin forcé. Derek l'aurait évitée pour finalement faire semblant d'être attrapé et d'accepter le câlin, parce que putain, il en avaitbien besoin, là tout de suite.

- « _... pas prêt à quoi exactement ? Laisser de nouveau quelqu'un entrer dans ta vie, ou couper le cordon avec Sarah ? _ »  
>- L'un et l'autre. Et surtout... je... je n'ai pas envie de vivre tout ce que j'ai pu vivre avec toutes les baby-sitters, avec quelqu'un...<br>- «_ Avec quelqu'un qui pourrait partager ta vie, oui je vois. Mais tu sais Derek, comme on dit, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. Promet-moi d'essayer. _»  
>- Ça me servirait à quoi ? Et puis, de toute façon, je n'ai même pas de temps pour moi, alors du temps à passer avec quelqu'un...<br>- « _Va falloir que tu prennes le temps._ »  
>- On me l'a déjà dit.<br>- « _Et qu'as-tu répondu ? _»

Derek soupira en se grattant la tête.

- Et bien... je me suis dis que... si ce baby-sitter tenait la semaine, je m'accorderais le droit de... enfin, tu vois.  
>- «<em> Yeah ! Il a passé la semaine ! <em>»  
>- Ne t'emballe pas trop. Ce n'est qu'une semaine.<br>- « _... mais quel rabat- joie, cet enfant ! Bon écoute, on fait un marché. Tu n'es pas étranger à mon tableau de chasse, n'est-ce pas ?_ »  
>- Hm... oui ?<br>- «_ Bien. Tandis que le mien est plutôt bien rempli, le tien est totalement vide. Ou presque. Alors, voilà le deal. Je ne cours plus après les pantalons tant que tu n'as pas trouvé quelqu'un._ »  
>- ... pardon ?<br>- « _Et comme tu m'aimes très fort, tu ne pourras pas supporter de me mettre dans une période de diète trop longue. Tu vas donc te mettre à chercher très rapidement ! _»

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle semblait très fière de son idée. Derek, ne sachant vraiment pas s'il devait être amusé ou totalement blasé, poussa un profond soupir.

- « _Ouais, c'est un plan parfait ! Et même que- _»  
>- A la prochaine Laura.<br>- « _Ah non, tu ne vas pas oser me raccrocher à la fig-_- »

Et bien si.  
>Derek lâcha son téléphone à côté de son clavier et s'étira. Mine de rien, cette conversation avec son aînée l'avait crevé, comme s'il avait passé du temps avec elle. Non mais sérieusement, pourquoi avait-elle tant d'énergie ? Ou peut-être que c'était lui qui était devenu un aïeul avant l'âge... Sûrement d'ailleurs. Déjà, un enfant à charge te foutait un de ces coups de vieux, mais alors depuis qu'il était de retour à Beacon Hills, la petite routine qui ne devait être que temporaire s'était installée, s'était agrippée et était en train de le ronger. Il n'avait que vingt-quatre ans et pourtant, il avait la sensation d'en avoircinquante. Toute la fatigue et les pertes comprises dans le lot, évidemment. Autant dire que sa jeunesse, il ne l'avait pas vraiment vu filer. Certes, il aimait s'amuser, comme la plupart des gens, mais il avait toujours préféré un bon bouquin à une soirée un peu trop arrosée. Donc, ce n'était pas vraiment cela qui lui manquait. Au début, quand ils étaient trois, il avait aiméce petit train-train quotidien, c'était agréable, sécuritaire... et temporaire. Il voulait attendre que Sarah soit un peu plus grande, quelque chose comme six ou sept ans, pour reprendre ses études là où il les avait laissées, ou tout du moins quitter ce poste astreignant pour trouver un p'tit boulot, même s'il était mal payé, qui lui plaise.<p>

Sauf que voilà, rien ne semblait s'être passé comme prévu. Et désormais, ces habitudes définitives le bouffaient, le rongeaient et le vidaient de toute substance. Il ne pouvait que se laisser bercer par le courant. Ou plutôt, se laisser emporter par le courant.

- Derek ? Je peux te parler un instant ?

Le jeune père rouvrit les yeux - Tiens, quand les avaient-ils fermés ? - pour se redresser. Aoutch. D'après son dos qui lui criait " _VENGEANCE_ ! " et le picotement présent dans ses yeux, il n'avait pas seulement fermé les yeux sans le réaliser, mais il avait aussi eu une longue absence. Coup d'œil sur l'horloge, une absence de trente minutes. Pestant silencieusement, il se réinstalla mieux dans son siège et frotta discrètement ses paupières en faisant signe d'entrer à son oncle, qui venait de le réveiller.

- Je vois que je te dérange. Déclara celui-ci en souriant.  
>- Abstiens-toi de faire le moindre commentaire, merci.<p>

Faisant rouler ses globes oculaires dans ses orbites, toujours tout sourire, le frère de sa défunte mère se laissa tomber dans un des canapés une place, forts confortables, qui étaient installés dans un coin de son bureau.

- En quoi puis-je t'aider ? Demanda le jeune père en baillant.  
>- Je suis seulement venu te dire de rentrer chez toi.<p>

Derek ferma les yeux et se frotta les tempes.

- Tu m'as vu en train de dormir ?  
>- Nope. La petite de la compta est venue te dénoncer. Faut dire que ce n'est pas très discret de s'endormir au boulot, mais encore moins quand ton bureau est tout en verre et que tu oublies d'en tirer les rideaux. Ricana Peter, l'œil pétillant de malice.<p>

Derek grogna, puis il réfléchit un instant. Si Peter, son propre patron - bon, ok, c'était un membre de sa famille, mais tout de même – lui intimait de repartir chez lui... C'était avec grand plaisir. Son oncle dut comprendre le cheminement de ses pensées, car il se leva, ouvrit la porte et l'attendit juste à côté. Derek prit donc rapidement ses affaires et le suivit jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Ils ne parlèrent pas, ils n'en avaient pas vraiment besoin. Et puis, Derek était encore un peu patraque de sa sieste et n'était pas en état de tenir une conversation convenable.  
>Alors qu'il s'installait au volant de sa voiture, son oncle se pencha et lui tapota l'épaule.<p>

- Je suis sérieux, Derek. Repose-toi, passe une longue nuit, et demain, ne viens bosser qu'après midi.

Le jeune père hocha la tête.

- ... passe le bonjour à Sarah de ma part, tu veux ?

Après un faible sourire, Derek prit la route de son loft. Il venait seulement de le réaliser, mais il était éreinté. S'endormir au travail était une preuve indiscutable et bien sûr, ce n'était que maintenant qu'il prenait conscience de son état. Comme quoi, il fallait qu'il prenne un petit plus soin de lui.  
>Peut-être que Laura n'avait pas tort de s'inquiéter, tout compte fait.<p>

Pour l'instant, le plus important, c'était qu'il rentre et qu'il aille se coucher.

Sauf qu'il y avait Sarah.

Garant sa voiture, Derek soupira. Il resta là quelques instants, les mains et le front appuyés sur le volant de sa Camaro, le regard dans le vide. Il voulait rentrer. Il devait rentrer. Mais... il voulait surtout dormir. Longtemps. Dieu, qu'il était épuisé...  
>Le volant d'une voiture n'étant pas réellement le meilleur endroit pour passer la fameuse nuit de sommeil que Peter lui avait prescrite, il prit son courage à deux mains -et à deux jambes- pour sortir de son véhicule et rentrer chez lui en traînant des pieds. Là, dans l'ascenseur, il observa son reflet. Ouais, il semblait vraiment mal en point. Malade même. Depuis combien de temps n'avait pas-t-il fait de nuit complète ? Une seule vraie nuit reposante, de douze heures pleines ? Alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Derek se massa les tempes alors qu'une migraine commençait à pointer le bout de son nez et se manifesta si vite qu'il eut même du mal à rentrer sa clé dans la serrure. Quoi que, là, il galérait tellement à tourner la clé qu'il commençait à se demander s'il ne s'était pas trompé d'étage. Mais au bout de quelques secondes à se battre avec sa porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit et il faillit tomber. Oui, parce qu'il s'appuyait dessus.<p>

- M'sieur Hale ?  
>- S-Stiles.<p>

Le jeune baby-sitter se poussa pour le laisser entrer. Derek se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine et se laissa tomber sur un des sièges de bar en soupirant.

- Vous... vous rentrez tôt aujourd'hui. Déclara le jeune homme d'une voix hésitante.

Derek hocha la tête et chercha Sarah du regard, qui était en train de le regarder. Assise par terre devant la table basse, elle semblait être en train de dessiner. Il lui sourit, mais elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle continua de le fixer quelques instants avant de retourner à son dessin. Petit pincement au cœur...

- M'sieur Hale ? Tout va bien ?

Le père se retourna et regarda Stiles pour lui offrir un sourire las.

- Pas vraiment.  
>- Oui, je vois ça. Vous avez une sale tronche.<br>- ... merci pour votre franc parler.

Le jeune étudiant se mordit la lèvre.

- Ouais, désolé, ce n'était pas dit avec tact.  
>- Ce n'est rien, vous avez raison. Mon patron m'a renvoyé ici pour que je me repose.<br>- Alors zou, au lit !

Derek cligna des yeux et haussa un sourcil.

- Pardon ?  
>- Ça se voit que vous êtes complètement à bout. Allez dormir.<br>- Je ne peux pas me permettre d'aller me coucher maintenant alors que Sarah-  
>- Je m'en occupe.<p>

- Allez, je vous dis ! Vous, vous allez essayer de ne plus ressembler à un zombie, et moi je reste m'occuper de Sarah. Je lui ferai son dîner et je la borderai avant de rentrer chez moi. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai mon propre véhicule.

Derek le regardait sans vraiment savoir quoi penser. Est-ce qu'il était sérieux, ou...  
>En cet instant, le jeune Stiles se tenait devant lui, les poings sur les hanches, le regard dur et sûr de lui.<br>Oui, il était définitivement sérieux.

Honnêtement, en temps normal, il aurait ri. Ou plutôt, il aurait gardé sa poker face ultime avant de le rembarrer gentiment. Ou durement d'ailleurs, il n'aurait certainement pas pris de pincette pour quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine. Sauf qu'il était vraiment... vraiment fatigué.

- Vous allez vraiment me baby-sitter ? Lui demanda-t-il plutôt d'une voix lasse.  
>- Tout à fait. Je me répète ou je vous tire par l'oreille jusqu'à votre chambre ?<br>- Vous n'oseriez pas.  
>- Vous voulez parier ?<p>

Ok, là Derek en était sûr : Stiles devait connaître Laura. Il soupira et se frotta la tête.

- Fort bien.

Le jeune Stiles eut un sourire éblouissant, sûrement fier d'avoir eu le dernier mot. Derek se servit un verre d'eau, tandis que le jeune homme retournait à sa lecture. Alors qu'il allait disparaître dans le couloir, il se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder le salon. Sarah était calme, mais pas amorphe comme elle semblait l'être, parfois. Elle était juste concentrée sur son dessin et tirait même quelques fois la langue. Stiles lui jeta un coup d'œil et sourit avant de se pencher sur la table en tendant la main vers elle. Derek se crispa aussitôt, mais il ne la toucha pas. Il prit plutôt un crayon rouge et le lui tendit. Sa petite fille lâcha son crayon noir, secoua la tête et saisit le petit bâtonnet de bois. Le sourire tendre de l'étudiant surprit le jeune père. Il ne semblait pas dérangé par le peu de contact et le minimum de conversation qu'elle pouvait avoir. Tout en faisant attention, il semblait pourtant ne pas se forcer. Il restait naturel et Sarah était à l'aise. Soudainement, Derek réalisa que, oui, il pouvait avoir confiance en ce gamin. Ses épaules se retrouvèrent soudainement soulagées d'un poids. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Merci... Chuchota-t-il.

Malgré le murmure, Stiles l'entendit quand même. Le nez toujours plongé dans son bouquin, il lui sourit en lui adressant un signe de la main. Derek sentit ses lèvres se relever légèrement. Il ferma la porte du couloir derrière lui.

Oui, il pouvait avoir confiance.

Ce soir-là, à peine avait-il fermé les yeux qu'il sombrait déjà dans un sommeil profond.

399 jours sans elle.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Verdict ?<em>

_C'est peu réaliste ? J'ai pourtant fait ce coup là au père des petiots que je baby-sittais un soir. Il est rentré avec une tronche de zombie, je l'ai envoyé au lit. Il a obtempérer._

… _Bon, je ne vous cache pas, c'est mon tonton. MAIS je suis diabolique et je savais comme l'amadouer et il m'a obéit au doigt et à l'oeil. MOUAHAHAHA_

_Question avant de vous laisser partir : Est-ce que quelqu'un est allé écouté les musiques proposé en début de chapitres ? Non pas que ce soit véritablement important, mais je voulais juste savoir si quelqu'un avait apprécier. Rien de grave si ce n'est pas le cas, le goût et les couleurs, c'est comme les tatouages : Ça fait ma- euuuuh... C'est personnel. ***sort***_

* * *

><p><span>REPONSES AU REVIEWS<span>

**PoilDeChameau** : Ahaha, c'est ce genre de pseudo qui te colle à la peau pour devenir une partie intégrante de toi. Comme Stiles... Je m'égare là, non ?

Regarde, une semaine, finalement, c'est passé assez vite non ? :D ... En tout cas, de mon côté, je galère un peu pour le chapitre 8. Il me brise le cœur... MAIS PAS DE SPOIL O Pour la succession des POV, je dois avouer qu'en relisant - ta review m'avait intriguée sur ce point - je n'avais pas réalisé. C'est vraiment un concours de circonstance. Et comme normalement, tu as lu le chapitre deux avant de venir lire la réponse à ta review, tu as du remarquer comme tous les autres que certains passages des POVs de Derek sont étranges. Parce que par touches, il y a quelques rapides passages au POVs de Sarah. C'est une idée qui m'est venue avant même l'intrigue de l'histoire, un(e) enfant incapable de parler et donc son point de vue ne serait pas très... développé grammaticalement parlant. Je l'exploite vraiment dans les chapitres suivants, enfin pour toute la suite quoi. J'espère en tout cas que ça ne choque pas trop. Mais si cette sensation que les POVs de Derek sont plus concis que les POVs de Stiles... Et bien c'est parce que je le fais inconsciemment. Et si c'est le cas, j'aime mon esprit. *sort*

Le Sterek va arrivé. Mais c'est vrai que Sarah est vraiment la glue de cette histoire. Et Stiles et Derek vont d'abord devenir amis avant de développer des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Enfin, tu verras ;)

J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus en tout va ;D

**ninou-chan** : lTu trouves les chapitres trop courts ? oO Wuuuut ?! Ils font 10 pages words ! Et c'est pas le pire, le chapitre 5, j'ai du le scinder en deux, il faisait 17 pages ; et le chapitre 7 et 8 ne devraient être qu'un seul et même chapitre, mais le chapitre 7 fait déjà 15 pages et je ne PEUX pas le réduire . ... Par contre, y a certains chapitre, comme le 4, qui ne font que 7 pages... M'enfin, vu ce qu'il y a dedans, vous ne m'en voudrez pas je penses x) #STOPSPOIL En tout cas, merci pour ta reviews /o/

**Marion** : MOI AUSSI JE M'AIME ! *ok ok je sors* J'espère que cette suite t'ai convenue ! J'espère ne pas perdre le rythme et que vous allez tous mes suivre jusqu'au bout. PArce que, dans ma tête, ça va être vraiment cool *-* et demandez a tout le monde, c'est très dur que me tirer des compliments de la bouche par rapport à mon travail. Mais ce trio... C'est... Nyaaaaa *gagatise*

**JesuisunLama** : ... Zut, j'vais changé, j'vais pas prendre un panda, mais un lama *OK JE SORS ENCORE* Ooooowh, que de compliments... Demandes a mon Scott personnelle, je suis en train de rougir devant mon ordi /w/"

Et bien figure toi que j'espère que ce n'est pas qu'une impression passagère. Contrairement à mes autres écrits où les mots me viennent plus facilement que les images, avec cette histoire, c'est le contraire. J'ai moi aussi vraiment la vision en tête avant de me mètre à écrire, et il n'est pas rare que ma Scott rentre du boulot et me trouve en train de faire de grand geste devant ma feuille parce que je me sens obligé de mimer ce qui se passe pour pouvoir le décrire... C'est surement à cause de mes études de cinéma, qui ont vraiment contribué à développé mon œil pour les détails et la technique. J'aime à le penser w

... Ça va être mon cri de ralliement. Licorne, paillettes et panda. Je crois que ma Scott l'a déjà adopté 8D

**Sasunaruchan** : Merci pour ta review, tu es adorable *coeur*

* * *

><p><em>A vendredi prochain mes loulous. Oui, sur ce fandom, je peux le dire 3<em>

_xoxo, Win'_

_P.S : Pour les réponses aux reviews par MP, je vous répondrais ce soir, va falloir que j'aille en cours. Love again. _


	4. CHIOT

**DISCLAMER : **Non non. Tout cela ne m'appartient pas – enfin si, l'histoire ! -. Les persos appartiennent aux gens qui les ont crée.

**NOTE ( A LIRE ) :** • Ce sera définitivement **La Thérapie Panda **=D

• Pour la réponse aux reviews, en MP. Pour les guest, comme la dernière fois, rendez-vous en bas.

• Merci à ma Scott personnelle pour les conversations et situations mythiques qui se retrouvent un peu partout dans cette histoire *coeur* Par contre non, je ne remercierais pas mon professeur. Hors de question u_u

• Chapitre un peu plus cours que d'habitude, mais rien ne vaux la longueur médiocre du chapitre suivant... Mais qu'importe.

• **ALORS OUI **! Nous sommes Jeudi, je sais. Mais j'ai décidé de changer la date de publication : Au lieu de publier le vendredi, je publierais désormais le Lundi. Soooooo... Je vous publie le chapitre 3 aujourd'hui et le chapitre 4 Lundi, pour reprendre ensuite le rythme de la semaine entre chaque chapitres. Vous allez pas vous plaindre quand même, hein ?

• EDIT : Bêta-tiser par l'adorable Chewre /O/

• CHAPITRE : RAITING T ( Pour le langage. Ils jurent comme des chartriers. ) / GÉNÉRAL-HUMOUR

* * *

><p><strong>- CHAPITRE TROIS – CHIOT -<strong>

_KASBO - Steps_

- Putain, non... non, non, NON !

Et pourtant si.

Un juron lâché fort peu discrètement et une bonne partie de l'amphithéâtre qui se tourne vers lui. Euuuh... oups ?

- Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter, Monsieur Cartigo ?

Le jeune Stiles se mordit la lèvre en secouant la tête. Nope, rien du tout. Rien de rien, mis à part le fait qu'il n'était qu'un abruti de première qui ne peut pas passer deux heures dans un amphi sans se faire remarquer une seule fois. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que, même entouré de cent cinquante élèves, le professeur n'a retenu que son nom. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Pour l'instant, il se maudissait, lui, ainsi que sa maladresse légendaire. Des fois, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas oublié sa propre tête quelque part.

Il passa le reste du cours d'histoire des Mythes - enfin plutôt de branlette intellectuellement philosophique si vous voulez son avis - à trépigner d'impatience sur sa chaise. Non pas que ce cours était inintéressant,c'était plutôt même le contraire, mais... Disons que Stiles ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Quand il avait tenté de faire ses fiches pour les révisions de ses futurs partiels, il avait réalisé que les points abordés dans ce cours n'avaient aucun lien entre eux. Et même si le prof avait quelques fois un humour qui frisait le ridicule, qui se rapprochait du sien, il n'en restait pas moins un homme réac, homophobe et misogyne à en gerber, fort peu respectueux de ceux qui sortaient de sa normalité étriquée. Autant dire que Stiles se sentait constamment insulté avec ce bonhomme, et couplé au fait que ce dernier l'ait constamment dans sa ligne de mire ne l'aidait pas franchement à apprécier totalement cette étrange matière. Mais aujourd'hui, son malaise ne résidait pas dans le cours, le prof ou tout ce qui touchait sa scolarité en elle-même. Et heureusement pour ses nerfs – oui, Stiles était quelqu'un de très nerveux - il n'eut qu'à attendre une vingtaine de minutes avant de pouvoir quitter l'amphithéâtre le premier et se précipiter à l'extérieur pour sortir son portable en s'allumant une cigarette.

- «_ Stiles ? Tout va bien _? »

- Scotty, buddy, j'suis dans la merde.

- « _Raconte-moi tout, mais rapidement, j'ai cours dans dix minutes._ »

- T'sais quand on est partis ensemble ce matin, je t'avais dit dans les escaliers qu'il me semblait avoir oublié quelque chose ?

- « _Euh... oui ? _»

- Ça n'a pas raté. J'ai oublié mes clés sur le comptoir.

- « _... tu te fous de moi ?_ »

- Dude, c'est toi qui as fermé !

- «_ Oui, ça je sais, merci. Mais Stiles... je ne rentre pas ce soir, j'vais chez Kira ! _»

- Je SAIS ! C'est bien ça le problème, je fais quoi moi ? J'vais pas dormir sur notre paillasson tout de même ?!

- « _... va chez ton père ?_ »

- Ah nan ! Il serait trop fier de me rappeler qu'il savait que ça allait mal tourner, cette colocation. Je ne veux pas me pointer, la queue entre les jambes chez lui, pour lui demander l'asile pour une nuit et lui prouver qu'il avait raison ! J'ai une fierté tout de même !

- « _Ok, ok, calme-toi, je disais ça comme ç- _»

- T'inquiète, j'vais dormir dans Roscoe.

- « _Stiles. Cet automne est froid, je refuse que tu dormes dans ta jeep mal isolée ! Nan nan, demain, tu finis les cours à quelle heure ? _»

- Euh... quinze heures trente, mais après je vais chercher la petite Sarah à son école et- Ah mais l'idiot ! Lâcha Stiles en se frappant le front de la paume de sa main.

- «_ Stiles ? _»

- Tu bosses bien à l'animalerie ce soir ?

- « _Oui, pourquoi ? _»

- C'est pas loin de chez Hale, je passerai après l'avoir récupérée pour te prendre tes clés. Et demain, je te les ramènerai.

- « _Ok, on fait comme ça. Faut que j'te laisse là, j'ai cours._ »

- A toute, bro !

- « _Same ! _»

Aussitôt découvert, aussitôt arrangé. Stiles lâcha un soupir desoulagement en rangeant son portable dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il resta quelques minutes tranquillement sur le porche de son université, finissant sa cigarette avant de tranquillement trottiner jusqu'à une énième salle de classe pour le dernier cours de sa journée. Ensuite, il irait se dégoter une viennoiserie Française avant d'aller chercher la petite Sarah, croiser peut-être Victoria avant d'aller chercher ses clés auprès de son meilleur ami. Ouaiiiis, tout irait bien, c'était une bonne journée, finalement.

.*.

Il assumait totalement le fait d'être un gourmand. Vraiment, il en était fier. Bon, il faisait attention à sa santé, mais il ne se refusait jamais un petit plaisir. Son mantra ? " _Un corps sain ne réside pas dans la constante surveillance mais dans une subtile alliance entre la retenue et le plaisir. _" Mais là, il devait le reconnaître, il avait peut-être un peu trop abusé. Quand il s'était retrouvé devant toutes ses pâtisseries, il n'avait pas su choisir, il avait craqué, et en avait donc pris une de chaque. Alors il se retrouvait avec un sac en papier comptant sept douceurs, au volant de sa voiture garée devant l'école de Sarah. En attendant l'heure d'aller la chercher, il hésitait. Par laquelle commencer ? Rah, il était un éternel indécis, ça ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Chausson aux pommes ? Nope, pas tout de suite. Croissant ? Classique, mais il voulait quelque chose de sucré, pour commencer. Roh, et puis au Diable, il allait commencer par le macaron géant à la noisette.

C'est donc le macaron à la bouche, le sachet en papier dans une main et les clés de sa voiture dans l'autre, qu'il se retrouva devant les portes de l'école, à moitié assis sur les rambardes.

- Tu es toujours un ventre sur pattes, à ce que je vois.

- C'ap vraich, jche-

- Stiles, ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

Le jeune étudiant fusilla la nouvelle venue du regard. Cette dernière, Victoria Reyes pour ne pas la citer, lui offrit un sourire maternel auquel Stiles aurait bien répondu par un tirage de langue en règle. Mais premièrement, il avait la bouche pleine, et deuxièmement l'heure de récupérer les enfants venait de sonner, et les portes s'étaient ouvertes pour laisser sortir tous pleins de petits marmots dans un joyeux brouhaha propre à ces bouilles enfantines.

- Alors à ce que je vois, ça se passe bien avec Derek.

- Plutôt avec Sarah. Lui, je ne le vois pas trop. Répondit-il en surveillant la sortie du regard, espérant y apercevoir le petit bout dont il s' , il savait qu'elle sortait bien après les autres, histoire de ne pas se retrouver écraser par ses camarades.

- Il travaille beaucoup ? Questionna-t-elle

- Trop, si tu veux mon avis.

La grand-mère haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire " _Qu'est-ce que tu en sais mon poussin, toi et ton acné juvénile ? _" Sauf que Stiles n'avait pas d'acné, et reconnaissait les signes d'une personne se tuant à petit feu à la tâche, qu'elle soit d'ordre professionnelle ou personnelle. Stiles soupira et se tourna vers elle en se grattant la nuque.

- Du peu que je le voie, et on ne peut pas dire que je le voie beaucoup, je peux t'affirmer que s'il continue à tirer sur la corde comme ça, il va craquer d'ici quelques mois.

- Mais tu es là.

Stiles sourit, amusé.

- En effet, je suis là. Et je fais ce que je peux pour le soulager.

La vieille femme le regarda tendrement et lui caressa l'épaule.

- Tu as un grand cœur, mon p'tit Stiles.

Stiles haussa les épaules.

- Il m'a engagé pour que je m'occupe de sa fille, et il m'a l'air complètement dépassé par les événements. Je crois qu'il s'attend encore à ce que je le laisse tomber à tout instant, comme les autres avant moi. Sauf que je suis têtu et je ne refuse jamais un défi. Termina-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Victoria rit un instant avant de secouer la main, apercevant Erica. La petite, mains solidement cramponnées à son cartable, semblait raconter une histoire passionnante à sa jeune amie, la petite Sarah, qui suivait son récit avec grande attention. Quand la petite blondinette aperçut sa grand-mère avec Stiles à ses côtés, elle pressa le pas, tout sourire, avant de courir enlacer les jambes du jeune homme qui sourit tendrement.

- Salut toi !

- Stil'z ! Toi et Sarah, vous pouvez venir au parc avec mamie et moi ?

Alors que Sarah venait s'installer à côté d'eux, Stiles s'accroupit face à la blondinette.

- Nan ma puce, on n'a pas le temps, il faut que j'aille faire un truc. Et puis je suis sûr que vous avez des devoirs, non ?

Il jeta un regard à Sarah qui hocha doucement la tête. Il sourit devant l'air boudeur d'Erica.

- Roh allez, ne boude pas. Tiens, prend un petit quelque chose à grignoter.

Les yeux de la blondinette s'illuminèrent de plaisir alors qu'elle regardait l'intérieur du sac. Victoria grommela que, bien sûr, on en proposait à sa petite fille mais pas à elle, et Stiles lui tira la langue.

- Ça, c'est pour le ventre sur pattes de tout à l'heure ! - Il se tourna vers Sarah - Tu veux quoi, miss ?

La petite fronça les sourcils. Il lui tendit le sac en lui disant de prendre ce qu'elle voulait et, surprise, elle regarda le sac sans réagir.

- Sarah ?

Elle leva un regard perdu vers lui.

- Bah, ne fais pas cette tête. Tu as le droit à un goûter, non ?

Elle hocha la tête mais garda son air de petit chiot perdu devant le sac ouvert.

- Tu sais quoi choisir ?

Secouage de tête de droite à gauche. Stiles sourit et s'approcha un peu pour pouvoir regarder à son tour dans le sac, tandis qu'Erica se régalait avec son pain au chocolat, mettant des miettes partout autour de sa bouche.

- Aloooors... Nous avons, un chausson aux pommes - bon, tu sais quel goût ça a la pomme, je pense - .. Euuuh, ici nous avons un croissant, là un beignet au chocolat, ici un pain aux raisins et enfin un macaron aux noisettes.

La petite se mordilla les lèvres et pointa timidement son doigt vers une des pâtisseries.

- Pain aux raisins ?

Hochement de tête timide. Lui souriant, il prit une des serviettes que la boulangère avait pensé à glisser dans le sac avec ses achats et attrapa le fameux pain aux raisins pour le lui tendre. Elle regarda le goûter, encore un peu hésitante avant de le prendre tout doucement et fixer Stiles dans les yeux. Celui-ci hocha la tête.

- Mais de rien, très chère.

Les lèvres de l'enfant tressautèrent et une fois encore, Stiles trouva laressemblance entre le père et la fille adorable. Se redressant, il renifla dédaigneusement vers Victoria, qui le fixait.

- J'sais pas si tu l'mérites, mais tiens. - Il lui donna le macaron restant - Sois gentille avec tes p'tits camarades.

Ses pitreries firent rire la petite Erica, qui lui dit que sa mamie, c'était la plus gentille des mamies et qu'il était bête de dire ça. Stiles prit un air faussement outré.

- Moi ? Bête ! Fais attention, je pourrais te reprendre ton pain au chocolat !

- Ah nan ! Cria Erica en riant avant d'enfourner ce qui restait du goûter dans sa bouche.

- Hey, ne t'étouffe pas, prends ton temps voyons, je rigolais, je ne vais rien te prendre ! Déclara Stiles, soudainement inquiet.

Mais Erica allait bien - au vu du sourire plein de miettes qu'elle lui offrit -. Victoria, toujours souriante devant ce tableau, pencha la tête sur le côté pour regarder Sarah.

- Il est gentil Stiles, avec toi ?

La petite, louchant sur son goûter, les yeux pétillants, hocha vivement la tête.

- Tu t'en sors pas mal avec elle. Déclara-t-elle en reportant son attention sur Stiles, qui veillait sur Sarah du coin de l'œil.

De nouveau, il haussa les épaules.

- Elle est adorable.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de son poignet droit, où se trouvait sa montre, avant de prendre congé auprès de Victoria et d'Erica. Arrivé à la voiture, il vérifia que le siège enfant était bien attaché avant de laisser Sarah, toujours dégustant son pain aux raisins, grimper sur celui-ci. Il avait décidé d'investir dans un siège auto quand il avait commencé le baby-sitting ; parce que non seulement il comptait en faire pendant un moment, il aimait ça, ça collait avec ses horaires de disponibilité, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il voulait aussi des enfants plus tard. En somme, c'était un investissement sur le long terme. Le très long terme, d'ailleurs.  
>Il vérifia du regard que la petite était bien attachée et tendit la main vers elle. Sarah se crispa et s'enfonça dans son siège, cessant de mâcher et fixant cette main qui allait rentrer dans son espace vital. Stiles cessa son mouvement et eut un rire un peu gêné.<p>

- C'est juste que... La ceinture est mal mise.

Sarah baissa le regard.

- Tire un peu dessus.

Elle s'exécuta et releva le regard vers lui, interrogative. Il hocha la tête, satisfait.

- Bien !

Il s'installa donc à son volant et démarra. En sortant du parking, il jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur du plafond pour regarder la petite.

- Dis-moi Sarah, tu peux me rendre un petit service ?

Elle le fixa via le rétro, l'air de dire " _Tu t'fous d'moi ? J'ai quatre ans, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'j'fasse ? _" - Ouais, c'est exactement comme ça qu'il l'entendait parler dans sa tête. Il trouvait que ça lui allait bien -.

- Ce matin, comme c'est ton papa qui t'a déposée à l'école, je suis parti de chez moi en même temps que mon meilleur ami. Et j'ai oublié mes clés. Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'avant de rentrer chez toi, on passe à son travail pour que je puisse prendre les siennes ?

Elle cligna des yeux. Stiles regarda à droite puis à gauche avant de s'engager.

- Si tu ne veux pas, je dormirais dans ma voiture cette nuit, c'est triste.

Coup d'œil au rétro. Elle le regardait d'un drôle d'air, se demandant si on pouvait vraiment dormir dans une voiture. Elle vit qu'il la regardait et elle hocha la tête avant de regarder par la fenêtre, tenant son petit cartable tout contre elle.

- Tu es déjà allée dans une animalerie ?

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Ah, elle ne devait pas savoir ce que c'était.

- Tu verras. Quand on était petit avec Scott, mon colocataire, on y traînait tout le temps, on aimait bien être là-bas. Et depuis qu'il a l'âge, il y travaille.

L'école maternelle de Sarah n'était qu'à une poignée de minutes de l'animalerie. Sortant de la voiture, Sarah fixait le bâtiment, curieuse. Stiles eut le réflexe de vouloir lui prendre la main pour traverser, mais se retint au dernier moment. Ouf, elle n'avait rien vu.

- Reste près de moi et ne cours pas le temps qu'on traverse, d'accord ?

Nouvel hochement de tête sans quitter la vitrine de l'animalerie/vétérinaire des yeux.  
>Et quand ils entrèrent dans la boutique, Stiles fut heureux de voir la petite fille de trois ans quasiment constamment bloquée et cachée derrière son mutisme se manifester. Sarah ouvrit de grands yeux en levant la tête etelle voulait regarder partout à la fois. Il sourit quand elle tourna la tête vers lui.<p>

- Tu peux aller regarder si tu veux, du moment que tu ne sors pas d'ici.

Ses yeux pétillèrent et elle s'élança vers une première cage, celle qui donnait sur la rue, pour regarder, l'air émerveillée, les petites gerbilles qui y évoluaient. Stiles la surveilla du coin de l'œil avant de se diriger vers l'accueil. L'homme chauve à la peau couleur café releva les yeux et sourit quand l'étudiant se plaça devant lui.

- Stiles, ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'avait pas vu dans le coin.

L'étudiant, qui semblait ne jamais savoir se débarrasser de son sourire, hocha la tête en montrant la petite Sarah du doigt, qui était maintenant en train de s'extasier devant les vivariums et ses serpents haut en couleur.

- Bonjour, Deaton. Ouais, j'ai du boulot, donc je n'ai plus trop de temps pour venir, c'est vrai. Hum, en fait, je venais pour Scott, il est là ?

- Dans l'arrière boutique. Lui répondit le joyeux vétérinaire.

Stiles se retourna vers Sarah, embêté. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule ici sans surveillance, même s'il savait qu'elle ne craignait rien. Deaton retourna à son occupation, sûrement son agenda.

- Tu peux l'emmener si tu veux, elle pourra regarder les bébés qui viennent de naître.

Stiles le remercia et s'approcha de Sarah. Elle leva vers lui un regard étincelant. Attendri, il s'accroupit et regarda les petits ratons qui reniflaient dans leur direction à travers les barreaux.

- Tu vois, j'étais sûr que ça allait te plaire. Tu veux venir voir les chiots et les chatons ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête, le faisant rire.

- Allez, viens.

Il lui montra le chemin d'un signe de main et ils passèrent derrière le comptoir où Deaton travaillait, pour rentrer dans l'endroit réservé au personnel. C'était certes moins coloré que la boutique en elle-même, tout en béton, mais Stiles le savait : C'était un endroit où les animaux étaient très bien traités. Stiles entraîna Sarah dans une pièce où ils trouvèrent Scott en face d'une table, examinant un animal tandis que d'autres attendaient leur tour, installés dans un grand parc contre un mur, se bataillant gentiment. Sarah se mit à courir vers le fameux parc et se pencha au dessus, un sourire sur les lèvres, en observant ses peluches sur pattes se mordiller l'oreille, se sauter dessus et japper en cherchant à se montrer féroces. Scott tourna la tête vers elle et fronça les sourcils.

- Hey petite, tu n'as pas le droit d'être là, où sont tes parents ?

- T'inquiète Scotty, elle est avec moi. Ricana Stiles ne rejoignant son ami.

Scott se retourna vers lui et sourit.

- Ah, c'est toi. - Il jeta un œil vers la petite Sarah, toujours penchée au dessus des chiots - C'est donc elle, la fameuse Sarah.

Stiles acquiesça en grattant le haut de la tête du bébé Golden Retriever dans les bras de Scott. Le chiot ferma les yeux sous les caresses entre ses oreilles avant de japper joyeusement, et tentant de lui mordiller la main, ses petites patounnes s'agitaient dans le vide. Stiles poussa un petit bruit fort viril.

- Han, c'que c'est adorable... !

- N'est-ce pas ? Répondit Scott avec un sourire.

Il s'approcha du parc pour y reposer le chiot. Mais le regard de la petite Sarah vers la boule de poil qu'il tenait dans les bras l'en dissuada et il s'accroupit plutôt.

- Salut, moi c'est Scott. Se présenta-t-il en lui offrant son sourire plein de fossettes.

La petite continua de fixer le chiot qui commençait à s'agiter en couinanttoujours. Mais Scott ne le prit pas mal, il vivait avec Stiles, ce dernier lui avait tout raconté à propos de cette petite et son papa. Alors, il observa le chiot qui humait l'air autour de lui puis pencha la tête en jetant un œil vers Stiles qui s'était approché. Il reporta son attention sur l'enfant.

- Tu veux le caresser ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils et Sarah releva la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

- Il ne va pas te mordre, je te le promets. Ce sont de vraies peluches sur pattes, surtout celui-là.

- Scott, je ne crois pas que-

-N'écoute pas ce rabat-joie. Le taquina Scott.

Sarah regarda Stiles qui gonfla les joues pour bouder, puis Scott, et enfin le petit chiot qui continuait de bouger la tête, l'air heureux. Elle avança une main hésitante vers la tête de l'animal qui stoppa ses mouvements et renifla cette petite main tendue vers lui. Elle, surprise, ne bougea pas, jusqu'à ce que le chiot jappe de nouveau et se mette à lui lécher les doigts. La petite sursauta, eut un mouvement de recul. Stiles, inquiet, s'avança mais Sarah arbora un tout petit sourire, qui ne dura qu'une fraction de secondes mais qui était bien là, avant de poser sa main sur lechiot et commencer à le caresser gauchement. La boule de poil sembla heureuse de cette attention et jappa un peu plus joyeusement. Scott eut un rire et proposa à la petite de le prendre dans les bras. Sarah jeta un regard mi-interrogatif, mi-apeuré vers Stiles qui hocha les épaules en souriant, lui disant qu'elle ne le faisait que si elle en avait envie. Alors, la petite brunette se retourna vers Scott et hocha la tête. L'apprenti vétérinaire vint donc délicatement déposer le chiot dans ses bras en prenant bien garde de ne pas la toucher, puis il se releva. Sarah regardait le chiot dans ses petits bras comme une bête étrange, lui sur le dos, les quatre fers en l'air ne bougeait pas, puis pencha la tête sur le côté et commença à bouger pour lui léchouiller le visage. Elle ferma les yeux en soufflant un peu, comme si elle voulait rire, mais qu'elle n'en n'avait pas la force. Alors, elle le serra un peu plus contre elle. Stiles, attendri par ce spectacle, posa sa tempe sur le mur froid et observa l'enfant qui déposait le chiot au sol avant de s'asseoir et lui faire un câlin. Il continuait de la chatouiller joyeusement en lui léchant la bouille. Une petite tape sur l'épaule et quelques cliquetis de métal.

- Tiens, les clés.

Stiles le remercia d'un sourire et Scott lui proposa quelque chose à boire. Le jeune baby-sitter, trop heureux de voir la petite s'amuser autant, même si très discrètement, accepta avec joie pour rester un peu plus longtemps. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, surtout de rien, de la journée qu'ils avaient passé, de ce qu'ils prévoyaient chacun pour la soirée ainsi que de leurs plans pour les prochaines vacances. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, Stiles se rapprocha de Sarah, toujours en train de jouer avec le chiot. Scott lui avait donné un des jouets du parc et les deux semblaient très complices. Quand il lui dit qu'ils allaient bientôt y aller, la petite le regarda avec horreur en attrapant le chiot et le serrant contre son cœur. Stiles eut un sourire chagriné devant le désarroi de l'enfant. Il s'accroupit face à elle et gratta le chiot entre les deux oreilles qui haletait, la langue pendante.

- J'ai récupéré mes clés. Mais ne t'en fais pas, on revient demain.

Elle le fixait toujours, refusant de lâcher le chien. Stiles fit le signe de croix sur son cœur.

- Croix d'bois, croix d'fer, si j'mens, j'vais en Enfer.

Elle plissa ses yeux, regarda une dernière fois le chiot, l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête et le lâcha enfin. Scott le récupéra pour le glisser dans le parc où il s'empressa de rejoindre ses frères et sœurs, un peu calmés. Certains s'étaient déjà endormis. Sarah les regarda une dernière fois, son visage trahissant sa tristesse de laisser son nouvel ami ici, mais Stiles lui jura une seconde fois qu'ils revenaient demain pour rendre ses clés à Scott et qu'ainsi, elle le reverrait. Mais c'est tout de même à reculons que Sarah suivit son baby-sitter dans la boutique, puis enfin dans la voiture.

Tandis qu'il conduisait jusqu'au loft des Hale, Stiles jetait quelques regards à l'arrière par le rétro pour surveiller Sarah. Celle-ci avait posé sa tête contre la portière, le regard perdu sur le paysage, l'air nostalgique. Cette constatation fendilla le cœur, peut-être trop sensible, du jeune adulte. Serrant le volant entre ses doigts, Stiles se demandait si ça avait été une si bonne idée d'emmener la petite voir des animaux, à la lumière de la détresse qui se détachait d'elle en cet instant.  
>Stiles secoua la tête. Non, ça avait été une bonne chose. Ça lui avait appris quelque chose sur cette enfant renfermée : Elle ne refusait que le toucher des humains. Mais un bambin ne pouvait vivre qu'entouré de peluche. L'histoire prouve que les enfants ont besoin de contact, aussi bien physique que psychologique. Et elle avait accepté, voire même recherché l'échange avec cette peluche sur pattes. Ça oui, c'était bon à savoir. Et il était sûr qu'un certain papa allait apprécier savoir cette nouvelle.<p>

.*.

Le lendemain, la journée sembla passer beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude.  
>La veille, quand ils étaient rentrés au Loft, Stiles avait réfléchi et avait finalement choisi de ne pas parler au père de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Et si ce n'était que par hasard ? Ponctuel ? Il n'allait tout de même pas donner à cet homme un espoir vain qui ne pourrait que le détruire un peu plus. Il avait donc tut cette histoire, bien qu'il l'ait tout de même prévenu de leur petit détour par le boulot de son colocataire. Il n'allait pas lui cacher ça, déjà parce que ça ne servait à rien, et puis il ne voulait pas que le père l'apprenne par une tierce personne et considère Stiles comme potentiellement dangereux et non digne de confiance. Le père avait juste haussé les épaules avant de le payer. Et aujourd'hui, Stiles se demandait qu'elle allait être la réaction de Sarah. Elle promettait d'être intéressante : Quand il était allé la chercher à l'école, Sarah avait secoué sa main en direction d'Erica et de sa baby-sitter avant de rapidement courir vers la Jeep de Stiles qui était resté là, les bras ballants. Puis il l'avait rejoint, alors qu'elle sautillait sur place, ce qui avait fait sourire le jeune étudiant.<p>

Tandis qu'il se garait à la même place que la veille, Sarah ne tenait déjàplus en place. Stiles dut pour la première fois élever un peu la voix contre elle. Elle le regarda, boudeuse. Stiles soupira en se détachant, la regardant à travers le rétroviseur.

- Écoute, je ne veux pas te crier dessus... Mais je ne peux pas te toucher, alors si tu te mets à courir partout, que je ne peux pas te tenir la main et qu'une voiture arrive... Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, d'accord ?

Elle continua de bouder, ses petits bras croisés sur son torse, la tête vers le bas, refusant catégoriquement de le regarder. Stiles se retourna.

- Sarah... Sarah, miss, regarde-moi.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. " _Tu n'es plus mon copain_ " semblait-elle lui dire. Il lui offrit un petit sourire timide.

- Je te promets de ne plus crier sur toi, si tu promets qu'à chaque fois qu'on est dans la rue, tu ne cours pas, tu restes près de moi et dans le pire des cas, tu attrapes ma veste sans qu'on se touche, d'accord ?

Elle cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers l'extérieur, son regard se braquant directement vers l'animalerie.

- Marché conclu ?

Tout petit hochement de tête. Lui retrouva son éternel sourire.

- Fort bien ! Allez hop, je suis sûr qu'une boule de poil sur pattes est en train de t'attendre impatiemment !

La petite se remit à sautiller sur son siège et quand Stiles lui ouvrit la porte, elle sortit de la voiture impatiemment.

- Sarah, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? La réprimanda gentiment Stiles.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, moue boudeuse sur le visage, et elle croisa les bras de nouveau. Il lui intima de le suivre. Ils traversèrent sans encombre, elle boudant toujours. Enfin, une fois sur le trottoir d'en face, il lui fit un sourire.

- Maintenant, tu peux courir jusqu'à la boutique. Mais pas près de la route, près du mu-

Il n'eut pas besoin de lui répéter deux fois, ni même de finir sa phrase, elle partait en courant avant de se battre un peu contre la lourde porte. Stiles sourit doucement et il ne fut pas surpris, une fois rentré à son tour dans la boutique, de trouver Sarah sautillant joyeusement devant le comptoir pour essayer de voir ce que Scott faisait. Celui-ci lui souriant, déclara qu'il finissait de remplir les papiers et qu'il l'emmènerait voir les chiots ensuite.  
>Et quand Scott, se transformant en la délicatesse incarnée, lui mit le chiot de la veille dans les bras, que ce dernier se frotta la tête contre le menton de la fillette qui sourit, aux anges, Stiles se dit que, finalement, ça n'avait pas été une si mauvaise idée que ça.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Héhéhé... Nan mais en fait, j'ai rien à raconter... AH SI ! Pour me mettre dans l'ambiance guimauve de cette histoire, j'ai regarder pleins de bleuette que j'adore, des trucs niais à souhait mais dont j'assume totalement mon attachement. Et j'ai revu <strong>Coup de foudre à Manhattan<strong> que je n'avais pas vu depuis des années. Et là, le choc : Tyler Posey à 9/10 ans. OHMAGAD, déjà que j'aimais ce film à cause du sourire ravageur de Ralph, mais alors là... Ahrzuobfpuabfuafnrpzirn */*_

* * *

><p>RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS<p>

**WM** : Meurchi beaucoup .w.

**Sasunaruchan** : Héhéhé, merci beaucoup ! Tu trouves ça doux ? Tu trouves ça sweet ? Attends toi à développer un diabète de type deux par la suite :D Enfin je crois. Enfin j'espère.

**Marion** : Oh mon dieu, tu n'imagines même pas tous les scenarii les plus loufoques que j'ai pu mettre sur pied avec ces deux zigotos ! Même si j'ai pas encore réussit a placer quoique ce soit... Mais je vais trouver, MOUAHAHAHA ! Mais oui, Stiles qui couve Derek... Je viens d'écrire une petite scène d'ailleurs... Une scène bien Sterek avant l'heure, tu verras bien 8D Heureusement que tu aimes Sarah ! D'ailleurs, je suis soulagée, j'avais peur que faire Derek en tant que père et un OC allait faire fuir des gens, mais au final même si habituellement certain n'apprécient pas, ça leur conviens. Donc je suis heureuse ! Disons qu'elle est la colle de Stiles et Derek. Enfin, au début. Enfin, si elle était pas, y aurait pas fanficiton. Enfin, pas du même type... Stiles toujours en baby-sitter mais qui baby-sitt' Derek... ? ARG. J'suis pas sur d'avoir envie d'imaginer ça X_x

AH ! Enfin quelqu'un qui me parle des chansons /o/ Haaan, que je suis contente w Elles sont pas toutes du même style - J'ai faillit écrire Stiles u_u - et certaines n'ont strictement aucun rapport avec le chapitre qu'elles précèdent, maiiiiiis... Enfin voilà, des chansons que j'aime beaucoup ^^ ( J'avoue avoir un énorme faible pour celle de ce chapitre... Arf. )

Merci encore pour ta review *poutoux poutoux*

**Kassandra **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review /o/

* * *

><p><em>A lundi donc, pour un POV de Derek un peu cours. <em>

_xoxo, Win'_


	5. CAFE

**DISCLAMER : **Non non. Tout cela ne m'appartient pas – enfin si, l'histoire ! -. Les persos appartiennent aux gens qui les ont crée.

**NOTE ( A LIRE ) :** • Pour la réponse aux reviews, en MP. Pour les guest, comme la dernière fois, rendez-vous en bas.

• Merci à ma Scott personnelle pour m'avoir trouvé la couverture. Parce qu'elle est awesome. Ma Scott et la couverture, hein.

• Chapitre bien plus cours que d'habitude. Ne me tuez pas.

• **Quant aux rageux** - au rageu au singulier d'ailleurs - si cela ne te conviens pas, mais passe ton chemin mon petit bonhomme/ma 'tite dame. Tu as quand même prit le temps – enfin, c'est vite dit quand même u_u – de laisser une review A CHAQUE chapitres pour me dire fort peu agréablement que mon histoire ne te plaisais pas et tu insultes les lecteurs qui apprécient ? Mais dans quel bulle de satin vis-tu, très chèr(e) ? En tout cas, je te remercie de m'avoir donné envie de m'arracher les yeux à la petite cuillère, et de m'avoir donner un des plus beaux fou-rire de ces dernières années, ça m'a permit de me détendre entre deux partiels =D Sur ce, petit oisillons, comme dit le dicton, Plus y a de confiture, plus c'est- euuuuh... Je m'égare je crois.

• Euuuuh... Je suis un oiseau de nuit, je suis pas sur de pouvoir posté demain sans faire une connerie, doooonc, je poste le chapitre ce soir =D De toute façon, la majorité va le lire demain.

• Dernière chose. IMPORTANTE : Ne me tuez pas. Je vous aime. Peace. licorne, paillettes et panda. ( Merci JeSuisUnLama pour cette expression magique /o/ )

• Ce chapitre est dédié à **mana-poisson-rouge** dont c'est le n'anniverssaire today ! Tu croyais que j'allais oublié, HEIN ?! ET BAH NAAAAAAN !

• EDIT : Bêta-tiser par l'adorable Chewre /O/

• CHAPITRE : RAITING T ( Pour le langage. Ils jurent comme des chartriers. ) / GÉNÉRAL-ROMANCE

* * *

><p><strong>- CHAPITRE QUATRE - CAFE<strong> -

_VINDATA remix - Heart Wighs A ton [ ALEX METRIC ]_

Un soupir lourd.

Derek releva la tête de son portefeuille et fixa le jeune Stiles qui se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre. Son sac de cours glissant sur son épaule, il avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose sans avoir le courage d'engager la conversation.

- Un problème ? Demanda le jeune père en tendant les quelques billets qu'il lui devait.

L'étudiant tendit le bras, mais sembla hésiter à prendre l'argent qui lui était dû. Au lieu de ça, il soupira de nouveau, arracha quasiment les billets verts pour les fourrer dans sa poche et sembla prendre son courage à deux mains.

- Oui. Non. Enfin, peut-être, j'en sais rien.

- Je... vous écoute... déclara Derek après avoir cligné quelques secondes des yeux, surpris.

- Euuuh... je... vous... hm... Je ne sais pas trop comment formuler ça...

Le jeune étudiant se gratta la nuque, soucieux. Derek sentit la fatalité venir frapper à sa porte et il soupira, résigné.

- Vous voulez démissionner.

L'étudiant arrêta de se gratter le crâne, fronça les sourcils puis le fixa sans comprendre.

- ... quoi ?! Ah mais nan, mais pas du tout.

Il sembla subitement perdu, et il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible à propos de la déduction complètement erronée de son interlocuteur.

- Nan, c'est pas ça. En fait... je me demandais... est-ce que vous avez déjà pensé à prendre un animal de compagnie ?

Le jeune père cligna des yeux, plus que surpris par cette question, et ne put que répondre par un court, simple net et fort intelligent " ...hein ? ". L'étudiant leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, se moquant allègrement de son parler.

- Un animal de compagnie. Un chien, un chat, un hamster, une perruche, une fouine, un poisson rouge, un dindon, un chev-

- Oui bon, ça j'avais compris, mais... Non pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

- Et bien je pense... enfin non, je suis sûr que ce serait une bonne idée.

Derek observa son cadet quelques instants, cherchant à comprendre comment il en était arrivé à une telle conclusion. Le jeune homme se justifia donc très vite.

- Pour vous, mais aussi pour Sarah. L'autre jour, en voulant vérifier sa ceinture, j'ai failli la toucher et j'ai bien vu qu'elle avait eu peur.

Derek déglutit. Ce qu'il craignait était presque arrivé. La prochaine fois, ça allait être la bonne, et adieu la petite routine reposante qui semblait enfin leur être accordée.

- Qu'importe. Éluda le jeune homme d'un geste de la main. Tout ça pour dire que, d'accord, elle a peur du contact humain. Mais hier, et aujourd'hui... à l'animalerie... - Il se mordit la lèvre en souriant – il y avait cette boule de poil dont Scott, mon colocataire, s'occupait. Et la manière dont elle s'est comportée avec lui...

Il eut un petit rire et Derek pencha la tête.

- Elle n'a pas... mal réagi ?

Stiles secoua la tête, lui offrant un sourire.

- Au contraire. Elle a joué avec lui, ils ont eu des atomes crochus, c'est certain. Alors, j'me dis que, peut-être, ce serait une bonne idée qu'elle ait une vraie petite bestiole à papouiller, pas seulement ses peluches. Attention, je ne dénigre pas la puissance curative des peluches, j'en suis un fervent adepte, mais un contact physique répété avec un être vivant pourrait amorcer un premier contact avec ...euh... un humain.

Le jeune rougit, sûrement gêné de sa tirade, et marmonna qu'il avait l'impression d'être un psy de pacotille, ce qui amusa Derek.

- Enfin bref, voilà, c'était juste pour vous dire. Après, vous faites ce que vous voulez de cette info, mais je pense qu'elle est un tantinet importante, et puis voilà voilà, j'vais pas vous accaparer plus que ça, de toute façon, il faut que j'y aille, et il faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen d'arrêter de parler tout le temps parce que vraiment, ça commence à devenir quelque peu embêtant et-

- Stiles, respirez.

L'étudiant se stoppa la bouche ouverte, inspira une grande goulée d'air et claqua la mâchoire.

- Merci de m'avoir arrêté dans mes élucubrations. BREF, je vous laisse, bonne soirée, à demain. Ouais, c'est mieux, court et précis. Pas de divag- Stop ! Ascenseur. Maintenant.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et disparut dans ledit ascenseur en courant à moitié, sûrement pour éviter de repartir dans une conversation à sens unique. Derek fixa ce dernier quelques instants avant de secouer la tête en levant les yeux au ciel et d'enfin fermer la porte derrière lui pour aller dans le salon.

Tandis qu'il faisait à manger, il repensa à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec l'énergumène qu'était le baby-sitter de sa fille. Oui, parce que pour lui, Stiles était un cas. Il n'était pas méchant, plutôt marrant, et il tenait. Près de trois semaines, ce n'était pas rien, même si Derek savait qu'il ne devait pas s'emballer. Pas tout de suite, c'était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour permettre à l'espoir de faire son bout de chemin jusqu'à son cœur. Pourtant, quand il avait appelé sa fille pour qu'elle vienne à table et qu'elle était restée penchée sur son dessin, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence.

Il alla vers elle et s'assit sur le canapé alors qu'elle restait à genoux, les yeux rivés sur sa feuille et sur le crayon qui courait sur celle-ci.

- Sarah, ça va être froid.

Elle ne le regarda même pas et il se pencha pour voir ce qu'elle faisait.

- Ce n'est pas un panda. Constata-t-il.

Il n'avait pas vraiment compris l'intérêt de sa fille envers cet animal, mais il savait que, depuis le début de son état, c'était l'animal qu'elle aimait le plus. Peluches, dessins, livres, tout y passait. Du coup, c'était surprenant que ce ne soit pas un panda qui orne son dessin. La petite lui jeta un coup d'œil puis lui donna un des livres pour enfant qu'elle avait ouvert devant elle, sur la table basse. Son petit doigt pointa un des dessins.

- Oh. C'est un chien alors.

La petite hocha la tête en tirant la langue, finissant les oreilles disproportionnées avant de prendre la feuille et de la tendre à bout de bras devant elle, le brandissant fièrement. Ce n'était qu'un dessin d'enfant, le chien était bleu avec des pois roses, c'était difforme, mais c'étaitl'œuvre de sa fille, alors c'était magnifique. Il le lui dit et lui rappela que le dîner allait refroidir.  
>Après s'être lavés les mains, ils commencèrent à manger en silence, comme ils le faisaient le plus souvent. Quelques fois, il y avait la chaîne des dessins animés à la télé, histoire d'avoir un bruit de fond sans pour autant que sa fille assiste à toutes les horreurs du monde via le journal télévisé. Mais cette fois-ci, ils ne l'avaient pas allumée.<p>

- Tu as dessiné un chien parce que tu en as vu un, n'est-ce pas ?

Haut-bas.

- Stiles me l'a dit. Aujourd'hui et hier, c'est ça ?

Haut-bas.

- C'était de gros chiens ou des bébés ?

En montra un petit espace entre ses deux mains en mâchant un peu bruyamment.

- Donc de petits bébés. Et - hum - ... Stiles m'a aussi dit que tu en avais caressé.

Elle hocha vivement la tête cette fois-ci, faisant sourire son père devant ses grands yeux gris émerveillés.

- Et tu n'as pas eu peur de... je ne sais pas moi, qu'il te morde ?

La petite pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant réfléchir et secoua la tête avec une petite moue soucieuse. Son père hocha la tête. D'accord. Il retourna donc à sa poêlée de légumes.

410 dîners sans Elle.

.*.

Il n'y avait jamais pensé. Qu'est-ce que pourrait bien changer dans leur quotidien, le fait d'adopter un animal ? Au mieux, quelques poils perdus au sol, au pire, le sortir une à trois fois par jour. Mais Derek savait qu'il se voilait la face, et que même s'il n'y avait jamais pensé et que cela semblait être une bonne idée, il n'était pas convaincu pour autant. Et s'il devenait jaloux de cet animal ? Et si, en voyant sa fille l'embrasser, le caresser, jouer avec, tout cela n'allait-il pas lui miner le moral plus que maintenant ? S'il prenait un animal, ne risquait-il pasd'être confronté à la dure réalité qui était la sienne ? Qu'en tant que père, il ne pouvait pas embrasser sa fille, lui passer la main dans les cheveux pour la féliciter, ou tout simplement la prendre dans ses bras quand au beau milieu de la nuit, il était réveillé par ses larmes et ses cris, seule preuve que son mutisme est bien psychologique et non physiologique ? Derek, les bras croisés sous sa nuque, fixant le plafond de son bureau, ne se sentait pas prêt. Loin de là, même. Certes, il était confronté à ce quotidien depuis plus d'un an, mais ce n'était pasvraiment une raison pour l'enfoncer davantage. Mais d'un autre côté, à en croire les dires de Stiles ainsi que l'enthousiasme plus qu'évident de sa fille face à cette histoire de chiot, Derek savait que ce ne pouvait être qu'un pas de plus vers la guérison. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Se redressant, il se frotta le crâne avant de pousser un soupir douloureux. Il jeta un regard à l'horloge murale. Habituellement, il restait une demi-heure de plus dans son bureau, mais aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait à rien. Rassemblant les quelques feuilles sur lesquelles il devait se pencher depuis la matinée, il les glissa dans une pochette couleur violette - ah ce qu'il pouvait trouver cette couleur immonde, il fallait vraiment qu'il demande à sa secrétaire d'arrêter ses conneries en matière de fournitures - avant de se stopper en attrapant les quelques croquis qu'il avait esquissé au lieu de bosser. Ouais, on pouvait facilement dire qu'il avait été très productif aujourd'hui. Ses doigts froissèrent les feuilles de papier, qui finirent avec toutes les autres, au fond d'une corbeille près de son bureau. Avant de quitter les lieux, il fit un détour par le bureau de son oncle/patron pour lui apprendre son départ quelque peu précipité, et pour lui signaler qu'il aurait le mail de son compte rendu dans la soirée.  
>Mais au lieu de déposer ses affaires dans la voiture comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, il décida de marcher un peu, de prendre son temps. Il avait besoin d'air frais, d'être en tête à tête avec lui-même, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants.<p>

Il fit le tour du quartier, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas vraiment du grand air, ils étaient dans une ville plutôt vaste, et la pollution était de mise. Mais il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes, il avait besoin de... de... Il ne savait pas vraiment ce dont il avait besoin, et il perdait peu à peu la force de le chercher. Alors il continua d'avancer, laissant lentement son esprit et sa raison se perdre dans les méandres infinis de ce passage à vide. Il se sentait à la fois au pied du mur, et en même temps sur le départ d'une longue route dont il ne pouvait voir la fin. C'est une odeur de café et de muffins chauds qui le fit revenir à la réalité. Relevant la tête, son regard se perdit dans le logo d'un des meilleurs cafés de la ville. Un sourire las étira ses lèvres et quelques secondes de réflexion lui suffirent avant qu'il ne rentre. Malheureusement, il n'eutque le temps de déguster une unique gorgée quand, s'étant stoppé sur le trottoir à peine sortit du Coffee Shop, il fut percuter par sa droite. Le choc renversa son café sur sa chemise, mais il était du genre à bien être ancré sur ses jambes, donc il tituba à peine, alors que des feuilles volaient autour d'eux. Pestant contre la brûlure de la boisson, il baissa le regard pour sermonner la personne qui venait de le mettre dans cet état.

- Non mais... Commença Derek avant de se taire.

- Aïeuuh... Chouina la personne en se frottant le crâne.

Le père cligna des yeux en observant la jeune femme qui se redressait lentement en gémissant de douleur. Leurs regards se croisèrent. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux avant de rougir, bafouiller et se redresser en lissant sa jupe. Elle lui lançait quelques regards hésitants.

- Je suis désolée, je-je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Je-

- Vous allez bien ? Lui demanda Derek, un peu amusé par son bafouillage.

- Euh, oui, je- Oh non, mes cours !

Elle se jeta de nouveau à terre en tentant de récupérer les feuilles qui semblaient vouloir s'enfuir le plus loin possible d'elle - " NAN, LAISSE-NOUS VIVRE ! WE'RE FREEEEEEE ! " - et elle leur suppliait de ne pas partir, qu'elle était gentille et qu'elle avait besoin d'eux. Ses manières réussirent à faire sourire Derek qui se pencha pour l'aider. Elle le remercia d'un petit sourire et quand elle se redressa, ses joues rosirent alors qu'elle remettait une de ses mèches de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille. Puis son regard tomba sur la chemise tâchée de Derek et elle blêmit.

- Oh non ce n'est pas vrai, votre chemise est complètement foutue !

Il baissa le regard et hocha la tête.

- J'ai remarqué, oui.

- Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée - j'aurais dû regarder où j'allais, mais j'avais la tête ailleurs, je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse valable - commença-t-elle en essayant de tenir toutes les feuilles qu'elle possédait et qui continuaient de vouloir s'enfuir " LÂCHE-NOUS, ON A DIT ! TRAÎTRESSE ! " - mais c'est la pure et simple vérité. Oh mon Dieu, cette chemise a l'air chère, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais vous - oh non, le dessin de Cloé, il est plein de café... Oh non, zut - elle fit une moue que Derek qualifia en l'instant d'adorable - Je n'aurais jamais les moyens de vous la rembourser, je... Je suis désolée, je...

- Commencez par me rembourser mon café.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, rougit de nouveau en la refermant et baissa le regard, un peu gênée. Derek sourit très légèrement et lui tendit la main.

- Derek. Se présenta-t-il.

- Jennyf- Ah !

En serrant sa main, quelques feuilles semblaient avoir enfin pris leur indépendance pour se casser. Derek s'approcha et la déchargea. Jennyfer le fixa en se mordant la lèvre, tout sourire. Sourire qu'il lui rendit.

Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise journée que ça, finalement.

.*.

Derek soupira en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il prit quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. Adossé au bois de la porte, un sourire perça sa carapace. Il avait cette impression doucereuse d'être enveloppé dans du coton et que quelques papillons s'envolaient dans son estomac. Oh bordel, que cette situation pouvait être clichée. Mais Derek, au fond, avait toujours été un peu fleur bleue et romantique à souhait. Ces dernières années avaient étouffé ses tendances, mais là... Il ne pouvait vraiment pas taire ce qui le prenait aux tripes. Ouais... Jennyfer, institutrice, belle et pétillante. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pris le temps de flirter sans se demander s'il ne perdait pas son temps ? Naaaan, vraiment, Derek était très content de cette journée, tout compte fait. Combien de temps avaient-ils parlé ensemble comme deux enfants jouant ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Et vous savez quoi ? Il n'en avait rien à foutre. Pour quelques instants, tous ses problèmes, tout ce qui lui faisait défaut semblait s'être résolu sans son accord, et il n'allait en aucun cas cracher dessus.

- M'sieur Hale ?

Certes, il savait que cette sensation de béatitude n'allait pas durer. Mais sa bonne humeur ne pouvait pas pour l'instant être entachée par quoi que ce soit. Certes, il retint un soupire exaspéré et entra dans le salon en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches. Le jeune Stiles, en le voyant arrivé, poussa un soupir qui semblait être de soulagement, avant de lui sourire. Il jeta un regard à la porte donnant sur le couloir. Sarah n'était pas en vue.

- Je dois avouer commencer à m'inquiéter. Dit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Derek fronça les sourcils en le fixant

- Qu'est ce que... Commença-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Il se tut et blêmit. Certes, le temps passé avec cette demoiselle lui avait semblé passer à une vitesse extraordinaire, mais tout de même. Comment en était-il arrivé à rentrer chez lui avec trois heures de retard ?! TROIS HEURES ? VRAIMENT ?!

- Stiles, je-

- Oh non, surtout, ne vous excusez pas. Éluda le jeune homme en faisant un geste de la main. J'ai bien vu votre bouille quand vous êtes rentré. Vous avez passé une bonne journée. C'est tout ce qui importe.

- Mais-

- Turlututu. Pas de mais. Sarah a déjà mangé, elle se lave les dents, et moi j'ai pu travailler sans que Scott ne vienne me distraire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est cool !

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Mais oui ! Ne tirez pas cette tête, voyons !

Le sourire et la bonne humeur du jeune homme étaient vraiment communicatifs et Derek lui offrit un sourire. Stiles parut satisfait.

- Bah voila, un sourire, c'est parfait !

Derek secoua la tête, amusé. Stiles sauta sur ses pieds en réalisant soudainement qu'il s'était étalé sur tout le comptoir. Tandis qu'il fourrait ses affaires dans son sac, Derek déposa l'argent qu'il lui devait près de ses cours avant que Sarah, les cheveux brossés et en pyjama, ne débarque en courant. Elle sourit à son père, visiblement contente de le voir et il lui répondit. Stiles s'accroupit face à elle.

- Montre-moi ça !

La petite ouvrit la bouche et Stiles l'inspecta.

- Ça m'a l'air tout propre, ça ! Bien. Bah moi, je vais vous laisser. Sourit le baby-sitter en se redressant.

Il attrapa son sac et leur souhaita le bonsoir avant de disparaître. Derek soupira de contentement en regardant son salon. Sa fille le regardait avec de grands yeux. Il baissa son regard vers elle et s'accroupit en souriant.

- Je suis désolé d'être arrivé en retard. Tu t'es inquiétée ?

Droite-gauche ; Droite-gauche.

- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

Haut-bas ; Haut-bas.

Il hocha la tête à son tour, satisfait, avant de se redresser. La petite courut jusqu'à sa chambre, son père sur les talons. Elle grimpa dans son lit avant d'attraper un de ses livres pour enfant pour le tendre vers son père. Ce dernier s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, attrapant le livre avant de l'ouvrir. Pour changer, c'était une histoire de panda, et sa fille se blottit sous les couettes en serrant fort contre elle son énorme panda.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pris le temps de lui lire une histoire, avec la forme et tout ce qui s'en suit. C'était leur petit rituel, mais comme tout le reste, sa passion pour conter les folles histoires de princesses chevauchant des pandas sauvages s'était quelque peu étiolée avec le temps. Mais là, dans l'instant du moment, il se laissa emporté par la joie d'être assit là, sur ce petit lit d'enfant, à la lumière tamisée de la petite lampe sur la table de nuit, alors que Sarah commençait à papillonner des yeux, son pouce dans la bouche. Il referma délicatement le livre après avoir mis le point final de cette histoire et regarda sa fille. Une brume de fatigue rendait son regard vitreux mais elle lui sourit tout de même, les dents plantées dans son pouce. D'un mouvement lourd de pré-sommeil, elle lui tendit la peluche panda. Un sourire triste, puis il se pencha vers cette fameuse peluche, l'embrassant longuement sur le museau, lui souhaitant la bonne nuit. Elle émit un petit reniflement amusé avant de reprendre la peluche contre elle, le museau de son panda contre sa propre joue. Derek observa sa fille quelques instants, l'envie de lui passer la main dans les cheveux lui engourdissant les doigts pendant un petit moment. Mais il se leva, histoire d'étouffer cettefantaisie. Il sortit délicatement de la chambre alors que son enfant commençait à s'endormir.

S'adossant à la porte de la chambre, il fixa sa main en soupirant. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller maintenant. Il ne devait pas amorcer un contact avec Sarah. Ce devait-être elle qui ferait le premier pas. Ne pas la brusquer. Les médecins lui avaient dit que ça allait prendre du temps, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de sentir le manque.

Il secoua la tête pour disperser ses idées.

Non, pas aujourd'hui. Il y penserait demain.

Remonté, gonflé à bloc, qu'importe l'expression, il retourna dans la cuisine se préparer quelque chose à grignoter. Avec toute cette histoire, il avait pris un peu de retard dans son boulot à fournir dans la journée et il avait pourtant promis un rapport à son oncle avant le lendemain. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas fatigué. Alors, armé de ses contrats ainsi que de son misérable sandwich, il partit s'installer dans son bureau, un peu de Wagner en fond sonore, un verre de bourbon et ses pochettes de travail.

Malgré tout son enthousiasme, les feuilles de rapport se retrouvèrent très vite abandonnées dans un coin de son bureau tandis que ses doigts trituraient le crayon de papier qu'il tenait. Après un dernier soupir amusé, Derek se leva et partit se coucher, abandonnant les croquis souriant de la jeune femme qui obnubilait ses pensées.

Jennyfer...

413 jours sans Elle.

Mais Derek n'y pensa même pas.

* * *

><p><em>Ne me tuez pas, c'est tout ce que je demande. Sinon, vous n'aurez pas la fin, et ce serait dramatique, n'est-ce pas ? … N'est-ce pas... ? (sort sa peluche panda pour attendrir les gens)<em>

* * *

><p><span>REPONSES AU REVIEWS<span>

**E : **Tant de gentillesse et de cutness dans cette review, je dead *ironiiiiiie*

**Guest (1) : **Héhéhé, voiçi la réaction de Derek ;)

**Marion : =**D Tu sais que je t'aime comme lectrice ? *^* Tu es adorable /o/ C'est toujours trop cool de lire tes review ^^ Je suis contente que Sarah plaise autant, c'est vraiment un personnage a part entière, que j'espère réaliste, et ce n'est pas qu'un pretexte foireux pour rapprocher Stiles et Derek. Certes, s'en est un... MAIS je veux qu'elle soit plus. Au fond, ce n'est pas un perso secondaire à proprement parler. Elle est... Tellement mieux, MOUAHAHAHA !

En tout cas, tu arrives toujours à me faire rougir. Quant à l'écriture, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : LANCE TOI ! Si j'écris sur les enfants en ce moment, c'est parce que j'ai une boufée maternelle qui m'ettouffe depuis quelques temps - que je n'arrive pas à taire depuis plus d'un an... Pour une gamine de 20 ans, je fais pas bien sérieux u_u -

**lucie33 : **... J'essaye d'imaginer Stiles avec un parapluie volant ainsi qu'un sac plus grand à l'intérieur... Hmmmm... Stiles en Seigneur du temps, SEIGNEUR, MOUAHAHAHA ! (love)

**Wm : **Merci pour ta review (coeur)

**Sasunaruchan : **Diabète, diabète

**Guest (2) : **Meurchiiii

* * *

><p>… <em>Je vous aimes ? licorne, paillettes et panda ? (cours se cacher)<em>

_xoxo, Win'_


	6. MOON

**DISCLAMER : **Non non. Tout cela ne m'appartient pas – enfin si, l'histoire ! -. Les persos appartiennent aux gens qui les ont crée.

**NOTE ( A LIRE ) : **• Pour la réponse aux reviews, en MP. Pour les guest, comme la dernière fois, rendez-vous en bas.

• Merci à ma Scott personnelle pour m'avoir trouvé la couverture. Parce qu'elle est awesome. Ma Scott ET la couverture, hein.

• Ahahaha. Je sais. Vous me haïssez. Mais sachez que c'est un sterek. DEFINITIVEMENT un Sterek, malgré les merdes que je leur ai prévu, héhéhé =D Je vous aime /o/ Très fort. Peace. licorne, paillettes et panda. ( Merci JeSuisUnLama pour cette expression magique /o/ )

• Pour celui ou celle qui trouve la référence au film français que j'ai mit dans ce chapitre, bah je lui fait un gros poutoux et... Eeeeeet... l'aura l'droit de choisir le parfum de glace préféré de nos zigotos °w°

BONNE LECTURE !

• EDIT : Merci à la génialisime Chewre pour la correction /O/

• CHAPITRE : RAITING T ( Pour le langage. Ils jurent comme des chartriers. ) / HUMOUR-BROMANCE

* * *

><p><strong>- CHAPITRE CINQ – MOON -<strong>

_MEMTRIX - All you Are_

- Pourquoi tu bosses les dimanches ?  
><em>- « Je suis mieux payé. » <em>  
>- Mais pourquoi tu bosses les dimanches ?<br>_- « ... Je suis mieux payé ? » _  
>- Scotty, pourquoi tu bosses les dimanches ?!<br>_- « Stiles... » _  
>- Scotty, JE ME FAIS CHIER ! Pourquoi tu bosses les DIMANCHES-EUH ?!<p>

Stiles soupira théâtralement en changeant son portable d'oreille. Il était allongé sur le lit de l'appartement, la tête dans le vide et le regard fixé sur leur armoire ouverte. Des t-shirts, quelques sweats et des pantalons disposés comme si le meuble avait subi l'attaque surprise d'une grenade, mêlée à un troupeau de bisons futés en rut. Oh, il y avait même un paquet de pâtes qui traînait entre une chaussette - oui, une seule, allez savoir où avait disparu la seconde ; à moins qu'elle n'ait été mangée par un lutin. - et un bonnet. Le jeune étudiant se mit à moitié à chouiner au téléphone qu'il s'ennuyait, sous les soupirs exaspérés de son cher et tendre frère de cœur.

- Sérieux Scotty, je m'ennuie ferme.  
><em>- « Révise ? »<em>  
>- Ah ouais ? Et je récite mes cours à qui ? Le miroir ?<br>_- « Stiles, s'il te plaît... »_  
>- Roh c'est bon, c'est pas comme si tu avais beaucoup de clients de toute façon - Hey ! Mais ça c'est une idée!<br>_- « ... Que quoi ? »_  
>- Scotty-Boy, ne bouge pas, j'arrive !<br>_- « Heeeeeee ?! Mais nan, pas question, je- »_

Trop tard. Son colocataire avait déjà raccroché et sautait dans un jeans propre. Il faillit d'ailleurs mourir dans la manœuvre quand, sautillant sur un pied, l'autre tentant de trouver la sortie de ce pantalon des Enfers, il trébucha sur sa chaussure et sa tête passa beaucoup trop près de la table basse à son goût. Le cœur battant la chamade, le jeune étudiant dévala les marches cinq par cinq - autant dire qu'il avait failli mourir plusieurs fois dans l'action - et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, il se retrouvait au volant de sa voiture pour se rendre à l'animalerie. Au vu du regard surpris et quelque peu blasé de Scott, son ami n'avait vraiment pas pris sa démarche au sérieux. Stiles lui tira la langue en sautillant joyeusement jusqu'au comptoir en se jetant presque dessus pour s'y installer. Son ami cligna des yeux en le fixant.

- ... Ah ouais mais en fait, tu es vraiment venu m'embêter.  
>- Tu n'avais qu'à pas bosser les dimanches, traître à ton sang.<br>- ... On n'est pas frère, vieux.  
>- On s'pieute dans l'même lit, c'est presque pareil.<br>- C'est ce que tu crois. Toutes les nuits, je vais sur le clic-clac. Soupira Scott en commençant à remplir une feuille.

Stiles stoppa ses mouvements de balancier avec ses jambes pour fixer son colocataire qui avait un petit sourire en coin.

- ...Quoi ? Mais-mais pourquoi ?  
>- Tu bouges dans tous les sens et pire encore : Une fois, tu m'as donné un tel coup de pied que je me suis retrouvé dans le trou qu'il y a entre le lit et le mur, ce même trou qui nous fait chier quand on veut allumer le radiateur collé au plumard, tu vois de quoi je parle ?<p>

Stiles rougit en voyant PARFAITEMENT de quoi voulait parler son ami qui ricana en le constatant.

- J'ai pas fait ça, tout de même... Marmonna plus que demanda le jeune homme.  
>- Je devrais donc mettre une webcam dans notre chez-nous pour te le prouver ?<br>- NON ! Non, vraiment, ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Voire même déconseillé. Tu me vois y jeter un œil pour te découvrir en train de faire je-ne-veux-pas-savoir-quoi avec Kira, ou toi en train de me voir combler mon éternel célibat avec les moyens du bord, genre-  
>- TROP D'INFOS ! Hurla Scott en plaquant violemment ses mains sur ses oreilles.<p>

Stiles rit aux éclats, et apparemment, dans l'esprit de son ami, rien ne valait une bonne giclée d'eau distillée dans les yeux pour le calmer. Désormais, le visage mouillé, Stiles stoppa ses rires. Sous ses cils dégoulinants, il fixa son ami qui avait toujours le flacon levé devant lui, mais regardait partout, comme si l'eau provenait d'un autre endroit. Stiles renifla dédaigneusement.

- Ah ouais, tu veux jouer à ça ?  
>- Nope, j'ai du boulot.<br>- Bullshit.

Ils se fixèrent un instant avant que Stiles ne se mette à courser son faux-frère afin de lui faire payer cet affront.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment pensé au fait que quelqu'un aurait pu les surprendre. Après tout, c'était dimanche et les gens ne pensaient pas que Deaton faisait assez confiance à Scott pour lui laisser gérer la boutique seul durant tout un après-midi. Alors oui, on peut dire qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à entendre un discret raclement de gorge alors que Stiles tentait d'étrangler son ami, sa tête au creux du bras et contre sa hanche, se débattant pour que Scott ne parvienne pas à le mordre, même si ce dernier avait déjà un pan de son t-shirt entre les dents.

- Je dérange, peut-être.

Stiles stoppa tout mouvement et doucement, tourna la tête sur sa droite, vers la porte de l'échoppe. Là, se tenait Derek Hale, dans toute sa superbe. Un manteau noir longueur mi-cuisse sur le dos, un sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule, il les fixait, un sourcil haussé barrant son front. Stiles déglutit et ricana, gêné.

- Euuuh... M'sieur Hale. C'pas du tout c'que vous croy- AH !

Scott avait profité de cette diversion bienvenue pour agripper sa jambe et forcer son genou à céder sous leurs deux poids. Ils s'écroulèrent par terre. Scott fut le premier sur ses pieds, levant le poing vers le ciel.

- J'ai gagné !  
>- T'as triché ... Geint le jeune homme toujours à terre.<p>

Scott ricana puis se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

- En quoi puis-je vous aid- Oh, coucou Sarah.

Scotty offrit un sourire radieux à la petite Sarah Hale, cachée derrière son père qui agita la main dans sa direction avant d'aller gambader jusqu'à la porte menant aux cages des animaux plus grands. L'apprenti vétérinaire rit un instant, hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers le père pour une question silencieuse. Ce dernier dodelina de la tête, et l'air gêné, il se mordilla la lèvre.

- On vient... adopter un chien. Un chiot. Si possible, le... euh...  
>- Je vois. Ça tombe bien, la peluche sur laquelle votre fille a craqué est toujours là. Je vais la chercher.<p>

Il s'approcha de la porte où Sarah attendait sagement. Elle leva un regard pétillant vers son père. Ce dernier hocha la tête.

- Tu peux l'accompagner.

Elle sembla ravie et la porte à peine ouverte, elle disparut en courant. Scott la suivit et dès lors, il ne restait plus que Derek et Stiles, qui ne semblait plus vouloir bouger d'un muscle. Le jeune père s'approcha et pencha la tête pour fixer le baby-sitter de sa fille.

- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il, soucieux de ne pas le voir bouger.  
>- A part mon égo blessé d'avoir perdu contre l'asthmatique qu'est mon colocataire ? Tout va parfaitement bien. Soupira Stiles avant de se redresser sur les coudes. Alors ? Vous avez finalement réfléchi à mon idée. Dit-il avec un sourire.<p>

Les lèvres du père frémirent et Stiles sauta sur ses pieds.

- Nan mais c'est génial ! Enfin, j'espère ne pas vous avoir forcé la main. Parce que sinon, ce ne serait pas cool de ma part.  
>- Non. En y réfléchissant, c'était une bonne idée. Et puis... l'appartement est assez grand pour accueillir un chien.<p>

Stiles sourit de toutes ses dents, véritablement heureux de ce revirement de situation.

- Les animaux sont bons pour les enfants.  
>- Vous en avez eu un ?<br>- Ouais. Mon père pensait que ça pouvait être une bonne idée après la... disparition de ma mère. Il m'avait amené ici d'ailleurs.  
>- Un chiot aussi ?<p>

Stiles eut un rougissement et se gratta la gorge.

- Euuuh... je crois qu'il aurait préféré. Mais j'ai toujours été têtu et un peu bizarre, un chien c'était trop commun. Du coup... j'ai pris un serpent.

Le père cligna des yeux en le regardant, semblant chercher à savoir s'il était sérieux ou non.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'avais envie d'un serpent, et c'est un animal résistant. J'veux dire, j'oubliais souvent moi-même de prendre mon traitement pour mon hyperactivité, alors nourrir un animal... c'était quelque peu risqué à l'époque. J'l'avais appelé "Cooly", parce qu'il était cool et que c'était un animal à sang froid. J'avais déjà un humour pourri à l'époque, mais c'était marrant. Bon, mis à part quand il s'est enfui dans les canalisations et qu'on ne l'a jamais retrouvé. Ça s'trouve, il est à New York, maintenant... ou au Mexique. C'est cool le Mexique, enfin, même si en fait il y fait plutôt chaud. Mais je disais cool dans le sens sympa. Vous êtes déjà allé au Mexique ?

Hale le fixait toujours. Aucune réaction, aucune réponse. Zut, se dit le jeune homme. Je l'ai cassé.  
>Il avait bien envie de passer sa main devant son visage en lui demandant si tout allait bien, mais le téléphone de l'animalerie sonna et Stiles sautilla jusqu'à l'accueil et décrocha.<p>

- Animalerie de Beacon Hills, booooonjooooour. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

L'étudiant coinça le téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille pour fouiller dans l'amas de feuilles qu'il y avait sur le bureau afin d'en trouver une vierge pour noter ce que lui disait la personne au téléphone. Malheureusement, il n'en trouvait pas. Il fallait dire que, Scott s'était tellement étalé qu'il y avait de tout : Des feuilles d'adoption, des révisions de cours, des post-it, MAIS ABSOLUMENT RIEN POUR NOTER. Stiles commençait à tourner en rond, essayant de retenir les infos, stylo à la main. Écrire directement sur le bureau ? Nan, mauvaise idée. Sur le mur ? Pas mieux. Gribouiller sur ses fiches de révisions ? Naaaaan, non plus. Et cette bonne femme qui continuait de crier au scandale à propos de son chien...

- Ola, ola, doucement s'il vous plaît. On reprend depuis le début ! Vous êtes Madame... O'Neil. Fort bien.

Il fit signe à Hale pour qu'il s'approche. Ce dernier s'exécuta et sursauta quand Stiles lui agrippa la main pour noter "Mme O'Meil ; Chien racé ; toilettage impèq' ; 5/10 ". Hale le regardait faire, la bouche entrouverte. Stiles, le capuchon du stylo dans la bouche, marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour toute personne hors de sa tête puis recracha le bouchon sur le bureau.

- Hé mais M'dame, vous êtes bien gentille mais c'est une animalerie, pas un salon de toilettage et-  
><em>- « Ne soyez pas impertinent jeune homme ! Le 5 Novembre, impérativement à 10 heures, Duchesse participe à un concours de beauté à 15 heures tapante. Je veux que tout soit parfait ! »<em>  
>- Mais je vous ai dit que-<br>_- « Moi aussi j'ai dit quelque chose ! Que vous êtes insolent, j'espère ne plus jamais avoir affaire à vous ! »_

Et elle lui raccrocha au nez. Stiles resta quelques instant interdit en regardant le téléphone comme s'il l'avait mordu, avant de lui tirer la langue et de raccrocher brutalement.

- Connasse. Lâcha-t-il.

Un ricanement le fit lever la tête. Hale le regardait, amusé. Il haussa les épaules.

- Nan mais c'est vrai quoi ! C'est pas un salon de toilettage pour chien à cinquante mille dollars.  
>- Pourriez-vous me rendre ma main, maintenant ? Demanda le père, avec un rictus moqueur.<p>

Stiles cligna des yeux et baissa la tête sur sa main qui tenait toujours celle de Derek Hale, emprisonnée. Il souffla.

- Bah en fait... Hé, mais attendez, c'pas un M, mais un N, là. Scott a raison, j'écris comme mes pieds.

Il récupéra le stylo qu'il avait laissé tomber puis se repencha sur la paume du pauvre Hale pour corriger le "O'Meil" en "O'Neil". Il se redressa, fier de lui.

- Voilà ! Parfait !

C'est à ce moment là que, Scott réapparut accompagné de la petite Sarah, qui serrait contre elle le petit chiot avec lequel elle avait sympathisé quelques jours plus tôt. Elle courut jusqu'à son père en lui tendant la boule de poil à bout de bras. Elle semblait bien heureuse d'être là, les oreilles frétillantes et la langue pendante, haletant toute contente. Une lueur de tendresse s'alluma dans les yeux du père célibataire qui se pencha pour faire face à sa fille.

- Alors, voilà la nouvelle venue dans la famille ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

La petite hocha vivement la tête et un petit sourire se dessina même sur ses lèvres. Stiles aurait aisément pu glousser devant ce spectacle adorable s'il n'avait pas eu un minimum de professionnalisme. Le père tendit la main vers le chiot et lui gratta le haut du crâne.

- Comment va-t-on l'appeler ? Murmura-t-il.

Sarah sembla réfléchir un instant et son visage se décomposa. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas pensé à cela. Son regard triste se posa sur le chiot, comme si on allait le lui retirer simplement parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment le baptiser. Hale leva la tête vers les deux amis, leur demandant s'ils n'avaient pas une idée. Scott fouilla dans les papiers éparpillés sur le bureau, sortant un certificat d'adoption vierge.

- Alors, c'est l'année des M. Comme c'est une femelle, je vous vois mal l'appeler Médor, sauf si vous avez un humour sérieusement atteint qui frôlerait celui de notre Stiles national, ici présent.  
>- Hé ! S'insurgea ce dernier en frappant l'épaule de son ami qui rit à sa réaction. J'ai toujours de bonnes idées ! Par exemple, en M, on peut prendre... on peut prendre... euuuuh...<br>- Vous voyez. Déclara Scott en pointant son ami du doigt.

Ce dernier, réfléchissant la bouche entrouverte en regardant le plafond, ne rata pas l'occasion de lui frapper l'arrière du crâne d'un mouvement ample et souple du bras - héhéhé, trois ans de Crosse au lycée, ça donne de bons réflexes ! -.

- Myrtille. Macadamia. Mortadelle. Moule. Macaque. Morticia. Mercredi. Maharaja. Marie-Jeanne. Marijua- nan, quand même pas - Meredith. Malicia. MAGNETO ! - Hurla-t-il soudainement en levant le poing. Sauf que le regard de Scott coupa tout élan de joie - ... ou pas. Mistigri ? Trop banal. Martha Jones ! -Susurra-t-il, plein d'étoiles dans les yeux - Melody Pond... Toujours pas. Euuuuh... Moon ? Madagasc-  
>- Moon. Interrompit le père. J'aime bien Moon.<br>- Ah ? Lâcha Stiles, déçu que l'un des prénoms les moins inventifs soit retenu.

Derek eut un petit sourire à sa moue boudeuse puis se retourna vers Sarah en lui demandant si Moon lui convenait. La petite sourit en hochant la tête, serrant de nouveau le chiot contre elle en la berçant. La toute nouvelle prénommée Moon se débattit un instant pour lui lécher le visage et Scott arbora un sourire attendri face à cette scène pour le moins adorable.

- Va pour Moon, alors !

Il se mit en quête du seul stylo qu'il semblait avoir dans toute l'animalerie – chose étrange si vous vouliez l'avis de Stiles, mais passons - et son colocataire le lui tendit. Scott l'attrapa et resta quelques instants dans cette position.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'avais volé mon stylo ?  
>- Ah ! Tout simplement parce que le téléphone a sonné, que quelqu'un voulait prendre rendez-vous et que - Il se pencha par dessus le comptoir pour attraper la main de Hale qui s'était redressé, et la porter à ses yeux - une certaine Madame O'Neil a pris rendez-vous le 5 novembre à 10 heures pour un toilettage impeccable de son chien "Duchesse" - Sérieusement, comment on peut appeler son chien Duchesse ? Demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers Scott.<p>

Ce dernier eut un soupir amusé.

- Tu as vraiment écrit sur la main de ce pauvre monsieur qui n'avait rien demandé ?  
>- Mais tu n'as pas de feuilles vierges !<p>

Scott attrapa un carnet qui était sur le comptoir et l'ouvrit devant son ami, lui parlant comme à un enfant.

- Tu vois ça Stiles, c'est ce que l'on appelle un agenda. A-gen-da. C'est une invention magique qui te permet de noter des choses... pour des dates précises ! C'est beau la technologie, non ?

Le jeune étudiant gonfla les joues d'une fausse colère purement puérile avant de renifler dédaigneusement.

- Ouais, bah si ton faux-bureau était un peu mieux rangé, je l'aurais trouvé ton agenda révolutionnaire !  
>- Stiles, il était bien en évid-<br>- Ne me coupe pas, malotru ! Je veux dix pour cent de ta paie pour ce répondage à ce coup de fil !  
>- Crève !<br>- Tu dors sur le paillasson ce soir. Déclara Stiles en lui lançant un regard noir.

Un rire les coupa dans leur élan. Le cœur de Stiles rata un battement en contemplant pour la première fois le visage de Monsieur Hale, totalement détendu, barré d'un sourire. Le baby-sitter donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son colocataire et traître de meilleur ami.

- A cause de toi, je perds toute crédibilité face à mon employeur, faux-frère.  
>- Crois-moi Stiles, tu y arrives très bien tout seul.<p>

Et comme pour appuyer les dires de son ami, le baby-sitter lui tira la langue.

Scott et Monsieur Hale passèrent quelques minutes à remplir les formulaires d'adoption, à parler des contraintes et d'autres détails. Stiles en profita pour s'asseoir en tailleur devant Sarah qui s'amusait déjà avec sa nouvelle amie.

- Tu es contente ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Haut-bas rapide.

- Tant mieux ! Moi aussi j'aimerais bien avoir un chien, mais je ne peux pas. Parce que tu vois, mon appartement à moi, il est trop petit pour que je puisse avoir un animal. Enfin, si on oublie Scott là-bas.

Petit sourire.

- Du coup, quand je viendrai te garder, je pourrais jouer un peu avec vous deux ?

Le hochement de tête vif qu'elle lui offrit le fit sourire.

- Tu vas devoir lui apprendre à t'obéir aux gestes, puisque tu ne parles pas.

Elle fit la moue, comme honteuse de sa situation.

- Mais comme tu es trop forte, tu vas y arriver. Je t'aiderais, si tu veux. Et ton papa aussi.

Elle jeta un regard à ce dernier, toujours penché sur les papiers en compagnie de l'apprenti véto. Stiles suivit son regard et déclara sur le ton de la confidence.

- Il t'aime très fort ton papa, tu sais ça ?

Haut-bas lent, cette fois-ci.

- Ça va s'arranger. Lâcha-t-il.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait dit ça, mais il le croyait. Il le sentait. Lorsqu'il voyait cette petite famille totalement dysfonctionnelle et pour le moins atypique, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que la vie était parfois injuste, mais que le monde avait été construit sur une base solide : L'équilibre. Quelques soient les épreuves dures, ou les merveilleux moments, il y avait toujours un équilibre qui se créait. Et dans cette petite tribu, il lui semblait que l'arrivée de Moon allait faire pencher la balance. Ils étaient jusqu'à maintenant dans le négatif ? La boule de poil allait remonter le positif. Oui, il y croyait. Tout allait s'arranger avec du temps et de la patience.

- Sarah, Moon, on va y aller.

Stiles sortit de ses pensées et se releva pour retirer quelques peluches imaginaires sur son pantalon. Sarah sauta sur ses pieds et la petite Moon jappa joyeusement, l'arrière-train redressé, sa petite queue fouettant joyeusement l'air. Hale se pencha, enfila un humble collier autour de son cou et y accrocha une laisse. Sa fille le regarda faire, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Stiles le remarqua et s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

- Hey miss, calme-toi. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit le jour où nous sommes venus ici pour la deuxième fois ? Comme quoi il ne fallait pas que tu cours partout quand on était dehors ?

Elle hocha la tête en le regardant. Il lui sourit.

- Et bien là, c'est la même chose. Moon est encore un bébé chien, elle ne sait pas que la rue est dangereuse, comme toi tu peux le savoir. Alors on lui met une laisse pour qu'elle ne parte pas trop loin, tu comprends ?

Elle regarda la laisse, son père, puis Stiles.

- Tout va bien, voyons. C'est pour qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas.  
>- Elle ne sera pas attachée à la maison, ma puce. La rassura son père.<p>

Elle sembla hésiter quelques instants avant de finalement capituler - Stiles le comprit quand il vit les épaules de la petite se détendre sensiblement. - Son père le remarqua aussi et lui tendit la laisse avec un sourire. Elle s'en empara vivement et Derek ouvrit la porte pour les laisser sortir toutes les deux. Avant de les suivre, il se retourna pour remercier Scott et serrer la main de Stiles, lui souhaitant une bonne fin de journée.

Puis Scott et Stiles furent de nouveau seuls dans la boutique. L'étudiant laissa échapper un faible soupir avant de rejoindre son ami qui le regardait du coin de l'œil en classant la fiche de Moon dans un épais classeur.

- Bah dis-donc, quelle histoire.  
>- Yep.<br>- Alors, c'est lui le fameux M'sieur Hale, hein.  
>- Yep.<br>- Il a l'air sympa.  
>- Yep.<br>- Et il est canon.  
>- Yep- Euh attends, quoi ?<br>- Tu me l'avais caché.  
>- Scooooott !<p>

Son ami éclata de rire et se mit à courir pour éviter un Stiles armé d'un classeur, bien décidé à lui faire payer cette énième traîtrise.

.*.

Assis à même le sol, Stiles jonglait avec son stylo. Il s'était mis dans l'idée de faire toutes ses fiches d'ici le week-end mais il avait pris un peu de retard. Et puis, il avait un peu de mal à rassembler ses idées en ce moment, alors il fixait ses cours, relisant ses pattes de mouches, déchiffrant ses flèches de couleurs, ses traits de Stabilo et ses lettres capitales. Il y en avait plein, et en ce moment, elles se mélangeaient toutes devant ses yeux. Fatigué, il se frotta les tempes en grognant un peu, les paupières closes. Un petit quelque chose se frotta à sa jambe. Il rouvrit les yeux et sourit en apercevant la petite Moon assise devant lui, semblant attendre quelque chose. Il tendit la main, lui caressa la tête, et la petite chienne haleta en fermant ses petits yeux avant de japper et de lui grimper dessus pour mordiller sa chemise. Il eut un rire et la gratouilla derrière les oreilles. Han, cette boule de poil était aussi adorable que sa petite maîtresse, assise elle aussi au sol contre la table basse, penchée sur un de ses dessins.

Stiles la regardait en souriant. Cette gamine était vraiment son coup de cœur. Cela ne faisait qu'un peu moins d'un mois qu'il s'occupait de Sarah, mais plus adorable qu'elle, il n'en connaissait pas des masses. Elle était chou, vraiment. Calme, quelques fois capricieuse comme tout enfant de cet âge, mais obéissante. Derek Hale avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir un amour pareil. Enfin, après, c'était son avis. Il tenta de retourner à ses révisions, la surveillant du coin de l'œil, bien qu'avec le temps, il avait compris que ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. Ils passèrent un autre moment comme ça, mais très vite, Stiles se rendit compte que la petite ne dessinait plus. Il reposa son stylo et la regarda.

- Tu t'ennuies.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, et il avait bien sûr, vu juste.

- Une idée de ce que tu voudrais faire ?

Elle haussa les épaules et soupira avant de commencer à rassembler ses dessins. Ses mouvements un peu brusques firent rouler ses crayons de couleur sur la table, et certains d'entre eux tombèrent même à terre. Il n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire de ramasser que la petite se penchait et ramassait déjà ses petits bouts de bois colorés. Quand elle se redressa, elle avait récupéré le petit fuyard qui était tombé dans son sac, et tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Son comportement suintait la curiosité et la gêne à la fois. Autant dire que cela attira l'attention du baby-sitter, qui sourit en voyant le petit livre qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Il se redressa, s'asseyant mieux, et ferma sa pochette avant de poser son stylo. Il lui sourit.

- C'est mon livre préféré. Tu le connais ?

La petite tourna le livre dans ses mains et après avoir regarder la couverture, secoua la tête.

- Han, c'est dommage.

Elle le lui tendit. Il le récupéra en souriant, l'ouvrit et le feuilleta. Elle se pencha en avant pour regarder, et sa petite moue soucieuse le fit rire.

- Oui. C'est un livre pour les grands, mais il y a des dessins dedans.

Il tourna les pages, laissant les mots de cette histoire bouleversante faire remonter en son sein des souvenirs pour le moins tendres. Sarah était toujours penchée par-dessus la table basse, regardant à l'envers les pages et les illustrations. Stiles se leva, faisant craquer son dos et lui sourit avant de s'asseoir plus confortablement, comprenez ici qu'il quittait le sol, avec comme dossier le canapé pour s'affaler dans ce dernier. Il tapota la place à côté de lui et Sarah le rejoint. Il ferma le livre et le posa sur ses genoux, caressant la couverture abîmée.

- Ce livre est très vieux. Pas l'histoire en elle-même, pas vraiment tout du moins, mais ce livre en particulier. Ton papa, il te lit des histoires parfois le soir, pour t'aider à t'endormir ?

Elle hocha la tête en faisant des gestes amples des bras.

- Tous les soirs ? Traduit Stiles, amusé.

Nouvel hochement de tête et esquisse de sourire.

- Tu as de la chance. Moi, c'est ma maman qui me lisait des histoires. Et une histoire en particulier.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté alors que Moon, après avoir bataillé pour les rejoindre sur le fauteuil, abandonnait la partie pour s'allonger à leurs pieds. Sarah cligna des yeux et pointa le livre de son petit doigt.

- Tout à fait. Acquiesça le jeune baby-sitter. C'était son exemplaire... lui confia-t-il en caressant la couverture de son pouce. C'était aussi son histoire préférée et c'est très rapidement devenu la mienne. Même si je ne le lis pas tous les jours, je le garde toujours avec moi. Ça me fait me sentir bien, un peu comme ta peluche panda que tu emmènes même à l'école.

Il resta quelques instants silencieux, perdu dans ses souvenirs et ses pensées. Il secoua la tête pour revenir sur Terre et se tourna vers Sarah.

- Tu veux que je t'en lise un bout ?

Elle hocha la tête avant de descendre du canapé pour courir vers son petit sac à dos et revenir tout aussi vite, sa petite peluche panda serrée dans ses petits bras. Elle se réinstalla sur le divan, son pouce droit trouvant automatiquement le chemin de sa bouche. Son autre main commença à jouer avec une des mèches de ses cheveux et Stiles, non sans un sourire attendri, se réinstalla bien mieux dans le canapé, ni trop près de Sarah, ni trop loin pour qu'elle puisse regarder les images. Puis il commença à lire.

- " _Lorsque j'avais six ans j'ai vu, une fois, une magnifique image, dans un livre sur la Forêt Vierge qui s'appelait_ "Histoires vécues"._ Ça représentait un serpent boa qui avalait un fauve. Voilà la copie du dessin._" - Il pointa l'illustration du haut de la page, puis reprit d'une voix passionnée. - " _On disait dans le livre : _" Les serpents boas avalent leur proie toute entière, sans la mâcher. Ensuite ils ne peuvent plus bouger et ils dorment pendant les six mois de leur digestion. "_ J'ai alors beaucoup réfléchi sur les aventures de la jungle, et à mon tour, j'ai réussi, avec un crayon de couleur, à tracer mon premier dessin. Mon dessin numéro un, il était comme ça. _"

Et il continua ainsi sa lecture, replongeant avec plaisir dans cette histoire qu'on lui avait toujours lu ou qu'il avait lu pour lui-même, soit silencieusement. Ce conte avait bercé son enfance et si, étant jeune, il avait plus qu'adoré écouter la voix envoûtante de sa mère lui chuchotant les paroles de la rose ou la voix doucereuse du renard, il n'avait compris que bien plus tard la complexité et toute la beauté du texte. Sa mère n'étant plus présente pour converser sur cette œuvre, il avait gardé pour lui ses commentaires, non sans oublier l'importance qu'avait eu ce conte dans sa vie. Et là, pour la première fois, il le redécouvrait sous un nouveau jour. Il n'était plus simple auditeur enfant ou simple lecteur silencieux adolescent, il était pleinement acteur. Voir Sarah se redresser pour regarder les dessins de chapeaux-qui-n'en-sont-pas, se mettant sur ses pieds, ouvrant de grands yeux, ou simplement écoutant, c'était une toute nouvelle expérience.

- "_... Les grandes personnes ne comprennent jamais rien toutes seules, et c'est fatiguant, pour les enfants, de toujours et toujours donner des explications. _" Ça c'est bien vrai.

Le sourire baveux que lui offrit Sarah, ses dents fermement plantées dans son pouce le fit sourire. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Derek ne devait rentrer que dans une heure et demie, ils avaient tout le temps devant eux.

- " _J'ai ainsi vécu seul, sans personne avec qui parler véritablement, jusqu'à une panne dans le désert du Sahara, il y a six ans ... _[ ... ] _Alors vous imaginez ma surprise, au lever du jour, quand une drôle de petite voix m'a réveillée. Elle disait _: S'il vous plaît... Dessine-moi un mouton ! "

Et c'est ainsi que Sarah fit la connaissance du Petit Prince.

* * *

><p><em>Oui, voilà le pourquoi du renard du premier titre o/ Haaaan mon dieu. Vous savez que je l'ai relut pour écrire cette histoire ? Bah elle me fait toujours autant pleurer UwU Et j'assume TOTALEMENT ! Bref. Love you !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>REPONSES AU REVIEWS<strong>

**lucie33 :** Stiles en docteur ? ... Oh mon dieu que c'est une idée ! MOUAHAHAHAHA ! Je la garde ! *sort*

**Marion :** Vous vous êtes tous donné le mot pour l'apeller La Dinde, c'est pas possible ? xD - Non mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux la haïr. T'en fait pas. Ahaha. - Et donc, que penses-tu de cette petite chose adorable ? ;D Bien sur qu'il allait prendre un chien !

Nan t'inquiète, Dlull ne viendrat pas poser sur nous la couette de l'oublis. En tout cas, pas tout de suite. Y aura aucun vrai chapitre avec Jennyfer, vous en faîtes pas, j'ai un peu de dignité tout de même !

**Sasunaruchan :** PARCE QUE ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHHAA *kofkof* Naaaan, pas frapper ! T'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger :D

C'est un Sterek, no panique ! Je les aime trop !

**Guest :** Elle vient fouttre la marde :D Des péripéties, tout ça tout ça.

Merci pour ta review, elle me touche énormément

**Kassandra :** Et oui, je sais, on s'y attendais pas à celle là

**Jesuisunlama : **Ah mais si j'ai l'droit ! Et j'vais m'gener tiens ! J'y avais penser, le premier contact avec Stiles. Mais malheureusement, j'essaye de faire quelque chose d'un peu réaliste, et... Enfin, le monde n'est pas tout beau, tout ça tout ça .x. Maaaaaaaais... Enfin, no spoil, tu verras

* * *

><p><em>Licorne, paillettes et panda ! <em>

_xoxo, Win'_


	7. DECISION

**DISCLAMER : **Non non. Tout cela ne m'appartient pas – enfin si, l'histoire ! -. Les persos appartiennent aux gens qui les ont crée.

**NOTE ( A LIRE ) :** • Merci à la génialisime Chewre pour la correction

• Pour la réponse aux reviews, en MP. Pour les guest, comme la dernière fois, rendez-vous en bas.

• Vous pouvez continuez à me haïr. Surtout que bon, comme la trame est enfin posée, on va pouvoir rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Parce que oui, jusqu'alors, ce n'était que du menu fortin. A partir de ce chapitre ça devient plus... Enfin, je ne vous spoile pas, mais sachez que les n'ennuis commencent, MOUAHAHAHAHAHAyeabifournavrafra*kofkof*

• Chapitre plus cours.

• Pff, vous z'avez pas trouver mon petit clin d'oeil à Populaire... Héhéhé, enfin c'pas grave, moi je la connais, ça me suffit ***sort***

**POUR LE CHAPITRE** : Raiting T

• Double POV. Stiles + Derek. ( Le chapitre précédent était trop long pour que je me permette d'y mettre toute la première partie du chapitre. )

• General/Famille

_BONNE LECTURE !_

* * *

><p><strong>- CHAPITRE SIX – DECISION -<strong>

_MELVV - Vibe_

Stiles jugea la fin de l'histoire bien trop dure pour la lire à la petite Sarah. A son âge, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment faire la différence entre nostalgie et simple tristesse. Il ne voulait pas que la petite pleure, ou qu'elle se sente mal sans rien montrer, par sa faute. Il ne savait pas vraiment quel genre d'histoire Hale pouvait bien lire à sa fille, mais il était sûr que tout parent qui se respecte ne ferait pas pleurer son enfant consciemment. D'ailleurs, sa propre mère avait pendant longtemps refusé de lui lire la fin de l'histoire. Quand elle l'avait jugé assez grand pour la comprendre par lui-même, elle lui avait donné le livre et lui avait dit de le finir sans elle. Puis elle l'avait consolé et lui avait expliqué la notion de la nostalgie. Quelques mois plus tard, elle tombait malade. Une année passée, et on l'enterrait. Et Stiles ne vivait plus la nostalgie par les mots, mais par toutes les fibres de son être, de toute son âme. Alors il s'arrêta de lire à la fin du chapitre du renard, son préféré. Il referma le livre et se tourna vers Sarah. Cela l'avait ému de lire à voix haute ses souvenirs d'enfance et s'il s'était écouté, ce ne serait pas seulement des frissons qui l'auraient parcouru, mais bien quelques sanglots. Et il assumait totalement que, quiconque osait lui dire que Le Petit Prince est un livre pour enfant comme un autre, avait toujours eu affaire à ses foudres.

Se raclant la gorge pour chasser les restes d'émotions qui s'attardaient, il offrit un sourire resplendissant à Sarah.

- Tu as aimé ? Demanda-t-il, un peu soucieux de sa réponse.

D'un autre côté, ce n'était qu'une enfant, il n'allait pas s'énerver contre un bout de chou pareil. Si elle n'avait pas aimé, tel était son droit. Peut-être l'appréciera-t-elle lorsqu'elle sera plus grande.

Sauf que, contre toute attente, Sarah leva vers lui un regard humide et renifla, frottant son œil de sa main libre. Stiles se décomposa.

- Oh non Sarah, il ne faut pas pleurer, voyons... ! Oh non pitié, ne pleure pas, je ne peux pas te faire des chatouilles pour te faire rire !

Ah bah bravo, pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas la faire pleurer, c'était totalement raté ! Mais elle lui sourit à travers ses quelques larmes. Stiles resta dubitatif devant cette enfant pour le moins surprenante. Elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre tous les enjeux de l'histoire, tout de même. Mais du coup, pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Parce qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui ?

- Hey Miss, ne pleure pas, voyons. Il rentre chez lui à la fin, il retrouve sa rose, tout va bien...

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Sarah descendit du canapé, fouillant dans ses dessins avant de lui tendre une feuille un peu froissée ainsi que quelques crayons de couleur. Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Tu veux que je dessine avec toi ?

Elle hocha la tête et s'assit face à sa feuille, prenant du rouge et du vert avant de se pencher sur son œuvre future. Stiles la regarda faire, puis se laissa glisser là où il avait commencé et très vite abandonné ses révisions pour la suivre dans sa fibre artistique. C'était un moyen comme un autre de lui changer les idées. Au bout de quelques minutes à observer sa feuille blanche, Sarah lui montra son dessin : C'était une fleur dessinée par une enfant, mais il reconnut tout de même la fameuse Rose, et cela le fit sourire. Alors il se pencha à son tour sur sa feuille et se prit très vite au jeu, dessinant un pêle-mêle des icônes du Petit Prince : Une écharpe rouge dans le vent, un renard, une petite planète avec une rose sous cloche, un coucher de soleil, des baobabs, beaucoup de baobabs et un lampadaire. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, Stiles racontant de temps à autre des anecdotes sur sa mère, quand elle lui lisait cette histoire pour l'endormir.

- Un jour, pour mon anniversaire, elle m'a offert une peluche renard. Je l'ai toujours, elle est dans mon lit.

Sarah lui jeta un coup d'œil.

- C'était mon chapitre préféré, le renard. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours trouvé ça... beau.

Il tira la langue en essayant de ne pas dépasser. Fier de lui, il lui glissa son dessin boa ouvert. Elle eut un petit reniflement amusé avant de lui montrer son propre dessin, le boa fermé. Il se mit à rire.

- Les grands esprits se rencontrent !

Entre eux deux, Moon se réveilla et dressa une oreille attentive. Stiles lui jeta un coup d'œil et lui caressa la tête, lui demandant ce qu'elle avait. Elle jappa et se redressa sur ses pattes avant de se mettre à courir vers la porte d'entrée d'où leur parvenaient maintenant des bruits de clés dans une serrure. Stiles se leva et suivit le chien jusque dans le couloir. Là, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Hale. Moon aurait sûrement voulu lui sauter dessus pour lui faire part de sa joie de le voir à la maison, mais étant encore peu habituée au parquet, elle ne contrôla pas ses mouvements, et ses pattes s'emmêlèrent. Elle chuta en avant, roula sur elle-même, avant de percuter les jambes du maître de maison. Ce dernier, toujours sur le pallier de la porte, baissa le regard vers cette boule de poil allongée avec le ventre en l'air, à cheval sur ses chaussures, haletant gaiement et la langue pendante. Stiles éclata de rire devant cette scène. C'était à la fois cocasse et affreusement adorable, il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Et quand Moon commença à patiner dans les airs en jappant vers Hale, celui-ci se baissa avec un reniflement amusé pour la prendre contre lui et lui caresser la tête, essayant surtout de tenir son museau loin de son visage puisqu'elle semblait vouloir le lui lubrifier avec sa bave. Le cœur de Stiles tressauta un instant devant ce tableau qu'il aurait bien aimé immortaliser : Le sourire détendu de Hale, son visage débarrassé de tous ses soucis et sa douceur et tendresse envers l'animal... Ça valait tout l'or du monde.

Stiles réussit à calmer ses rires devant le regard noir que lui lança Hale en le voyant hilare, mais son sourire ne s'effaça pas.

- J'en connais qui sont contentes que vous soyez rentré.

- J'ai cru comprendre, oui.

Il reposa Moon à terre, qui se mit à courir, d'abord dans le salon, pour revenir de nouveau dans les jambes de Hale, puis dans celles de Stiles, avant d'être coursée par Sarah.

- Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda le père en retirant son écharpe et son manteau.

Stiles acquiesça en s'adossant au mur.

- Impeccable. Je suis passé ici prendre Moon avant d'aller chercher Sarah à l'école, histoire de la sortir un peu. Du coup, on est rentrés à pied.

Le père hocha la tête.

- Elle était assez couverte ?

- Je lui avais pris un pull en plus, au cas où. - Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant - D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de constater que malgré que sa veste soit à capuche, tous ses pulls et ses gilets le sont aussi...

- C'est pour dans la rue. Lui répondit le père avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

Stiles le regarda passer devant lui, clignant des yeux, interdit. Puis il fronça les sourcils et rejoignit Hale dans la cuisine, s'accoudant au comptoir pour le regarder d'un air dubitatif.

- Alors là, j'ai beau y mettre toute la bonne foi du monde, j'vois pas le rapport.

Le père eut un rictus moqueur.

- Z'êtes pas très rapide. Se moqua-t-il en reprenant mot pour mot la première pique que lui avait lancé Stiles.

Se dernier ouvrit la bouche et le regarda.

- Ça, c'était petit et mesquin M'sieur Hale.

- Mais non.

- Bon alors, ces capuches ? Je veux résoudre ce mystère.

- Réfléchissez. Quand vous aurez trouvé...

- J'aurais l'droit à une récompense ?

- ... Dois-je vous acheter des biscuits en plus de ceux pour Moon ?

- AHAHHA, TRÈS DRÔLE ! S'esclaffa-t-il avant de prendre une poker face ratée. Nul.

Hale avait pourtant l'air très fier de lui, se moquant ouvertement du jeune baby-sitter qui croisa les bras sur son torse.

- On dit que j'suis un gamin, mais au fond z'êtes pire. Bougonna-t-il.

L'autre ne lui répondit pas, souriant en buvant son verre de jus de fruit. Stiles le pointa du doigt.

- Je trouverai, M'sieur Hale. Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire. Je suis un fouineur doublé d'une tête de mule. Vous allez regretter d'avoir voulu jouer avec moi sur ce terrain là.

Hale haussa un sourcil, cette moue toujours moqueuse sur les lèvres, moue que Stiles aimerait bien faire disparaître, quelques soient les moyens employés.

- Nous verrons cela. Lâcha-t-il d'une vois doucereuse.

Sarah stoppa cet échange pour le moins déconcertant du côté de Stiles, en arrivant en gambadant vers son père pour lui tendre une feuille, un sourire sur les lèvres, les yeux pétillants et transpirants la fierté. Le baby-sitter reconnut son dessin de boa fermé et son cœur rata un battement. Arf, n'avait-elle pas retenu le premier chapitre ? Il faut toujours tout expliquer aux grandes personnes et-

- Oh ! Il est très réussi ton éléphant dans ce boa, trésor.

La mâchoire de Stiles se déboîta alors que Sarah, sautillant de bonheur, tournait la tête vers en lui pointant son doigt vers son père, semblant dire " _T'as vu ? T'as vu ?!_ ". Son père leva les yeux vers le baby-sitter qui reprit constance, fermant la bouche avant de gober une mouche, et leva les mains devant lui.

- Franchement, respect. On ne me l'avait encore jamais faite, celle-là.

- Je réserve bien des surprises, Stiles.

Jamais Stiles n'avait ressenti tant de frissons à l'entente de son prénom. On respire, on ne balbutie pas, on ne FLIRTE pas, on ne rougit p-

Ah. Trop tard.

.*.

Derek regarda Stiles disparaître dans les escaliers. Il le reconnaissait, il avait pris un malin et malsain plaisir à faire bégayer et rougir le baby-sitter, mais... il fallait lui pardonner, c'était trop simple. Et marrant. Et Stiles semblait ne pas l'avoir mal pris, donc tout allait bien - Enfin, il l'espérait... -. Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées avant de retourner dans le salon, la petite chienne Moon sur les talons, gambadant joyeusement tantôt derrière lui, tantôt à ses côtés. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle était parmi eux, mais c'était comme si elle avait toujours fait partie de la famille. En préparant à manger, il couva tendrement sa fille du regard pendant qu'elle tentait de dessiner, alors que Moon lui donnait des coups de tête dans le bras pour attirer son attention. Sarah grogna quelques instants en essayant de la repousser pour finalement entourer son cou et la câliner. Si quelques jours plus tôt, il redoutait cet instant, au final sa crainte d'être jaloux d'un animal s'était révélée infondée. Certes, Moon avait eu plus de contact avec sa fille en deux jours que lui n'en n'avait eu avec elle en une année complète, mais au final, cela lui faisait plus de bien qu'autre chose. Moon désormais parmi eux, il avait de nouveau l'espoir qu'un beau jour, il pourrait réconforter sa fille sans avoir à réfléchir de ses gestes ni avoir peur d'une de ses crises. Dommage que ce n'était pas l'année des H, il aurait pu appliquer ce cliché de la renommée Hope. Oui, il aurait pu le faire.

Le repas fut... étrange. Et pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. Il avait mis un peu de musique pour avoir un fond sonore, chose qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire, car le silence avait tendance à l'angoisser un peu, mais la manière dont Sarah se comportait... il savait que si elle avait été capable de parler, elle l'aurait assommé de babillages enfantins. Alors il avait posé quelques questions, et elle avait répondu avec de grands gestes. Elle lui avait montré tous les beaux dessins qu'elle et Stiles avaient fait, plus enthousiaste qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle avait voulu lui montrer l'exemplaire du Petit Prince que Stiles lui avait prêté jusqu'au lendemain. Avant de partir, il lui avait dit de faire très attention parce que, ce livre en particulier, comptait beaucoup pour lui mais comme elle avait aimé les dessins, il le lui laissait ; mais Derek ne voulait pas qu'elle y touche tant qu'elle ne finissait pas son assiette et surtout pas avant de s'être lavé les mains.

Derek ne se fourvoyait pas : Il avait été agréablement surpris et ému de voir à quel point Sarah et Stiles s'entendaient bien. Cela faisait plus d'un mois maintenant qu'il travaillait pour lui et il pouvait voir sa fille s'ouvrir un peu plus chaque jour. Elle refusait toujours autant les contacts humains, ne parlait toujours pas, ne riait ni ne souriait à outrance. Pas encore. Parce qu'il était son père et qu'il vivait avec elle et son état depuis plus d'un an, il savait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Et il remarquait tous ses petits signes, ses yeux bien plus vivants qu'avant, son comportement amorphe s'effritant petit à petit. Oui, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Sarah aussi expressive et ouverte. Et cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien, de voir que sa fille n'était pas définitivement perdue dans les méandres de son esprit. Elle était encore jeune, mais il ignorait si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Les médecins lui avaient dit d'être patient, de lui laisser du temps pour que le blocage se délie de lui-même. Mais... il hésitait entre les croire sur parole, ou laisser son côté paternel sur-protecteur reprendre le dessus. Si elle sortait un jour de son mutisme, il avait peur que le temps passé dans ce blocage lui laisse des séquelles. Et il ne voulait pas d'une vie de psychanalyse pour son bébé.

Enfin... au vu de sa fille, touillant avec entrain son fromage blanc et sa confiture avant d'en mettre autant autour de sa bouche qu'à l'intérieur, il commençait à douter de ses propres peurs. Alors il balaya toutes ces occupations d'un sourire.

Après avoir lu son histoire de cette princesse armée d'une poêle à frire amoureuse du pirate à sa petite Sarah - la princesse amoureuse, hein. Pas la poêle à frire. - et après avoir bataillé avec Moon pour qu'elle aille dans son panier et non rejoindre Sarah dans son lit, il s'était enfin laissé tomber dans le fauteuil de son bureau. Il sortit quelques feuilles de son sac pour les étaler devant lui, voulant se concentrer un peu. Bon, il avait encore un peu de boulot à faire, mais avant toute chose...

- « _Allô ?_ »

- Bonsoir Jenny. Sussura-t-il avec un sourire.

- « _Oh, Derek, ce que je suis contente de t'entendre ! Comment vas-tu, chéri ? _»

Derek tressaillît et perdit son sourire. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de ces marques d'affections en tout genre... Enfin, il avait perdu l'habitude, plutôt. Cela ne faisait que deux semaines que Jennyfer et lui se voyaient plus ou moins régulièrement, pour boire un verre, déjeuner ensemble le midi ou juste un café avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui. Une fois, il avait pris une journée de repos pour passer un peu de temps avec elle - Son appartement était vraiment agréable... et son lit, très confortable - et il lui avait expliqué sa situation, son statut de père célibataire, il ne voulait pas lui cacher cet état de fait. Elle avait été surprise au départ, mais avait ensuite très vite embrayé, babillant pendant longtemps sur le courage qu'il avait donc, la force mentale qu'il ne pouvait que posséder pour s'occuper d'une enfant tout seul et tout plein d'autre chose. Elle parlait trop, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, cela faisait vraiment du bien d'avoir du contact humain. Il l'avait pourtant fait taire d'un baiser, parce que l'entendre déblatérer par la suite sur les enfants dont elle s'occupait, c'était gentil, mais cinq minutes seulement.

- « _...rek ? Tu es toujours là ? Derek ? _»

- Oui, oui, pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées...

Il se redressa, se frottant un peu le crâne, chamboulé. Devait-il répondre à ses mots doux ?

- « _Quelque chose te travaille ?_ »

- Oui… enfin, non… enfin, si.

Il l'entendit rire à l'autre bout du fil et esquissa lui-même un sourire.

- « _Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Et bien, ça va trop vite, entre nous.

- Non vraiment, je t'assure.

Ça m'angoisse au-delà des mots.

- Juste une longue journée.

Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ce midi et je n'ai pas su te répondre, alors je t'ai embrassée.

- Quelques angoisses purement parentales aussi-

Tu as sûrement cru que je te répondais à ma manière au vu de ta réaction, mais je n'ai juste rien dit parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

- -mais en somme, rien de bien grave.

Il n'y a rien à dire. Je t'apprécie, mais je ne peux pas dire que je t'aime. Pas encore. C'est trop tôt.

- Et toi, comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Crise avortée. Et elle n'en a pas la moindre idée. La voilà repartie sur ses enfants de CE1 et CE2, à quel point certains semblent en avance, éveillés, tandis que d'autres semblent déjà dépassés par les événements. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'à cet âge, il était difficile de définir ceux qui ont des facilités et ceux qui s'ennuient juste, qui préfèrent juste jouer dehors sous le soleil plutôt que de penser perdre du temps dans une salle de classe peu agréable. Mais qu'importe, il la laissa parler, parce que ça lui faisait du bien d'entendre sa voix. Un peu trop fluette, mais... mais il l'aimait bien tout de même. Parce que bon, c'était sa copine quand même. Elle babilla pendant de longues minutes, Derek laissant passer quelques mots de-ci de-là pour bien lui montrer qu'il la suivait toujours. Mais il devait le reconnaître, ses parlottes un peu trop poussées l'éreintaient plus qu'elles ne le devraient.

- ... Jenny - Le coupa-t-elle - je... il va falloir que je te laisse...

- « _...Oh._ » Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants puis fit un bruit de gorge « _Tu aurais pu me le dire avant, si je t'embête, hein ! _» Déclara-t-elle d'une voix sèche et grinçante.

- Non, je... il faut que... Sarah a besoin de moi, je-

- « _Mais oui, c'est ça ! A demain, Derek._ » Grinça-t-elle, vexée.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle raccrocha. Derek resta quelques instants dans cette position, son téléphone semblant lui brûler l'oreille comme un feu interdit. Puis, doucement, il reposa le combiné sur son bureau. Et voilà. Il avait encore tout foutu en l'air, tout fait capoter, tout gâché.

Il ferma les yeux un moment, soupirant à s'en fendre l'âme. Il n'avait vraiment plus la force de travailler, ni l'envie, ni la foi.

Il n'était qu'un idiot.

Il se leva lentement et se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre.

Ses draps étaient froids.

Ils l'étaient depuis des années, maintenant. Et cette solitude lui pesait. Certes, il y avait Jennyfer... jusqu'à il y a encore une heure. Mais il avait tout gâché - Parce qu'il était distant. Voilà la situation : Il ne l'avait pas encore invitée chez lui, ni introduit à sa fille. Il ne l'avait pas encore fait entrer dans sa vie.

Mais c'était normal, non ? Enfin, deux semaines ... ! Seulement deux semaines, c'était... une poussière dans une vie humaine.

Était-il véritablement prêt à réintroduire une femme dans sa vie ?

Une femme dans la vie de sa fille ?

Il soupira de nouveau en roulant sur son flanc droit, fixant son mur.

Avait-il encore le choix ?

S'il continuait sur cette lancée, il n'allait jamais rien faire de sa vie sentimentale, n'allait jamais laisser quiconque entrer dans son intimité. Il ne pouvait pas continuer sur cette voie là, c'était idiot et sans fondement. Et puis, il ne devait pas être plus égoïste qu'il ne l'était déjà. Après tout, comme ses sentiments envers le chien, il avait sûrement tord quant à ses ressentis. Peut-être que la seconde étape vers la guérison pour Sarah était un substitut maternel...

Naaaan, il allait chercher trop loin.

Ou pas assez.

Il roula sur son flanc gauche et poussa un nouveau soupir.

Toute cette histoire lui donnait mal au crâne, vraiment. Mais il se devait de faire quelque chose. Alors, il réfléchit.

Encore.

Encore, et encore...

Une heure. Puis deux, puis trois. Il ferma les yeux.

426 jours sans elle.

Il prit une décision, qu'il espérait être la bonne.

Et il passa une des plus mauvaises nuit de sa vie.

* * *

><p><em>Verdict ?<em>

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS **

**Lucie33** : Stiles ne peut qu'avoir la même culture geekèste que moi ! Alors il est obligé d'aimer le Doc, huhuhu 3 'Fin bref .w. Je suis vraiment contente que Sarah plaise. Pour un OC, j'espère qu'elle ne fait pas trop tache. Moi je l'aime cette gamine... .w. Han, le petit Prince... Héhéhé. Ne t'en fait pas continue les pavés, j'adore ça !

**Pandara** : Héhéhé, ça fait cinq mot exactement ! OUais, j'ai eu mon bac, héhéhé, je suis fière *sort*

Ce n'est pas cette référence, mais en effet, ça aurait pu marcher, bonne idée en tout cas :D

M'adorer et me vénérer, à ce point ? Oulalala *rougit*

... Serais-je le lapin et toi le renard ? Si c'est le cas, j'ai très peur .O. *part se cacher sous sa couette*

J'accepte les calins panda avec grand plaisir.

**Marion **: MOI AUSSI JE M'AIME ! *okok, je sort* Non plus sérieusement, je t'aime toi, à me suivre depuis le début, à chaque fois que je vois que tu as laissé une review, je deviens moi même une guimauve, en mode " Oulalala " et je me retrouve à glousser comme pas possible u_u Autant dire que j'ai l'air ri-di-cu-leuh.

Fais gaffe de ne pas trop te liquéfier tout de même ! J'ai lu quelque part que le surplus d'émotions positive était mauvais pour la santé. Ma fanfiction tue, CQFD. ( Je crois que je l'ai déjà dit, mais ça me fait tellement rire que je ne vais aps quitté cette expression avant un moment ! )

Ce qui est bien avec Stiles, c'est qu'il inspire tellement et qu'on se ressemble tellement dans la manière d'être, de babiller sur tout et n'importe quoi, que j'ai même pas besoin de me forcer pour le décrire x) J'ai juste à me dire " Hm, qu'est-ce que je dirais moi ? " xD

Alors, tu l'as relut le petit prince ? :D Moi oui *sort*

" _As-tu vu ?! As-tu vu les quenouilles ?! AS-TU VU ?!_" *... Sort très très loin*

**Wm **: Merci beaucoup d'être toujours présent(e) 8D

**Jesuisunlama **: Je ne sais pas où tu habites, mais désormais je tendrais l'oreille et si par miracle un jour je l'entend, je la hurlerais moi n'aussi ! Pour ce qui est de l'écriture de Stiles sur la main de Derek... J'avoue, c'est pas de moi X_x C'est la fameuse référence au film français, c'est dans Populaire -w- Par contre, Stiles et Scott, c'est moi et ma coloc', héhéhé ! Et oui, y avait pas l'Autre dans le chapitre 5. Mais elle était là dans le chapitre 6, désolé u_u Enfin, là... C'est un bien grand mot. Mais qu'importe :D

Licorne, paillettes et panda /o/

**Sasunaruchan **: Ah ! J'ai eu peur ! *se cache* Tu peux m'envoyer la facture des frais de medecins pour ton diabète ^.^

Dans quelques chapitres, vous allez TEEEEELLEMENT la haïr que ça mef ait ricanner d'avance. La force est avec moi *s'enroule dans son plaid Dark Vador* ... C'est faux, j'ai rien prévu de méchant... *range son scenario et sourit à s'en déboîter la mâchoire*

Le Sterek arrive ! Il commence doucement, il a déjà commencer pour ceux qui savent lire entre les lignes :D Mais là où j'en suis, ça y est, ils en sont à une amitié un peu bancale pour le moment. Mais no stress, ils sont meugnon en tant que potes, huhuhu.

Poutoux poutoux ! A la prochaine :D

**Kassandra **: Rho les chiens et les chatons peuvent s'entendre :D En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me touche :D Et je suis contente de te voir à chaque fois au rendez-vous ^^

* * *

><p><em>Sachez mes amis que non, ce n'est pas une erreur de ma part que de poster en ce dimanche plutôt que Lundi. Le chapitre 7 et 8 sont relativement importants et normalement, ils ne devaient être qu'un seul et même chapitre, mais la longueur était telle que j'ai du scinder le tout. Et pour une question de rythme, je ne peux me permettre de laisser une semaine entre ces deux parties, parce que.. Je tiens à ma vie et que je sens que je vais en perdre en cours de route. Donc sachez que le chapitre 7 et 8 arriveront bien plus vite que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, mais je fais durer le suspence et ne vous dirais pas quand exactement, MOUAHAHAHA~ Seul Chewre le sait, puisque c'est elle qui corrige les chapitre, bwuahahahaah<em>

_Licorne, paillettes et panda ! _

_xoxo, Win'_


	8. CRISE - PARTIE 1 -

****DISCLAMER : ****Non non. Tout cela ne m'appartient pas – enfin si, l'histoire ! -. Les persos appartiennent aux gens qui les ont crée.

****NOTE ( A LIRE ) :**** • Merci à la génialisime Chewre pour la correction que j'ai faillit perdre lors de la correction de ce chapitre...

• Pour la réponse aux reviews, en MP. Pour les guest, comme la dernière fois, rendez-vous en bas.

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : Raiting M pour la violence abordée.

• POV STILES

• Drame/Family

__BONNE LECTURE. Je suis désolé d'avance.__

* * *

><p><strong>- CHAPITRE SEPT – CRISE – PARTIE 1<strong>

_ROCKET SCIENCE - Flora_

Stiles avait comme qui dirait senti la journée de merde arrivée. Dès qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, ses tripes lui avaient parlé. Elles avaient été catégoriques : Ne sors pas de ton lit aujourd'hui mon p'tit bonhomme. Oui, c'était un peu la nouvelle Jeanne d'Arc de Beacon Hills. Sauf que voyez-vous, Stiles est un bon garçon, son père l'a bien élevé et surtout, il a un bon fond. Alors il savait parfaitement que s'il restait au lit, la culpabilité allait le rendre malade. Pour de vrai. Les premières heures, il serait comme tout le monde, à bien profiter de son lit douillet, de l'odeur plus qu'agréable du café qui s'écoule goutte à goutte, des bruits assourdissants de la ville en contrebas de ses sept étages, et surtout du fait que lui pouvait encore rejoindre le pays des songes tandis que Scotty était déjà parti, dans le froid, tout ça, tout ça... Et puis, rapidement, il avait eu un doute. N'y avait-il pas un cours important ? Un devoir à rendre ? Des gens à questionner ? ... Naaaaan... Mais, et les cours ? Stiles, comment tu vas récupérer les cours si tu n'y vas pas, hein ? T'es pas encore assez proche de tes potes de promo pour arriver telle la fleur des champs scintillante à la rosée du matin pour leur voler leurs cours. Toi même tu détestes quand les autres font ça. Il s'était retourné dans son lit, une fois, deux fois, tentant de taire sa raison et de n'écouter que ses tripes pour une fois. Trois fois, quatre fois... Nope, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Alors il avait soupiré et s'était levé. Mal lui en avait pris. Durant la nuit, son poster Star Wars - celui où Dark Vador pointe du doigt celui qui regarde " The dark side Needs you" - s'était détaché du mur. Et quelle plus belle rencontre pour un pied qu'une punaise de bon matin ?

Son hurlement avait réveillé Scott – encore endormi, le chanceux - qui en était tombé du lit avec un cri de surprise. Et bien sûr, pas un seul pansement dans tout leur petit appartement. Ouais, un bon départ pour une belle journée ! Pour continuer sur une si belle lancée, sa voiture l'avait lâché à 500 mètres l'université et il avait dû faire le reste du chemin à pied. Sous la pluie. Glacée, la pluie, hein. Sinon, c'était pas marrant. Et comme il avait - hypothétiquement - une voiture, il n'avait pas prévu de parapluie. Arrivé en cours, trempé, frigorifié, son sac imbibé et un mois de cours bon pour la poubelle, et bien, Héhéhé, INTERRO SURPRISE ! Sur le seul sujet qu'il n'avait pas potassé comme il l'aurait dû. Joie. Autant le dire, Journée de maaaarde puissance dix. Heureusement, il y avait Sarah et Moon. Les seuls vrais points positifs de la journée. Il avait réussi à refaire démarrer sa voiture et, comme depuis que la petite chienne était auprès des deux Hale, il était passé chez eux pour la récupérer avant d'aller chercher la petite à son école. Bon, là, il pleuvait, donc pas moyen d'y aller et de repartir à pied jusqu'à leur appartement, mais Moon semblait tout de même heureuse de cette sortie. Désormais, il attendait à l'intérieur de son bébé de ferraille que l'école ouvre ses portes pour laisser sortir la petite, tout en jouant distraitement avec le chien. Et cette dernière était VRAIMENT heureuse d'être ici avec lui. Vraiment. Une boule de poil courant dans la voiture, sautant sur les sièges et jouant avec le dé accroché au rétro intérieur de la voiture – dé immonde si vous vouliez son avis, mais Scott avait piqué une crise quand Stiles lui avait dit qu'il ne pensait pas le mettre dans sa tuture - oui, on peut dire qu'elle était heureuse. Cela dit, si elle continuait de tirer sur le dé de la sorte, il aurait une bonne excuse pour s'en débarrasser.

Enfin, l'heure sonna. Il partit chercher Sarah, la protégeant de cette averse traîtresse avec son propre manteau. Il détestait cette pluie. Vous savez, la petite pluie fine, celle qui mouille toooout lentement, tout doucement, celle qui s'infiltre sous les vêtements sans qu'on s'en rende bien compte. Salop-

- Hé, ho, calme-toi petit monstre !

Hop, un peu plus et Sarah se retrouvait étalée dans une flaque d'eau, Moon sur les genoux en train de lui lubrifier le visage façon glace à la vanille. Eurk. Mais il avait été réactif et avait attrapé le chien en vol. Honnêtement, il était super fier de lui ! Malheureusement, il n'y avait personne, autre que Sarah, présent et ça n'allait pas être la petite qui allait le féliciter pour ce coup de maître.

Nan, vraiment, il était maudit aujourd'hui.

S'installant à son volant, il se retourna vers les deux amies qui jouaient ensemble.

- Pas trop froid à l'arrière ?

Sarah le regarda et secoua la tête avant de retourner jouer avec Moon. Stiles les regarda un instant puis sourit, de meilleur humeur que le matin même. Il se mit même à siffloter un air enjoué tandis qu'il conduisait prudemment, surveillant du coin de l'œil l'état de sa tuture. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de tomber en panne, pas avec la p'tiote qu'il ne pouvait pas porter pour la soulager d'une éventuelle marche. Mais heureusement pour tout le monde, ils arrivèrent à bon port.

Ils étaient mercredi midi mais pour une fois, M'sieur Hale n'avait laissé aucune indication. Aurait-il oublié, ou commençait-il à faire confiance à Stiles ? Hm, du peu qu'ils se voyaient, Stiles penchait plutôt pour le père un tantinet fatigué à peine levé et qui avait finalement oublié de laisser des infos. Dans la cuisine, après avoir farfouillé pour trouver une quelconque note, Stiles se retourna pour regarder Sarah retirer sa veste.

- Va la mettre dans la douche, pour éviter qu'elle ne goutte sur le parquet, Miss.

Elle hocha la tête et disparut en courant, Moon sur les talons. Stiles commença donc à chercher dans les placards, le frigo, quelque chose à cuisiner rapidement... ou non d'ailleurs. Quand Sarah revint, il tapota le comptoir du bar pour lui dire de s'y installer.

- Est-ce que tu aimes les pâtes ? Tous les enfants aiment les pâtes, mais je voudrais savoir.

Haut-bas.

- Tu aimes la crème fraîche ?

Nouvel hochement de tête.

- Donc, si je te dis pâtes à la carbonara, tu-

Haut-bas encore plus rapide si possible, la bouche qui s'entrouvre, des yeux pétillants.

Stiles ricana. Ahaha, il l'aime encore plus cette gamine.

Il se mit à lui raconter sa journée, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire avec tout le monde, mais qu'il appréciait avec Sarah. Parce que contrairement à d'autres, elle semblait vraiment l'écouter, et non pas faire semblant.

- D'un autre côté, tu n'as pas le choix. Constata-t-il à voix haute.

Sarah arrêta de manger et le regarda. Il ricana, un peu gêné, en se frottant la nuque, terminant son assiette.

- Je me disais que quand je parle, tu m'écoutes toi, au moins. Mais comme tu ne parles pas, bah tu ne peux pas faire comme les autres et me dire d'me taire.

Elle fronça ses petits sourcils bruns en faisant la moue. Stiles, fier de son petit effet, lui tira la langue mais Sarah se replongea dans ses pâtes, définitivement boudeuse. Le baby-sitter claqua la langue, amusé de sa réaction.

- Tu me boudes ?

Aucun regard, aucune réponse d'aucune sorte. Juste des pâtes, qui passaient de l'assiette à la bouche.

- Dommage. Moi qui voulais que tu m'aides à faire des cookies, me voilà bien embêté.

Un petit moment de flottement où Sarah fixait son assiette sans vraiment la voir, puis leva un regard hagard vers lui. Il lui sourit à s'en déboîter la mâchoire.

- Je suis sûr que tu as envie de cookies fait maison.

C'était un remède hérité de sa mère qui le tenait elle-même de sa mère, qui le tenait elle aussi de sa mère à elle, et Dieu seul sait jusqu'à quand cette tradition remontait : Un souci, un cookie, ainsi que pour toute mauvaise journée, une bonne heure à cuisiner. Et lui en avait sincèrement besoin, histoire d'oublier tous les tracas qui semblaient s'accumuler depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Les assiettes furent rapidement vides et débarrassées. Le comptoir accueillit très vite farine, œufs, beurre, sucre, ainsi que des tablettes de chocolat noir. Sarah semblait prendre grand plaisir à casser le chocolat pour en faire de grosses pépites. Sauf que laisser deux mômes comme eux dans une cuisine n'est pas franchement une bonne idée et très vite, elle ressemblait en tout point à un champ de bataille. Ils avaient de la farine jusque dans les cheveux, les coquilles d'œufs semblaient vouloir devenir le nouvel ornement incrusté dans l'îlot tandis que le lait était à moitié versé dans les cookies, l'autre moitié dans leur gorge et un dixième transformé en moustache au dessus de leurs lèvres. Et Stiles se sentait bien mieux. Les cookies étaient désormais au four, Moon s'était endormie et Sarah était rayonnante. Ils arrivèrent même à se chamailler - tout en évitant consciencieusement tout contact bien sûr - pour savoir qui allait lécher les plats. Et Stiles perdit au jeu de pierre feuille ciseau, se retrouvant avec simplement les fourchettes et cuillères à grignoter, tandis que Sarah se pavanait avec le plat en verre qui leur avait servi à mélanger la pâte. Stiles lui tira la langue en la traitant gentiment de chanceuse, ce à quoi elle répondit par un sourire à son tour. Et lui n'était que plus content que de la voir joyeuse de telle sorte, c'était très rare. Ah ça oui, Stiles allait bien mieux.

Mais certes, ça ne pouvait pas durer.

C'est un bruit à la porte d'entrée qui le fit réagir. Un regard à sa montre lui apprit que normalement, Hale ne devait rentrer que dans une bonne heure. Il fronça les sourcils en demandant à Sarah de ne pas bouger, qu'il revenait très vite. Moon s'était réveillée sous le bruit et gambadait gaiement vers la porte avant de la renifler. Stiles fronça les sourcils et s'avança tout doucement. Il entendit quelqu'un pousser un juron de l'autre coté et son cœur rata un battement. Oh putain, c'était pas Hale, ça. Il attrapa son portable et commença à composer le numéro de la police quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, le faisant crier. Un autre cri lui répondit et il se retrouva face à une femme brune qui le regardait bizarrement.

- Vous z'êtes qui vous ? Lui demanda-t-il un peu sèchement.

La femme rougit, semblant être gênée qu'on lui pose la question.

- Désolée, j'ai cru qu'il n'y aurait personne, et-

- Vous. Êtes. Qui ?!

- Calmez-vous bon sang, inutile de crier. Je suis Jennyfer.

Stiles continua de la fixer, le pouce prêt à enclencher l'appel pour la police.

- C'est censé me dire quelque chose ?

Elle prit une mine outrée.

- Je suis la petite amie de Derek, voyons. Il vous a forcement parlé de moi !

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Certes, il avait bien compris que Hale n'était plus seul, quelques indices de-ci de-là. Par exemple, quelques jours plus tôt, le père lui avait demande si ce n'était un peu tôt pour présenter "quelqu'un" à sa fille au bout d'un mois de relation. Stiles lui avait dit qu'à son avis, il devait être sûr que la demoiselle en question soit prête à faire des compromis envers Sarah. Hale avait même paru satisfait de cette réponse et l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à la porte. Sauf que voila, Stiles n'était pas convaincu que cette nana soit vraiment la copine de Hale. Elle ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance. Son regard se posa un instant sur Moon qui, après avoir reniflé les jambes de la jeune femme, commença à vouloir jouer avec elle, mordillant le bas de son jeans en tirant dessus, l'air joyeuse.

- Qu'est qui me dit que vous ne mentez pas ? Demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur elle.

- Pourquoi je mentirais ? Lui demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Il y avait moult raisons pour qu'elle mente, et il le lui fit bien comprendre d'un seul regard. Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Stiles grinça des dents et effaça le numéro de la police pour composer celui du père. Il porta l'engin à son oreille et entendit la sonnerie. La femme fronça les sourcils.

- Vous faites quoi, là ?

- J'appelle M'sieur Hale.

Son visage se décomposa.

- Nan nan, ne faites pas ça ! Vous voulez une preuve ? Tenez ! - elle fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir son téléphone quelle lui tendit. Regardez ! Lui intima-t-elle devant son regard dubitatif.

Stiles s'approcha de quelques pas et observa l'appareil. Là, en fond d'écran, la fameuse Jennyfer embrassant la joue de Hale, qui semblait un peu gêné dans son sourire. Stiles hocha la tête et raccrocha avant même que la messagerie ne s'enclenche.

- Mouais. Admettons que je vous crois. Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Jennyfer lui sourit en passant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns.

- Et bien, ça va bientôt faire un mois qu'on est ensemble, alors je suis venue lui faire une surprise.

Stiles haussa un sourcil.

- Attendez... une surprise ? Il ne sait pas que vous êtes là ?

Elle perdit son sourire et soupira, agacée.

- Je lui ai chipé ses clés, tout à l'heure. Vous en posez beaucoup, des questions !

- C'est mon boulot.

- Ah, et vous êtes quoi exactement, le chien de garde ? Vous savez, couvert de farine, vous n'êtes pas bien menaçant. Lâcha-t-elle, acerbe. Et puis de toute façon, vous en avez déjà un. Grogna-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur Moon et tentant de lui faire lâcher son pantalon.

Stiles croisa ses bras sur son torse et se redressa.

- Je suis le baby-sitter.

- Oh, Sarah est la ? Demande-t-elle, un sourire éclairant son visage avant de faire une nouvelle grimace en repoussant Moon du bout du pied.

- Évidemment, à quoi vous vous attendiez ? On est Mercredi. Déclara Stiles avant de poser son portable sur le petit meuble de l'entrée avant de se pencher pour récupérer la petite chienne.

Elle le fusilla du regard en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Bon, vous me laissez entrer oui ?!

Stiles la fixa puis soupira avant de se retourner et de lui faire un mouvement de la main, l'incitant à le suivre. Dans ses bras, Moon se débattait au départ pour retourner par terre et certainement retourner mâchouiller le pantalon de la grande brune - que Stiles commença a appeler "La grande pimbêche" en son for intérieur - mais très vite, la petite chienne se réinstalla dans les bras du jeune étudiant et se mit à lui lécher le menton. Stiles eut un rire et arrivé dans le salon, il la déposa par terre. Moon détala sans attendre son reste pour se jeter sur une des balles qui traînaient dans le salon. Elle la déposa au pied de Jennyfer, leva la tête vers elle et attendit impatiemment qu'elle joue avec elle, agitant la queue frénétiquement. Une petite mine dégoûtée de la part de la grande pimbêche avant qu'elle ne lance son pied dans la balle qui roula à travers la pièce, le chiot à sa poursuite. Jennyfer croisa les bras en regardant Stiles.

- Franchement, votre chien est chiant.

Stiles la fusilla du regard.

- Premièrement, langage, il y a une enfant, merci bien ; et deuxièmement, ce n'est pas mon chien, c'est celui de M'sieur Hale.

La jeune femme balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main tout en rejetant ses cheveux derrière son épaule.

- Je déteste les chiens. Déclara-t-elle.

- Génial pour vous. Lui répondit Stiles d'une voix ennuyée avant de retourner dans la cuisine. M'sieur Hale sera là dans une petite heure, vous voulez boire quelque chose en attendant ?

- Non. Par contre, je vais réquisitionner la cuisine.

Stiles cligna des yeux en se tournant vers elle.

- ... pardon ?

- Bah oui, qu'est-ce que vous croyez, je-... Bah dis donc, vous êtes payé à foutre le bordel ?

Le baby-sitter se retourna vers le plan de travail, véritable capharnaüm. Il se gratta la nuque puis fronça les sourcils pour lui-même. Namého, elle se prenait pour qui celle-là pour critiquer sa manière de faire ? Il jeta un regard à Sarah, assise à même le sol derrière le comptoir, les doigts et le contour de la bouche pleine de pâte à gâteau, le saladier sur ses genoux. Elle le regardait, semblant lui demander ce que cette madame faisait chez elle.

- Sarah, lève-toi Miss, va t'asseoir sur un des sièges du bar. - Il reporta son attention sur la grande perche - Tout à fait. Un commentaire à faire ?

- Vous voulez un commentaire ? Je n'ai jamais vu une cuisine aussi délabrée. Ça vous convient ?

Elle lui sourit et Stiles grinça des dents.

- Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il y avait la petite...

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, c'est ce moment que choisit Sarah pour se redresser et jeter un coup d'œil à la nouvelle venue. Le visage de la grande perche s'éclaira d'un sourire Colgate et elle gloussa en se penchant en avant. Stiles la trouva totalement ridicule, en cet instant.

- Hey, bonjour jolie demoiselle. Ce que tu peux ressembler à ton papa ! - Elle gloussa de nouveau, exaspérant par ses manières le jeune étudiant ; puis lui tendit la main - Je m'appelle Jennyfer.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre en se retenant de rire devant Sarah clignant des yeux, fixant la nana comme elle le faisait habituellement, avec une poker face digne des plus grands. Il s'imaginait bien la petite se dire en son for intérieur " Mais qui c'est celle-là, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout chez moi ? J'espère qu'elle n'attend une réponse, parce qu'elle peut toujours se brosser ! ". Son imagination le fit lui-même ricaner et il dut se détourner d'elles pour éviter d'éclater franchement de rire devant le regard noir que lui lança la grande greluche. Il commença à nettoyer en jetant quelques fois quelques regards par-dessus son épaule. Sarah le regarda un instant, semblait lui demander ce qu'elle devait faire à cette madame qui lui tendait toujours la main. Stiles haussa les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Jennyfer soupira, exaspérée.

- Tu pourrais me répondre, hein. C'est ce que font les gens civilisés.

Stiles lui jeta un regard, un sourcil haussé. Elle se foutait de leur gueule, nan ?

- Qu'importe. Déclara-t-elle en plissant son t-shirt avant de nouveau rejeter ses cheveux derrière elle - sérieusement, toutes les filles font vraiment ça tout le temps ? - Tu seras bien obligée de m'adresser la parole à un moment ou à un autre, je vais tout de même devenir ta maman.

Stiles faillit lâcher le verre qu'il était en train de laver. Il se retourna brutalement vers elle.

- Ola, tout doux. Vous ne croyez pas que vous allez un peu vite en besogne ? Vous l'avez dit vous-même, ça ne fait qu'un mois que vous êtes ensemble.

- Est-ce que je vous ai demandé l'heure, à vous ? Lâcha-t-elle dédaigneusement en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

Stiles avait grandement envie de souffler, ou même de lui dire de se casser d'ici, et de l'y aidée à grands coups de pieds dans le ... le... Enfin, vous avez compris. Sauf que bon, c'était la nana de Hale, il n'était que le baby-sitter, et il avait un minimum d'éducation pour ne pas le faire, même s'il en avait grandement envie.

- De toute façon, elle ne vous répondra pas.

- C'est vous qui lui avez dit de ne pas le faire ?

- .. Quoi ?

- Quand Derek rentrera, je lui donnerai le numéro de vrais baby-sitters compétentes, et pas un petit rigolo comme vous.

- ... Mais vous vous prenez pour qui, là au juste ?

Quelqu'un cognant brutalement sur la porte coupa la greluche dans son élan. Stiles souffla, essayant de se calmer. Ses ongles rentraient brutalement dans les paumes de ses mains serrées en poings. Les coups réitérèrent. C'était qui ça, encore ?!

- J'arrive ! Cria-t-il en jetant le torchon qu'il utilisait quelques instants plus tôt sur le plan de travail. Il se tourna vers Sarah. - Miss, quand tu auras fini de nettoyer le plat, file te laver les mains et la bouche, tu en as partout et tu vas coller.

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Stiles fusilla la conna- la greluche du regard avant de se diriger à grands pas vers la porte d'entrée, contre laquelle s'excitait toujours quelqu'un.

- Oui bon bah ça va, j'arrive, j'arrive, on se calme ! Putain, c'est pas possible, c'est un vrai moulin ici, aujourd'hui. Grogna-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il se calma d'un seul coup quand il aperçut, essoufflé et livide, Hale sur le pas de la porte. Il cligna des yeux un moment avant de froncer les sourcils.

- M'sieur Hale ? Vous rentrez bien tôt auj—

- Sarah va bien ?! Le coupa-t-il en haletant.

- ... Hein ?

Hale ferma les yeux et se frotta les tempes.

- Où est-elle, est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

- ... Oui, parfaitement bien, elle est dans la cuisine en train de... de... - il pointa par-dessus son épaule de son pouce - de manger de la pâte à cookies. Pourquoi ?

Hale soupira et son visage se détendit par la même occasion.

- Vous m'avez appelé...

- ... Euuuh... oui ?

- Vous m'aviez dit... que vous ne m'appelleriez... qu'en cas d'urgence... haleta-t-il.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

- Et comme vous ne me répondiez pas...

- Oh putain, le con ! Pesta Stiles en se cognant le front.

Il se retourna pour se diriger vers le petit meuble où il avait oublié de récupérer son portable et y jeta un coup d'œil. Cinq appels manqués. Il fit la grimace et se retourna vers Hale qui rentrait et fermait la porte derrière lui. Stiles le regarda, honteux comme jamais.

- Je... je suis désolé, c'est juste que... enfin... Rho, merde. - Il se frotta les yeux et se rapprocha pour éviter d'avoir à lever la voix - Je suis désolé, c'est juste qu'il y a cette nana qui est rentrée d'un seul coup et qui se proclamait votre compagne, je l'ai pas crue donc j'ai voulu vous appeler pour savoir si c'était vraiment elle, puis elle m'a montré une photo, et du coup j'ai raccroché et puis voilà, je suis désolé...

- ... Jennyfer est là ? Demanda Hale d'une voix blanche, visiblement pas vraiment ravi.

- Oui. D'ailleurs, elle est... adorable. Vraiment, adorable—ah, d'ailleurs, si vous n'avez pas pu rentrer, c'est parce que vous n'avez pas vos clés, parce que c'est elle qui vous les a piquées, elle voulait vous faire une surprise, que je viens de gâcher d'ailleurs, et elle a commencé à critiquer ma manière de fonctionner avec Sarah et oui, j'insiste, elle est vraiment, vraiment, VRAIMENT adorable. Cracha-t-il comme une insulte.

- Mais comment-

Un bruit de vaisselle cassée et un hurlement à vous glacer le sang le coupa. Stiles sursauta et Hale pâlit.

- Sarah... Murmura-t-il avant de se précipiter dans le salon.

Stiles resta quelques instants interdit alors que les cris continuaient, puis il sembla se réveiller et suivit Hale, l'estomac retourné.

Dans la cuisine, le saladier que nettoyait Sarah à grand renfort de doigts et de beaucoup de gourmandise était désormais au sol, fendu. Juste à côté se tenait Jennyfer, les bras levés devant elle, interdite. Moon lui aboyait après. Au sol, hurlant à s'en briser les cordes vocales, la petite Sarah était recroquevillée sur elle-même, les membres crispés et secoués de soubresauts, le visage baigné de larmes et le regard terrifié. Stiles porta une main à son cœur devant ce spectacle terrifiant. Hale était accroupi à ses côtés, les mains au-dessus d'elle, totalement impuissant.

- Je- Je voulais juste faire la vaisselle parce que... et je... Enfin... balbutia la greluche.

Hale leva un regard dur vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Aboya-t-il à moitié.

Sursautant, la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Répéta plus fort Hale, et en réponse, Sarah hurla de plus belle.

- Mais rien ! Elle ne voulait pas me donner le saladier, alors je lui ai pris !

- Est-ce que tu l'as touchée ?!

- Quoi ?! Mais je n'en sais rien !

- Dégage de chez moi ! Lui cria-t-il alors.

La greluche le regarda, scandalisé.

- Pardon ?

- Dégage !

- Ta fille est hystérique, et tu rejettes la faute sur moi ?

- DÉGAGE !

Hale s'était levé et avait fait un pas vers elle, les poings serrés, comme prêt à lui en mettre une. Et honnêtement, à ce stade, Stiles l'aurait bien aidé.

Jennyfer récupéra donc violemment son sac et se dirigea à grands pas, bousculant Stiles sur son passage.

- Aussi tarés l'un que l'autre ! Pesta-t-elle avant de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Stiles, lui, fixait toujours la petite au sol. Ses hurlements terrifiants et apeurés le transperçaient de part en part. Son regard attrapa celui de son baby-sitter pour ne plus le lâcher et le jeune homme en perdit le souffle. Il avait appris à déchiffrer un minimum son regard depuis le temps, et il devinait assez souvent, avec beaucoup de chance, ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire de vive voix. Mais là, jamais elle n'avait été aussi expressive qu'en cet instant. L'étudiant pouvait y lire sans peine toute la détresse qui s'enfermait dans cette enfant et son cœur se brisa un peu plus. Hale retourna auprès de sa fille et se pencha vers elle.

- Sarah... Sarah ! L'appela-t-il.

Elle hurlait toujours, ses petites mains s'ouvrant et se fermant, totalement incontrôlables, alors que ses jambes tressautaient et commençaient à battre dans tous les sens.

- Sarah, c'est moi, c'est papa, calme-toi. Trésor, c'est moi, regarde-moi !

Mais Sarah fixait toujours Stiles, sourde à ses plaintes et le baby-sitter était totalement paralysé sous ce regard bouleversant. Moon eut la mauvaise idée - mais bonne intention - de vouloir réconforter sa maîtresse et s'approcha doucement d'elle, frottant son museau contre son crâne avant de lui lécher le visage. Sarah stoppa ses cris et ses mouvements, ses yeux s'écarquillant un peu plus si possible. Ses mains se serrèrent définitivement avant qu'un hoquet ne la secoue, comme si son souffle la quittait. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle et, les larmes toujours coulant, commença à geindre, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Stiles entendit le sanglot de Hale de là où il était et ce fut ce qui le réveilla. Il se précipita, faisant le tour pour éviter d'effrayer encore plus Sarah et attrapa Moon pour l'éloigner. Très vite, et sous le regard impuissant des deux hommes, la petite sembla se déconnecter totalement de la réalité et, au rythme de ses plaintes, commença à se cogner la tête contre le sol. Hale hoqueta.

- Non non non, Sarah. Sarah, regarde-moi. S'il te plaît arrête, Sarah...

Stiles déglutit, tremblant. Dans ses bras, Moon se débattait pour se dégager et retourner auprès de Sarah en poussant de petites plaintes tristes. Hale secoua la tête devant l'état de sa fille puis regarda le salon.

- Sa peluche... où est sa peluche ?

- Laquelle ? Demanda Stiles, la gorge nouée.

Hale sembla enfin remarquer sa présence et leva vers lui un regard troublé.

- L'énorme panda, le... elle dort avec... dans son lit...

Il fit un mouvement pour se lever Mais Stiles posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Restez auprès d'elle, j'vais la chercher.

Il se précipita dans le couloir, Moon commençant à planter ses griffes dans son torse pour se défaire de sa prise, mais l'étudiant tint bon. Dans la chambre, il trouva en effet l'énorme peluche panda, dans le lit. Il l'attrapa, ainsi qu'un oreiller, avant de laisser tomber Moon sur le parquet et l'enfermer dans sa chambre pour retourner dans la pièce principale. Sarah continuait de se cogner la tête contre le sol et Hale était définitivement assis par terre, abattu. Stiles lui tendit le panda sans un mot et resta là, son oreiller dans les mains, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Hale attrapa la peluche et se pencha sur le côté pour attraper le regard de sa fille.

- Sarah... Sarah, c'est papa. Respire ma puce, respire.

Tout comme avec Stiles, elle se mit à le fixer pour ne plus le lâcher. Toutefois, elle continua de geindre, se cognant toujours la tête contre le sol à un rythme régulier. Hale eut une grimace, se retenant sûrement d'éclater en sanglot et on ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

- Sarah... - Il renifla un instant et lui offrit un sourire - Sarah, tout va bien. Personne ne va te faire de mal. Regarde, monsieur Panda est là.

Pour illustrer ses propos, il lui montra la peluche, la poussant vers elle. Stiles s'approcha silencieusement, s'accroupissant derrière Sarah. Il posa l'oreiller sur le sol, le poussant doucement vers elle. Elle continuait de se cogner la tête sur le sol, mais n'eut aucune réaction notable quand l'oreiller toucha sa tête, ni quand Stiles réussit à le lui glisser dessous, comme si son mouvement était un automatisme plus qu'autre chose. Hale leva vers lui un regard plein de gratitude, hocha doucement la tête pour le remercier, puis retourna à sa fille.

- Sarah... Commença-t-il d'une voix douce. Tu sais que tu es en sécurité ici. Rien ne peut t'arriver, personne ne peut te faire du mal. Hein, Princesse Sarah ? Hm ? Monsieur Panda est là, ton fidèle destrier. Il te protégera, quoi qu'il advienne...

La peluche était toujours dans sa main et doucement, il la glissa contre elle tout en évitant de la toucher.

- Prends-le... Il te protège, tu te rappelles ? Comme dans l'histoire... Chuchota-t-il. Le fidèle destrier, avec sa Princesse, sur les routes à la recherche du Rubis des faes...

Les plaintes de Sarah s'étaient tues, la voix douce de son père la calmant peu à peu. Ses soubresauts se firent plus espacés, plus lents. Elle réussit, au terme d'un effort qui semblait surhumain, à ouvrir une main pour la refermer derechef sur le bras de sa peluche. Hale eut un sourire tendre et attrapa l'autre bras, commençant à fredonner doucement. Bientôt, ses membres se délièrent et son automutilation se stoppa. Il ne restait désormais d'elle que son état catatonique et ses sanglots silencieux. Stiles se releva tout doucement, encore tremblant de cette soudaine attaque et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il tituba jusqu'à l'évier pour se servir un grand verre d'eau qu'il ne but qu'en quelques gorgées et le reposa sur le comptoir avant de s'y pencher pour soupirer et tenter de retrouver son calme. Malheureusement, il sentait plus que d'ordinaire son cœur battre sous ses tempes, les démangeaisons de son hyperactivité couraient sur ses bras, ses mains, ses jambes tremblantes, son torse. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la voix douce du père qui chantonnait doucement sans paroles. Il frôlait la crise de panique, mais tout comme Sarah, la voix de Derek le calma peu à peu.

Stiles inspira un grand coup, se frotta les tempes d'une main puis servit deux autres verres. Se rapprochant de Hale, il lui mit le verre devant lui et déposa le second à côté de Sarah, qui fixait toujours son père. Hale avala quelques gorgées d'eau et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de remarquer ses mains tremblantes. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes de calme, enfin, Sarah commença à papillonner des yeux. Son père se redressa un peu, s'éclaircissant sa gorge nouée.

- Chérie, je sais que tu es fatiguée. Mais ne t'endors pas ici. Va dans ton lit, Trésor.

L'enfant hocha la tête et se redressa tout doucement dans une position assise. Là, elle se frotta les yeux et s'essuya les joues avec son bras. Puis, tremblante et les membres lourds, elle se mit debout, tenant son monsieur panda tout contre elle. Elle glissa son oreiller sous son bras et se dirigea à pas lents vers sa chambre. Stiles la regarda s'éloigner et quand la petite disparut dans le couloir, se fut comme si toute la tension de la pièce s'en était allée avec elle. Hale rejeta sa tête en arrière en s'adossant contre le comptoir de la cuisine, soupirant en fermant les yeux, ses épaules retombant et ses jambes étendues devant lui. Stiles, quant à lui, se laissa glisser au sol, se retrouvant à peu près dans la même position que le père. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position, en silence. Stiles était totalement désemparé et prenait doucement conscience de l'état désastreux de cette famille. Il travaillait pour Hale depuis un peu plus d'un mois et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il prenait pleinement conscience de toute la douleur qui se trouvait entre ses quatre murs, toute cette frustration, toute cette détresse.

Il avait envie de pleurer.

Certes, il avait toujours été un grand sentimental, mais là on avait dépassé le stade du "Je pleure au cinéma, j'aime ça et j'assume." ; Ce n'était plus une question de sentimentalisme. Et plus il était là, à scruter le profil de Derek Hale, plus son cœur se serrait devant cette force de la nature, plus il admirait sa force et voulait devenir l'épaule confiante sur laquelle il pouvait se reposer, plus il avait envie de l'enlacer et lui faire comprendre sans un mot que tout allait s'arranger. Mais avait-il la carrure nécessaire ? Ou plus important encore, Hale avait-il envie d'une aide extérieur aussi infime que celle du baby-sitter ?

Stiles n'avait jamais été véritablement doué pour réconforter les gens. Les faire rire par ses pitreries pour qu'ils oublient leur tourments et tracas l'espace d'un instant, ça oui. Mais quels genres étaient-ce ? Un blues scolaire par-ci, une déprime post rupture par là. Rien d'aussi profondément douloureux. Il n'y avait aucun mot assez fort pour exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait et tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Alors, quand une larme, une larme, une seule, roula sur la joue de Hale, larme qu'il essuya rapidement, la seule chose que Stiles fut capable de faire fut de poser une main hésitante sur son épaule et lui murmurer un " Je suis désolé. " Sérieusement ? Je suis désolé ? Plus creux et informel, on ne faisait pas mieux !

Hale eut un rire tout aussi creux, désenchanté, en se redressant. Ses avants bras sur ses genoux pliés, sa tête retombant sur son torse, il renifla.

- Vous en faites pas. Je commence à avoir l'habitude.

Il se remit sur pied relativement rapidement et s'ébroua un instant, se nettoyant les yeux discrètement. Il fouilla dans son sac et alors que Stiles se relevait lui aussi, il déposa les quelques billets qu'il lui devait sur le comptoir face à lui. Le baby-sitter les regarda, hésitant. Les méritait-il vraiment pour ce coup-ci ?

- Je-

- Je vous ai dit de ne pas vous en faire. Je vais appeler Peter pour lui dire de ne pas m'attendre ni demain ni après-demain.

Stiles fixa Hale qui venait de fermer les yeux, les bras tendus sur le comptoir, les épaules nouées. Que pouvait-il bien dire ?

- Ouais, je commence à avoir l'habitude... Murmura le jeune père en rouvrant les yeux. Il regarda Stiles un instant avant de soupirer. Je trouverai bien quelqu'un d'autre. Termina-t-il enfin.

Il se retourna et commença à nettoyer la cuisine, l'air ailleurs. Stiles posa sa main sur les billets, les froissants dans son geste.

- M'sieur Hale, je—

- Au revoir Stiles. Le coupa Hale.

Le baby-sitter fixa le dos du brun. Ouais, qu'avait-il à dire de plus, hein ? Alors il acquiesça pour lui-même, puisque Hale s'obstinait à ne pas le regarder, avant de soupirer, se détourner de lui pour récupérer son sac.

Il laissa l'argent sur le comptoir.

Il roula jusqu'à chez lui plus par automatisme qu'en étant vraiment présent. Arrivé au bout de ses sept étages, il ne prêta aucune attention à Scott qui lui demandait, inquiet, ce qui s'était passé, parce qu'au vu de son teint pâle, il devait forcément s'être passé quelque chose de grave. Il traversa plutôt leur petit appartement en quelques pas pour se laisser tomber sur son lit et s'enrouler dans sa couette. Sa main tâtonna quelques instants à côté de lui pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il serra très fort contre lui Prince et là, dans la sécurité que lui procurait son petit chez lui, la présence réconfortante de son meilleur ami et la chaleur de sa couette, il se permit de fondre en sanglots silencieux.

Il ne pleurait même pas pour lui-même.

Il pleurait pour Elle et son enfance perdue bien trop tôt.

Il pleurait pour Lui, englué dans une détresse poisseuse et qui pourtant se forçait à être fort, droit comme un roc, inflexible.

Il pleurait pour se purger de toutes ses émotions bien trop puissantes pour lui et sa condition.

Il pleurait pour cette douceur acide, cet amour corrosif.

Il pleurait pour cette famille au fond du gouffre, cette Beauté Infernale qui le laissait à bout de souffle.

Il pleurait de tout son saoul, il pleurait à défaut de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre, sans savoir qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, les sanglots de Derek se répercutaient aux siens, comme un accord silencieux que les deux ignoraient avoir conclu.

Les cookies brûlèrent dans le four.

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>REPONSES AUX REVIEWS<strong>**

**lucie33 **: ( Deux reviews rien que pour moi ? Tu es un amour *lui envoi des poutoux*) En fait, la décision, c'est légèrement abordé dans ce chapitre, il voulait introduire Jennyfer dans l'intimité de sa deumeure puis s'est ravisé sous les conseils de son chèr et tendre baby-sitter.

Pas trop envie de me tuer ?

**Jesuisunlama** : *a eu la vision d'un Hitler transformer en lycaon* ... Ca va hanter mes nuits pendant un moment, ça °o°

Bien sur que ça amorce ! J'allais pas les faire se reveiller un beau matin en mode " Héhéhé, je suis amoureux de Derek/Stiles. Loul. " comme dit Chewre x) Mais ça vient, ça vient, trankil' tavu. Sisi la famille*sort*

LPP ! (Licorne, Pailettes et Panda ! 8D)

**Wm** : J'espère que tu l'adore toujours autant X_x

**Sasunaruchan** : ... *a prit allemand en seconde langue* GUTEN TAG FEINSLIEBCHEN !

Trouves-tu cette fanfiction toujours aussi chou ? Non, je n'ai pas du tout pleurer en écrivant ceci non. *cache sa montagne de mouchoir* Je dois avouer que j'aime vous faire languir. Parce que d'un autre côté, ils se languissent l'un de l'autre, c'est narmol, nope ? Si tes yeux ont lancés des éclairs pour une simple conversation téléphonique, pitié, ne me dit pas que ton ordi est passé par la fenêtre pour ce chapitre ! Calmes tes envies de meurtres, par pitié X_x

**Marion** : J'espère ne pas t'avoir achevé ! Les caprices de Stiles sont les meilleurs, héhé...Hé...

Moon est un puit sans fond d'inspiration cuteness. T'inquiète, y aura des feux d'artifices, des arcs-en-ciel, des calins, des bisous, des orgasmes, des- ... Euuuh... Ouais enfin, pas pour tout de suite hein... O

( Le café, c'est la vie ! )

Tu t'étais assez préparer mentalement ou je t'ai perdu ? Q^Q ( Parce que j'ai faillit perdre Chewre pendant la correction... Je lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, à mon pauvre cobaye... Faut la remercier chaleureusement ! )

**Joline Hale** : Oh non ce n'est pas grave ! Tant mieux ! C'est grattifiant de voir que le travail fournit pour l'histoire n'est pas vains !

Un choix qui, heureusement pour nous, il n'a pas eu le temps d'aboutir ! OWYEAH ! *kofkof* Bref.

**Kassandra** : Comme dit plus haut, ce n'est pas du tout bizarre de tu aimes me lire ! Perso, le savoir me rend toute flagada dans mon petit cœur w

* * *

><p><em>Et oui, retour brutal à la réalité. La vie n'est pas toute rose et pleine de barbe à papa malheureusement. Vous comprenez désormais pourquoi il m'est impossible de vous laissez ainsi pour une semaine toute entière ! Prenez tout de même votre mal en patience, la suite dans quelques jours. Quant à moi, sachez que j'ai pleuré en écrivant ce chapitre, transformée en une masse informe de cut'i-tude dans le chapitre suivant pour ensuite re-pleurer. Encore. J'assume. Et je vous aime. Sur ce, je vais faire le chapitre 11 – oui, j'ai prit un peu de retard. Mais quand on regarde ce que j'ai pu abordé, il est normal que je bloque un peu... Enfin, no spoile, un peu quand même, mais je vous aime ! -<em>

_Ah, et pour ceux qui se posent la question : Quand j'ai commencé la fanfiction, j'avais comme liens pour Derek seulement Laura et Peter. J'ai totalement oublié Cora O Donc... Bah elle existe pas, na u_u … Ou alors... OH MON DIEU JE VIENS D'AVOIR UNE IDEE ! *^* Oui, ça m'arrive comme ça, sans prévenir ! HEHEHE C'EST TROP COOOOOOOL !_

_En tout cas, attendez-vous a voir Laura débarqué très vite. Parce qu'elle est trop cool, héhéhé. _

_Licorne, paillettes et panda mes n'amours _

_xoxo, Win._


	9. CRISE - PARTIE 2 -

****DISCLAMER : ****Non non. Tout cela ne m'appartient pas – enfin si, l'histoire ! -. Les persos appartiennent aux gens qui les ont crée.

****NOTE ( A LIRE ) :**** • Merci à la génialisime Chewre pour la correction qu'elle a fait super rapidement... Lucky Chewre, celle qui corrige plus vite que son ombre !

• Pour la réponse aux reviews, en MP. Pour les guest, comme la dernière fois, rendez-vous en bas.

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : Raiting T

• POV STILES

• Family/General

__Voilà enfin la conclusion de cette longue partie qui, __

__je vous rappelle, devais faire un seul et même chapitre.__

__BONNE LECTURE.__

* * *

><p><strong>- CHAPITRE HUIT – CRISE – PARTIE 2<strong>

_LAUREL - Shells_

Quand il rouvrit les yeux en ce jeudi 25 novembre, il était nauséeux. L'air hagard, le cœur battant lentement, peut-être trop, il avait l'impression d'être perdu. Enfin, à dire vrai... Non, ce n'était pas qu'une impression : Son esprit était perdu. Son corps se mouvait sans qu'il ne le réalise. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, un automate sans volonté aucune. Les picotements de sa maladie, les ronronnements de son esprit qui l'accompagnaient depuis sa plus tendre enfance et qui avaient perduré jusqu'alors, toute l'énergie qu'il avait toujours eue en plus, au grand dam de tous ; Tout semblait l'avoir quitté, s'être écoulé par le même chemin que ses larmes avaient dévalé. Quand sa tête rencontra son oreiller le soir venu, il ferma les yeux. Il n'avait rien compris à ce qui venait de se passer. Scott avait fait de la soupe et lui en avait servi un bol mais Stiles ne l'avait même pas regardé.

Si cette journée fut courte, la nuit le fut plus encore, ainsi que la journée qui suivit. Comme la veille... rien. Strictement rien.

A seize heures, il était déjà de retour dans son appartement et de nouveau enroulé dans sa couette. Par automatisme, son bras crocheta Prince pour le coller tout contre lui et il resta là, à fixer le plafond, la tête vide et le cœur lourd.

Qu'avait-il foiré exactement ?

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait amené à foiré tout ça, hein ?

Et là, ça lui sauta au visage, tellement brutalement qu'il se redressa dans son lit.

La vraie question, ce n'était pas de savoir ce qu'il avait foiré.

C'était plutôt, quand avait-il abandonné ?

Quand avait-il baissé les bras ?

Depuis quand il se laissait abattre aussi facilement et rapidement ?!

C'était pas lui !

C'était pas le Stiles qu'il était, ce n'était pas le Stiles qu'il avait mis vingt ans à construire et dont il était désormais fier.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent puis ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il pestait violemment, sautant sur ses pieds. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas lui. Et comme si tout son corps s'était mis en veille en même temps que son esprit, son estomac exprima son mécontentement peu discrètement. D'un autre côté, deux jours sans manger, ce n'était vraiment pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Avant tout chose, ravitaillement d'urgence !

.*.

Cinq beignets et deux grands cafés plus tard, il était de retour à l'appartement de Hale. Ou plutôt, devant l'appartement. Il avait peut-être eu une bonne idée en apparence, mais maintenant qu'il y était, pour de vrai, il était terrorisé. L'angoisse le tiraillait de toute part, ses membres se crispaient et son souffle se faisait court. Il n'avait que rarement été aussi stressé. Il était plus stressé encore qu'au lycée, quand la belle et sulfureuse Lydia Martin avait accepté d'être sa cavalière au bal de fin d'année. Et Lydia avait été la femme de sa vie depuis ses six ans, autant dire que niveau stress, il avait connu. Mais là... c'était tout autre chose. Si son hyperactivité s'était mise de côté deux jours durant, elle était revenue en force et il se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre, ne sachant vraiment pas comment se comporter. Toquer ? Rentrer sans toquer ? Ressortir sa clé, celle qu'il avait oublié de rendre à Hale ? Il tournait en rond, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Oh et puis merde, il n'avait rien à perdre. Inspirant fortement par le nez et bombant son torse d'un seul geste, il frappa brutalement trois coups.

Quelques secondes passèrent, du mouvement se fit entendre à l'intérieur et la porte s'ouvrit.

- ... Stiles ?

Le jeune homme relâcha tout son souffle, les épaules tombant, prenant l'air d'un chaton perdu.

- Victoria ? Gémit-il. Mais... mais... qu'est-ce tu fais ici ?

La grand-mère croisa les bras en souriant, s'adossant à l'encadrement de la porte.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Ou plutôt, pourquoi tu n'étais pas là, ce qui a entraîné le pourquoi je suis ici.

L'étudiant la regarda en cligna des yeux quelques secondes et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- OK, même pour moi c'est un peu trop. Est-ce que-

Et hop, stress qui revient d'un seul coup sans prévenir. La gorge nouée, il se mit à se triturer un peu trop violemment les doigts.

- Est-ce que M'sieur Hale est là ? J'ai à lui parler.

Victoria le regarda un moment puis soupira, lui faisant signe d'entrer.

- Malheureusement, non. Déclara-t-elle en entrant dans le salon d'un pas léger, Stiles sur ses talons.

Le jeune homme lâcha un soupir alors que la grand-mère lui proposait quelque chose à boire.

- Non merci. Déclina-t-il d'une petite voix résignée. J'étais venu m'expliquer avec lui... mais s'il n'est pas là, je vais repartir...

- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé. Lui ordonna-t-elle.

Stiles s'installa sur son siège, tapotant un rythme connu de lui seul pendant quelques instants sur le comptoir du bar avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de conter les aventures désastreuses des jours précédant. La veille femme l'écouta en silence, hochant la tête quelques fois pour lui signifier qu'elle le suivait. Au terme de son discours, Stiles se sentait plus que six pieds sous terre. Il se sentait minable de n'avoir pas su réagir comme il le fallait et, après avoir poussé un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme, il laissa sa tête retomber contre le comptoir face à lui. Il se sentait merdique et les larmes pointaient le bout de leur nez. Une main douce se posa sur son épaule et Victoria s'assit à ses côtés. Il renifla.

- Hey, il ne faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils.

- Mais... Commença-t-il en relevant la tête. J'ai l'impression de ne pas savoir faire mon boulot, c'est une catastrophe. Je l'adore cette petite, et je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle puisse avoir ce genre de réaction... J'ai... j'ai eu très peur...

- Ça t'a surpris.

- Plus que surpris. Je comprends toutes ces baby-sitters qui ont abandonné. Je ne l'ai jamais touchée, j'ai toujours fait attention. Hale m'avait prévenu, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi... aussi... violent je crois...

- Et donc, tu es venu pour...?

Stiles resta les yeux dans le vide plusieurs secondes avant de braquer son regard sur Victoria, penaud.

- J'en sais pas plus que toi.

La vieille femme eut un petit rictus.

- En tout cas, j'aimerais... Si, je sais ce que je veux. Je peux voir Sarah ?

Victoria ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir et acquiesça, montrant d'un geste de main la porte menant au couloir, et par extension, à la chambre de Sarah. Stiles hocha la tête et prit une grande inspiration avant de prendre doucement, et craintivement, la direction de la chambre de la petite. Il resta quelques instants sans bouger avant d'inspirer fortement pour se donner du courage et ouvrit doucement la porte.

Dans la chambre de rêve se trouvait Sarah, ainsi qu'Erica. Toutes deux étaient assises par terre, entourées de jouets de toutes sortes et de tous les horizons.

- Et là, on dira que le grand roi panda, bah il va faire la guerre avec son vaisseau, parce que son amoureuse, elle a été enlevée par le dragon. Mais Moon bah c'est son chevalier, même si elle peut pas tenir une épée.

A leurs côtés, la petite Moon jappait, l'arrière-train en l'air avant de se jeter sur un jouet que Stiles reconnut sans problème, la dragonne du dessin animé Shrek qu'il avait offert à Erica pour le Noël passé.

- Et après, y a Rint Flider qui arrive pour aider Moon contre le dragon, mais le dragon il est pas d'accord, Groooooaaaa !

Stiles eut un petit rire tendre en entendant l'imagination d'Erica en plein essor. Il attira par ce fait l'attention des deux enfants. Erica lâcha le dragon qu'elle tenait dans les mains avec un cri de surprise avant de se lever très rapidement et se jeter sur Stiles en riant. Sarah, de son côté, avait baissé la tête quand elle avait reconnu le jeune homme pour continuer de jouer avec sa peluche comme s'il n'était pas là. Stiles se pencha et souleva Erica en souriant pour lui claquer un bisou sonore sur la joue.

- Stil'z ! Joue avec nous !

Le jeune homme lui sourit et hocha la tête.

- Nan ma puce. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

Il la reposa au sol et la petite blonde fronça les sourcils en tapant du pied en lui disant qu'il était pas marrant. Stiles ricana.

- Par contre, si tu veux, je peux rester regarder.

Erica sautilla en claquant des mains.

- Enfin, si Sarah est d'accord, bien sûr.

La petite, évitant toujours avec grande attention de le regarder, haussa les épaules. Erica rit, toute heureuse et attrapa le bras de Stiles pour l'amener près de leur camp de base. Parce que ouais, c'était un camp de base, pour l'armée du roi Panda. L'affreuse dragonne avait enlevé l'amoureuse du roi panda parce qu'elle voulait une couronne comme elle. La vaillante Moon, fidèle chevalier du roi Panda, était partie chercher la princesse licorne tandis que Rint Flider faisait diversion auprès de la dragonne. Stiles, assis sur le lit, s'émerveillait de l'imagination fertile des deux enfants. Erica lui tendit Rint Flider en lui demandant de jouer le prince qui allait tomber amoureux de la dragonne.

- Euuuh... un humain et une dragonne ?

- Mais ouiiii ! Parce qu'en fait, la dragonne, bah c'est une reine ! Qui a été transformée par Dark Vador !

Le baby-sitter explosa de rire avant de se glisser sur le tapis et de commencer à jouer avec elles. Même Sarah, qui continuait pourtant de l'éviter du regard, se prit au jeu. Après de nombreuses aventures, Stiles les regarda toutes les deux en souriant, nostalgique. Erica le remarqua et lui demanda pourquoi il avait l'air tout triste.

- Nan je ne suis pas triste, ma puce. Je me disais juste que ça me manquait de jouer comme ça.

- Pourquoi ? T'as plus de copain pour jouer avec toi ?

- Si Erica. Tu te souviens de Scott ? Je t'en avais parlé...

La petite blonde ouvrit la bouche en regardant le plafond en réfléchissant.

- Huuuuum... voui.

- Bah voilà, Scott c'était mon copain, comme Sarah c'est ta copine.

Erica offrit un superbe sourire resplendissant à Sarah.

- Comment vous êtes devenues copine, d'ailleurs ?

- Bah à l'école, la maîtresse au début, elle nous a dit qu'on devait pas toucher Sarah. Et en récréation, elle restait assise sur le côté. Sauf que je peux pas trop courir, sinon ça fait mal. Alors j'étais à côté d'elle aussi. Je lui ai demandé si elle était malade elle aussi. Sauf qu'elle voulait pas me répondre. Un jour, elle avait pas son panda et elle pleurait. Alors je lui ai prêté Dumbo. Et c'est ma copine maintenant. Et je me la suis faite toute seule ! Déclara-t-elle en bombant son petit torse, très fière.

Stiles rit un instant devant son innocence puis se pencha vers elle.

- Dis-moi, tu ne veux pas aller voir ta grand-mère pour lui demander de nous préparer du chocolat chaud ? Pour nous quatre ? Lui demanda-t-il comme un secret.

- Avec de la chanelle ? S'émerveilla Erica.

- Avec de la cannelle. Confirma le jeune homme avec un sourire.

La petite blonde poussa un cri de joie et se leva pour courir hors de la pièce, appelant Victoria pour préparer la boisson chaude, Moon sur les talons. Stiles regarda le dragon qu'il tenait dans la main et joua quelques instants avec alors que Sarah tenait contre elle sa grosse peluche panda. Il la regarda et soupira.

- Sarah... L'apella-t-il.

Elle refusait catégoriquement de le regarder, et Stiles ne pouvait que la comprendre.

- Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je suis comme les autres. Celles qui sont parties sans rien dire. Je suis désolé de ne pas être revenu hier. Et aujourd'hui. Et pour ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour...

Sarah baissa la tête un peu plus, honteuse. Stiles avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais il se retint.

- Tu es une adorable petite fille, éveillée, curieuse et créative. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je ne voulais pas revenir parce que, tu vois, bah je suis là. Mais je vais être honnête avec toi... J'ai eu peur l'autre jour. Très peur. Mais après, j'ai réfléchi. Et je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait, tu as dû avoir encore plus peur que moi. Et une petite fille, ça ne devrait pas avoir peur, tu ne crois pas ?

Toujours sans le regarder, elle desserra un peu sa prise sur la peluche et hocha doucement la tête. Stiles sourit doucement en pointant le gros panda qu'elle avait tout contre elle.

- J'ai cru comprendre que ce gros panda t'empêche d'avoir peur ?

Nouvel hochement de tête. Il se retourna pour attraper son sac et en sortit ce qu'il avait ramené. C'était une peluche usée en forme de renard, qui en avait vu de toutes les couleurs, et qui avait d'ailleurs commencé à perdre les siennes. Mais pour rien au monde il ne se serait séparé de cette dernière.

- Tu vois, moi aussi j'ai une peluche quand j'ai peur. Je t'ai dit que j'aimais tant le petit prince parce que c'était l'histoire préférée de ma maman et qu'elle me la racontait tous les soirs. Quand j'étais petit, à peu près ton âge, elle m'a offert cette peluche pour mon anniversaire, parce que je lui demandais toujours de me lire le passage du renard. Et quand ... quand elle est morte, j'étais comme toi. Je ne pouvais pas parler et j'avais tout le temps peur. Je faisais ce qu'on appelle des crises d'angoisse. Mais à chaque fois que j'en faisais une, mon papa me donnait cette peluche et je la serrais très fort contre moi et je n'avais plus peur. Même encore aujourd'hui... Parce que oui, j'ai encore peur dans le noir, alors je dors avec, je lui fais un gros câlin. Alors je me suis dis que... que si tu as peur, comme moi, et que si cette peluche m'a aidé, elle peut faire la même chose avec toi.

Il lui tendit la peluche, hésitant.

- Il s'appelle Prince... Fais-y attention, s'il te plaît.

Elle regarda la peluche sans réagir. Puis sans un bruit, elle se leva, partit farfouiller dans son sac d'école et revint avec une peluche panda bien plus petite, celle qu'elle emmenait toujours avec elle. S'arrêtant à côté de lui, elle se dandina d'abord d'un pied à l'autre, puis lui tendit son panda avant de récupérer Prince, de le regarder sous tous les angles, puis de le caresser doucement. Stiles sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort quand elle le regarda enfin et il ne put que lui sourire.

- Tu veux bien me laisser une deuxième chance ?

Elle le regarda durant de longues secondes, qui lui parurent une éternité, avant de faire un petit sourire discret et d'hocher la tête. Stiles lâcha un bruyant " Owyeah !" en levant les bras au ciel et fredonna de contentement en jouant avec le panda. Puis il la posa sur ses genoux et la regarda. Il pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant Sarah.

- Il a un nom ?

- Stiles ?

Le jeune baby-sitter sursauta et se releva précipitamment, si précipitamment qu'il se prit les pieds dans le tapis et faillit tomber. Rougissant, il se gratta la nuque pour se donner contenance face à Derek Hale, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le père le fixait, surpris de le voir ici. Toujours dans son manteau et sa sacoche sur l'épaule, toute son attitude corporelle trahissait sa surprise bien que son visage ne montrait rien.

- M'sieur Hale. Le salua Stiles.

- Qu'est-ce que... vous faites là ?

- M'sieur Hale ! Cria cette fois-ci Stiles en levant les bras au ciel.

Le jeune père haussa un sourcil.

- Pardon ?

- Stil'z ! Le cacolat il est près !

Erica les interrompit en arrivant en trombe. Elle regarda les deux adultes avant de rougir.

- Sarah... L'appela-t-elle. Tu viens ?

La petite hocha la tête et, tenant Prince étroitement serré contre elle, gambada jusqu'à Erica pour que toutes deux disparaissent dans le salon. Stiles les regarda s'éloigner en souriant puis reporta son attention sur Hale, qui le fixait toujours. L'étudiant blêmit et déglutit. Le stress l'avait quitté quand il était rentré ici et il s'était considérablement détendu en jouant avec les deux petites. Mais là, sous le regard inquisiteur de Derek Hale, tout lui revenait soudainement, et la panique et les remords lui bloquaient la gorge et compressaient sa poitrine. Hale haussa un sourcil en le regardant de pied en cape.

- Je répète : Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

Stiles déglutit, balbutia quelques instant avant de froncer les sourcils, serrer les poings et taper du pied, surprenant Hale.

- Voilà, j'étais venu pour m'excuser. J'ai fait une grosse connerie en laissant Jennyfer rentrer dans l'appartement. J'ai foiré, sur toute la ligne et ce n'était pas pro du tout. Je suis désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça et—

- Ne gaspillez pas votre salive, j'ai compris. Soupira Hale.

- Nan z'avez pas compris ! Contra-t-il en haussant la voix. Vous croyez savoir, parce que vous vous laissez enfermer dans un schéma dont vous êtes habitué bon gré, mal gré. Je n'ai pas su parler ce soir là parce que j'étais choqué et flippé et que je n'ai pas su réagir à temps. Mais maintenant que j'suis là, vous allez m'écouter, c'est bien clair ?!

Hale ouvrit de grands yeux surpris avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Vous vous prenez pour qui, exactement ?

Stiles frissonna sous le grognement sourd et incontestablement énervé du père.

- Pour quelqu'un de têtu qui s'obstinera à vous aider ! Lâcha Stiles en agitant les bras.

Hale ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de répliquer quelque chose quand il sembla prendre conscience du sens de la phrase de Stiles. Il referma la mâchoire, le doute et l'incompréhension filtrant à travers son masque durant quelques instants.

- ... Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

Stiles baissa les bras, commençant à se mordiller le pouce. Il fixa Hale et lui offrit un petit sourire hésitant.

- Je... j'aimerais bien ne pas à avoir à vous supplier pour rester son baby-sitter. Bougonna-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis venu vous demander de me reprendre.

Stiles soupira enfin en se mettant les mains dans les poches. Hale le fixait, incrédule, la bouche entrouverte. Son masque froid et indifférent était tombé et Stiles attendait patiemment une réponse sans pourtant comprendre sa réaction. Il s'attendait à quoi, exactement ?

- Mais... Commença Hale. L'autre soir, vous aviez dit...

Il se tut.

- Je n'ai rien dit du tout. Marmonna Stiles en fronçant les sourcils. Si j'suis pas venu hier, ni ce matin, c'est parce que vous m'aviez dit de prendre quelques jours de repos. Sauf que vous avez aussi dit que vous alliez trouver quelqu'un d'autre, sauf que j'veux pas.

- Parce que tous avant vous ont fui après sa première crise.

- Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde. Commenta le jeune étudiant avec un sourire éclatant.

Hale sembla hésiter un instant.

- Vous... vous voulez donc continuer ?

- Sarah semble prête à me donner une seconde chance. - un léger silence - Et vous ?

Ils se fixèrent durant quelques secondes. Sans en connaître la raison, le cœur de Stiles battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il appréciait vraiment Sarah. La garder était bien moins astreignant qu'on pouvait le croire et il s'était attaché à ce petit bout, même au père qu'il ne voyait que peu de temps. Il était du genre à s'attacher rapidement aux gens et eux, il n'avait pas envie de les perdre. Pas eux.

Enfin, Hale lâcha un rapide soupir et secoua la tête.

- Vous êtes incroyable. Chuchota-t-il d'une voix amusée.

Stiles sentit un sourire incontrôlable fendre son visage.

- C'est ma marque de fabrique.

- Erica, attends !

La porte s'ouvrit sur la petite blondinette qui déboula dans la pièce. Elle se jeta dans les jambes de Stiles avec un sourire. Accroché à son genou, elle leva son petit nez en trompette vers le jeune homme et fit la moue.

- Stil'z ! Mamie, elle sait pas faire le cacolat comme toi !

Victoria passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte avec une grimace désolée.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à la retenir.

Stiles baissa la tête vers Erica qui boudait toujours.

- Il n'y a que moi qui sait bien faire un chocolat chaud, hein ?

Un superbe sourire édenté lui répondit et elle hocha vivement la tête. Il se pencha alors, l'attrapant sous les aisselles pour la caler sur sa hanche. Elle enroula ses petits bras autour de son cou, l'air heureuse. Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- Dis-moi, tu crois que le papa de Sarah va aimer mon chocolat chaud ?

- Tout monde aime le cacolat saud.

- Chocolat chaud, ma belle. Chocolat. Rit Stiles.

Hale les fixait tous les deux, les sourcils haussés et l'air dépassé par les événements. Stiles soupira amusé en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bougonnez pas, allez venez !

Il réinstalla Erica tout contre lui pour éviter qu'elle ne glisse et se dirigea vers le salon. Avant de franchir la porte, constatant que Hale restait sans bouger, il l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira derrière lui avec un ricanement.

Quelques minutes après, ils étaient tous installés autour du bar de la cuisine, Stiles babillant sur ses cours en préparant son chocolat chaud secret. Erica et Sarah l'écoutaient avec grande attention, Victoria participant à la conversation quand Stiles reprenait son souffle - enfin... s'il le reprenait bien sûr. - Quant à Hale... et bien Hale semblait totalement déconnecté de ce qui était en train de se passer dans sa cuisine. Le baby-sitter lui lançait de temps en temps des regards et constatait bien qu'il était complètement perdu. Ce fait le fit sourire.

Malgré toutes les angoisses qui l'avaient enserré quelques minutes plus tôt, alors qu'il hésitait encore à toquer à la porte de l'appartement, il se sentait calme. Ou tout du moins, de retour dans ses chaussettes. Et ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Son TDAH lui avait pourri la vie durant son enfance et même encore aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas tous les jours joyeux. Mais depuis qu'il s'occupait d'enfants, et notamment depuis qu'il s'occupait de Sarah, il s'était calmé et arrivait enfin à se concentrer sur quelque chose plus de dix minutes. La présence d'enfants le calmait indéniablement. Et s'il était sincère avec lui même, celle de Hale aussi. Alors que Victoria amenait les filles jusqu'à la table basse pour qu'elles boivent leurs chocolats chauds avec quelques gâteaux tout en dessinant, Stiles s'accouda contre le comptoir et glissa une grande tasse de cacao brûlant vers Hale, dont le regard semblait toujours éteint. Il cligna des yeux et releva la tête vers le baby-sitter en haussant un sourcil en une question silencieuse. Stiles fit la moue.

- J'étais sûr que ça ne vous conviendrait pas. Trop basique, hein ?

Il se retourna pour se pencher, là où il avait déposé son sac pour un sortir un sachet de bonbons.

- Heureusement que j'avais tout prévu ! Ricana-t-il en sortant un marshmallow du sac.

Il le fixa quelques instants puis en prit deux autres qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche - ce qui le fit ressembler à un hamster et même qu'il adorait ça - avant de retourner face à Hale. Il déposa le marshmallow à côté de la tasse, farfouilla dans le frigo, en sortit une cuillère à soupe de crème fraîche, de la chantilly ainsi que deux carrés de chocolat noir qu'il avait sorti du placard - à croire qu'il y avait vraiment tout dans cet appartement ! -. Avec quelques gestes experts, il recouvrit la boisson de crème chantilly, planta le marshmallow, râpa le chocolat noir pour le transformer en copeaux au-dessus du tout. Concentré, il tirait la langue sous le regard effaré de Hale. Content de lui, il sortit son briquet, tenta deux, trois fois de faire fondre le la friandise sans y parvenir. Après s'être brûlé à chaque tentative, il pesta, puis regarda Hale l'air désolé.

- Il s'ra pas grillé.

Le père le regardait comme s'il était un alien.

- Faites pas cette tête, j'suis sûr que vous n'avez pas de chalumeau dans cette cuisine.

- ... En effet...

- Donc il s'ra pas grillé. CQFD.

Hale le fixa quelques instants sans réagir. Stiles grogna en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

- Oui, je suis bizarre. Mais goûtez, je suis sûr que ça va vous plaire !

Il cligna lentement des yeux, jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour y trouver sa fille et Erica se léchant les babines en finissant leurs propres chocolats chauds, puis il soupira.

- Je préfère le café...

- Non mais moi aussi, mais ça ne change rien. Arrêtez de bouder et goûter-y !

Se réinstallant face à Stiles, il fit tourner la tasse dans ses mains quelques instants.

- ... Et la crème fraîche dans tout ça ?

Stiles se réinstalla accoudé face à lui et lui sourit.

- Ah non, mais aucun rapport avec le chocolat chaud, c'pour moi ça.

Illustrant ses propos, il commença à lécher la cuillère, l'air gourmand.

- Je ne me demanderai plus où disparaît ma crème fraîche alors. Je dois la retirer sur votre paye ? Déclara Hale en bridant un sourire.

- Vous n'oseriez pas ! S'insurgea le baby-sitter.

- Ne me tentez pas, Stiles.

- OK, alors voilà c'qu'on va faire : Si mon choco vous plaît, vous fermez les yeux sur ce petit écart de gourmandise. Sinon, vous prenez sur ma paye pour vous rembourser la crème fraîche. - il engloutit ce qui restait dans la cuillère - En tout cas, pour chelle là, ch'est trop cht-

- Stiles, ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Le réprimanda Victoria du canapé.

Stiles gonfla ses joues, avala précipitamment et tira la langue à la grand-mère qui ricanait avant de retourner à son magazine. Elle avait bien compris qu'il valait mieux laisser les deux garçons un peu seuls mais elle veillait sur eux d'un œil attentif, purement maternel, et Stiles la remercia en son for intérieur. Puis le jeune homme reporta son attention sur le père toujours face à lui qui ne faisait pas mine de vouloir goûter à sa préparation. Stiles lui lança un regard qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion. Hale prit un air résigné - Stiles était sûr qu'il ne se laissait que très rarement dicter sa conduite et que son comportement ne devait pas forcement lui plaire - avant d'enfin porter la boisson jusqu'à ses lèvres. Le baby-sitter se retourna pour faire la vaisselle, souriant de toutes ses dents. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder la réaction de Hale pour savoir qu'il avait fait mouche. Fredonnant de contentement, il lava la casserole, l'essuya puis la rangea.

- Alors ?

- ... Je prendrais l'habitude d'acheter plus de crème fraîche à l'avenir.

Il n'eut aucun scrupule à lever son poing avec un bruyant " YES ! " qui fit sursauter Erica, qui lui reprocha d'ailleurs. Ouais, il visait toujours juste.

Et le sourire discret sur les lèvres de Derek Hale valait bien plus que toutes les tasses de chocolat chaud du monde, même si le chocolat chaud, c'est la vie.

* * *

><p><span><strong>REPONSES AUX REVIEWS<strong>

**Wm** : Meurchiii /o/

**elaelle **: Disons que c'est... Un peu plus compliqué que ça ^^"

**lucie33 **: Derek arreter de pleurer ? Dans cette fanfiction ? Euuuuh... Nope *part se cacher*

**Guest : **( Dois-je en déduire Sasunaruchan ? 8D ) Et oui, on ne se refait pas, huhuhu~ Il me fallait une gourdasse. La voilà toute trouvée :D Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne la reverra pas !

Tu as réussit à ne pas pleurer ! Moi par contre, j'me suis pas retenue *renifle élégament*

Ce chapitre répond à ta question ? ;D

POUTOUUUUUX /O/

**Marion** : NOOOON ! JACK! COME BACK ! COME BAAAAAACK ! ... Euuuuuuuuuh... Non, c'est faux, j'ai pas dit ça *se cache*

... Je suis désolé, mais il fallait que je le fasse *lui tend des mouchoirs* Désoulé... Merci beaucoup, merci merci meeeerciiiiiii T'inquiète, Laura va tout gerer sa môman ! J'espère que cette suite t'a plus ! Disons que Chewre a eu du mal avec les cris de Sarah... Quoique moi aussi, j'étais toute déprimée après... .x.

POUTOUX POUTOOOOOUX !

P.S : Prends le temps qu'il te faut pour lire les chapitres voyons ! Tu laisses une review à chaques fois déjà, tu es adorable

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà. Erica n'est-elle pas adorable ? Stiles n'est-il pas sweet ? Derek n'est-il pas totalement OCC ? Si ? Bah ouais, bah j'assume. Je sais que ça peut rebuter mais... Il n'a pas la culpabilité du survivant, ni la culpabilité d'avoir provoqué la mort de sa famille. Il est moins aigrit, Laura est toujours vivante et il est papa. Comme dans la série, il a du mûrir rapidement mais ne se sens coupable que de peu de choses. Donc... C'est normal que sa psycho' soit différente. <em>

_Bref, rassurez ? Stiles reste le baby-sitter, MOUAHAHAHAHA ! Jennyfer n'est plus dans le paysage et Sarah commence à sourire. Tout doucement. Tout gentiment._

_Je suis un peu déçut de ne pas être dans les temps, le chapitre 11, 12 et 13 se passent pendant la période de Nawel qui, même si je n'aime pas cette période de l'année, donne des chapitres teeeellement sweeet grand dieu ! Bref, avec moi, je fais durer la période de Nawel jusque... Jusqueeeeeee... 26 janvier ! Loooouuuul ! _

_AH ET UNE DERNIERE CHOSE ! Hier, je suis allée voir le troisième volet du Hobbit – Non, je ne donnerais pas mon avis sur cette trilogie, il en est hors de question – et pendant les bande annonces, que vois-je ? ….. NOVEMBRE 2015, PETIT PRINCE ! C'EST UN SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGNE MOTHERF*CKER ! *sautille partoooooooout*_

_*kofkof* Bref. Tout ça pour dire que … A Lundi prochain ? Avec le chapitre 9, nom AQUARELLE, un Derek OCC et une Laura remontée à bloc ! _

_Je vous aime, Licorne, Paillettes et PANDAAAAA /O/_

_xoxo, 'Win_


	10. AQUARELLE

**DISCLAMAITIOOOOON ( apprends des mots avec La Thérapie panda ! ) : **Non non. Tout cela ne m'appartient pas – enfin si, l'histoire ! -. Les persos appartiennent aux gens qui les ont crée.

**NOTE ( A LIRE ) :** • Merci à la génialisime Chewre ~

• Pour la réponse aux reviews, en MP mais durant la journée. Je dois publier le chapitre maintenant, mais pas sur d'avoir le temps de répondre aux reviews ! Pour les guest, comme la dernière fois, rendez-vous en bas.

**POUR LE CHAPITRE** : Raiting T

• POV DEREK

• Family/Drama

_BONNE LECTURE~_

* * *

><p><strong>- CHAPITRE NEUF – AQUARELLE<strong>

_OLIVVER THE KID - Now You Know_

_- Papa ?_

_- Oui, ma puce ?_

_- Pourquoi Maman, elle est partie ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien, princesse._

_- C'est parce qu'elle ne m'aime pas..._

_- Bien sûr que non, voyons._

_- Papa ? Les baby-sitters elles m'aimaient pas elles aussi. Elles sont toutes parties._

_- ... Quoi ?_

_- Mais Stiles, il est revenu._

_- Je-_

_- Papa ? Est-ce que Stiles il m'aime, lui ?_

Deux. Rouge. Trois. Brun. Sept. Noir. Un. Ocre. Quatre. Rose. Roses. Bleu. Pâle. Café...

Une inspiration, une suffocation, une perte de contrôle. Il se retrouva haletant dans son lit, une sueur froide collant les draps à sa peau. Une désagréable sensation de déjà vu qui s'estompa très vite, remplacée par autre chose. De plus fort. De plus puissant. De beaucoup plus prenant. L'air lui manquait toujours, une pression invisible et très forte reposait sur son crâne. Des frissons d'adrénaline lui chatouillaient les côtes. A moins que ce ne soit que le manque d'oxygène. Ou les deux. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux, salissant de leur présence les douces couleurs des réminiscences de ses songes encore présents sur sa rétine. Ne pas perdre le fil, surtout pas. Ses membres semblaient vouloir abandonner la partie alors qu'il se levait, mais il réussit tout de même à quitter sa chambre, non sans s'être cogné contre tous les meubles à sa portée dans la foulée. Il avait beau connaître son appartement mieux que quiconque, les brumes du sommeil encore bien présent en son sein et la sensation insistante d'un travail inachevé rendaient le chemin particulièrement rude. Cela ne l'avait pas pris depuis des lustres. Depuis... bien trop longtemps. Des mois. Des années, peut-être. Était-ce réellement important ? La lumière posée sur son bureau grésilla un instant avant de s'allumer et de danser sur les murs, l'enveloppant dans son cocon chaud et accueillant. Mais il n'avait pas l'esprit à ça. La poitrine compressée du trop plein d'émotion qui le tiraillait, le souvenir fugace d'un goût sucré sur les lèvres, la gorge sèche, il se jeta dans un coin reculé de la pièce auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention depuis bien trop longtemps. Tout contre le mur, dans l'ombre, l'attendait son châtiment. Le pourquoi il en était là aujourd'hui.

Les mains tremblantes, il commença à fouiller. Ses prunelles passaient d'un paysage aux reflets dorés d'un soleil couchant caractéristique à une aquarelle inachevée, en passant par quelques croquis à peine esquissés, aux portraits élogieux de sa femme. Un sourire, deux, trois. Il ne les comptait plus. Peut-être aurait-il dû, à l'époque.

Une feuille vierge. Le corps parcouru de soubresauts d'excitation, il la déposa précipitamment sur le sol. Ses mouvements saccadés l'avaient presque abîmée. Une nouvelle vague de tremblements, puis la panique, encore. L'air le fuyait comme la peste, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, et en même temps, il ne pouvait cligner des yeux, de peur de perdre les vestiges du songe imprégnés sur sa rétine et qu'il se refusait de perdre. Pas encore. Pas cette fois. Il mit à sac son bureau, tentant de retrouver les instruments qu'il avait longuement laissés à l'abandon, tout comme la peinture. Certains tubes avaient durci et étaient inutilisables, il avait depuis trop longtemps négligé ce pan de vie et aujourd'hui, tout le lui rappelait douloureusement. Un peu d'eau, des couleurs claires, des mouvements amples. Les minutes défilèrent telles des secondes et lui se retrouva très rapidement les mains couvertes d'eau colorée. Il avait essuyé quelques gouttes de sueur du revers de la main et n'ignorait pas que son front devait désormais être barré de bleu. Ou de vert. Ou encore de rose, qu'en savait-il. Sur son support, les couleurs se mélangeaient, se superposaient, prenaient vie pour illustrer les bribes fugaces des songes puissants qui l'avaient sorti du néant abyssal qu'avait été sa nuit.

Le point final, enfin. Vidé de toute énergie, tremblant de fatigue, ses yeux se perdaient dans l'arabesque aux couleurs pastel. Pour l'œil novice, ce n'était qu'une aquarelle comme une autre. Mais à la vision de cette toile gondolée par l'humidité, se superposait les morceaux de son rêve. Religieusement, sa main crocheta le pinceau le plus fin qu'il puisse trouver ainsi que l'encre de chine noire. Sans attendre que ce soit sec, il encra les détails, imprimant pour l'éternité son songe sur cette feuille de papier. L'encre se dilua à certains endroits, comme il le désirait, donnant peu à peu vie à une scène d'un quotidien nouveau à laquelle il voulait assister tous les jours.

Ses mains s'étaient mues d'elles-mêmes, son esprit s'était seulement accroché aux limbes qui le hantaient. Devant lui, pour l'éternité, Sarah était assise à même le sol, les yeux fermés et riait aux éclats. Moon se frottait à son menton, debout sur ses pattes arrière, et s'appuyait sur les épaules de sa fille. Techniquement, ce n'était pas parfait. Esthétiquement, ça avait son charme. Pour lui, c'était une torture.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Il recula. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus frénétiquement, s'éloignant de cette scène trop réelle pour être supportable. La frénésie artistique ne l'avait pas pris depuis bien longtemps et il fallait que ce soit la première chose qu'il ait besoin de peindre ?! Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il ainsi sur lui, lui rappelant à chaque instant que Dieu avait fait en sorte qu'il échoue dans son rôle de père ?

Ses bras s'agitèrent contre le bureau alors que son dos heurtait brutalement le mur. Il ne fit pas attention à la douleur, celle de sa poitrine annihilait tout. Des feuilles, des dossiers méticuleusement classés tombèrent sur le sol, s'éparpillant dans un chaos sans nom.

Un bruit métallique, un socle qui tombe sur le sol. Tremblant, ses membres crispés, il réussit tout de même à attraper le téléphone à quelques centimètres de lui. Téléphone. Oui, c'est ça. Il devait appeler... appeler... quelqu'un. Un numéro s'imposa de lui-même. Il le composa, refusant toujours de quitter cette ... chose des yeux un seul instant. Avait-il peur qu'il disparaisse ? Ou que cela se jette sur lui pour l'engloutir ? Il n'en savait foutre rien.

Une tonalité. Deux. Trois.

- « _... 'lô..._ »

- Je n'en peux plus...

Sa voix était rauque, tremblante. S'entendre ainsi l'achevapour de bon. Son estomac noué remonta le long de sa gorge pour se perdre sous ses cheveux. Ses yeux se fermèrent, son crâne rencontra violemment le mur et les larmes coulèrent, enfin.

_- « ... D'rek ? T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?! » _

- Laura... Chuchota-t-il avant que ses sanglots ne l'étranglent et qu'aucun son ne traverse ses lèvres entrouvertes, mis à part quelques gémissements de douleur.

_- « ... Derek ? » _

La voix de sa sœur était plus claire. Entendre son petit frère pleurer l'avait définitivement réveillée. Derek se l'imagina redressée dans son lit, ses longs cheveux coulant sur ses épaules, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil et la marque de l'oreiller imprimée sur la joue, un air inquiet tirant ses traits. Cette fausse vision le rassura un peu, même si ses pleurs ne voulaient plus le quitter.

_- « Derek, p'tit frère. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » _

- J'ai raté quoi, Laura ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté et qu'est-ce que j'ai... qu'est-ce j'ai foiré, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

_- « Derek, respire ! » _

Ses larmes roulaient sans se stopper. Le barrage avait craqué et il se retrouvait submergé.

_- « Derek, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Parle-moi ! » _

- Sarah... Je-Je n'en peux plus. Je veux... je veux... Est-ce qu'elle me hait ?

_- « Ta fille t'aime, p'tit frère. Calme-toi, voyons. » _

- Alors pourquoi elle ne me PARLE PAS ?!

Sa voix dérailla et il ferma les yeux un peu plus fort, plantant ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure. Elle s'ouvrit sous la rudesse du coup. Le goût métallique du sang envahit sa bouche et il gémit de nouveau.

_- « Il-Il faut lui laisser du temps Derek, elle- » _

- Un an, Laura. Ça fait un an qu'elle n'a rien dit. Je ne peux même pas la prendre dans mes bras. Je... je... je veux mon bébé... je veux retrouver mon bébé...

Il s'était affaissé sur lui-même et se retrouvait maintenant recroquevillé sur le sol, le corps parcouru d'un tout autre style de soubresauts que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Tout ce qu'il avait accumulé depuis le début du mutisme de sa fille, de son enfant, de son bébé chéri, lui revenait en plein visage et il se sentait minable.

-_ « Derek, ce n'est pas de ta faute. » _

- Bien sûr que si, c'est de ma faute... Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Elle a peur. Elle a toujours peur. Et moi je n'ai pas les épaules pour l'aider. Je suis impuissant - quel parent digne de ce nom ne peut rien faire devant la détresse de son enfant, hein ? Qu'est-ce que je vaux ?

_- « ... 'Rek... » _

- Ça fait un an, Laura... Un an que je n'ai pas entendu son rire. Un an qu'elle est éteinte. Et moi, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est la regarder s'ouvrir un peu plus à son baby-sitter... Je ne vaux rien...

_- « Derek, dis pas ça... P'tit frère, calme-toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec le baby-sitter ? » _

- R-Rien. Enfin plus qu'avec moi en tout cas. Stiles a... en un mois, il a réussi là où j'ai échoué. Elle... elle a cette étincelle dans les yeux...

Il réussit à sourire à travers ses larmes.

- Elle... elle a eu sa première crise avec lui. Et lui, il est revenu. Il n'a pas fui, Laura... Il n'a pas fui...

_- « 'Rek. Pourquoi tu pleures ? » _

- ... Qu-Quoi ?

_- « Pourquoi tu pleures ? Ce n'est pas un bon signe plutôt ? » _

- ... Je...

_- « P'tit frère. S'il est revenu, c'est qu'il est prêt à t'aider à supporter la situation. Tu n'as pas à le prendre comme un ennemi qui veut __te__ prendre ta fille. Mais comme un allié pour aider Sarah. » _

Il ne lui répondit pas, reniflant seulement. Il l'entendit soupirer à l'autre bout du fil, puis un bruit de ronronnement. Elle devait avoir mis sa machine à café en route.

_- « Chéri, je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Tu as toujours fait face à ce qui nous arrive avec calme et un sang froid à toute épreuve. Mais ça te pèse et c'est normal. Tu es humain, p'tit frère. Mais Sarah t'aime. » _

- Pourquoi elle a peur de moi alors... Chuchota-t-il la gorge nouée.

_- « Pourquoi aurait-elle peur de toi ? » _

- Je... je ne peux pas la prendre dans mes bras... Je suis son père, elle ne devrait être en sécurité qu'à un seul endroit, c'est dans mes bras. Mais ça l'effraie, c'est la seule chose qu'on peut lire dans ses yeux. Elle a peur...

_- « Malheureusement, elle a peur de tout le monde. Il faut lui laisser le temps. » _

- Du temps, encore du t-

_- « Ne t'énerve pas ! Je sais que tu n'en peux plus d'entendre ça, mais c'est vrai ! Il faut lui laisser le temps de faire face à ses démons ! » _

- Elle est trop jeune pour ça, je-

_- « Bien sûr qu'elle est trop jeune. Mais tu es là. » _

- Elle ne-

_- « Laisse-moi finir ! » _

Il déglutit sous la colère qu'il entendait dans la voix de sa jumelle. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'appeler.

_- « C'est ta fille. Tu es à ses côtés depuis sa naissance, contrairement à l'autre c-... Contrairement à l'autre. Même si elle ne le montre pas, je suis sûre, je SAIS qu'elle te considère toujours comme le papa gâteau que tu étais. » _

Il pouffa un peu. Désormais, il y avait un sourire dans la voix de Laura.

_- « Ouais D'rek. T'étais gâteux avec elle. Tu es sa constante, son ancre. Elle a perdu sa mère certes, mais je sais qu'au fond d'elle, la seule personne qu'il lui faut, c'est toi. Pour le moment, elle est bloquée, d'accord ? On ne peut pas y faire grand chose sauf l'épauler, la rassurer, l'aimer tout simplement. Elle a besoin de toi et elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur toi. Bordel, t'es quand même le père du siècle ! » _

Il poussa un petit soupir. Au fil de ses paroles, il s'était détendu. Il ne sanglotait plus comme un enfant, il était juste là, inerte sur le sol, les membres mous mais les larmes toujours présentes.

- On a pris un chien. Déclara-t-il soudainement d'une toute petite voix.

_- « Ah oui ? » _

_- Hm... Stiles l'avait emmenée dans une animalerie pour récupérer quelque chose et Sarah avait joué avec un chiot qu'il y avait là-bas. Il m'en a parlé, et même si au départ je n'étais pas très chaud... Tu devrais la voir avec cette boule de poil, elle... elle... _

Il rit tendrement à travers ses larmes. De l'autre côté du fil, il entendit Laura renifler en riant elle aussi. Oh... Il l'avait fait pleurer... Bravo. Bien Derek, faire pleurer sa sœur, tu es vraiment le roi des boulets !

- Désolé... Marmonna-t-il d'une voix enraillée.

_- « Ne t'excuse surtout pas. »_ - Elle renifla une seconde fois, se moucha même, puis s'éclaircit la voix - _« Je suis contente pour vous. »_

- Pourquoi ?

_- « Tu devrais t'entendre parler. A t'entendre, ce chiot est une lueur d'espoir. Sarah l'aime, ce chiot ? » _

- Elle et Moon sont très amies, oui. Elle... elle la caresse et l'enlace sans avoir peur...

_- « Mais c'est parfait ! » _

- ... C'est Stiles qui a eu l'idée.

_- « Faut le garder ce p'tit. » _Ricana-t-elle, arrachant un sourire à son frère.

- Hm... Il veut rester...

Ils restèrent quelques longs instants sans parler, appréciant juste la fausse proximité de l'autre créée par la communication téléphonique.

_- « Tu devrais lui en parler, tu sais. »_ Déclara enfin Laura d'une voix douce.

- Lui parler de quoi ?

_- « A Stiles. Tu devrais lui parler de tes peurs et de tes craintes. »_

- Ça va pas la tête ? Je ne vais pas parler de ça avec un inconnu. Grogna Derek en se redressant enfin, essuyant ses joues.

_- « Je suis pourtant très sérieuse. Tu devrais faire un pas vers lui comme lui a fait un pas vers vous, en restant malgré tout. »_

- Je—

_- « Tu sais que j'ai raison. Ça te déchargerait d'un poids. »_

- ... Je... je le connais à peine. Je sais que Sarah est entre de bonnes mains, mais... Je ne sais pas, cette situation est surréaliste.

_- « Après toutes ces semaines, tu ne lui fais pas encore confiance ? »_

- Je... Non. Soupira-t-il enfin.

_- « Et tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps ? »_ Soupira sa sœur.

Il se l'imaginait sans problème lever les yeux au ciel, tic qu'ils avaient tous les deux hérité de leur défunte mère.

_- « Écoute Derek, je comprends parfaitement que tu ailles mal en ce moment, mais justement. Avec tout ce que tu me racontes, j'ai plus envie de prendre Stiles comme une bonne chose. Mais toi, tu t'y refuses. Tu as toujours eu du mal à donner ta confiance, d'accord. Mais là on ne parle plus seulement de toi, mais aussi de ta fille. »_

Derek sentit son cœur se briser un peu plus. Oui, il le savait que sa fille était l'enjeu principal de cette situation. Le silence s'installa, lourd cette fois-ci. Lui était vide, perdu dans ses pensées les plus noires, elle soupirait bruyamment, regrettant déjà ses paroles un peu trop acerbes, même si elle pensait chacun des mots qu'elle avait prononcé. Il l'entendit jurer.

_- « Je viens ce week-end. »_

- Laura, je—

_- « Non négociable Derek. Retourne te coucher. Tu as besoin de sommeil. »_

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle raccrocha.

Derek resta de longues minutes ainsi, toujours allongé sur le sol, son téléphone toujours accroché à son oreille. Il aurait aimé la rappeler, s'excuser de l'avoir énervée, lui demander pardon de lui causer autant de tort, de réussir à la blesser alors qu'ils étaient si loin l'un de l'autre et... Il poussa un petit soupir.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de briser tout ce qu'il touchait ?

.*.

Il ne vit même pas la fin de la semaine passer.

Son humeur et ses états d'âme jouaient au yo-yo avec ses nerfs et Derek sentait la crise de nerf pointer le bout de son nez. Pendant trois jours, il se sentait couler. Les mots de Laura tournaient et retournaient encore dans son esprit et lui collaient à la peau. Il ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser et ça le minait. Certes, elle avait raison, mais lui venait seulement d'en prendre conscience, de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Jusqu'alors, il avait toujours fait l'autruche et à voir où il en était maintenant, ça ne lui avait pas réussi. Loin de là même. Cette révélation le mettait au plus mal.

Toutefois, à chaque fois que Stiles et Sarah l'accueillaient le soir, un sourire éblouissant pour le premier et une étincelle dans les prunelles pour la secondes, sa peine s'allégeait un peu. Depuis la crise de Sarah, l'étudiant avait pris l'habitude de rester un peu avant de repartir, juste pour le plaisir de lui parler de tout et de rien. Même si Derek ne lui répondait que par quelques onomatopées ou discrets mouvements de tête, le jeune baby-sitter ne s'en formalisait pas et continuait de disserter sur son dernier livre lu et qu'il recommandait chaudement à Derek - il avait eu l'occasion de fouiller dans sa bibliothèque et leurs goûts littéraires se ressemblaient beaucoup -. Le pire dans tout ça ? Derek l'avait écouté et s'était justement renseigné sur ces textes. Et Stiles tombait rarement à côté.

En fait, jusque là, il avait eu tout bon.

Malheureusement, quand l'heure sonnait et que Stiles repartait avec fracas, il emportait avec lui son sourire et son enthousiasme, laissant derrière lui le fantôme fugace d'un rire joyeux. Et l'appartement retombait dans ce silence lourd qui étouffait toujours un peu plus le père.

Il n'avait pas encore eu le courage de parler à Stiles. De lui demander son aide. Il en avait besoin, il le savait, il en avait pris conscience, mais... comment aborder cette conversation, hein ? " _Tiens, ta paye. Ah, et au fait, je suis en train de tomber en dépression à cause de ce que je vis avec ma fille. Ça __ne __te dit pas de m'aider à remonter la pente ? _"

Vraiment ?

Non seulement ça ne lui ressemblait pas, mais en plus, il n'était pas comme Laura. Elle n'avait jamais eu aucun scrupule, aucun tabou, une verve facile et n'hésitait jamais à dire ce qui lui passait par la tête, ne mâchant jamais ses mots. Derek lui, avait toujours été plus réservé. Oh bien sûr, il fut une époque où tous deux se ressemblaient sur bien des points, mais elle était révolue. La perte prématurée de ses parents, puis celle de sa femme et enfin le mutisme de sa fille ne rendait pas les choses faciles pour Derek. Et sans Laura à ses côtés, c'était dur. Certes, il y avait toujours Peter près de lui, mais comme il était aussi son patron, même quand il le voyait en dehors de leurs locaux, il avait toujours l'impression d'être au boulot.

Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'aide mais il ne savait pas comment en demander.

Ainsi, il en était là.

En ce samedi matin, enroulé dans ses couvertures, il était toujours au fin fond de son lit et repoussait le plus possible la sortie de son petit cocon. Il avait pris sa journée de libre, prévenu Stiles de ne pas se déplacer pour rien et Laura devait bientôt arriver. Chose qu'il redoutait plus que tout, parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il allait en prendre pour son grade. Comprenez donc son envie de ne pas quitter son lit. Il ignorait si Sarah était levée, et malgré toute la culpabilité qu'il pouvait ressentir, il n'en avait rien à faire.

Derek ne faisait que soupirer à s'en fendre l'âme, s'enterrant un peu plus dans son oreiller, histoire d'éteindre le feu déluré qui lui ravageait le cœur. Mais rien à faire.

Alors il soupira de nouveau, plantant ses dents dans son oreiller avant de rabattre sa couette sur sa tête. Pour ne plus jamais bouger. Hors de question. Ici, il était totalement hors du temps et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Pas bouger. Pas. En. Vie.*

Les minutes défilèrent et il était tranquille. Ses yeux se mirent à papillonner et très vite, il se sentit partir dans les limbes du sommeil. Il en avait besoin, cela dit. Malheureusement, même dans sa propre demeure, même dans son lit fort confortable, il ne pouvait être tranquille. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement.

Hors de question de bouger.

- Tu boudes ?

Pas de mouvement de sa part. Un soupir provenant de la porte.

- Tu sais que j'ai dû préparer son petit déjeuner à ta fille quand même. Père indigne.

Le matelas s'affaissa derrière lui et une main chercha à dégager son visage. Agrippant un peu plus la couette pour qu'elle reste bien en place, il poussa un grognement de mécontentement.

- Range-moi ces crocs, tu ne me fais plus peur depuis longtemps.

Laura - car c'était elle pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas reconnue - réussit tout de même à tirer la couette pour dégager le visage de son frère et elle se pencha en avant pour lui offrir un superbe sourire.

- Cela dit, je crois que tu ne m'as jamais vraiment fait peur, p'tit frère.

Il grogna de nouveau, arrachant un gloussement à sa sœur - Sérieusement, pourquoi toutes les filles gloussaient ? -. Elle entreprit la quête saugrenue de l'escalader pour s'asseoir fièrement à cheval sur lui, sautillant un peu pour le faire réagir comme il se devait. Derek toussa, son souffle quittant ses poumons sous son poids.

- Laura ! Ronchonna-t-il en sortant son bras de son cocon pour l'agripper et lui faire quitter sa place. T'es lourde !

Sa sœur se mit à rire avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés, s'installant confortablement face à lui pour le regarder tendrement. Derek détailla quelques instants ce visage plus féminin que le sien mais possédant incontestablement les mêmes caractéristiques, ses longs cheveux noirs coulant sur ses épaules et encadrant son visage pointu, ses yeux rieurs, ses lèvres fines, son petit grain de beauté au dessus de son œil droit.

- Derek ?

Il ferma les yeux et se roula en boule.

- Arrête de faire l'enfant, ça ne te va pas.

- ...-eu.

- ... Quoi ?

Il releva légèrement son visage de l'oreiller dans lequel il comptait s'étouffer.

- 'Fais c'que j'veux.

- Très mature.

- Pas envie d'être mature.

- Derek... Grinça sa sœur.

Il avait envie de lui tirer la langue, mais en bon homme, père de famille à la situation stable, il ne le fit pas. Il lui restait un peu de dignité tout de même. Il ne lui répondit pas pour autant, restant ainsi, les yeux clos, souhaitant s'endormir pour ne plus se réveiller.

Sa sœur, bien que ne lisant pas dans ses pensées, dut tout de même deviner ce qui se tramait sous ses boucles noires car elle soupira tristement et se rapprocha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il se crispa au départ, mais l'odeur naturelle des plaines sous la rosée du petit matin de sa sœur l'assaillit et il se détendit instantanément. Son cœur se serra et il s'enterra dans sa poitrine pour inspirer une bonne fois, sa tristesse revenant au grand galop. La main de Laura s'abandonna dans ses cheveux et elle répéta les gestes que leur avait souvent faits leur mère lors de gros chagrin. La tendresse maternelle qui se dégageait d'elle finit d'achever Derek qui se remit à pleurer silencieusement. Il sentit contre son nez le cœur de sa sœur rater un battement et elle resserra sa prise contre lui, quitte à l'étouffer. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, il en avait besoin.

Très vite, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour des hanches de Laura et ses doigts agrippèrent le tissu de son dos, s'abandonnant totalement à l'étreinte rassurante de sa jumelle.

Non, vraiment, il n'allait pas bien.

Mais Laura était là. Pour seulement deux jours, certes. Mais elle était bien là.

S'il était l'ancre de sa fille, Laura était définitivement la sienne. Sans elle, si elle n'était pas venue aujourd'hui, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il serait advenu de lui.

Et même si aujourd'hui cela faisait 446 jours qu'elle était partie, au moins, Derek n'était pas seul.

* * *

><p><em>* Dans le sens « Pas envie » et non pas « Pas vivant ». U_u<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>REPONSES AUX REVIEWS<strong>

**lucie33 : **Ouais, Stiles aime la crème faîche. Il peut en manger un pot complet à la petite cuillère. Comme moi. Huhuhu w

**AMADINE2008 : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, mais s'il te plait, retire le capslock la prochaine fois, quand je lis les reviews comme ça, dans ma tête, ça gueule xD

**Marion : **Naaaaan, je ne veux pas ta mort ! L'échange de peluhe est, à mon sens, tellement significatif... J'aime beaucoup Vitoria et Erica est mon petit coup de coeur. C'est ce genre de personnage que tu ne crée que pour des détails, et au final tu t'y attache autant que pour les persos principaux...

ALORS ?! Comment tu l'as trouvé ma Laura ? xD

Et la musique de ce chapitre ? Elle fait partit de mes préférés, huhuhu.

Tes reviews ne sont pas minable ! Je les attends toujours avec impatience, parce que j'adore te lire, hihihi. MEURCHI POUR TON N'AVIS /O/

P.S : Tu sais quoi ? Tu es la deux-centième review. DÉJÀ ! Mais, arf, tu n'as pas d'adresse Mail... sinon, je t'aurais proposé de me poser 3 questions et je t'aurais répondu. Petit cadeau, comme ça, parce que ça me fait plaisir, que vous me faîtes tous plaisiir, et que c'est NAWEL ! ( On va trouver un moyen ! )

**Sasunaruchan : **Sisi, come esta ?! Entre les repas de nawel, les chocolats et mes chapitres, va pas mourire x) Tu veux des moments complices ? Tu vas être servis à partir du chapitre 10 ! Et Laura, tu la trouve comment ? Parce que ce que j'ai prévut pour elle est... Gé-ni-al !

Poutoux !

**Kassandra : **N'est-ce pas ? o/

Tu peux être impatiente, j'espère que ça va te convenir !

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà, chapitre cours et pas joyeux, je le sais bien. J'espère tout de même que cela vous plait. J'ai prit du retard, beaucoup. A cause des fêtes et parce que je suis TATA O/ ( Bon, grande cousine, mais chut, je suis trop heureuse pour le moment ! ) Ce poupon est un amoooour, alors laissez moi gagatiser (:_

_JOYEUX NAWEEEEEEEEEEL /O/_

_Votre avis ? Huhuhuhu._

_A la semaine prochaine, avec du whisky, des larmes et quelques surprises qui vous ferrons plaisir._

_Licorne, paillettes et panda,_

_xoxo, 'Win._


	11. WHISKY

****DISCLAMAITIOOOOON ( apprends des mots avec La Thérapie panda ! ) : ****Non non. Tout cela ne m'appartient pas – enfin si, l'histoire ! -. Les persos appartiennent aux gens qui les ont crée.

****NOTE ( A LIRE ) :**** • Merci à la génialisime Chewre

• Pour les raisons nombreuses de mon retard, note en fin de chapitre :/

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : Raiting T pour les actions abordées et l'alcool à profusion.

• POV DEREK

• Family/Drama, soupçon de fluffy. Beaucoup de larmes.

__BONNE LECTURE~__

* * *

><p><strong>- CHAPITRE DIX – WHISKY<strong>

_SAID THE SKY – Faux_

Ces deux jours passés en compagnie de sa sœur l'avaient requinqué. La tristesse et l'inquiétude étaient toujours présentes, mais bien enfouies sous une couche de tendresse apportée par sa sœur, couche qui lui permettait de respirer. Sarah avait semblé être bien heureuse de voir sa tante et agréablement, lui aussi. Certes, il n'allait pas se sentir mieux en un clin d'œil, c'était sûr. Mais sa sœur était géniale pour lui remonter le moral, et il avait préféré enterrer toutes ces mauvaises choses pour passer du bon temps avec elle. Le week-end terminé, la monotonie avait repris ses droits. Derek avait eu peur, pendant quelques heures, de se laisser de nouveau submerger, mais Peter était là pour lui botter le cul et il l'empêchait de penser à autre chose qu'à son boulot. Lui et Laura s'étaient tous deux ligués contre lui et il ignorait s'il devait bien ou mal le prendre. Pour ce qui était des autres jours et de toutes les choses négatives, il avait décidé de faire l'autruche. Et ça lui allait plutôt bien.

Mais comme le monde semblait jouer contre lui, un coup de fil réduisit tous ses efforts à néant.

.*.

Ce fut le retour le plus long qu'il ait connu. Tout son corps semblait avoir déposé une pétition au syndicat pour se mettre en grève et surtout, sans l'informer : Plus rien, aucun de ses membres n'étaient coordonnés. Ils refusaient de lui obéir et pire encore, ils étaient lourds... si lourds... Il était si fatigué. Il lui semblait que le sol de l'ascenseur l'appelait, lui chantait une berceuse, contant ses louanges, lui murmurant tendrement à quel point il était confortable, bien meilleur que ce banal matelas en mousse qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Si le sol semblait vouloir le garder auprès de lui, ce n'était ni le cas de la sonnette ni celui des portes de la cabine. La première hurla, les deux secondes s'ouvrirent, l'invitant soigneusement à débarrasser le plancher. Même l'ascenseur ne voulait pas de lui, si ce n'était pas malheureux, tiens. Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à sa porte, bataillant contre sa serrure peu coopérative. Tout l'immeuble était plongé dans un silence quasi religieux, de telle sorte qu'il croyait entendre ses clés tressauter comme si le son avait été porté au niveau concert et directement implanté dans sa tête. Ou alors était-ce l'alcool qui le mettait tant à fleur de peau. Oui. C'est ça.

Chez soi, enfin. Un silence d'une toute autre sorte le prit à la gorge, comme une chape de plomb qui l'attendait sournoisement pour pouvoir l'achever, l'étouffant jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Il en était de même pour la noirceur des lieux, il avait l'impression de ne pas reconnaître sa propre demeure. Ses doigts agités se refermèrent sur ses clés, tandis qu'une sueur froide le transperçait. Il prit le temps de déglutir, ne voulant pas céder à la panique avant que sa vision trouble ne s'habitue à la pénombre et son cerveau engourdi au silence abyssal. Doucement, tâtant les lieux d'une main moite, il avança jusqu'à la salle de séjour, d'où provenait une douce lueur juste sous la porte, il la percevait désormais. Sa main tremblante ouvrit lentement la porte sans un bruit. De quoi avait-il peur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? C'est vrai, qui nous dit qu'il n'y a vraiment rien dans le noir ? Personne n'a jamais pu prouver qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien puisque justement, le noir infini s'y trouvait. Et si cette Noirceur n'était qu'une entité ? Une entité toujours présente, à l'affût, prête à vous sauter à la gorge dès que la société a fini de conditionner la population, hein ? On vous répète toute votre vie qu'il ne faut pas avoir peur du noir, et au début on n'y croit pas trop. Puis le temps passe, on tombe dans la confiance et là, PAF ! Ils attaquent...

Dans la cuisine, la lumière de la petite hotte aspirante plongeait tout le salon dans un faible halo réconfortant. Il se détendit. De la lumière. Il y avait de la lumière. On n'allait pas lui sauter dessus ce soir. Ou cette nuit ?

Son sac tomba lourdement sur le sol, à côté d'un des canapés. Son manteau le rejoignit peu après et il se traîna, toujours aussi lourdement, jusque dans la cuisine. Se rapprocher de la lumière. Oui, voilà, de la lumière. Un placard d'ouvert, puis deux et enfin trois, avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il n'avait que peu d'alcool chez lui, il ne buvait que très rarement. Mais là, jamais il n'avait été aussi soulagé de trouver une des grosses bouteilles de whisky qu'il avait pris soin d'acheter pour quand Peter ou Laura venait chez lui. Et heureusement que le litre était en plastique parce que, vraiment, il n'aurait pas eu le courage de faire le ménage en pleine nuit après l'avoir laissé tomber. Rappel, ses membres avaient pris un syndicat et étaient en grève. D'ailleurs, il était quasiment sûr que ce mouvement de rébellion était mené par son cerveau, le bougre. Il chercha de nouveau dans les placards, trouvant un verre ni trop gros - pour éviter de culpabiliser et de se dégonfler - ni trop petit - il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire de simples shoots, merci bien - . Ses mouvements, toujours peu coordonnés et quelque peu saccadés, lui faisaient faire n'importe quoi et il se retrouva avec un verre de whisky beaucoup trop rempli, puisque qu'il y en avait à côté. Un juron fleuri pour la douze, un.

- M'sieur Hale ?

Cette petite voix endormie le fit sursauter si fort qu'il renversa la moitié du liquide ambré sur sa chemise. La fraîcheur de la boisson le surprit et il en lâcha le verre, qu'il regarda tomber, comme au ralenti. Il alla s'écraser sur le sol en un fracas assourdissant, projetant éclats de verre et alcool un peu partout sur le sol, les meubles et les chaussures de Derek. Il resta interdit devant son sol sali, son regard se perdant dans la couleur magnifique de la boisson ruisselant sur le carrelage blanc, reflétant toute sa beauté.

- ... M'sieur Hale ? Répéta-t-on enfin.

Il releva la tête- enfin, l'avait-il vraiment fait ? Pourquoi retombait-il dans un éclat whisky si sa tête était relevée ?

- Tout va bien ? Vous rentrez tard - enfin, vous faites ce que vous voulez, hein. Je me suis juste inquiété. Heureusement que je n'ai pas cours demain, hein. M'enfin. J'ai essayé de vous appeler pour savoir où vous étiez, mais vous ne m'avez pas répondu.

Cette voix. Ce babillage. Le baby-sitter. C'était donc ça, cette forme inconnue sur le canapé que son cerveau en grève n'avait pas pris peine de retenir.

- Plus de batterie. Fut la seule chose qu'il put répondre à sa déclaration.

Le baby-sitter s'était approché jusqu'au comptoir, les yeux gonflés de sommeil et un bâillement déformant ses traits. Il lui offrit un petit sourire avant de froncer les sourcils, lui demandant ce qu'il s'était passé. Derek baissa de nouveau le regard vers le verre brisé et le liquide dans lequel il pataugeait. Il réalisa.

- T'as l'yeux couleur wh'sky. Lâcha-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Un rire doux résonna à ses oreilles.

- Oui, j'avais remarqué.

Derek releva vers lui son regard, ce qui stoppa net le rire de l'étudiant. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha encore un peu.

- M'sieur Hale ? Tout va bien ? Vous semblez—

- Oui. Oui, j'vais bien.

Il se pencha enfin, commençant à rassembler les bouts de verre. Mais son état n'aida pas et il s'ouvrit la main en gémissant de douleur. Le baby-sitter le rejoignit très vite, l'éloignant des morceaux tranchants d'un revers de main, et s'en occupa avant d'attraper le poignet de Derek pour observer la coupure. Enfin, si Derek se laissait faire, bien sûr.

- ÇA VA, j'vais bien. Grogna le père en tentant d'échapper à l'œil du baby-sitter.

Ce dernier le fusilla du regard et réussit enfin à lui voler sa main pour observer l'entaille. Heureusement, elle était nette, propre. Il la mit sous l'eau tiède et disparut. Derek cligna des yeux en fixant le fond de son lavabo où son sang se diluait en des arabesques fantaisistes, fascinantes. Une lueur de lucidité fit son chemin jusqu'à lui. Quelle heure était-il ? Depuis combien de temps le baby-sitter l'attendait-il ? Était-il d'ailleurs véritablement là ? Tout s'était passé si vite, peut-être n'était-ce qu'un mira-

- J'ai failli ne pas les trouver ! Le coupa la voix chantante du baby-sitter dans ses réflexions.

Derek le regarda désinfecter la plaie avec des gestes doux, connaisseurs, comme s'il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois déjà. Où avait-il appris à agir de la sorte ? A moins que ce ne soit simplement sa manière d'être avec tout le monde, qu'en savait-il. Ses doigts étaient brûlants sur sa peau, mais Derek appréciait ce contact. Il releva les yeux du travail du baby-sitter, ouvrant la bouche pour le remercier, mais il se perdit dans la contemplation du jeune homme. Penché sur la main qu'il bandait, son visage était soucieux et déterminé à la fois. Ses cheveux bruns partant dans tous les sens à cause de sa sieste amusaient le jeune père. Le plus jeune retroussa sa lèvre en grognant quand le bandage ne se laissa pas dompter, tournant la tête dans la trousse à pharmacie qu'il avait ramenée et Derek put observer à sa guise son cou nerveux, constellé de grains de beauté. Un peu trop d'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais remarqué - il était vraiment humain ce p'tit ? -

Derek commençait à repartir dans ses élucubrations alcoolisées quand le geste un peu trop brusque du jeune homme serrant son bandage pour qu'il ne s'en aille pas lui arracha un petit cri de douleur. L'étudiant le regarda d'un air désolé avant de le faire s'asseoir au comptoir du bar pour commencer à éponger l'alcool au sol. Derek se laissa bizarrement conduire. Il n'avait pas vraiment la force de se défaire de l'emprise du jeune homme, celui-ci dégageait en cet instant une trop grande confiance en lui pour que Derek n'ait seulement l'idée d'aller contre. Alors il resta là, comme deux ronds de flanc, à regarder Stiles s'activer comme une vraie petite fée du logis, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, tout était de nouveau propre. Le baby-sitter se tourna ensuite vers le comptoir pour le ranger, mais Derek le retint quand il agrippa la bouteille de whisky. L'étudiant le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, vous puez déjà l'alcool.

- Me suis renversé le verre sur moi, normal.

- Ah, d'accord. Donc avant de rentrer, vous vous êtes aussi renversé de l'alcool ? Mais dans votre gosier cette fois, c'est ça ?

Derek n'aimait vraiment pas le ton moralisateur qu'était en train de prendre le baby-sitter, mais alors pas du tout. Il le lui fit comprendre en lui lançant un regard noir, lui signifiant par ce simple geste qu'il devait se mêler de ses affaires et le laisser tranquille. Mais le baby-sitter l'ignora superbement et se détourna pour ranger la bouteille de whisky dans le placard. Derek soupira.

- Merci beaucoup. Railla-t-il en grognant.

- M'sieur Hale, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. Je n'aurais pas la conscience tranquille si je vous laissais boire alors qu'il y a Sarah qui dort dans l'autre chambre. Si vous êtes trop alcoolisé, tout peut arriver et—

- Alors c'est ça, hein ? Lâcha le père d'une petite voix nouée.

Tout lui revenait d'un seul coup. Quand il était allé s'installer au comptoir de ce bar, à quelques minutes à peine de chez lui, il s'était donné comme objectif de boire jusqu'à en oublier son nom. Il avait réussi. Mais bien sûr, c'était trop beau pour durer et Stiles foutait vraiment la merde. La gorge du père se serra et il réprima la douleur sourde qui grimpait le long de ses côtes. Une main douce se posa sur son avant-bras, main qu'il repoussa.

- M'sieur Hale, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

- Toi aussi tu penses que je serais capable de lui faire du mal ?

Il avait beau mettre toute la volonté du monde dans sa concentration, sa voix n'en avait pas moins tremblé et l'humidité commençait à prendre place dans ses yeux. Ses lèvres se mirent à tressauter et il serra douloureusement la mâchoire en détournant le regard. Il ne devait pas craquer, pas maintenant. Pas devant lui, sérieusement, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se sentir aussi faible. Il n'était pas faible, nom de Dieu ! Et pourtant, il ne s'en trouvait pas moins démuni sous ce regard noisette qu'il sentait brûler sur sa peau. Il chercha à se lever, à fuir - il était très doué à ce petit jeu là en ce moment - mais Stiles l'en empêcha d'une main réconfortante sur son épaule, en cherchant son regard.

- Hey, mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et curieuse.

Il craqua.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, abandonnant la partie, et son front rencontra le bord du comptoir. Stiles lâcha un bruit avant de tenter de le redresser. Derek se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule et d'un grognement. Il était très bien là, qu'on le laisse tranquille. La voix du baby-sitter se fit proche de son visage, inquiète, demandant une nouvelle fois ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état.

- T'savais que les professeurs des écoles suivent un stage pour reconnaître les signes de maltraitance chez les enfants ? Lâche-t-il soudainement d'une voix sourde, coupant Stiles dans ses mouvements.

Après quelques instants de silence, il l'entendit approcher un des sièges de bar du sien et sentit une caresse, comme si le baby-sitter avait hésité à poser sa main sur son épaule avant de se résigner.

- Non, je l'ignorais. Déclara-t-il enfin d'une voix douce. En quoi est-ce—

- Jennyfer est maîtresse. Marmonna Derek d'une voix qu'il aurait bien aimé posée, mais qui tremblait contre son gré.

Le hoquet de surprise de la part du jeune homme eut l'étrange, mais agréable, effet de réchauffer le cœur durci de Derek.

- C'est avec elle que j'étais, ce soir... Termina-t-il avant que sa voix ne se brise de nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, la main de l'étudiant se posa réellement sur son épaule.

- Ne me dites pas qu'elle a insinué qu'elle pensait que vous battiez votre fille, quand même ?! Demanda-t-il d'une voix outrée.

- Non. Concéda Derek.

Stiles eut un petit soupir soulagé, mais malheureusement, Derek n'avait pas fini.

- Elle me l'a dit clairement. Ça, ainsi que je devais probablement l'agresser se... sex...

Sa gorge se serra, il était incapable de finir cette phrase. Il prit peur un instant car Stiles tardait à faire part de sa réaction mais un frisson de soulagement le parcourut quand l'étudiant sauta sur ses pieds, insultant son ex-compagne de noms d'oiseaux tous plus fleuris les uns que les autres. Les yeux plongés dans la contemplation de son comptoir, il laissa son esprit engourdi, mais toujours meurtri, revenir à la soirée qu'il venait de passer. Il avait appréhendé cette dernière, il avait su dès qu'il avait eu Jennyfer au téléphone, qu'elle ne pouvait que mal finir. Et quelle idée d'aller dans un restaurant, hein ? Le lieu public n'avait pas empêché le ton de monter très rapidement. De son côté, il n'avait rien avalé, il était parti avant même que le serveur ne daigne s'intéresser à leur table autrement que pour leur demander de baisser le ton. Ses insinuations l'avaient d'abord choqué, et quand elle avait directement dit les choses, il avait eu envie de vomir, alors il était parti sans demander son reste. Et il avait bu, pour mieux oublier. Sauf que comme toujours, ça avait eu l'effet inverse, totalement inverse : Il n'avait fait que ressasser les faits, la colère se transformant en douleur brute, poisseuse, dans laquelle il s'était laissé engluer et il avait tenté de se noyer dans les alcools les plus forts qu'il pouvait trouver.

Un verre d'eau se posa brutalement à côté de son oreille. Il y jeta un œil embrumé avant de retourner à la contemplation de son comptoir. Non, je vous assure, il est tellement magnifique...

- M'sieur Hale. Commença Stiles d'une voix douce, revenu à ses côtés. Vous avez l'alcool triste et maintenant, vu votre état, demain sera pire. Buvez, ça vous éclaircira un peu les idées.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien changer, hein ? S'éclaircir les idées pour quoi, exactement ? L'intérêt était médiocre. Un verre d'eau n'allait strictement rien changer à la situation actuelle, et il le lui fit comprendre en reniflant dédaigneusement.

- Il ne faut pas l'écouter. Continua le jeune homme, une main chaude sur son bras. On sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas. Elle ne connaît rien à votre situation et je vous assure que ses allégations ne tiendront pas devant un tribunal, ni même devant de simples flics, et—

- Elle va rien faire. Marmonna le père de nouveau célibataire.

- Comment cela ? Hésita-t-il un instant.

- Selon ses dires, en souvenir de nos bons moments passés ensemble, elle ne dira rien parce que ça risquerait de pourrir le reste de mon existence et je suis trop bon au pieu pour aller en taule. Cita Derek d'une voix acerbe et grinçante.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il avait eu envie de la frapper. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu aucune pulsion violente envers la gente féminine, il avait été à deux doigts de lui faire ravaler son sourire aguicheur à coup de salade de phalanges. Mais ses valeurs avaient pris le dessus et l'en avaient empêché. Il avait fui à temps.

- Ok, alors là c'est incroyable, je ne sais pas ce qui est pire. Marmonna Stiles d'une voix qui transpirait la colère. Non mais elle va bien dans sa tête, celle-là ?!

Il pesta encore quelques instants et Derek, même s'il ne semblait pas réellement le faire, l'écoutait attentivement, le cœur battant. Les paroles de Laura lui revenaient en tête. " _Tu n'es pas seul, Derek_. " Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi raison qu'en cet instant. Il sentit sa gorge s'assécher alors qu'il papillonnait des yeux, voulant chasser les larmes qui venaient prendre refuge sous ses paupières. Constater que Stiles, cet étudiant un poil trop bavard et manifestement au grand cœur, était touché par cette injustice comme si c'était la sienne, extériorisait tout ce que lui n'avait pas la force de laisser sortir. Oui, ça lui donnait envie de pleurer. Ces sanglots libérateurs, les mêmes qui l'avaient secoué une poignée de jours plus tôt, dans les bras de sa sœur. Le soulagement qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là était incomparable et son palpitant semblait vouloir se faire la malle. Un bruit étrange franchit ses lèvres, mélange subtile entre rire et pleur.

- J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de goût en matière de femmes. Marmonna-t-il cyniquement d'une voix cassée, répondant aux babillages du jeune homme qui avait continué sur sa lancée, lui reprochant le choix étrange de Jennyfer comme compagne, même passagère.

Le soulagement disparut en un battement de cils, remplacé par quelque chose de plus fort, plus vile.

- Quoi qu'au fond, elles ont raison, j'suis un monstre...

L'alcool n'aidait vraiment pas à rendre ses idées claires. Il faisait des associations d'idées qui n'auraient jamais eu lieu d'être en temps normal, il le savait très bien. Mais là tout de suite, il n'arrivait pas à se retirer cette image de la tête. Les remontrances colorées de Stiles tout près de lui le firent sursauter mais cela n'empêchait pas ses pensées de tourner, tourner, encore et encore.

- -tirez tout de suite cette idée de votre esprit, il est hors de question que je vous laisse croire une chose par-

- J'voulais pas d'enfant. Confessa-t-il dans un murmure.

- ... Quoi ? Demanda doucement Stiles après s'être penché vers lui.

Il refusa de répéter, trop honteux de ce secret qu'il avait gardé pour lui depuis la naissance de Sarah.

- J'suis égoïste, un père médiocre, j'étais pas prêt, j'ai pas eu l'choix et j'suis hypocrite. Je... je...

Il se tut, la bouche entrouverte, les sourcils froncés, cherchant ses mots. A ses côtés, Stiles soupira avant de lui serrer l'épaule.

- Écoutez, vous êtes en train de raconter n'importe quoi, vous vous emmêlez les pinceaux et—

- Je sais parfaitement ce que je dis ! Vitupéra-t-il soudainement. Kate et moi... on était ensemble depuis le début du lycée. Quand on a eu not' diplôme, je suis parti à New York et elle est restée là. Au début, on pensait qu'une relation à distance allait fonctionner. Mais j'ai très vite vu que... que ça allait pas. On s'voyait plus que les week-ends et les vacances, et quand on s'voyait, on s'engueulait à propos de moi qui venais de moins en moins. Je... je l'aimais plus. J'allais la quitter quand elle m'a annoncé qu'elle attendait Sarah. Termina-t-il d'une petite voix.

Il sentait vaguement que la main de Stiles avait migrée dans son dos et le caressait doucement entre les omoplates. Lui, n'avait pas cligné des paupières de toute sa tirade, et il ne savait plus trop si les larmes qui brouillaient désormais sa vision étaient dues à ses yeux restés ouverts trop longtemps ou à la douleur de son âme qui s'exprimait. Il se sentait minable, misérable. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible devant Stiles, il avait l'air de quoi là, hein ? Un père dépressif incapable de prendre soin de lui et encore moins de sa propre fille. Il valait quoi, au juste ?

Il renifla.

- Sarah était un accident. Affirma plus que demanda le jeune homme.

- Elle me l'a fait croire pendant quelques temps. Quand la date limite pour l'avortement a été dépassée, elle m'a avoué que ce n'en était pas vraiment un, durant une de nos disputes.

- ... elle vous a fait un enfant dans le dos... souffla Stiles, et au son de sa voix, il était choqué de cette confession.

Il hocha doucement la tête, le front toujours contre le comptoir et son nez frotta ce dernier dans le mouvement. Dans un autre contexte, cela aurait pu être marrant. Là, c'était pathétique.

- Je ne l'aurais jamais forcée à avorter, de toute façon... Soupira Derek. Elle me connaissait trop bien... Que mes valeurs m'empêcheraient de la forcer à quoi que ce soit, que ce soit avorter ou la laisser s'occuper seule du bébé... Et puis, elle savait très bien que je voulais une famille, alors c'était la solution toute trouvée ! Ricana-t-il amèrement.

- Le fameux bébé pour sauver le mariage. Conclut le jeune homme.

Derek lâcha un gémissement et ferma les yeux.

- Et on n'était même pas mariés... J'lui en ai voulu, putain. J'lui en ai tellement voulu... J'hésitais encore à me casser sans regarder en arrière, la veille de l'accouchement.

Sur l'écran que formait ses paupières closes se dessinaient désormais les bribes de souvenirs des derniers jours où il n'était encore qu'un jeune de vingt ans qui ne savait pas encore ce qui l'attendait dans la vie et lâchement trahi par sa petite-amie ; le coup de fil de son beau-frère ; Kate à l'hôpital, hurlant qu'on l'achève, que la douleur était trop forte, insupportable. Et puis ce petit cri. Cette voix nasillarde qui remplit soudainement toute la pièce, ne cessant plus avant de longues minutes passées à s'égosiller.

Derek rouvrit les yeux, une bouffée de tendresse enserrait maintenant sa poitrine.

- Mais quand je l'ai tenue dans mes bras...

Il se mit à rire doucement alors que les larmes se mettaient à couler le long de ses joues, roulant sur son menton ou allant directement se briser sur le marbre face à lui. Sa gorge nouée sous la vivacité de ses souvenirs l'empêcha un instant de continuer et à ses côtés, il entendit le rire tendre de l'étudiant qui s'était un peu rapproché et qui lui massait désormais la nuque.

- Alors ouais, j'aimais plus Kate... mais avec l'arrivée de Sarah, c'est revenu. Un peu. Enfin, je crois... je-j'en sais rien. Maintenant, y a plus que nous deux et... et malgré son état, c'est... c'est bien mieux que quand elle était là. Et j'me sens tellement mal de penser ça... Je voulais pas de cette enfant et maintenant, je veux pas que sa mère revienne, je-je veux garder Sarah pour moi et...

Son souffle se coupa alors que les sanglots silencieux revenaient et que les larmes coulaient désormais sans barrière aucune. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose, aller s'enterrer sous ses draps, honteux d'être aussi possessif envers son enfant et de vouloir consciemment la priver de sa mère.

- M'sieur Hale, votre réaction est normale. Vous voulez seulement la protéger et vous craignez qu'elle n'aggrave les choses en revenant. C'est votre instinct qui parle et—

- Et s'il avait tort mon instinct, hein ? Si Sarah ne parle plus et refuse qu'on la touche parce que sa mère lui manque ?

- Notre instinct a rarement tort... conclut Stiles en continuant ses petits massages dans la nuque de Derek.

Ce dernier renifla, cherchant à tarir les larmes, mais une nouvelle vague de tristesse l'enveloppa.

- Je sais plus quoi faire... Lâcha-t-il d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots, revivant la scène qu'il avait vécue dans son bureau quelques nuits plus tôt.

Il était un père minable. Ceux de la pire espèce, ceux qui pensent œuvrer pour le bien de leur progéniture pour finalement détruire leur vie sans même le réaliser. Il ne méritait pas Sarah, il le savait, et son mutisme n'était qu'un maigre châtiment face à ce qu'il semblait lui faire vivre depuis que sa mère était partie. Les yeux clos, sous ses pieds semblait s'ouvrir un gouffre sans fond et il s'y laissa tomber. Il aurait pu mourir de froid là, en cet instant précis, installé sur sa chaise, s'il avait été seul.

Une douce chaleur enveloppa ses épaules alors que Stiles l'enlaçait maladroitement, se penchant pour poser son nez contre sa tempe. Le jeune homme prit une inspiration tremblante et en sentant l'humidité sur sa joue, Derek lui demanda d'une petite voix émerveillée mais néanmoins gênée pourquoi il pleurait à son tour. Stiles eut un rire un peu étouffé et Derek frissonna en sentant son souffle sur sa joue.

- Vous ressemblez tellement à mon père... Chuchota-t-il d'une voix nostalgique, un sourire dans la voix. Vous êtes comme lui, taillé dans une roche tellement plus dure que la nôtre, pauvres petites choses. - Le rire du jeune homme arracha un vague sourire au père - Mais je suis sérieux. Vous n'avez pas à vous dénigrer de la sorte. Je sais bien que cette situation semble sans issue, mais vous êtes au cœur de l'action, si je puis dire, et vous ne voyez plus que ça. Mais tu... vous avez fait un boulot formidable malgré votre situation, ce n'est pas le moment de baisser les bras, Hale. Sarah est peut-être en plein blocage mais mis à part cela, elle est en bonne santé, elle est curieuse, éveillée et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, plus épanouie que certains enfants bavards auxquels j'ai eu affaire. Termina-t-il d'une voix douce.

Derek sentit son cœur palpiter sous cette voix pleine de sagesse. On lui avait souvent parlé de cette manière, mais c'était souvent sa sœur, ou son oncle, autant dire qu'il n'était que peu objectif. Il renifla un instant, ses yeux se fermant à demi sous la caresse gracile des doigts du jeune homme dans ses cheveux. Le père soupira et tourna sa tête, posant sa joue droite sur le comptoir pour regarder le plus jeune. Stiles s'était redressé, restant tout de même proche de lui, sa main droite massant toujours légèrement son crâne et sa nuque, tandis que l'autre enserrait agréablement son bras gauche. Derek se plongea dans ce regard whisky, cherchant une trace de moquerie. Mais Stiles était on ne peut plus sérieux.

- Tu crois ? Murmura-t-il alors d'une voix basse, comme s'il n'y croyait pas lui-même, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas.

Stiles soupira en essuyant du revers de la main ses joues où roulaient quelques perles salées, désemparé que Derek ait ce genre d'introspections et qu'il se pose réellement la question. Il se repencha sur le père qui continuait de le fixer comme s'il allait soudainement disparaître, et se rapprocha pour bien être sûr que l'autre ait toute son attention.

- Écoute-moi bien. Commença-t-il d'une voix dure, jetant le vouvoiement aux oubliettes. Ne laisse personne remettre en cause ce que tes tripes te disent de faire. Tu t'occupes de ta fille comme un roi avec sa princesse, elle ne manque de rien et surtout pas d'amour. Tu ne la maltraites en aucune façon. Tu es un père formidable, Derek. Un héros des temps modernes et ne me regarde pas comme ça, tant que tu te dénigras de la sorte, je continuerai de te saouler avec des métaphores toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres ! Termina-t-il avec un sourire de canaille.

De l'humour, dans un moment pareil. Qui l'aurait cru ? Cette pointe de légèreté qu'apporta Stiles fut le meilleur remède pour Derek qui sentit enfin ses épaules se décrisper sous le bras chaud du jeune homme. Ce dernier le ressentit et lui fit un sourire, un vrai. Maintenant, Derek le réalisait. Stiles était du genre à sourire tout le temps, naturellement, mais en cet instant, ce sourire était plus vrai que tous ceux qu'il lui avait adressés depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Si vrai qu'il était communicatif et ses lèvres s'étirèrent, légèrement tremblantes.

- Je préfère ça. Souffla Stiles.

Derek perdit son sourire, mais la tristesse ne revint pas. Là tout de suite, il se sentait seulement... las, vide, et étrangement sobre. Bon, il ne l'était pas réellement, mais il était plus lucide qu'en s'installant sur ce siège quelques minutes auparavant. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il prenait conscience de cette situation surréaliste.

- Je suis pathétique. Commenta-t-il en grognant.

Un rire clair s'éleva dans la pièce et Derek put admirer le plus jeune s'esclaffer. Cette fois-ci, toute la tension disparut réellement pour ne plus revenir.

- Oui, un peu je dois le reconnaître. Mais dans le sens littéraire du terme, ce qui est plutôt romantique, toujours littérairement parlant. Babilla Stiles en s'emmêlant les pinceaux et ses pommettes se teintèrent d'un rose tendre sous la gêne. Il secoua la tête. - Bref ! Se reprit-il. Allez zou, debout, au lit !

- Tu vas vraiment encore me baby-sitter ? Demanda Derek en grognant, son côté bougon reprenant un peu le dessus et il le regarda les sourcils froncés, sans pour autant aborder un regard noir et meurtrier.

- Que veux-tu, déformation professionnelle, Grincheux !

- ... Grincheux ?

- Tu n'as jamais vu Blanche-Neige ?! S'offusqua Stiles en se mettant debout.

Derek soupira et roula des yeux en suivant son exemple.

- J'ai une fille de quatre ans. Bien sûr que j'ai vu Blanche-Neige.

- Ouf. J'ai eu peur. J'ai cru devoir refaire toute ton éducation ! Railla le baby-sitter en se frottant les yeux pour effacer définitivement les traces de ses pleurs.

Derek le regarda faire, soudainement gêné. Que dire dans cette situation ? Ses jambes tremblaient sous son poids car, même si un éclair de lucidité l'avait traversé, il n'en restait pas moins tout cotonneux et embrumé par l'alcool. Il tangua un instant - ou était-ce la pièce qui bougeait soudainement ? - Une main sur son bras le ramena à la réalité.

- Non mais sérieusement, Derek. Va te coucher.

Comme le père ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, le jeune homme attrapa son poignet et le tira à sa suite dans le couloir. Derek se laissa faire, de nouveau aussi mou que de la guimauve.

- Ai-je mon mot à dire ? Réussit-il tout de même à demander d'une voix un peu pâteuse.

- Nope ! Chantonna le jeune homme en lui jetant un regard pétillant par-dessus son épaule.

Derek sentit une drôle de sensation dans son torse. L'alcool ne lui allait pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? ... C'était bien l'alcool, non ?

Stiles le poussa dans sa chambre, lui ordonnant d'aller s'enterrer sous ses draps, le menaçant de le faire rapidement avant qu'il ne décide de le déshabiller lui-même. Le père avait hoché la tête mais avant que Stiles ne referme la porte, Derek lui attrapa le poignet pour le retenir. Mais il était incapable de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Son regard se perdit dans les nuances noisette et whisky qui s'entremêlaient dans un maelström d'émotions. Il aurait aimé savoir parler comme lui, aussi bien verbalement que physiquement. Il y avait tant de choses dites dans son regard à lui, le jeune baby-sitter qui venait tout juste de l'empêcher de sombrer, et lui était incapable de s'exprimer normalement. Alors ses doigts lâchèrent doucement sa main, son bras retombant mollement contre ses flancs, et il soupira en baissant la tête. Sa main fut de nouveau enfermée dans un étau doux et agréablement chaud et il sentit un baiser aérien sur sa joue. Il rouvrit à demi les paupières pour voir Stiles lui sourire doucement en serrant un peu plus sa main.

- De rien, Derek. Avec plaisir, même. Murmura-t-il doucement avant de le lâcher.

La gorge serrée par l'émotion, il hocha doucement la tête. Il l'avait compris, après tout. Comment avait-il fait...? Stiles posa sa main sur son torse et le poussa dans la chambre en grognant que s'il n'allait pas au lit maintenant, il allait l'assommer.

Et la porte se referma sur ce jour 459, le plus long de son existence, mais sûrement le plus libérateur.

Enfin.

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>REPONSES AUX REVIEWS<strong>**

****Marion**** : Nan mais LAURA QUOI. LAURA ! C'est juste mon perso préféré de la série ! Comment ça on n'a jamais vu que son corps découpé en deux ? Et alors ? Ah ça, elle va leur donner un sacré coup de pied au cul à ces deux là.

Voui tu es fidèle ! Tu auras l'droit à un cookie ! A un câlin ? Veux-tu que je t'offre un café/thé/chocolat chaud avec Chewre, hm ? *tapotte sa tête* VOUI JE SUIS TATA /O/ *est heureuse comme jamais *

****Jesuisunlama :**** NOOOOON Je ne te pardonne pas ! *sort le fouet * Tu sais que tu as deviné ce qui devait être un arc dans les chapitres suivant ? HEIN ?! BRAVO ! ( Enfin non, j'exagère, Derek est pas a proprement jaloux de Stiles dans ces chapitres... ) J'espère en tout cas que celui-ci t'ai aussi plu que les autres *smile *

****Kassandra : ****Ouiiii, je sais ! Il était très cours. Mais celui-ci est-il a ton goût ? Il est plus long que les autres, et tout plein de fluffy, de câlins et d'embrassades adourable !

****Sasunaruchan :**** Aaaah, je vois que Laura fait l'unanimité ! J'en suis n'heureuze. Avec un Z ! Mais... Mais le chapitre 19 est dans longtemps ! Faut se calmer là ! J'espère ne pas t'avoir rendue toute triste avec ce chapitre ! Ce moment Sterek t'a plut ? *^*

Poutoux gluants à toi aussi !

****Lucie33 : **** T'inquiète, la détresse de Derek va prendre fin à ce chapitre !

****Justine :**** Han, coucou petite nouvelle /o/ Prochain chapitre maintenant ! Héhéhé !

* * *

><p><em><em>Vous vous rendez compte ? Je commence une histoire en 2014 et j'ose la mettre à jour qu'en 2015. Pfff, ces auteurs en retard, je vous jure ! <em>___**AU BUCHER **____! *kofkof * Oui, je sais, humour de merde, ça devrait être interdit de faire ce genre de blague pour la nouvelle année, mais...__

__Nan, plus sérieusement, je suis en retard de deux jours et vous m'envoyez navré (… Euh non, attendez, avec cette orthographe, ma boite mail risque d'être submergée de « navré » u_u ) vous m'en voyez navré ( voilà qui est mieux ! ) Je n'ai que peu d'excuse, mise à part la perte soudaine de mon dossier/partiel a rendre pour aujourd'hui-qui-se-découvre-être-demain-encore-heureux-j'ai-à-peine-commencé. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, j'ai pensé à vous hier ! Durant un de mes partiels, j'ai dû répondre à une question sur les fanfictions. Je vous jure. Ca m'a un peu dérouté, moi qui me disais juste avant « Mes lecteurs vont pas être content, me suis levé en retard, j'ai pas pu mettre à jour TP ! » …. U_u __

__Bref. Tout ça pour dire que... Que le chapitre 11 sera plus long à venir. Je suis désolé, mais du coup, j'ai pris du retard dans les publications ET dans l'écriture des chapitres. Surtout que j'ai un peu le syndrome de la page blanche en ce moment, mis à part pour certains passages qui se passent genre dans ULTRA LONGTEMPS ! __

__Ah, une dernière chose : Alors, ils sont-y pas meugnon ces deux là ?! HEIN ?! J'ai totalement craqué mon slip en écrivant cette douceur Sterek bien enfouie sous une bonne couche d'alcool et une grande dose de tristesse et de liquide lacrymale. Mais j'aime tout de même ce chapitre. Voilà, à partir du chapitre suivant, on retombe dans le fluf/guimauve étou. Content(e)s ? ( : __

__Dernière dernière chose : Si par hasard, vous voulez m'envoyez un mail, une connerie, j'ai désormais une adresse mail spéciale pour tout ce qui touche les fanfictions, lecture et écriture en tout genre :D C'est ___plume0eowin Z gmail0com___, les 0 étant des points et le Z majuscule est l'arobaze. Je sais pas comment cette chose s'écrit avec des lettres, donc chut ! __

__Licorne, paillettes et panda,__

__xoxo, 'Win.__


	12. PAQUET

****DISCLAMAITIOOOOON ( apprends des mots avec La Thérapie panda ! ) : ****Non non. Tout cela ne m'appartient pas – enfin si, l'histoire ! -. Les persos appartiennent aux gens qui les ont crée.

****NOTE ( A LIRE ) :**** • Merci à la génialisime Chewre

• Pour une fois, je vais répondre à toutes les reviews en bas, même ceux qui ont un compte eux-même.

• De plus, pour ceux qui, adorablement, m'ont déjà laisser un message de soutient, comme on ne peut pas laisser deux reviews sous un même compte sur un chapitre, donc je vous propose de laisser une review en Guest, mais avec votre pseudo – vous m'suivez ? - Seulement si vous voulez me laisser une review hein =P

• J'ai envie de faire de la pub. Bah ouais. Alors vous tous qui lisez ça, vous allez gentiment allez lire la nouvelle fanfiction de **Jlukes** _Don't doubt Yourself_. Il n'y a que le prologue au moment où j'écris ces mots, mais vu le plot, ça promet un truc ENORME. Alors zou, si vous lisez pas encore ce qu'elle écrit, allez le faire de suite ! Enfin, après avoir lu ce que moi j'ai écrit, hein. Un peu de logique quand même xD

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : Raiting K. Parce que c'est comme ça. Et tout doux, tout simple.

• POV STILES

• Family/Général, soupçon de fluffy.

__BONNE LECTURE~__

* * *

><p><strong>- CHAPITRE ONZE – PAQUET<strong>

_METAMORPHIC DOWNTEMPO remix - Satellite ( Feat. Jonathan Menderlsohn )[ TRITONAL ]_

- Alors, comment il va ton père célibataire ?

Stiles leva le nez de ses pâtes. Scott, assis en tailleur sur le sol, bataillait avec ses spaghettis trop longs et dégoulinants de sauce en grognant un peu. Stiles déposa son assiette à moitié engloutie sur la table basse et ramena ses jambes sous lui. Il s'enroula dans son plaid Dark Vador, posé sur un coin du canapé convertible, et commença à se mordiller la lèvre.

- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Demanda-t-il.

Scott le fixa un moment, la bouche grande ouverte, une fourchette de pâte à moitié enfournée entre ses dents, voulant bien lui faire comprendre qu'en tant que colocataire, et accessoirement meilleur ami, il avait bien remarqué que quelque chose le préoccupait. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner le sujet de son trouble, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi naïf que lui. Stiles nia quelques instants, prétextant que les partiels lui prenaient tout son temps et que la période de Noël approchait un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Mais malgré ses excuses bancales quoi que pertinentes, Scott n'était pas dupe.

- Allez, vieux. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !

Stiles capitula. Le lendemain de la soirée qu'il avait passée à consoler Derek, il avait vaguement expliqué à son ami que quelque chose d'inquiétant s'était passé avec la petite Sarah et son père, sans rentrer dans les détails et affirmant que tout irait sûrement mieux maintenant. Mais Stiles lui-même n'était pas convaincu par ses propos. Alors il soupira, prit une gorgée de courage liquide - comprenez ici son verre de rosé - et expliqua plus en détail la situation. La crise de Sarah, qui levait le voile sur son propre abattement quelques temps plus tôt, la situation de Derek envers son ex-compagne et tout ce qui en découlait - renommée "_La catastrophe GG (Grande Greluche)_" par le baby-sitter -, Derek qui tombait enfin le masque devant lui, à grand renfort de whisky et de larmes, puis sa propre inquiétude. Scott l'écouta sagement, sans l'interrompre une seule fois. Une fois que le jeune homme eut soupiré de tout son long pour clore son explication, Scott posa ses couverts et regarda son ami.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ton boulot ?

- De quoi ?

- Essayer d'aider Hale. Tu n'es que le baby-sitter, c'est la seule chose que tu puisses lui offrir.

- Pas du tout ! Je peux-

- Stiles ! Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais tu as cette tendance maladive à tout vouloir... Je ne sais pas, cette manie de vouloir sauver tout le monde comme si tu avais une mission divine ou qu'est-ce que j'en sais encore. C'est quasi compulsif chez toi, de vouloir recoller les morceaux des autres. Mais ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose. Dois-je te rappeler la catastrophe avec Jackson ? Tu étais si persuadé que tu pouvais le rendre plus sympa, à le coller tout le temps, qu'il a fini par déposer une main courante et une ordonnance restrictive contre toi. Alors je le répète : tu ne crois pas que tu risques d'en faire trop ?

Stiles regarda son ami sans répondre. Scott gigota un peu, mal à l'aise, puis reprit.

- C'n'est pas ton boulot, Stiles. On t'a toujours dit d'arrêter de te mêler des affaires qui ne te regardent pas, et tu n'en as toujours fait qu'à ta tête. Mais là, tu devrais peut-être-

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Scott ! Haussa-t-il la voix en se levant. Tu voudrais que je reste là, les bras ballants, à les regarder dépérir tous les deux ? Sarah fait des progrès, du moins, j'en ai l'impression. Et tu voudrais que je ne fasse rien, à part lui préparer des chocolats chaud, lui faire prendre son goûter et lui faire faire ses devoirs sans essayer de l'encourager à s'ouvrir ? Scott, tu n'étais pas là quand j'ai vu le regard de Derek s'illuminer un soir, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, tu n'étais pas là quand il m'a dit que Sarah lui avait souri pour la première fois en un an. UNE ANNEE COMPLÈTE, Scott. Est-ce que tu réalises ce que ça représente ?

- Je ne dis pas que tu dois laisser Sarah se débrouiller seule, mais le père aurait besoin d'un bon psy.

- Ou d'un ami.

- Il doit en avoir-

- Ah oui ? En trois mois, je l'ai vu rentrer tous les soirs. Il ne m'a jamais demandé de garder Sarah, mis à part quand il est allé voir sa greluche. Il n'a que son boulot et sa fille dans sa vie !

- C'est sûrement son cho-

- Ne me dis pas que c'est son choix ! Personne n'aime être solitaire, même ceux qui le proclament haut et fort !

- Stiles ! Ce n'est pas à toi de choisir !

- Scott, je sais ce que je fais. Mon père aurait aimé que quelqu'un lui foute un coup d'pied au cul après … après Maman ! Alors pour Derek, je serai cette personne !

- Stiles...

- Scott ! Hurla soudainement Stiles. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Sans ta mère et toi, je serais toujours- AOUTCH !

Il était si remonté qu'il s'était mis à gesticuler dans tous les sens et venait d'envoyer sa main violemment dans le mur. La douleur prit le pas sur toute l'animosité qu'il pouvait ressentir en l'instant et il geignit longuement pendant que Scott lui appliquait une poche de glace sur la main. Certes, ce n'était pas cassé, mais il aurait un magnifique bleu. Scott soupira.

- Stiles, tout ce que je veux dire par là, c'est... Ne t'attire pas d'ennuis, d'accord ? Ne va pas trop le pourrir, il pourrait te virer et pour le coup, t'auras tout perdu.

Stiles ne lui répondit pas. Il fixa juste son membre douloureux avant de se défaire de son ami. Il rangea ses affaires sans un mot et alla ensuite se coucher. Scott tenta bien de lui parler, mais l'étudiant fit la sourde d'oreille. Il n'avait pas envie d'épiloguer avec lui.

Le sommeil mit un certains temps à le cueillir.

.*.

Bien sûr qu'il avait tu ses doutes quant à son éventuel échec. Certes, Derek s'était confié à lui trois jours plus tôt et Stiles s'en était trouvé tout chamboulé : il avait directement été plongé dans les problèmes de cette famille pour la seconde fois, lui qui aurait pu rester simple spectateur silencieux, aide douce et presque invisible pour Sarah, on en avait décidé autrement. Derek s'était inconsciemment tourné vers lui et Stiles s'était senti happé par sa détresse. Ce père lui demandait son aide, il le savait et en était certain, contrairement au principal intéressé. Ou alors, il n'oserait jamais l'avouer. Stiles n'avait jamais fait psycho dans son cursus universitaire, mais sa curiosité malsaine l'avait souvent amené à s'intéresser de plus près aux comportements humains et aux schémas dits "classiques". Et il n'était pas compliqué de deviner que Derek n'était pas le type d'homme à s'oublier facilement dans l'alcool. Au vu de la soirée qu'il avait dû passer, il était compréhensible qu'il ait craqué. Mais Derek était un as du self-control : Malgré tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, il aurait très bien pu renvoyer Stiles chez lui en cachant ce qu'il ressentait. Depuis le temps, Stiles avait pu admirer le contrôle que Derek exerçait sur sa propre personne et devait reconnaître qu'il était très peu porté sur les effusions de joie en tout genre. Neutralité parfaite, sauf quand ça touchait Sarah.

Bref, il aurait pu faire l'autruche et pourtant, il avait craqué. Maintenant, deux choix s'offraient à Stiles : Soit c'était un appel au secours conscient - l'alcool l'avait sûrement débridé et désinhibé son égo pour reconnaître son besoin d'aide - ou inconscient - l'alcool avait été un bon déclencheur, ainsi que catalyseur désinhibant - ; ou alors il avait craqué parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus et que cette soirée avait été la goutte de trop. Dans les deux cas, il y avait cette soirée pour Stiles, et une seule et unique réaction humaine possible : lui foutre son pied au cul et lui secouer les puces. Non, plus sérieusement, vous le voyez fermer les yeux sur cet épisode, vous ? Lui non.

Donc, lui donner son aide. Pas lui proposer gentiment, pas en discuter calmement de tout ça, NAN ! Stiles allait le prendre entre quatre yeux, lui crier ses quatre vérités, peut-être même lui donner quatre baffes histoire qu'il imprime tout quatre fois. Mais d'abord, il allait devoir l'approcher, parce qu'au lendemain de cette soirée - Stiles avait dormi sur place - Derek était devenu le champion au jeu "_Je-me-suis-découvert-devant-Stiles-évitons-le-le-plus-possible_". Peut-être allait-il lui offrir une médaille en chocolat pour Nawël, pour la peine.

Stiles se redressa dans le canapé, faisant japper Moon de mécontentement, elle qui était si bien installée sur lui. Mais bien sûr ! C'était ça ! Utiliser cette fête Catho qui lui sortait par les yeux, qui se passait une semaine plus tard, pour se rapprocher de Hale. Grand Dieu, il était un GÉNIE ! Le ricanement qu'il lâcha attira l'attention de Sarah assise sur le sol, entourée de légo en tous genres, peluches et autres jeux. Apparemment, des pirates avaient pris la table basse d'assaut et les chevaliers Jedi tentaient, sans grand succès apparent, de reprendre le contrôle de ce poste de commandement tant convoité. Stiles s'excusa de son effusion un peu bruyante, et décida intérieurement de mettre son plan à exécution.

Première tentative ratée. Derek avait tué le poussin dans l'œuf avant que Stiles ne puisse lui adresser la parole. Pour la seconde fois, Derek avait fui par une pirouette forte admirable, en envoyant Sarah le distraire le temps qu'il s'enferme dans son bureau pour ne plus en ressortir.

La troisième fois fut la bonne. Derek était rentré un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, et Sarah était toujours au lit, somnolant à moitié, encore un peu prise dans le sommeil de sa sieste. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux et visiblement, Derek comptait encore s'enfuir. Il avait un faux air d'animal traqué en cherchant une énième pirouette pour déguerpir rapidement. Mais Stiles avait plus d'un tour dans son arc. Euuuh... Wait...

- M'sieur Hale ! L'interpella l'étudiant qui ne rata pas le léger tressaillement.

Derek se retourna lentement vers lui, l'air impassible. Mais Stiles savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être là.

- Le compte n'est pas bon ? S'enquit-il avec une légère grimace.

Durant un instant, il ne voyait pas trop où il voulait en venir. Ah oui, la paie. Stiles baissa son regard sur les billets accompagnés de quelques pièces, se disant qu'il devrait plutôt lui proposer de le payer avec un forfait au mois, plutôt que tous les jours. Il releva les yeux et les planta fermement dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser distraire.

- Je... Non mais tu- enfin, vous... euh...

Il grimaça, tira la langue et se racla la gorge.

- Ok, on rembobine : vous comptez m'éviter encore longtemps ?

Autre tentative de fuite, il détourna le regard.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu- vous parlez.

- Moi, c'est Stiles, 'pouvez me tutoyer, enchanté. Et on regarde les gens quand on leur parle. Ricana le jeune homme en voyant qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir gardé une certaine familiarité.

Derek soupira en se massant l'arête du nez, l'évitant pourtant toujours.

- Je... Qu'est-ce que v- tu veux que je te dise...

- A moi rien, justement. Vous m'devez rien, je n'vous dois rien, je trouve cela idiot.

Derek rouvrit les yeux et fixa Stiles sans rien dire. Celui-ci frissonna et lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

- Écoutez, sérieusement, c'est puéril comme réaction, la fuite.

- Je ne fuis pas.

- Roh, non bien sûr. Votre appart' a beau être quatre fois plus grand que le mien, cela n'empêche pas le fait qu'il n'est pas assez grand pour que l'on ne se soit pas croisés en trois quatre jours par pur hasard. Vous savez, je m'occupe de Sarah, c'est tout. Je ne juge rien ni personne, si c'est ce que vous craignez.

- Je ne-

- Ne ! Le stoppa Stiles en levant la main. Laissez-moi finir. Si vraiment vous voulez continuer à m'éviter de la sorte, à votre guise. Mais je serai là tous les soirs de la semaine.

Il fit semblant de compter les pièces face à lui.

- Alors oui, vous n'allez pas échapper aux bons vieux clichés du " _Si vous avez besoin de parler, c'est toujours plus simple avec un parfait étranger _" et " _Ce qui est bien c'est que je connais déjà toute l'histoire, alors c'est vrai que c'est plus simple, pas besoin de faire un résumé à chaque fois._ " Après, je dis ça, je ne dis rien.

Stiles aurait bien aimé lui balancer ses quatre vérités à la tronche, suivre son plan comme il s'était dit qu'il allait faire. Mais il avait croisé le regard de Derek. Ce n'était pas de la tristesse, ni même de la peur, qu'il avait brièvement lu dans son regard, mais de la honte. Il se sentait honteux de cette soirée. Stiles n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi, mais par contre il comprenait. La subtilité était infime mais bien présente. Alors, si pour le moment il avait encore besoin de faire l'autruche, Stiles n'allait pas le forcer à se confesser. Par contre, il n'allait pas abandonner son idée pour autant.

- En fait, ce n'est pas du tout pour ça que je voulais vous parler.

Un petit mensonge pas si faux que ça, en y regardant mieux.

Derek haussa un sourcil, clairement surpris. Stiles regarda autour de lui pour bien vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls.

- En fait... Voilà, ça fait deux mois, presque trois que je m'occupe de Sarah, et la semaine prochaine, c'est Noël. Vous n'avez pas décoré alors je pense que vous n'allez pas passer les fêtes ici. Mais tout de même, j'aimerais... que le père Noël passe chez moi pour elle, alors je me demandais ce qu'elle avait bien pu commander.

Il sourit doucement avant de regretter ses paroles. Derek ne paraissait plus surpris, mais accablé par le temps. Il soupira profondément et se frotta les tempes.

- Non, on passe les fêtes ici. Mais... Sarah ne croit pas au père Noël. Lâcha t-il soudainement.

Un silence interloqué s'installa.

- Je... Commença Stiles. ... Pardon ? Se reprit-il.

Derek soupira et se rapprocha en se frottant la nuque.

- Kate a toujours été contre le mensonge pour ses enfants. J'ai bien essayé de lui raconter quelques histoires du père Noël mais... c'est très dur de monter un mythe quand une autre personne s'occupe de le détruire.

Il avait l'air sombre et en voulait clairement à sa femme.

- Comment... comment elle s'y prenait ? Demanda Stiles d'une petite voix, encore sous le choc.

- Elle l'emmenait en courses pour acheter ses cadeaux. Elle ne prenait pas de pincettes quand elle en parlait et on s'est engueulés plus d'une fois à ce sujet, juste devant elle. Elle était encore toute petite mais... elle retient beaucoup et très vite. Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire croire ça, pour finalement, lui confirmer les dires de sa mère dans quelques années...

Stiles regarda Derek, qui évitait son regard, rangeant le peu de vaisselle que le plus jeune avait fait dans l'après-midi.

- C'est... triste.

Derek eut un ricanement amer.

- Mais je comprends votre point de vue. Pour le bonhomme rouge, j'entends. Mais... Naaaaaaaaaaaan, mais il faut décorer quand même ! Déclara le jeune homme en écartant les bras pour montrer le salon. La plupart de mes plus beaux souvenirs d'enfance se passent durant les fêtes de fin d'année.

Derek haussa les épaules, blasé.

- Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé pour cette année, je dois dire. L'année dernière, Son départ était encore trop frais dans nos mémoires, et on n'a rien fait. Cette année... je pense pouvoir dire que c'est arrivé un peu trop vite pour moi. Termina-t-il, tandis que Stiles pensait avoir perçu un sourire triste dans sa voix, malgré son expression neutre.

Stiles se sentit très mal pour lui. Pour elle. Pour ce duo improbable, mais néanmoins solide.

- D'accord. Il hocha la tête. D'accord d'accord d'accord...

Il se redressa.

- Mais dans tout ça, je lui offre quoi, moi ?

Derek le fixa, le détailla un long moment, de telle sorte que Stiles se sentit démuni sous son regard pesant.

- Tu... tu veux offrir quelque chose à Sarah ?

Stiles haussa un sourcil.

- Bien sûr.

Un petit silence s'installa. Derek était totalement déphasé. Enfin, Stiles en avait l'impression.

- Je...

- Au pire, je trouverai une idée moi-même. Sourit le plus jeune, sortant le père de son trouble.

Ce dernier, perdu dans ses pensées, hocha la tête sans rien dire. Stiles trépigna un instant sur sa chaise avant de se lever - ou plutôt, sauter sur ses pieds pour récupérer ses affaires, babillant un instant sur des banalités sorties de nulle part.

- Enfin bref. A demain M'sieur Hale !

- Stiles ! L'interpella celui-ci avant qu'il ne ferme la porte.

Le jeune homme passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement, lâchant un petit bruit d'interrogation.

Derek se racla la gorge, croisa les bras et regarda autre part.

- Moi, c'est Derek.

Le cœur de Stiles joua le colibri dans sa cage thoracique. Un sourire déchira ses zygomatiques sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler.

- Oh... ah ! Alors à d'main Derek.

Et il disparut dans les escaliers, le cœur tambourinant entre les côtes, l'euphorie d'avoir réussi un exploit extraordinaire et les joues sur le point de se fendre sous le sourire incontrôlable qui lui vrillait les entrailles.

.*.

Ouais, offrir un cadeau à Sarah était une bonne idée. Sur le papier. Parce qu'en vrai, son coffre-à-idée-dans-sa-tête était complètement vide. Enfin non, il ne l'était pas totalement, disons qu'il avait eu plein d'idée durant la semaine, mais rien d'instinctif. Il avait passé la semaine précédant Noël à traîner dans les magasins, à fouiner et farfouiller, espérant trouver la petite étincelle qui allait tout illuminer. Il avait trouvé beaucoup de choses pour ses amis, sa famille, et même quelques fois pour lui, mais quand il en venait à penser au cadeau qu'il pourrait offrir à Sarah, et à celui de Derek, ou même un pour les deux, rien ne lui venait. Rien qui le prenait aux tripes, rien en traînant dans les allées de certains magasins, rien qui lui sautait aux yeux au premier regard. Du coup, il angoissait un peu... quoi que, angoisser était un bien grand mot.

Mais tout de même, il aurait bien aimé leur faire plaisir.

- Stiles ? Tu peux me rendre un service ?

Le jeune étudiant releva la tête du sac à dos dans lequel il cherchait désespérément ses clés de voiture. Sauf qu'il était bien loin de les retrouver étant donné que c'était Scott qui les lui tendait avec un sourire moqueur. Le baby-sitter se mordit la langue pour éviter de la lui tirer et les lui arracha des mains avec une moue boudeuse.

- Tu peux passer au magasin ? Il y a mon DVD qui est arrivé.

- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi-même ?

- La flemme de descendre sept étages pour les remonter une heure après. Ricana son ami. Alors comme toi, tu es obligé de sortir, autant faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Ouais, ça se tenait. Mais quand même.

- T'abuses, vieux. Marmonna-t-il avant de disparaître dans la cage d'escalier.

- Merci mon frère ! Hurla le plus fainéant des deux avant de partir dans un grand rire en fermant la porte quand leur voisine du dessous ouvrit la sienne pour pestiférer un "ces jeunes qui n'ont aucun respect pour leur voisinage et leur temps de sommeil ! " Meuf, il est 14h, tu ne bosses pas, tu dors toute la journée, t'es payée pour reproduire le cycle des marmottes en taille humaine ou quoi ? Pfff, vieille peau.

Alors oui, Stiles était un bon pote, mais ça le faisait vraiment chier de faire un détour par le magasin... Il déjeunait avec son père aujourd'hui, dans un restaurant à plus d'un quart d'heure de route et il était déjà en retard ! " _Tant pis_. " se dit-il. " _J'y passerai en revenant._ "

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il n'avait pas pris un moment pour passer un peu de bon temps avec son père. Alors comme tout bon jeudi en pleines vacances qui se respecte, et Derek l'ayant prévenu qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de lui, il en avait profité toute l'après-midi, sachant que son père ne travaillait pas. C'est donc sans surprise qu'il passait les portes du magasin pour récupérer la commande de Scott dix minutes avant la fermeture. Et franchement, il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver l'Idée du Siècle, avec un grand I et un grand S dans un temps aussi cours. Comme quoi, des fois, le Destin devait mater son parcours pour le guider. Honnêtement, il n'y avait eu aucune logique dans son parcours à travers le magasin : Au lieu d'aller directement en caisse, il avait fait un détour par le coin des enfants. Il n'y avait aucune LOGIQUE dans cette action ! Surtout qu'il ne jetait aucun coup d'œil aux DVDs disposés sur les étagères, il ne faisait que déambuler entre elles. Et pourtant, son regard avait été attiré par une pochette anodine, au premier abord. Mais à mieux y regarder... La lumière s'était faite dans son esprit. D'un geste rapide, il s'en était emparé et avait couru jusqu'aux caisses, demandé un paquet cadeau et était presque reparti sans la fameuse commande de Scotty.

Mais, Man, c'était la meilleure idée du siècle.

Il en avait été persuadé après l'avoir poussée précipitamment dans les bras surpris de Derek, juste après que ce dernier ait ouvert la porte.

- ... Stiles ? Demanda le père d'une petite voix.

- Je sais que je ne bosse pas aujourd'hui, mais j'ai cherché pendant des jours et des jours un cadeau awesome pour la p'tiote, autant que pour vous, sauf qu'à bien y penser je n'ai rien trouvé jusqu'à ce que mon colocataire me demande de faire une course, parce que monsieur est trop fainéant pour descendre sept étages alors que franchement sept étages c'est rien du to—

- Stiles ! L'interrompit Derek en posant une main sur son épaule. Respire !

Le jeune homme lui obéit, prenant une grande inspiration. Grand Dieu ! Il avait failli y passer cette fois-ci !

- Bien. Lui sourit discrètement Derek.

Stiles sentit ses joues s'échauffer.

- Je... bref. Tout ça pour dire que, c'est pour vous. Déclara-t-il avec le sourire en montrant du doigt le petit paquet que Derek tenait dans les mains.

Celui-ci baissa la tête et regarda l'objet comme si c'était une chose étrange, le retournant quelques fois, avant de regarder Stiles comme si lui aussi était un être étrange. Stiles rougit un peu plus et se frotta la nuque.

- Euuuh... je vous propose de le regarder demain, histoire de rallumer la petite loupiotte.

- ... quoi ?

- Regardez-le, vous comprendrez !

Il se retourna et commença à partir avant de se stopper et de se retourner vers la porte avant que Derek ne disparaisse de nouveau dans son appartement après le passage éclair de ce baby-sitter pour le moins peu orthodoxe.

- Ah, Derek, une dernière chose !

Le père le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Stiles lui sourit, les yeux pétillants.

- Joyeux Noël !

Il commença à disparaître dans la cage d'escalier quand, au bout de quelques marches, un petit rire lui répondit.

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Stiles.

Non, il n'avait pas failli tomber et dévaler les marches la tête la première.

Et son cœur n'avait pas raté quelques battements non plus.

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>REPONSES AUX REVIEWS<strong>**

****PoilDeChameau : ****Oulalala, tant de review, RIEN QUE POUR MOI ?! ? Pour la peine, et j'espère que cela ne te gèneras, je vais répondre à tous dans ce même MP ^^

Han mais très chère, tu peux prendre tout le temps qu'il te faut pour lire ce que j'écris ! J'espère en tout cas que tout va bien - ou mieux - pour toi désormais ^^

L'amitié Scott/Stiles est pas assez exploité dans la série je trouve, et du coup, j'ai l'impression que Scott se comporte comme un vrai connard des fois... Mais je m'éloigne quelque peu. J'ai voulut faire honneur à l'amitié simple - mais que j'idolâtre totalement - de Friends ^^ Ah, pour ce qui est de Sarah doutant de l'amour de son père, crois-moi, moi qui suis dans sa tête, elle le sait parfaitement, que son père l'aime. Et oui, pauvre Derek - Et si tu veux tout savoir, c'est loin d'être fini, huhuhu - OULALALA VOUIIII ! /O/ Voilà pourquoi le renard aide le panda ! Parce qu'en plus d'être le Nogi, Stilisou est le renard ! Celui qui va apprendre à Sarah à apprivoiser les gens et s'apprivoiser elle-même, teeeeellement de symbolique derrière cet animal ! Et puis, cette histoire... Enfin bref. Huhuhu, Stiles aura une magnifique récompense... ;D

OH MON DIEU, CE PASSAGE ! J'entendais presque un bruit de dessin animé "Boing boing" quand je la décrivais sautiller sur place xD Pour Jennyfer... Malheureusement, le pire était à venir. Enfin, depuis, tu l'as lut ^^

L'échange de peluche est en effet plein de symbolique ^-^ Pour les chansons, je suis contente que ça plaise *coeur* Non pas que je prenne beaucoup de temps pour les choisir, des fois ça me saute aux yeux, des fois non ^^ Mais vouala. Et bien sur que non je ne t'en veux pas *poutoux poutoux*

Pour ce qui est du chapitre dix, pour le moment oui. J'ai voulut que ce soit le plus tristounet. C'est un vrai yo-yo émotionel cette histoire 8D Je n'ai jamais dit que Kate était morte... *sifflote*

Oui, ce rassemblement le onze janvier était magnifique, mais comme je le pensais... La merde a commencé. Han, tes citations sont splendides. Je suis agnostique, et je ne veux aucunement froisé qui que ce soit, mais je suis désolé, je penses sincèrement que, comme l'Histoire nous l'apprend, la religion n'est qu'une excuse de plus derrière laquelle se cacher pour sa soif de sang. Dans ce genre de situation, hein.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur 3

****Veuve Noir : ****Thank's a loooot :D

****Rosedeschamps ******: **Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus. Ca y est, je me suis calmé, je vais reprendre la route de la n'écriture ! Merci pour ton message de soutient ^^

****Marion : ****Voilà, là tu peux la haïr et la tuer, j'en ai plus besoin *s'en débarasse comme d'un mouchoir* Ou alors on peut invoquer Dlull. Tu m'aides ?

Aaaah, Laura. Laura, Laura, Laura. Laura est venu, a vu, a vaincu. BOUM BABY ! Héhéhé, Stiles est coule =w= J'espère que tu l'aimes dans ce chapitre ^^ J'ai réçut tes ondes positiiiiives /O/

****WM : ****Contente que cela t'ai plut /o/

****Reapersis : ****=D

****Phoenix8351 ******:** Merci beaucoup, contente que cela t'ai plut ! J'avais besoin de la Dinde, donc maintenant, tu peux t'allier avec tous les autres pour la butter, OWYEAH.

Merci beaucoup pour ton message de soutient, cela m'a fait du bien. On a reprit du poil de la bête et on est plus d'attaque que jamais ! Owyeah !

****Reylane : ****Merci beaucoup ^^

****Juju10110 ******:** Naaan, pas le bûcher ! Nan mais ouais, j'ai des partiels... Marrants xD La page blanche... aaaaah... *gribouille plein d'encre la fameuse plage* Saloupe de petites pages è.é Tu as la suite, ça te convient ?

****Daelys : ****Naaaaaan, cris paaaaas *se bouche les n'oreilles* AAAAAAAAHAHahahaaha xD Lire les chapitres sur un portable, c'est douloureux pour les n'yeux ! Mets le fond en foncé et auhgmente la taille de la police ! C'est beaucoup plus agréable, héhé ! Moua, ça va mieux ^.^ Tu devrais faire comme moi : Crée un nouveau bloc-note et noter dessus tous les prénoms que tu trouves cool pour les réutiliser un jour .w. C'est cool. ( J'aime les chocapics *sort* ) Naaan, j'aime les reviews qui sont longues, j'aime connaître la p'tite vie de mes lecteurs ^^ ( Akai, c'est creepy, ça fait un peu stalkeuse... )

Naaan, j'avais pas dit explicitement que c'était Kate la mère. Mais y avait pas d'autres moyens de le dire, héhéhé ^^ SURPRIIIIISE ! 8D *sourire de gamine*

Stilesinou... Huhuhuhu, LE BISOOOOOOUS ! /O/

Merci beaucoup pour ton message de soutient. J'espère que, comme moi, tu as reprit du poil de la bête. Poutoux !

****Mariko-8 :**** Han, ça m'a fait tellement plaisir de lire ta review... De lire toutes vos reviews hein ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus cours que d'habitude, mais j'espère qu'il te convient tout de même ^^ ILS ONT LAISSE TOMBER LE VOUVOIEMENT ! OWYEAH ! /O/ Je leur prépare tellement de choses à ces loulous... Et Sarah aussi. Grand dieu que je l'aime cette gamine... Merci Mercie merci, tu n'imagines pas a quel point mon p'tit coeur s'emballe quand je lis toutes vos reviews, ou que je reçois des p'tiots mails de mise en fav' ou en follow... Graou (l)

****Jesuisunlama : ****Han, tu sais que j'ai eu un peu peur avant de lire ta review ? Au premier coup d'oeil, j'ai cru que tu n'avais pas aimé, parce que j'avais prit l'habitude de Capslock, de beaucoup de ponctuation et là, au premier coup d'oeil, le début semblait si... Sérieux. Dans ma tête, ça a fait " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, CA A PAS PLUUUUUUUUUUT ! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! NBCUEBOVABVZVPRAZVIPFNV ! " Oui, je t'assures que ça a vraiment fait ça *sbam* Et en fait, ça m'a fait pleurer u_u ( Merci les sovièt' qui débarquent tous les mois et qui me laissent à fleurs de peau u_u ) Bref un peu de sérieux pour ma part.

Et bien... penser à écrire un livre ? ... *regarde les 5 romans en cours et les 12 en préparations* ... NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN, pas du tout *sbam* En fait, pour te dire la vérité, il se trouve que oui, j'écris des romans et, même que tu es en train d'en lire un =D En fait, si tu fais attention à mon profil - même s'il y a beaucoup de fanfictions abandonnées - ce ne sont que des UA ( Sauf pour Un Bout de Saucisson, mais c'est normal xD ). Tout simplement parce que j'écris un romans/une nouvelle originelle et, ayant besoin d'avis sur ce que je produis, les fautes d'orthographes, les incohérences, mais aussi pour savoir si l'histoire en elle-même plait, je trouve un fandom qui se rapproche le plus avec ce que j'ai écrit, le transforme en fanfiction et le partage ! :D Voilà voilà ! Mais en tout cas, les gens sur ce site sont plus gentils que les maisons d'éditions, qui m'envoient refus sur refus depuis plus d'un an maintenant... Et je suis sur que je ne pourrais pas être vendu en librairie avant plusieurs années, le fait que le couple centrale soit un couple homosexuel ne plaisant pas du tout du tout. Bande d'intransigeants rachitiques et névrosés. *sort* Nyaaaa, mais moi aussi via vos reviews, j'ai l'impression de vous connaître /o/ Enfin, je m'amuse à le croire. Nye, tu es adorable, merci *coeur*

Billy le cactus... T'sais que je sens que je vais le réutiliser ça, hein ? Tu es une source d'inspiration pour les détails, très chère u_u ET OUI LE BISOU ! /O/ Je savais que ça allait crée une émeute *sort*

... Que... ... ... C'est pas faux. *a trop regarder Kaamelott peut-être. *

Licorne, paillettes et pandaaaaaaa /o/

Ohwyeah, c'te putain de réponse ultra longue /O/

****Elaelle : ****Et oui, il fallait bien qu'elle serve à quelque chose autre que de la déco. Moche la déco, mais de la déco quand même. *sort* Aoutch... Courage ! *coeur et gros câlin. Oui, je suis papouillette* Vive ce ship !

****JessieNee ******: **Merci beaucoup ! Ca me touche beaucoup beaucoup *coeur* Et oui, un peu tristounet, mais que veux-tu ^^ Il en fallait bien un peu =D

****DjahaneHale :**** La rencontre arrive... Euuuh... Quelque chose comme quelques chapitres. Faut que je revois mes découpes, c'pas trop ça encore ^^

****Jlukes : ****Haaaan, Darling *coeur* Ouais, je vais te papouiller ta bouille ! *câlin* Voui, petit rapprochement cuty... Y en a aussi ici, et voilà, ILS VONT ETRE POTES ! TADAAAAAAA ! Ah, le comptage... Je sais je sais, j'expliquerais bientôt, huhuhu. Du coup, l'attente a été longue ? *nyu ?* Naaaan, ne sois pas féignasse, rapelles-toi que moi aussi je lis ce que tu écris ! ... Quand j'écris pas moi même. Et quand je potasse mes cours... Huhuhu. Ce sera ma belle-petit-panda-roux. *enfonce son bonnet panda sur ses oreilles et fait un grand sourire* 8D Nyu, meurchi ! *poutoux poutoux*

****Laetitia : ****Nan mais je sais comment faire un arobase sur le clavier, mais j'ignore comment ça s'écrit en toutes lettres xD C'est une maîtresse d'école de la pure éducation nationale, qui n'est là que pour la paye et les vacances, non pas pour la passion du métier. Je détèstes ces prof là... Pfff... Les bébés Sterek... Devraient pas trop tarder. Je crois.. 8D Ce sera une surprise !

****Lessa-Chan : ****Tant mieux que tu ai aimé /o/ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'ai autant plus ! Nan mais ouais, c'est vrai, il a vraiment pas de chance avec la gente féminine... Je me demande ce qu'il va faire ensuite *sort* 8D

: J'aime les héros alcoolisés. Je suis très doué pour ça, enfin je crois. En tout cas, je m'amuse bien à les décrire ^^ Je suis heureuse que cela t'ai plut.

Merci pour ton message de soutient, tous vos messages m'ont beaucoup aidé. Je vous adore. Poutoux !

****Toonette : ****Derek est un peu OCC je pense. Mais je l'aime bien comme ça un peu ouvert et bourrus. Pauv' chou. Merci pour ton petit message de soutient, ça me vas droit au coeur.

****Sasunaruchan : ****=D Contente d'avoir contribué à l'inondation salivaire de ton clavier :D *sort* Et oui, même un putain de POUTOU ! JE SUIS FIERE DE MOUA ! T'inquiète, on verra plus la dinde ! PLUS JAMAIS, PROMIS !

Voui... Je suis désolé 8D Mais je vais vous donner des trucs cool à vous mettre sous al dent d'ici là, t'inquiète /o/ Ca va être... Magnifique. Surtout qu'il y aura Peter. J'avais dit qu'il y aura Peter ? MOUAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Et bien, mArci beaucoup *ok, ok, je sors* JE NE SUIS PAS UNE NOOOB ! Je sais bien comment on fait un arobaze par le clavier, je sais juste pas comment ça s'écrit en toute lettres xD Un Z ? Un s ? No idea xD Oooooh *^* Moi n'aussi je t'aime *coeur*

Merci pour ton message de soutient, ça m'a fait du bien *câlin*

****Miharuu : ****Je sais, tout plein de fluffy, je l'avais dit ! DU FLUFFY ! BEAUCOUP DE FLUFFY ! De la guimauve. De la barbe à papa. Du diabethe en lettre. Héhéhé.

Oula. Tout pleins d'émotions, je sais pas si je dois être fière ou désolée xD Naaaan, je ne veux pas t'achever ! Ne meurs pas *câlin* Laura reviendra, no stress ! Je l'aime trop, héhéhé.

****Francesca :**** Oooowyeah ! Une nouvelle lectrice ! On l'acceuille a coup de cotillon et de câlin et poutoux baveux ! Je suis contente de t'avoir parmis nous, que cela te plaise/te touche/t'intrigue, bref, que mon travail plaise ^^ OUI JE SUIS DINGUE, MOUAHAHABCHIR VPFZJ VIFZNVIUPFNZVR *gambade dans son plus simple apparat comme un babouin à la recherche d'une banane, avec pour seul habit un Fez et un tournevis sonique.* Quant aux dates de publications, normalement oui, c'est régulier, sauf dernièrement malheureusement. C'est un chapitre par semaine ^^ J'espère te revoir bientôt ! Poutoux !

****AnaHope : ****Merci beaucoup pour ton message de soutient, ça m'a fait le plus grand bien. *câlin* OUAIS ON SE FAIT TOOOOOUS DES CÂLINS PARCE QU'ON S'AIME !

****TiatiaBlack : ****J'espère que cette suite t'auras plut ! Poutoux !

****Saki JolieFleur : ****Haaaan, nya, Ohlalala, Ta fanfiction préférée du moment ? ALORS POURQUOI QUE C'EST LA PREMIERE REVIEW QUE TU FAIS, HEIN ?! èOé *fais les gros yeux* .. Je rigole, pardon xD Merci beaucoup pour ton message de soutient, il est long et ça m'a fait du bien de le lire. Poutoux poutoux ! J'espère que cette suite t'aura plus.

* * *

><p><em>Putain, vous imaginez pas a quel point je vous aime. Pout vous donner une idée, j'ai répondu a tooooute les reviews, il est maintenant 10h31 et j'y suis depuis 07h30 ce matin. Seriously, TROIS HEURES POUR PRENDRE LE TEMPS DE REPONDRES AUX REVIEWS ! J'vous aime putain.<em>

_Petite mise à jour... Alors... Ma sœur est génial. Vendredi, elle m'a offert deux peluches renards, une grande et une petite, en me disant « Tient, c'est Stiles et Sarah. » J'ai totalement craquer mon slip, ils sont ADORABLE. Ils ressemblent tellement au dessins d'Exupéry en plus... Gosh, I'm happy /o/_

_On remercie énormément Chewre sans qui je serais pas là de suite. Ce matin, le chapitre était corrigé dans ma boite mail, elle a fait un boulot génial et a été super rapide. Elle est AWESOME ! _

_Voilà voilà. J'vais continuer à écrire, tadaaaaaa. Et je suis dégouté, il neige chez mes parents, à 40 minutes de chez moi, mais pas à Paris. Je suis triste *pleurs un peu*_

_Bon allez, je vais y aller. Je vous aime._

_Licorne, Paillettes et panda ! /o/_

_xoxo, 'Win._

_P.S : De nouveau, ceux qui veulent papoter via mail, juste m'envoyer un petit message comme Q. ( Oui, je respecte ton anonymat si tu es là et que tu lis ces lignes, merci beaucoup, j'vais prendre le temps de te renvoyé un mail pour te répondre ^^ ) ou autre choses, voici mon mail spécial fanfiction : __plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail POIIIIINT com___, 8D__


	13. NOEL - PARTIE 1 -

****DISCLAMAITIOOOOON ( apprends des mots avec La Thérapie panda ! ) : ****Non non. Tout cela ne m'appartient pas – enfin si, l'histoire ! -. Les persos appartiennent aux gens qui les ont crée.

****NOTE ( A LIRE ) :**** • Merci à Chewre d'avoir corrigé aussi vite /o/

• Je répondrais aux reviews une autre fois, voulez-vous. Je suis un peu trop malade pour aligner deux mots X.x

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : Raiting T. SPOIL DE TON ENFAAAAAAANCE

• POV DEREK

• Stiles est absent

• Family/Fluff. Des peluches. De la barbe à papa. Des bébés chats. DES CANDYYYYY

__BONNE LECTURE~__

* * *

><p><strong>- CHAPITRE DOUZE – NOËL – PARTIE 1 -<strong>

_HIATUS – Precious little_

Derek ferma doucement la porte. Il souriait, réalisant que voir Stiles à la veille de Noël lui avait fait plaisir, même si ça n'avait été qu'en coup de vent en ce début de soirée. Dernièrement, il avait eu un comportement puéril, il le reconnaissait. Il s'était senti tellement pathétique d'avoir lâché prise devant lui qu'il s'était mis en tête de l'éviter le plus possible, histoire de ne plus penser au désastre qu'avait été cette soirée. Peut-être aurait-il dû écouter Stiles quand il avait déclaré être quelqu'un de têtu. En tout cas, il ne l'avait pas laissé et heureusement car, au final, ce môme ne lui avait même pas tenu rigueur de sa faiblesse et rien n'avait changé entre eux. Enfin, si. Ils étaient... plus proches ? Plus familiers, sans doute - le passage au tutoiement pouvait en témoigner.

Et ça, bien sûr.

Derek regarda le petit paquet qu'il tenait toujours dans les mains. Il leur offrait un présent pour Noël... Une bouffée d'allégresse l'enserra un instant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cela, cette sensation d'être... apprécié. Que l'on pense à lui. C'était idiot, parce que cette période de l'année était synonyme d'altruisme - dans un monde utopique, certes, mais tout de même. Cela le contentait, bien que si on le lui demandait, il nierait les ressentiments qui naissaient en son sein. Mais oui, en déposant le petit paquet dans la cachette où se trouvaient d'autres cadeaux, il se permit de sourire. Il se permit de sourire en préparant le repas. Il se permit de sourire en sortant Moon qui tirait sur sa laisse, semblant aussi heureuse qu'il pouvait l'être inférieurement. Il se permit de sourire en racontant une histoire à Sarah pour l'endormir. En bref, il s'imbiba volontiers de cette euphorie clichée qui prenait la ville et ses habitants lors des fêtes de fin d'année.

C'est le lendemain qu'il réalisa qu'il était peut-être temps d'arrêter de s'apitoyer. Stiles avait raison : Il n'avait pas à gâcher le Noël de sa fille de la sorte, simplement parce que lui était triste. Quoi que, l'était-il encore réellement ? N'était-il pas simplement habitué à cet état de fait ? L'année passée, les festivités avaient semblées être une mascarade : Kate avait disparu dans la nature, Sarah crisait à chaque contact et ne pipait mot. Les médecins n'avaient toujours aucune explication physique de son état. Seule une psy lui avait confié gentiment que : "seul le temps et la patience permettront à votre fille de surmonter son état. On guérit les blessures de l'âme par la parole et le temps. Comme elle ne parle pas encore, laissez du temps au temps. " A l'époque, il avait naïvement pensé que quelques semaines seraient venues à bout de... de... ça ! Mais aujourd'hui, il penchait plus pour... disons, quelques années ? Quelques semaines plus tôt, ce constat le détruisait. Mais aujourd'hui, il se surprit à relativiser : Du moment que personne ne la touchait, tant qu'il y avait cette étincelle de vie dans ses yeux, cette impatience dans l'attente de sa lecture du soir, ses dessins de plus en plus colorés, Derek se permit de reprendre espoir. Alors oui, du temps, la clé.

Il n'avait donc plus aucune excuse lorsque Victoria l'appela, ce matin. Cela dit, il n'en voulait plus. C'est pourquoi, quand elle réitéra l'invitation qu'elle avait déjà faite l'année précédente, il accepta. Qu'est-ce qui le retenait d'accepter un déjeuner avec la famille de la meilleure amie de sa fille ? Il fut sûr de sa décision quand il vit les yeux de Sarah s'illuminer avant qu'elle ne disparaisse en coup de vent dans sa chambre pour préparer son sac après qu'il ait accepté l'invitation tout devant elle. Après avoir raccroché, prévenant Victoria qu'ils seraient présents dans la demi-heure, il se permit un petit sourire et un soupir de soulagement. Oui, c'était une bonne chose et il ne s'inquiétait absolument pas du bon déroulement de cette journée. Mais avant de partir, il avait quelque chose à régler.

- Sarah, trésor. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Sa fille releva la tête vers lui et la secoua pour répondre négativement.

- Hm. Je peux te parler un instant ?

Son bout de chou le regarda avant de mettre son panda dans son sac et s'assit sagement sur le lit. En temps normal, un père se serait simplement agenouillé face à elle pour poser ses grandes mains réconfortantes sur les petits genoux de sa fille afin d'avoir toute son attention. Sauf qu'eux deux ne semblaient pas faire dans la normalité, trop "main-stream" vous voyez, ils étaient 'str'ordinaire ! Alors il s'installa en tailleur face à elle, comme un enfant, et lui sourit tendrement.

- Tu es contente d'aller chez Erica pour la voir, elle, sa maman et sa grand-mère ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête. Derek sourit puis reprit un air sérieux.

- Il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose, chérie. Tu... tu sais qui est le Père Noël ? Demanda-t-il après une petite hésitation.

Nouvel hochement de tête, un froncement de sourcil sous l'incompréhension de la question, avant qu'elle ne montre Derek du doigt. Ce dernier eut une grimace. Oui, elle n'avait malheureusement pas oublié. Il soupira alors et lui offrit un petit sourire triste.

- C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler. Il est vrai qu'en réalité, le Père-Noël, c'est... c'est tous les gens qui veulent faire plaisir à d'autres et qui offrent des cadeaux aux gens qu'ils aiment, les amis et la famille. Sauf que les parents trouvent ça plus... joli de faire croire à leurs enfants que c'est un grand bonhomme rouge qui aime faire plaisir aux enfants et qui leur apporte des cadeaux. Et, euuuh...

Il soupira. Voilà qu'il s'emmêlait les pinceaux, et au vu du regard trouble de sa fille, cette dernière ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il racontait.

- Je... Le Père-Noël est une jolie histoire que les parents racontent aux enfants pour les faire rêver, tu comprends ?

Elle le regarda puis tourna la tête vers sa table de nuit, où trônait un livre de conte. Il suivit son regard et acquiesça.

- Oui, voilà. Comme les histoires que je te raconte le soir.

Elle hésita, puis hocha la tête. Il inspira pour se donner du courage et rassembler ses idées.

- La vérité, c'est que ta maman trouvait que ce n'était pas gentil de te mentir alors qu'on t'a toujours dit de dire la vérité. - Il la regarda - Tu le sais, que le mensonge, ce n'est pas bien ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête.

- D'accord... Donc voilà la vérité : Le Père-Noël, c'est une jolie histoire que les enfants pensent vrai. Toi, tu sais la vérité, mais... - Il chercha quelques instants ses mots - Mais il faut que tu gardes le secret, d'accord ?

Elle fronça ses petits sourcils, provoquant un énième soupir chez son père. Il se frotta les tempes.

- Parce que tu vois, trésor, on va aller manger chez Erica. Et elle, elle croit encore au Père-Noël, comme tous tes camarades à l'école. Et comme la jolie histoire le veut, le Père-Noël ne passe que ce soir, donc on ne peut pas encore lui offrir un cadeau, et elle ne peut pas t'en donner. Tu-Tu comprends ?

Petit hochement de tête.

- Tu veux bien garder le secret avec moi, alors ?

Elle eut un petit hochement de tête qui provoqua une petite accélération de son rythme cardiaque. Une vague de soulagement le traversa. SA fille était extraordinaire.

- Bien. Lui sourit-il.

Sourire qu'elle lui rendit discrètement. Mais il l'avait vu. C'est donc le cœur plus léger qu'à l'accoutumé qu'ils se rendirent chez Victoria. Erica avait, paraît-il, supplié Lucille et sa grand-mère pour que sa Sarah et son papa viennent avec "Le chevalier Moon, parce que si elle vient pas, bah la galaxie pourrait se détruire !", fin de citation. Cela avait dérangé Derek qui ne voulait pas s'imposer, ni imposer leur chien. Déjà que Victoria et sa fille les accueillaient chaleureusement pour déjeuner le jour de Noël, il n'allait pas en plus lui amener son chien, non ? Et bien si. Victoria avait insisté, et comme si elle avait senti qu'elle était le centre d'attention de Derek, elle s'était assise docilement juste devant lui et le regardait en penchant la tête sur le côté, lui faisant les yeux doux. Elle savait y faire la bougre car il capitula rapidement, soupirant en prenant la laisse. Moon comprit rapidement et se mit à gambader dans l'appartement, courant et aboyant joyeusement avant de vouloir sauter sur Sarah pour la léchouiller.

La petite chienne de bientôt trois mois avait encore un petit gabarie, arrivant à la hanche de Sarah quand elle était sur ses quatre pattounettes. Mais par contre, elle avait de l'énergie à revendre et était quelques fois trop brusque avec la pauvre Sarah qui semblait pourtant beaucoup s'en amuser. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que Derek ne pouvait pas prendre sa fille contre lui pour la consoler d'un bobo et il ne pouvait pas non plus lui administrer un bisou magique digne de ce nom. Donc, il préférait éviter toutes situations à risques. Alors oui, peut-être qu'il était parano. Peut-être qu'il en faisait trop. Et Alors ? Il accepterait cent fois d'être parano si c'était pour protéger sa fille.

En arrivant chez Victoria et sa famille, ils furent accueillis en grande pompe, Erica le câlinant au lieu de s'épancher sur Sarah. La blondinette était ravie de pouvoir manger avec Sarah et remerciait toutes les cinq minutes les adultes d'avoir accepté que "sa meilleure copine de toujours" puisse goûter à la dinde que "mamie Vi, elle a préparé rien que pour aujourd'hui et qu'est trop bonne si elle est comme celle de la dernière fois !" Et elle n'avait pas eu tort, le repas avait été délicieux. Derek en oublia tous ces soucis passés et à venir, ne se concentrant que sur son verre pour éviter que Victoria ne le resserve trop souvent - Il conduisait tout de même - tout en discutant avec Lucille, lui demandant plus par véritable curiosité plus que simple politesse, comment elle s'en sortait, pour ses études et son travail.

Lucille était une jeune femme très douce et chaleureuse qui n'avait malheureusement pas eu de chance. Introvertie et timide, elle n'avait eu son premier petit-ami qu'à l'âge de quinze ans - un âge tout à fait respectable, voire même un peu tôt tout de même si vous vouliez l'avis un peu... passé de Derek -, mais petit-ami était peut-être un mot un peu trop beau pour lui : Cet abruti fini, double redoublant à l'allure si exacerbée de bad-boy que cela en devenait cliché, avait fait un pari avec ses amis, " décoincer la petite intello de la classe". Il avait passé plusieurs mois à la courtiser et, pour ses seize ans, lui avait "offert" le "meilleur coup du lycée". Et après l'avoir mise dans son lit, il l'avait jetée. Mais Lucille ne s'était pas laissée abattre, elle n'était pas une fille naïve. Non pas qu'elle se doutait être l'objet d'un pari, mais elle ne s'était pas attendu au mariage non plus. Et puis, elle avait trouvé suspect qu'il s'intéresse à elle, mais elle s'était tout de même laissée emporter par la première passion d'une relation amoureuse. Même s'il s'était joué d'elle, elle avait passé de très bons moments et sa première fois ayant malgré tout été agréable, elle avait préféré garder de bons souvenirs plutôt que de ne retenir que les derniers instants qu'il avait passé à se moquer ouvertement d'elle. Elle avait gardé la tête haute, retrouvant très vite son sourire, ce qui en avait surpris plus d'un, beaucoup ayant eu vent de la situation à sa conclusion. Elle s'était aussi plus ouverte aux autres et s'était même trouvé quelques connaissances, comprenant que sa timidité faisait d'elle une cible facile.

Sauf que, bien sûr, le sort s'était acharné sur elle : Une seule fois avait suffi. Elle était tombée enceinte mais avait fait un déni de grossesse. Quand elle avait compris son état - seulement à l'aide de son docteur et échographies à la clé - il était bien évidemment trop tard pour avorter. Et elle ne s'était pas sentie assez forte pour abandonner son bébé à naître. Elle avait accouché, seulement accompagnée de sa mère - hors de question d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard pour le connard de père, alors imaginez un signe... -. Elle avait mis sa vie d'ado entre parenthèses près de deux ans pour s'occuper de sa fille, passant son diplôme par correspondance. Sa mère l'avait épaulée durant toutes ses épreuves et désormais, toutes trois vivaient paisiblement, Lucille refusant un peu plus de se faire entretenir par sa mère et ayant pris ses responsabilités de jeune mère célibataire : Elle faisait des études en alternance, avait une paie - petite, certes - mais une paie tout de même, qui lui permettait de l'aider financièrement et de la rembourser pour toutes ces années.

Pour toutes ces raisons, Derek les respectait et appréciait ces moments passés en leur compagnie.

Depuis qu'Erica avait sympathisé avec sa fille, Lucille et Derek s'étaient rapprochés, en simple connaissances. Mais Derek devait bien avouer qu'il voyait en elle la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue, et il ne doutait pas qu'elle le voyait plus comme son compagnon de galère plutôt qu'en hypothétique prétendant. Que personne ne lui dise qu'une amitié sans aucune connotation romantique était impossible entre un homme et une femme, ils étaient l'exemple qui le prouvait. Plusieurs fois durant le repas, Derek s'était surpris à rire de Victoria, complice avec la jeune femme. Durant quelques heures hors du Temps Commun, ils se permirent tous deux de n'être que les ados sur le retard de vingt et vingt-quatre qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'être.

La réalité le rattrapa pourtant bien vite, quand il aperçut Erica courser Moon autour de la table en riant. Mais Sarah n'était pas avec elle. Il la retrouva assise en tailleur devant le grand Sapin que les femmes de la maison avaient décoré avec amour. Derek s'adossa au mur du salon, sa flûte de champagne à la main, regardant avec nostalgie le roi des arbres régnant majestueusement sur la maisonnée joliment décorée : Des guirlandes éblouissantes, de la fausse neige sur les vitres, des rennes lumineux près des canapés, et même du gui juste au-dessus de sa tête.

- La coutume voudrait que tu m'offres un baiser digne des plus grands films romantiques.

Derek jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour offrir une grimace à Lucille qui le rejoignit en riant. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui claqua un baiser sonore sur la pommette et sourit de plus belle, fière d'elle. Derek jeta un coup d'œil vers la cuisine où s'activait Victoria - qui refusait l'aide de sa fille et de Derek pour la préparation des cafés - avant de se re-concentrer sur Lucille. Il lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

- Alors, très chère. Il s'appelle comment ?

Lucille rougit et frappa gentiment son biceps avec un bruit étranglé, toute gênée.

- Je savais que tu n'allais pas me lâcher avec ça.

Et oui, il l'avait noté, son subtil changement de sujet quand il avait abordé le sujet de sa vie sociale lors du repas. Il resserra doucement son étreinte pour la pousser à se confier, l'étincelle dans ses prunelles ne s'étant pas allumée toute seule.

- Il ... il s'appelle Isaac. On était au lycée à la même période mais on ne s'était jamais vraiment parlé. Il bosse à la boulangerie pas loin de l'institut et... il m-m'a proposé d'aller boire un café.

- Oh~ Jolie, mademoiselle.

Elle haussa timidement les épaules.

- Ça fait quelques mois que je vais chercher un petit truc à grignoter là-bas, on discute un peu. Il... il me plaît bien.

- Une femme sage m'a dit, il y a quelque temps, de "foncer, tu n'as rien à perdre."

Elle le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

- Qui ça ?

- Ta mère. Soupira Derek, provoquant le rire de la jeune femme.

- C'est tout elle ! Elle te pousse aussi à te trouver quelqu'un ? Son instinct maternel ne se tarira jamais.

Derek grogna quelques instants pour la forme, déclarant qu'il était très bien tout seul pour le moment, merci bien.

Son attention se reporta de nouveau sur Sarah et il ne devait plus être si hermétique que cela car Lucille lui toucha doucement le bras.

- Derek ? Tout va bien ?

Il soupira en montrant Sarah du menton, toujours émerveillée par le sapin.

- Je suis un père merdique. J'ai pas décoré chez nous.

- Tu avais sûrement d'autres choses à penser. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il acquiesça vaguement et Lucille disparut d'à ses côté. Derek n'y fit pas plus attention que cela, restant quelques instants de plus sans bouger avant de poser son verre sur un petit meuble. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de sa fille.

- Hey ! Lui sourit-il doucement.

Elle le regarda, les yeux brillants, et montra l'arbre de sa petite main. Il suivit son geste.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas y avoir pensé... Murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Elle ne dit rien. Pas un mot. Comme toujours. Situation inchangée depuis 420 jours.

- Derek ?

Le père se retourna vers Lucille, qui lui souriait timidement.

- Je peux te parler un instant, dans la salle à manger ?

Il hocha doucement la tête avant de se pencher vers le sapin pour récupérer un des sucres d'orges qui y étaient accrochés. Il le donna à Sarah, lui disant d'y goûter avant de se remettre sur pied et de retourner dans la salle à manger. Lucille était penchée sur la table, la tête dans un carton. Le jeune père se rapprocha alors qu'elle se redressait et lui offrait un grand sourire. Derek haussa un sourcil et elle montra le carton du doigt.

- On a deux paires de décoration. Rouge et vert pour une année, doré et argent pour la suivante. On n'utilise pas les dorés et argent cette année. Alors, si ça te dit, tu peux les prendre.

Derek déglutit et ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant quoi dire. La jeune mère eut un petit rire et lui mit le carton maintenant refermé dans les bras.

- De rien, très cher.

Il fronça les sourcils en grognant. Ouais, il n'allait pas le reconnaître, mais ce petit geste le touchait. Et maintenant qu'elle lui avait dit "de rien", hors de question de la remercier ! Namého ! Et puis quoi encore... Roh zut, elle avait bien remarqué que ça le touchait vu son sourire et l'amusement qui brûlait dans ses prunelles. Pff, gamine. Il se renfrogna en boudant comme un gamin tout en buvant son café, Victoria et Lucille se liguant toutes deux contre lui en ricanant de son malaise affectif.

Quelques sablés engloutis et des embrassades plus tard, Derek et sa fille prirent congé. Dans la voiture, Derek observait sa fille via le rétroviseur intérieur. Moon somnolait, la tête posée sur les jambes de la petite tandis que cette dernière grignotait avec entrain les bonbons que Victoria lui avait offerts, en bonne grand-mère qui se respecte. La fin d'après-midi se faisait sentir et la nuit commençait déjà à tomber, doucement. Il n'avait pas le cœur de lui dire d'arrêter de grignoter ses sucreries pour qu'elle ait encore de la place pour ce qu'il avait prévu pour la soirée, mais... elle avait l'air trop contente pour ça.

En arrivant près de chez eux, il gara sa voiture un peu plus loin que d'habitude, histoire de profiter du retour à pied jusqu'à chez eux pour sortir le chiot. Heureusement que les trottoirs étaient relativement grand, car il était dans l'incapacité de surveiller Sarah, tenir la laisse de Moon pour éviter qu'elle ne s'enfuit et porter le carton plein de déco en même temps. Il avait donc religieusement confié la surveillance de la petite chienne à sa fille, qui était ainsi toute fière de promener SON chien TOUTE SEULE. Le menton haut, elle trottinait à quelques pas devant Derek qui la regardait en souriant. Il réajusta le carton dans ses bras et un éclat doré attira son regard à travers les pans qui étaient supposés le fermer. Certes, il avait des décorations de Noël chez lui, mais Lucille semblait avoir deviné qu'après deux années passées au fond d'un placard à prendre la poussière, ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée de les ressortir. Et puis, d'ici quelques heures, rien ne disait qu'il les aurait retrouvées - ouais, parce qu'en y réfléchissant bien, il ne se souvenait plus du tout où elles étaient... - Il soupira avant de reporter son attention sur sa fille, qui tout comme Moon, s'était stoppée pour observer la devanture du fleuriste devant lequel il passait tous les jours et dont il saluait toujours la propriétaire quand leur regard se croisaient à travers la vitre. C'était le cas ce soir, la quadragénaire était en train de réajuster les quelques décorations qu'elle avait mises tout derrière la vitre. Derek lui sourit et intima à Sarah de la saluer. La petite rougit tout doucement avant d'agiter la main timidement vers la femme. Elle enfouit son nez dans son écharpe, gênée. La fleuriste sourit à son tour et sortit sur le pas de sa boutique.

- Bonsoir, et Joyeux Noël ! Déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte et joyeuse.

Elle s'approcha de Sarah et lui tendit un sucre d'orge avec un sourire. Sarah hésita et regarda son papa, qui hocha doucement la tête. Elle l'attrapa alors avant d'offrir timidement ses quenottes à la fleuriste, qui le prit comme un remerciement digne de ce nom. Cette dernière offrit une caresse à Moon, qui jappa joyeusement en lui léchant la main, la faisant rire. Derek allait lui retourner sa salutation quand son regard fut attiré à l'intérieur de la boutique. Se pourrait-il que...

- A quelle heure fermez-vous ce soir ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant enfin.

- D'ici une demi-heure, je vais y aller. Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire en se frictionnant les bras. J'ai un bon petit feu de cheminée qui m'attend chez moi.

- Je... je vais revenir, attendez-moi ! Lui sourit-il, un peu gêné de cette demande.

Sarah releva la tête vers lui alors que la fleuriste haussait un sourcil. Derek se pencha et se mit à la hauteur de sa fille.

- Je vais aller te déposer chez Madame Finningan, la voisine, d'accord ? J'ai oublié quelque chose de très important pour ce soir.

En se redressant, il vit que la fleuriste s'était retournée vers sa boutique. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et il comprit à son regard qu'elle avait compris.

- Je vous attends, alors. Décida-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Merci beaucoup.

Sarah, mâchonnant son sucre d'orge, semblait ne pas comprendre mais ne chercha pas non plus à comprendre plus, car elle agita la main vers la fleuriste quand ils repartirent pour lui dire au revoir.

Arrivé à son étage, Derek toqua deux coups chez sa voisine de pallié, une mère de famille célibataire-dont-les-enfants-avaient-quitté-le-nid-adepte-de-ragot qui avait accepté de nombreuses fois de le dépanner au pied levé. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle allait accepter de lui faire une fleur pour ce soir... La porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant apparaître la fille de madame Finningan, dont le nom lui échappait.

- Je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qui étirait ses lèvres glossées.

Derek se sentit soudainement bien bête. Il se gratta la nuque puis se racla la gorge.

- Est-ce que... Madame Finningan est là ?

- Oui, bien sûr- MAMAN ?! C'EST POUR TOI !

Quelques instant après, madame Finningan apparut, tout sourire, une coupe de champagne à la main.

- Oh, Monsieur Hale ! Bonsoir ! Joyeux Noël !

- Oui, Joyeux Noël à vous aussi. Je... C'est affreusement malpoli ce que je voudrais vous demander, mais...

- Dites toujours, voyons. L'incita-t-elle après avoir bu une gorgée.

- J'ai... L'année dernière, on n'a pas fêté Noël et... enfin...

- Vu les circonstances, je peux le comprendre. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Et... disons qu'il me manque quelque chose d'essentiel pour ce soir. Serait-il possible... que Sarah reste chez vous dix minutes, un quart d'heure ?

Elle le regarda et sourit tendrement à Sarah qui triturait la laisse de Moon en la regardant, intimidée.

- Bien sûr, voyons. Il est encore tôt, vous ne dérangez pas. - Elle reporta son attention sur Sarah. - Tu viens ma chérie ? Je dois avoir une fournée de petits gâteaux pour ce soir qui doivent être encore un peu chaud.

Sarah regarda son père avant de faire un pas.

- Attends, trésor.

Il posa le carton sur le sol et récupéra la laisse de Moon avant de lui demander gentiment de retirer ses habits, qu'il allait les mettre à la maison. La petite obéit, docile. Après un énième remerciement pour sa voisine, déposé Moon dans l'appartement, il fit rapidement demi-tour pour retourner chez la fleuriste qui, comme elle l'avait promis, l'avait attendu. Et elle ne s'était pas trompée quant à sa demande, l'avait déjà préparée et le lui avait donnée avec un sourire.

- Voyons, jeune homme. On est le soir de Noël, demain je n'aurais plus d'utilité à le vendre, il est un peu défraîchi... ce serait malhonnête de vous le vendre. Et puis, ça me fait plaisir.

C'était lui, ou tout le monde s'était ligué pour que Sarah ait un Noël digne de ce nom ?

Quand il retoqua chez Madame Finningan, quelques vingt minutes après y avoir déposé Sarah, la voisine lui ouvrit et elle aussi fit un geste envers eux, autre que d'avoir gardé un œil sur Sarah : Dans un torchon à carreaux reposaient une petite dizaine de biscuit sablés, ceux semble-t-il qu'elle avait promis à Sarah. Derek avait bien essayé de refuser, de dire que c'était trop, qu'elle avait déjà été assez gentille comme ça, la voisine n'avait rien voulu entendre.

- Ça me fait plaisir. Non pas que cela me regarde, mais vous semblez aller beaucoup mieux ces derniers temps, ainsi que Sarah. J'ai aussi pu remarquer que c'était toujours le même jeune homme qui s'occupait de votre fille quand vous étiez au travail. Dit-elle avec un sourire resplendissant et les pommettes rosies. Peut-être que le champagne aussi tôt dans la soirée était un peu exagéré.

Derek affirma qu'en effet, Stiles était très compétent, mais n'engagea pas plus la conversation : Elle avait des invités à accueillir, et lui avait quelques petites choses à finir pour passer une bonne soirée.

Quand la porte de l'appartement se referma sur eux, Derek eut un sourire quand il comprit que par de petits mouvements de tête, Sarah cherchait à savoir où était sa chienne. Derek attira son attention en ricanant. Elle le fixa comme s'il l'avait fait disparaître. Il leva les yeux au ciel - sa fille pouvait avoir une de ces imaginations ! - avant de lui dire qu'il l'avait enfermée dans le couloir et qu'elle devrait sûrement aller la libérer. Sarah hocha la tête avant de courir aussi vite que ses petits jambes le permettaient, avant que le bruit ne se stoppe brusquement une fois qu'elle fut rentrée dans le salon. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne la rejoigne dans le salon qu'il avait laissé allumer avant de retourner la chercher chez la voisine. Sarah avait freiné tous mouvements dès qu'elle était arrivée dans le salon, les yeux écarquillés. Derek se glissa à ses côtés et jeta un coup d'œil à sa nouvelle acquisition : Un sapin trônait désormais dans le salon.

Il avait eu beaucoup de chance d'en trouver un aussi tard. Il était loin d'être le plus beau, le plus touffu, ni le plus ragoutant, ni même le plus grand - à vrai dire, il ne lui arrivait qu'à l'épaule - mais... ils avaient un sapin. Dont les branches tombaient vers le sol. Et dont il manquait beaucoup d'épines au niveau des rameaux les plus proches du sol mais, hey, ils avaient un SAPIN ! Cela dit, Derek appréhendait la réaction de sa fille. Ou plutôt sa non-réaction, pour être plus précis. Alors, retenant son souffle, il s'accroupit à ses côtés pour tourner son visage vers elle. Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres : Sarah avait les yeux grands ouverts, pétillants comme jamais, la bouche entrouverte en un joli O surpris et semblait ne pas oser cligner des paupières, comme si l'arbre allait disparaître. Derek rit un instant avant d'ouvrir le carton comportant les décorations de Noël que Lucille leur avait gracieusement prêtées. Il prit une grosse boule dorée pour la tendre à Sarah en souriant. Elle le regarda.

- Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps. Tu m'aides à le décorer ?

Et pour la première fois depuis le début de sa condition, sa fille ne lui offrit non pas un sourire timide comme elle semblait pouvoir en donner plus souvent depuis que Moon les avait rejoints, mais un vrai sourire, quelque chose d'incontrôlable, qui barrait son petit visage d'une oreille à l'autre et qui offrait au monde ses quenottes resplendissantes. Au monde, c'est un bien grand mot, Derek fut le seul spectateur de cette merveille. Mais il allait faire l'égoïste et garder ce secret pour lui. Et si seulement il avait eu un polaroid sous la main, il aurait pu mettre sur papier plastifié ce petit moment de bonheur pour le garder tel un trésor personnel dont lui seul aurait accès, tout près de lui, dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

Mais, hé, pouvoir s'en rappeler et sentir son torse se gonfler de bonheur, c'est bien aussi, non ?

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>REPONSES AUX REVIEWS<strong>**

…..Ouais nan, la semaine prochaine =x=' * meurs*

* * *

><p><em>Ouais, en retard. C'est Chewre qui a mit du temps à bêta-tiser tout ça, C'EST DE SA FAUTE A ELLE ! - je rigole. Concours de circonstances - … Par contre, je reconnais que si le chapitre suivant tarde à venir, c'est tout simplement qu'avec 39 de fièvre, je ne risque pas d'écrire grand chose ! Je me suis expatrié chez mes parents, histoire d'être au calme. BREF. J'ai la tête vide là tout de suite... Je saurais pas quoi vous dire... Donc je ne vais rien dire. Rien écrire. Qu'importe ?<em>

_Sooooo... Votre petite scribouillarde à la grippe. Yep. Z'ai rarement été aussi mal... Bref._

_Tout ça pour dire « A la semaine prochaine-plus-quelques-jours-on-verra-bien-si-j'ai-réussit-à-finir-le-chapitre- ! ». Je tiens à dire aussi que, comme pour le chapitre 7 et 8, celui-ci et le chapitre suivant ne devraient être qu'un seul et même chapitre ! Donc la semaine prochaine, des déballages de cadeaux, un rire diabolique et l'histoire adorable d'un pull. _

_Licorne, Paillettes et panda ! /o/_

_xoxo, 'Win._

_P.S : De nouveau, ceux qui veulent papoter via mail, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses, voici mon mail spécial fanfiction : ___plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail POIIIIINT com____, 8D__


	14. NOEL - PARTIE 2 -

****DISCLAMAITIOOOOON ( apprends des mots avec La Thérapie panda ! ) : ****Non non. Tout cela ne m'appartient pas – enfin si, l'histoire ! -. Les persos appartiennent aux gens qui les ont crée.

****NOTE ( A LIRE ) :**** • Merci à Chewre, elle est juste géniale~ Et à tous les ptiots adorable qui sont sur le groupe FB, ils se reconnaîtront !

• Comme d'hab', les réponses aux reviews en baaaas~

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : Raiting T. SPOIL DE TON ENFAAAAAAANCE, LE PERE NAWEL EXISTE PAS OUECH !

• Mi POV DEREK, Mi POV Stiles

• Family/Fluff. Des peluches. De la barbe à papa. Des bébés chats. DES CANDYYYYY , C'EST NAWEL !

__BONNE LECTURE~__

* * *

><p><strong>- CHAPITRE TREIZE – NOËL – PARTIE 2<strong>

_SALM – Endless Stairs_

Il aimait Moon.

Vraiment. Genre... c'était leur petit chien, désormais. Elle faisait partie de la famille.

Elle avait permis à Sarah de s'ouvrir.

C'était une source intarissable de câlins, de jeux, et de situations toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres.

Mais là, tout de suite, il ne serait pas contre un carpaccio de chiot.

Ce qui était bien avec Sarah, c'est qu'en refusant tout contact et ne pouvant plus parler, elle restait - normalement - sagement dans sa chambre si elle se réveillait avant lui. Comment ça, c'est affreux de dire ça ? Non mais attendez que le décor soit planté, voulez-vous ?

Le vingt-cinq décembre, matin de Noël, Derek était paisiblement en train de dormir quand soudain, quelque chose de non identifié s'était mis à sauter sur son lit, encore et encore, mordillant ses cheveux, tirant sur la couette, jappant à ses oreilles, BREF, un réveil parfait ! Et quand Derek avait ouvert un œil, grogné comme rarement il l'avait fait puis jeté un coup d'œil à son réveil, ce dernier montrait joyeusement qu'il était six heures trente du matin. Un jour de congé.

Alors OUI, il voulait un carpaccio de chiot, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

En se redressant brutalement dans son lit, il envoya le pauvre chien voler sur le sol. Il se frotta les yeux avant de fusiller le petit Golden Retriever des yeux. Mais cette dernière semblait bien trop joyeuse pour y faire attention et retourna dans le lit, sur les jambes de son maître, pour lui lécher le visage. Il grogna de nouveau, la repoussa un peu en grommelant.

Hé, minute papillon. Il avait fermé la porte de sa chambre la veille, comme chaque soir, pour éviter ce genre de désagrément. Alors comment...

Derek releva les yeux et cligna quelques instants des paupières. Traître à son sang, elle avait osé, ce petit monstre ! Et elle en souriait, en plus ! Dans toute sa gloire de pyjama rose, Sarah se tenait toujours à la poignée de la porte, en regardant son père, un sourire discret sur les lèvres et les yeux pétillants.

- ... Vraiment Sarah ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête avant de sautiller sur place et de disparaître en courant dans le couloir, vers sa chambre, bientôt poursuivie par Moon. Le jeune père eut un petit rire, parce qu'il fallait bien reconnaître, après mûres réflexions, que même si elle ne pouvait pas hurler son excitation jusque chez les voisins en sautant sur son lit pour le réveiller, elle avait tout de même réussi à trouver une combine similaire pour le réveil en fanfare qui est une tradition, voire même un culte. Cela faisait du bien.

Elle n'était pas intelligente sa fille ?

Ayant déposé les cadeaux au pied du sapin la veille, il se traîna lentement jusqu'à la cuisine après avoir appelé Sarah d'une voix encore lourde de sommeil, pour la prévenir qu'elle pouvait venir ouvrir ses cadeaux. Si ça lui disait. On ne sait jamais, elle l'avait peut-être réveillé seulement pour la beauté du geste...

Armé d'une cafetière pleine, il s'installa confortablement dans son canapé alors que Sarah était sagement assise en tailleur sur le sol, tout devant le sapin, Moon reniflant les paquets. La petite lumière de son portable posé sur la table basse attira son attention et il le récupéra pour regarder rapidement quels hypocrites se souvenaient de leurs existences pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

Collègue.

Collègue.

... ex-collègue ?

Numéro inconnu.

Collègue.

Deux appels manqués - Laura et Peter -

Fichier vidéo de Lucille.

Il regarderait tout ça plus tard.

Ramenant ses jambes sous lui, il coinça son portable dans le pli de son genou pour le sentir vibrer, au cas où, et reporta son attention sur Sarah, qui semblait ne pas savoir lequel choisir en premier. Elle se retourna vers son père, les yeux brillants, se frottant les mains. Il lui sourit et lui déclara que tous les paquets à sa gauche étaient pour elle, ceux à droite étaient pour d'autres personnes. Elle se jetait sur un premier présent quand son portable vibra de nouveau. On regarde ? On ne regarde pas ? Tout son répertoire lui avait envoyé quelque chose, non ? Un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran.

" _Stiles_ "

Ah bah tiens, il l'avait oublié celui-là !

Il ouvrit le message.

" _Hey Derek ! J'aurais aimé appeler, mais je me suis dis que vous dormiez encore. Perso, c'est Noël et je suis un éternel gamin, alors oui, je suis déjà debout et ai réveillé en fanfare mon père pour aller descendre ouvrir les cadeaux, Owyeah ! " Derek leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, amusé. Il n'avait pas été le seul... " En tout cas, voilà, je voulais vous souhaiter un Joyeux Noël, parce que Noël, c'est cool. Et que j'ai beaucoup trop mangé hier soir. J'espère que mon cadeau vous plaira, non pas que je recherche un signe de reconnaissance, c'est juste que, sans vouloir me lancer des fleurs, c'est une sacrée bonne idée ! Embrassez Moon et M'sieur Panda pour moi, et vous m'appelez quand vous voulez, je fais dans le pied levé aussi (; Xoxo, Stiles._ "

Derek cligna quelques instants des yeux. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas assez réveillé, mais la dernière phrase du message sonnait étrangement dans son esprit... Et puis pourquoi deux baisers à la fin, hein ? ... ah oui, un pour Moon, un pour M'sieur Panda, donc par extension, Sarah. Oui oui, tout est clair... Et lui ?

Il secoua vivement la tête et reprit une gorgée de café.

Nope, définitivement pas assez réveillé.

Des bruits de papier froissé. Ah oui, les cadeaux. Son téléphone toujours en main, il regarda Sarah et se stoppa avant de sourire doucement et de prendre rapidement une photo. Au final, il l'aura eue, la photo de sa fille souriant aux éclats. Elle tenait un gros carton encore à moitié emballé tandis que Moon se débattait gaiement avec le papier cadeau toujours accroché. C'est bien, elles faisaient du travail d'équipe. En arrière plan, leur sapin - dont il était très fier, il tenait à le préciser - et bien sûr, le papier cadeau des premiers présents l'entourant.

Il aimait à penser que sa fille n'avait besoin de rien, matériellement parlant, s'entend. Il y avait bien quelques fois où il lui achetait quelques folies, parce qu'elle semblait en avoir eu envie, ou simplement parce qu'il pensait que c'était une bonne idée - ou, si on en croyait Laura, parce que monsieur était un "papa gâteaux". Pff, n'importe quoi. - . Cette année, même si en apparence, les cadeaux semblaient banals, elle était radieuse : Un puzzle de Grand - Oui, depuis qu'elle avait vu son papa en faire, elle semblait intriguée par cette chose. Il avait donc choisi un puzzle entre deux âges, pas un puzzle pour enfant, mais pas un puzzle trop compliqué non plus, et il était certain qu'elle accepterait de le faire avec lui - avec des pandas dessus - pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne ? - ; Une belle nouvelle laisse pour Moon, comme ça, papa avait la bleue et Sarah avait la sienne, rien que pour elle ; Une figurine d'Olaf proclamant " _Hi everyone. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs._ " - il était sûr qu'il allait bientôt la passer par la fenêtre si elle continuait d'appuyer sur le bouton, encore et encore, avec l'air de s'amuser comme une petite folle - ; ainsi qu'un ruban de danse arc-en-ciel. Elle ne faisait pas de gymnastique mais il avait trouvé les couleurs si jolies qu'il l'avait tout de même pris. Elle aussi semblait beaucoup l'apprécié, au vu de son enthousiasme évident lorsqu'elle le fit tournoyer gauchement autour d'elle.

Vint enfin le petit paquet que Stiles leur avait offert. Derek se redressa, curieux de ce que le plus jeune avait semblé si fier de trouver. Sarah fronça ses petits sourcils et regarda son père, semblant ne pas comprendre le but de ce présent. Il se leva pour la rejoindre.

- C'est un cadeau de la part de Stiles. Lui apprit-il. Tu me le montres ?

Elle lui tendit l'objet et Derek put alors contempler la pochette du DVD du dessin animé Les Cinq Légendes. Il avait vu les affiches, en avait rapidement entendu parler quand il était sorti mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir. Un sourire éclaira ses lèvres.

Et bien, c'était la période parfaite pour le découvrir. Il se tourna vers sa fille pour lui proposer de le regarder dans la journée si elle voulait. Elle regarda la pochette du DVD avant de hausser les épaules et reporter son attention sur son petit Olaf avec lequel elle s'amusait, tandis que Moon jouait à déchiqueter le papier cadeau autour d'elle, sautillant en secouant la tête, mâchoire refermée sur le papier plastifié et coloré.

Derek laissa donc sa fille jouer toute la matinée, s'installant dans son fauteuil avec un gros thermos de thé à la menthe ainsi qu'un bon bouquin, et pour compléter le tableau du cliché, sa petite paire de lunettes le son nez. Tout pour passer un bon moment. Et ce fut le cas : La matinée passa doucement et agréablement, ce qui faisait bien longtemps. Derek avait mis un peu de Chopin en fond sonore, alors que Sarah avait ramené beaucoup d'objets de sa chambre pour construire un fort digne de ce nom. Papiers colorés, cartons vides, peluches, couvertures et autres jouets étaient désormais installés tout devant le sapin, pour que Sarah disparaisse à l'intérieur, que son vaisseau puisse voler et aisément sauver... Derek ne savait pas exactement qui. Mais elle était ravie et sa bouille le prouvait. Il avait même réussi à prendre deux - trois clichés d'elle en train de jouer, photo qu'il avait envoyée à Laura pour lui souhaiter un Joyeux Noël. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû, puisque à peine avait-elle reçu l'image qu'elle l'avait appelé et monopolisé la conversation pendant une bonne heure, avant de prendre véritablement de leurs nouvelles, plutôt que de déblatérer comme quoi "il retombait dans la niaiserie adorable qui l'avait caractérisé durant les trois premières années de la vie de Sarah.

Après avoir plus grignoté que festoyer- il se pourrait qu'il était encore en train de digérer le repas de la veille -, Derek s'installa dans le canapé, à une distance raisonnable de sa fille pour regarder le DVD de Stiles - d'ailleurs, il devrait penser à lui envoyer un petit SMS de remerciement pour cette attention... Et peut-être trouver quelque chose en retour. - Sarah était tout contre le dossier de gauche, ses petites jambes repliées sous elle quand le film commença. Très vite, elle fut happée par la douceur et les merveilles qu'offraient ce dessin animé, à tel point qu'elle glissa du canapé pour se rapprocher à genoux de la télé, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux pétillants. Derek devait le reconnaître, le laboratoire de création des jouets était splendide et lui-même se sentait emporté par la magie du film. Même Moon avait arrêté de courir partout et était sagement assise près du père, la tête penchée vers la télévision. Mais vint le passage du palais des dents, et des Cauchemars enlevant les quenottes. Moon se mit à aboyer envers le bon gros méchant qu'était pitch Black, et Sarah sauta sur ses pieds, apeurée, avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Derek la regarda partir, le cœur serré, et mit le film en pause.

C'était trop beau pour durer bien longtemps, hein ? Maintenant, Sarah avait peur et il ne pouvait pas la consoler. Pendant un long instant, il pesta contre Stiles et son idée, avant de ne s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il aurait dû le regarder avant, histoire de savoir si Sarah pouvait le voir ou non. Il avait été idiot sur ce coup-là...

- Sarah, trésor, je- Commença-t-il en se levant avant de se stopper.

Sa fille était de retour à côté du canapé. Elle bataillait avec un pull bien trop grand pour elle et, à ses côtés, avait lâchement été déposée son énorme peluche panda. Derek fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha.

- Sarah ? L'appela-t-il.

La petite réussit enfin à sortir la tête du gros pull en laine noire pour offrir un sourire à son père. Ce dernier le lui rendit bien. Il faut dire qu'elle était adorable dans ce qui se trouvait être son pull à lui, celui qu'il avait mis durant quelques jours avant de le mettre au sale, dont les manches traînaient au sol, tout comme le bas du pull et ses cheveux, maintenant électrifiés, partaient dans tous les sens. Elle se pencha pour prendre sa peluche panda et la tendre à son père, qui la prit d'une main hésitante, avant de retourner se rouler en boule dans le petit coin de canapé quelle avait pris d'assaut. Le bruit de bouche désapprobateur qu'elle lança ramena Derek sur terre et il remit le film, se rasseyant à son tour en tenant Monsieur Panda tout contre lui.

Il ne saurait pas raconter le film, puisqu'il passa l'heure suivante à admirer sa fille emmitouflée dans son pull, à renifler la laine quelques fois, ou encore à mordiller discrètement une des manches quand elle était émerveillée par ce quelle voyait.

A la fin du DVD, alors que Sarah s'était endormie durant le générique, Derek resta un moment à la regarder, attendri, avant d'envoyer la photo qu'il venait de prendre à sa sœur ainsi qu'à Stiles, suivie d'un petit mot.

" _Merci beaucoup pour ce cadeau, il a enchanté Sarah. Je comprends mieux maintenant et suis heureux de t'apprendre que le globe comporte deux lumières en plus. Passe de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Amitié, Derek._"

.*.

Normalement, il n'aurait pas dû travailler entre Noël et le Jour de l'An. Derek l'avait prévenu que tous les ans, grâce à son oncle qui se trouvait également être son employeur, il avait la possibilité d'avoir deux semaines de vacances tous les ans à la fin de l'année pour s'occuper de sa fille. Stiles avait d'ailleurs pensé que c'était une bonne chose car, malgré le fait que Derek et sa fille étaient aussi proches que la condition de la petite le lui permettait, il travaillait beaucoup et Stiles était souvent chez eux pour s'occuper de Sarah. Heureusement, cette période de fête leur était donc toute dédiée, et Derek pouvait en profiter pour se reposer. C'était une bonne chose.

Quant à lui, il était en retard dans ses révisions et les partiels à l'université arrivaient à grands pas. Il était hors de question de retaper son année, ou seulement de passer au rattrapage, non non non ! Trop d'ego pour se complaire dans ce qu'il considérait être un demi échec - constatation purement personnelle et il ne dénigrait aucunement ceux qui avaient leur année à coup de rattrapage, c'était mieux que de se ramasser ! - Mais apparemment, quelqu'un là-haut voulait que ses plans soient tout autre, et Derek l'avait appelé. Il lui avait expliqué d'une voix embêtée qu'un des employés était malade et qu'il devait le remplacer au pied levé. Sarah avait donc besoin de quelqu'un pour la surveiller quelques heures. Stiles avait souri.

" _- Je te payerai le double, j'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin de toi pour ce coup-là et-_ "

- Pas la peine d'en arriver là Derek, je suis chez toi dans dix minutes.

Et donc, quatre petits jours après Noël, il se retrouvait dans la cuisine des Hale, préparant un chocolat chaud pour la petite Sarah. Il avait été agréablement surpris de trouver un petit sapin dans le salon, mais Derek ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de poser quelques questions sur ce revirement de situation, il était parti rapidement. Pendant qu'il faisait la boisson chocolatée, il demanda à Sarah de lui montrer ce qu'elle avait eu pour Noël, si les cadeaux qu'elle avait eus lui avaient plus. Elle avait acquiescé et même montrer avec une certaine fierté un puzzle de grand - ouais, 100 pièces pour une gamine de quatre ans, c'est beaucoup ! -.

Apparemment, son DVD des Cinq Légendes avait fait mouche et il n'en était pas peu fier. C'était un des films que les gamins de sa génération devaient voir, c'étaient ce genre de films qu'il chérissait, des films parlant aussi bien aux enfants qu'à ceux qui ont un jour eux-aussi, été des enfants. Ces films pleins de magie, de beauté toute simple.

Ils s'étaient ensuite installés dans le salon, lui potassant ses cours et elle... Et bien au début, elle avait dessiné. Puis très vite, elle s'était ennuyée. Stiles lui avait alors expliqué qu'il avait besoin de travailler, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à la laisser de la sorte sans rien faire. Une idée lui vint alors.

- Dis-moi, à l'école, tu apprends l'alphabet ?

Petit hochement de tête.

- Ça te dirait de faire comme moi, des révisions de grands, mais en s'amusant ?

Elle avait réfléchi quelques instants avant de hocher de nouveau la tête.

Stiles s'était alors mis en quête d'un de ces gros livres publicitaires des marchands de jouets, en espérant que Derek ne les avait pas déjà jetés. Par chance, il en restait deux près du meuble télé. Il prit alors le temps de lui expliquer en quoi consistait le jeu que sa mère utilisait pour le canaliser lorsqu'il était plus petit.

- Voila, dans ce gros livre, tu vas me chercher un N vert. Quand tu le trouves, tu me le montres. Je te donnerai une autre lettre, et tu la chercheras. Attention, une petite règle tout de même : tu n'as le droit de chercher que dans les gros titres des pages, et dans les phrases de couleur. Ça te dit ?

Ce n'était pas à proprement parler une règle, mais plutôt un moyen de faciliter ce petit jeu de recherche parce qu'il faut bien le dire, sans ça, les enfants seraient rapidement submergés. Mais Stiles le savait très bien, tout enfant, quelque soit sa mentalité, aime avoir un peu de contrainte plutôt qu'un peu d'aide. Donc des règles, histoire de pouvoir les enfreindre. Mais ça, c'était un autre débat.

Ce petit jeu dura plus d'une demi-heure. Au bout de ces trente minutes de révisions entrecoupées de quelques lettres colorées à trouver, Stiles referma ses bouquins et se rapprocha de Sarah pour commencer à lui demander de trouver des objets pour ce tour-ci. Il prit beaucoup de plaisir à la regarder chercher. Comme ça, dans ce joli salon, elle avait presque l'air d'être une môme normale, sans soucis, qui irait babiller dans les oreilles de son père pour lui raconter sa palpitante journée à peine celui-ci rentré de son boulot éreintant ; une gamine normale qui demanderait à son père où est sa maman, une fois la nuit tombée, juste avant qu'il ne l'embrasse sur le front pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, éteignant dans le même mouvement sa lampe de chevet ; une gamine normale qui se blottirait dans les bras puissants de son papa rien qu'à elle quand l'orage viendrait se moquer d'elle durant la nuit.

Une constatation anodine, et qui pourtant ne lui était jamais venue jusqu'à présent le frappa de plein fouet, à tel point qu'il en frissonna.

- Sarah... Sa voix était tremblante, elle attira l'attention de la petite qui stoppa ses recherches.

Il se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance.

- Je me disais... Tu sais parler, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle le fixa puis hocha doucement la tête, une fois. Cela suffisait.

- Mais... Tu ne peux pas, c'est ça ?

Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse, et Stiles dut se faire violence pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler. Il le lui dit avec un sourire triste, s'excusant de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour la consoler. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire timide, sûrement touchée par l'attention.

- En fait, je me disais... ça fait un an que tu ne parles plus... du coup, ça fait un an que tu n'as pas dit à ton papa que tu l'aimais...

Elle le regarda de ses grands yeux gris et quelques perles salées s'accumulèrent au coin de ses yeux.

- Non non, ne pleure pas ma belle, ne pleure pas voyons, ce n'est pas grave.

Comme ayant senti la peine de sa maîtresse, Moon s'était rapprochée et frottait sa petite tête sur l'épaule de Sarah. Stiles prit un mouchoir et lui essuya les yeux en faisant attention à ne pas la toucher directement. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle supportait un geste aussi léger, comme lorsque son père resserrait l'écharpe autour de son cou et la prenait dans ses bras quand elle dormait - Attention, elle devait dormir d'un sommeil bien profond, sinon, c'était la catastrophe... -

- Calme-toi. Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire de la peine. Je voulais juste être sûr. Mais il est vrai que du coup, c'est un peu triste... Mais, tu sais quoi, j'ai peut-être une idée.

Le sourire qu'il lui offrit était éblouissant et Sarah, intriguée, ne put qu'y répondre, beaucoup plus discrètement.

Au bout de deux heures, Derek rentra enfin du travail. Stiles avait assisté Sarah dans la confection de ce qu'il avait nommé " Le cadeau en retard " et ils venaient tout juste d'y mettre le point final. La petite était assise sur le canapé, hésitant franchement entre l'impatience et l'angoisse, triturant le dessin qu'elle avait fait dans ses petites mains. Stiles vint à la rencontre de Derek.

- Hey ! Le salua-t-il avec un sourire.

- Salut. Répondit Derek avant de s'excuser pour son départ précipité.

Stiles fit un geste de la main pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien, puis il lui servit un chocolat chaud avant de montrer le sapin.

- C'est le temps des changements, à ce que je vois. Ricana-t-il tendrement.

Derek arbora un sourire discret.

- Oui, j'ai eu de la chance d'en trouver un aussi tard. Lucille et Victoria ont eu la gentillesse de nous prêter des décorations. - Il remercia Stiles pour la boisson chaude bienvenue en ce temps pluvieux et but une gorgée bien méritée. - Sarah a été sage ? Demanda-t-il plus pour la forme.

Stiles acquiesça vivement - Sarah était une enfant calme, fallait pas se leurrer - et fit signe à la petite de s'approcher tout en contournant le comptoir pour se poser à côté de Derek.

- Elle a quelque chose pour vous.

- Toi. Corrigea Derek avec un sourire amusé.

- Oui, pour toi, bon j'ai encore un peu de mal. Bouda le jeune homme quelques instants avant de sourire de nouveau.

Sarah s'approcha timidement puis tendit son chef d'œuvre à son papa en évitant son regard. Le père s'accroupit à ses côtés et prit délicatement la feuille en la remerciant tendrement alors que Stiles souriait. Il avait aidé Sarah à confectionner ce dessin : Le dessin était de l'abstrait pur et dur comme seuls les enfants étaient capables de faire, tout plein de couleurs partout, le baby-sitter avait dit quelles lettres chercher dans le magazine et les avait découpées pour que Sarah les colle sur le dessin afin de former la petite phrase : " _Pour Derek, je t'aime papa. - Sarah. _"

Le visage illuminé de Derek entra automatiquement dans le top dix des choses les plus belles que Stiles avait eu la chance de voir, judicieusement placé entre souvenirs d'enfance de sa mère dansant entre les flocons tombant durement sur la ville lors d'une tempête de neige plusieurs années plus tôt et l'air fier de son père quand il avait eu son diplôme de fin de Lycée. Son cœur rata quelques battements quand les yeux de Derek se posèrent sur Stiles puis sur sa fille pour la remercier de nouveau, d'une voix pleine d'émotions avant de se relever.

Et là, contre toute attente et devant les yeux ébahis des deux adultes, Sarah retint son père par la manche. Ce dernier lui lança un regard interrogatif mais se remit accroupi. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait quand sa fille, prise par on ne sait quelle envie, s'était penchée vers Derek et avait claqué un baiser rapide sur sa joue avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuir dans ce qui devait être sa chambre.

Un silence interloqué s'installa dans la pièce. Derek se redressa lentement, une main sur sa joue comme pour emprisonner ce baiser fantôme. Stiles fixait toujours le couloir où venait de disparaître Sarah puis se tourna vers le plus âgé.

- Est-ce que... qu'elle vient de te toucher de son plein gré ?

Stiles regarda le père se perdre dans la contemplation du dessin de sa fille.

- Je crois bien. Murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Stiles avait l'impression qu'il tanguait sur ses pieds alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau. Lui-même se sentait extatique. Fébrile, il trottina jusqu'à Derek qui venait de disparaître du salon.

- Hey ! Elle vient de te toucher de son plein gré ! Genre, c'est un putain de pas en avant !

Le jeune père se tourna vers lui en souriant. Le baby-sitter pénétra pour la première fois dans son bureau. Il observa la pièce minimaliste, simple et douce, les murs blanc cassé, un bureau en bois de cèdre, une petite bibliothèque et des documents éparpillés un peu partout. Il siffla.

- Sympa l'endroit. Commenta-t-il.

Son regard fut attiré par des toiles de peinture, collées face contre le mur. Il s'en approcha et demanda à Derek s'il pouvait y jeter un œil mais, étrangement, il n'eut aucune réponse. Stiles lui jeta un regard et réalisa que ce pauvre bonhomme se retrouvait un peu déphasé après ce qu'il venait de se passer : Derek était confortablement installé sur sa chaise de bureau, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation du dessin de son petit bout, bien trop obnubilé par ce présent surprise pour faire attention à ce que pouvait bien lui demander le baby-sitter. Celui-ci sourit en l'observant encore quelques instants, avant de se retourner sur ces toiles qui l'intriguaient.

Stiles aimait l'Art et comme beaucoup, il aimait ce qui était beau. Il aimait ce qui lui parlait et les œuvres derrière lesquelles on pouvait aisément deviner le passé, et rien de mieux si l'histoire en elle-même était bavarde. Et là, il ne pouvait réfuter le fait que ce qui était devant ses yeux lui plaisait. Même beaucoup, d'ailleurs. Il était subjugué par la douceur et la beauté simple et claire des paysages qu'il pouvait observer. Certaines toiles étaient plutôt brouillonnes, comme ce croquis à peine terminé, mais... c'était ce qui en faisait la beauté.

- Hey, mais pourquoi tu ne les attaches pas ? Interrogea-t-il à voix haute.

Derek sembla enfin prendre conscience de sa présence et se redressa dans son fauteuil.

- Oh. Euh, ce n'est rien, ce sont juste de vieux dessins...

Stiles se redressa, la grande feuille à croquis ébauché à la main.

- Attends, quoi ? C'est... c'est toi qui a fait ça ?

Le jeune père haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux, comme honteux de cette constatation.

- Avant de revenir ici, j'étais en école d'Art, à New York. Justifia-t-il d'une petite voix qui se voulait détachée.

- Oh ! - Stiles baissa de nouveau son regard sur les traits de fusain. - En tout cas, c'est beau, c'est splendide, j'adore totalement.

- Je te l'ai dit, ce sont de vieux dessins... marmonna Derek.

Ouais, de vieux dessins, mais en attendant, il les avait gardés... Enfin après, il disait ça, il disait rien, après tout.

- Mais... tu continues à peindre ? Demanda-t-il tout de même, avide de savoir.

Derek resta silencieux avant qu'un petit sourire énigmatique ne se dessine sur sa bouche.

- Qui sait ?

Stiles le fixa quelques instants avant se mordiller la lèvre. Il lui répondit avec un sourire d'autant plus éclatant.

Et bien, on pouvait dire que Derek Hale était plein de surprises. Stiles aimait les surprises. Il aimait les mystères, et il était sûr que celui du beau brun face à lui serait un défi de choix.

Ah ça oui, il n'allait pas hésiter à le percer à jour !

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>REPONSES AUX REVIEWS<strong>**

****Saki Jolifleur****** : **Tant mieux ! Ah, je comprend mieux xD Mais c'est juste que les reviews, ça me donne une idée du nombre de lecteurs, même un simple " Merci beaucoup pour ce chapitre " ou un simple smiley me fait plaisir et me permet de me donner une idée ^^

Han, tu es trop meugnonnne, meurchi beaucoup *petits coeurs qui flottent*

****Marion****** : **Nyaaaaa, je répond d'abord pour le chapitre 12 puis pour le chapitre 13.

Alors, ce petit nawel, c'était comment ? ^^ Yeah, rapprochement, rapprochement ! Mais oui, soit heureuse, tu peux ! Le bonheur de Sarah, de Derek et de Stiles est assuré, soit sur ! Je m'en occupe !

Quant à ta review pour le chapitre 13, OUI JE SAIS TROP PLEIN DE MIGNOOOOOOONITUUUUDEUH /O/ Non, ne te liquéfie pas, reste en viiiie ! Choupitude, c'est génial ! Bien sur qu'ils vont être heureux ! Alors ?! Ce petit pas en avant de Sarah ? N'est-ce pas adorable ? /o/

Poutoux poutoux demoiselle *gros coeur*

****AnaxHope****** : **Tant mieux ! J'espère que celui-ci te plait aussi ! Oui, ça avance tout doucement, tout en douceur. Arf, j'ai relut les petits passage que j'ai écrit d'avance avec eux... Owyeah, c'est Rock'n'Roll !

Kate ? De retour ? ... Naaaaaaaaaan... *sifflote*

****Hinamuko****** : **Han, bienvenu dans cette aventure alors ! Je suis heureuse de voir que malgré le nombre de chapitre, j'arrive tout de même a rameuter des gens =D

Han, tu ne laisses jamais de reviews ? *^* Je suis heureuse que tu ai prit le temps alors !

Merci merci merci ! Je suis conteeeeeente ! Les pandas vont dominer le monde ! *coeur*

****Hectelion****** : **Merci beaucoup ! Je vais mieux, héhéhé =D

****Sasunaruchan****** : **AH QUE COUCOU ! Héhéhé, et ouais deux à lire, ça devait être cool, hein ? MAÎTRE YODA, OWYEAH ! Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, y a du sucre partooooout, paaaaaaaaaaaartoooooooooooooooout ! Trop de sugar in my blooooooood ! J'espère que l'hyperactivité de Stiles est plausible et pas... Comment dire... N'est pas trop parodique. Nan mais les moments Sterek vont teeeellement se multiplier, ça va être GENIAL, MOUAHAHAHAHA ! Je vais adorer écrire ces passages ! Et vous, adorer les lire ! Et bien le cadeau, TADAAAAAAAAM ! =D J'aime écrire la relation de Derek et de sa fille. Ils vivent tous les deux comme sur une corde fragile mais ils sont fort tous les deux et s'aiment énormément. Grou, ils sont adourables~

Poutoux poutoux *coeur*

****E****** : **T'inquiète pas, miss. Je t'ai recconnue. C'est pas très malin d'utiliser le même pseudo qu'à la belle époque, ni les mêmes "fautes" dans tes message. Tu es pas très fine pour ce coup là, mais hey, il a jamais été dit que tu étais intelligente. Après, je dis ça, je dis rien. Alalala, continue de t'épancher intelligemment dans les reviews, c'est marrant et ça augmente mes statistiques~ ;D

* * *

><p><em>Je vous ai déjà dit que vous, vous étiez géniaux ? Que ma bêta était géniale ? Hein ? Bah je le redis. Et je le redirais encore, parce que c'est vrai ! Fraaaanchement quoi, vous m'avez tous envoyé un petit mot pour me souhaiter un bon rétablissement, et sachez que j'ai écrit ce chapitre avec 38,7 de fièvre, un record. Enfin bref. Là, on commence à s'amuser mes amis. Les choses plus... Sérieuses commencent, ça va être... Comme qui dirait, choooopi. Je mérite une médaille pour ce chapitre. Et Chewre mérite les félicitations ! J'vous aime putain. Licorne, paillettes et panda mes amis.<em>

_A la semaine prochaine, pour une histoire de capuche, de neige, de dîner et de rapprochement.Z'alllez aimer._

_xoxo, 'Win._

_P.S : De nouveau, ceux qui veulent papoter via mail, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses, voici mon mail spécial fanfiction : ___plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail POIIIIINT com____, 8D__


End file.
